Gravity
by ArdenLemonade
Summary: Elsa Vineter is a English teacher at Arendelle Vineyard High school, while her younger sister Anna is a junior and brother Olaf is in the first grade. She thinks her life is following the perfect path, but she begins to reconsider this when a new, unique student shows her there is always more to life, by offering her less. G!p , Mature content, mature language, mentions of rape
1. Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Elsa groaned as she hit her alarmed with the flat of her hand. She sat up in her bed and looked out the window. It was still dark outside. The blonde looked to the clock and it read 6:25.

School started at eight but she always woke up extra early to get dressed, make breakfast for her younger siblings Anna and Olaf, then make sure Olaf was ready.

Elsa got up and went across the hall to her bathroom and entered the shower. After she was done with her morning essentials she got dressed. Elsa decided to wear a white blouse and a navy blue pencil skirt with black heels. She put her hair up in a French bun then set to going downstairs to make pancakes for Anna and Olaf.

Those two didn't wake up until 7:29. Elsa went upstairs and knocked on Anna's door. She heard something that sounded like a tortured animal giving up its last fight from behind the door.

The blonde entered the room and saw her younger sister snoring with her signature morning mane tangled in her fingers.

Elsa smirked. This morning felt like a "pour cold water all over your younger sister" type of morning.

She snuck away to the kitchen and retrieved a pot. Then she filled it up with ice and water and entered Anna's messy room again.

Elsa stood over her sister with the pot raised.

"Aww, you look so peaceful. Too bad today's Monday." She whispered with a toothy grin.

Anna at first thought she was drowning somehow and began screaming for help while thrashing around wildly.

"ELSA! ELSA HELP THERE'S A FLOOD! GRAB OLAF. GRAB ME!" Anna fell off of her bed sputtering. She hit the... dry floor?

The redhead shook rigorously. Then she heard laughing. Coming from the same person she hoped would save her.

Anna sat up wiping her face on her soaked nightshirt sleeve, then glared at her sister who was laughing hysterically holding a now empty pot to her stomach.

"Elsa! Couldn't a simple "Anna it's morning" Suffice. I mean waking up early is bad already without you making it hell." Elsa calmed down.

"Come on Anna that's mere child's play compared to what you entice Olaf to do to me. Now get up and get ready."

Elsa went into the doorway holding the knob then looked Anna up and down. "Look on the bright side... At least now you don't have to take a shower."

"GET OUT NOW!" Anna threw a pillow aiming for Elsa's head.

Elsa closed the door quickly dodging the cotton cannonball. She went back downstairs to spot Olaf sitting on a barstool at the marble counter eating his pancakes, dressed in a orange soccer shirt and green shorts in black and white sneakers with his Superman book bag on his back ready to go.

Elsa came up from behind and kissed his blonde head. His hair had more color than Elsa's but was still very light, his eyes resembled their father's being a light baby blue.

He giggled and continued eating. Elsa was surprised he was normally so groggy in the morning. She grabbed a cup of tea and leaned over the counter across from the boy.

"What has you up so early ?" Elsa asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Suker twy ots." He mumbled with his full.

"I'm sorry but I don't speak bad table manners and neither do you so stop trying." Elsa quipped.

Olaf swallowed then repeated. "Soccer try outs."

Elsa sucked her teeth in remembrance. "That's right Arendelle elementary is getting a new team I read that email."

Olaf Finished his breakfast. "We have to go noooow." He whined bouncing up and down in his chair.

Elsa put her cup in the sink along with Olaf's plate and began to wash them. "Hey don't tell me. Why don't you go upstairs and rush Anna?"

Olaf hopped out of his stool and ran to retrieve his sister. Elsa leaned against the wall listening to the comical noises sounding from upstairs.

"Olaf get out I'm not ready!"

"How many bobby pins can your head honestly hold before it falls over?!"

There was a loud thump then silence. Elsa waited for five minutes then heard footsteps descending down the stairs.

Anna was wearing a green ruffled dress shirt with a leggings and green Vans. Her hair was in pigtail braids flopping over her shoulder.

Her and Olaf looked solemn. Elsa raised a single eyebrow.

"What happened up there?"

"Don't ask." They said in unison.

Anna skipped over breakfast and went straight for the door.

"You're not eating this morning?" Elsa asked locking the door.

Anna shook her head. "No I'm to nervous to eat because a certain no good English teacher decided to give her class a unit test."

They got into Elsa's blue 2005 honda accord. Elsa was making sure Olaf was buckled up in the backseat.

She got in the driver seat. "Guilty is charged. But honestly you're the only one in your class who actually takes the test." she said backing out of the driveway.

"What!?" Anna whipped her head to her older sister.

"Mmhmm. You take the test and the other students just take surveys." Elsa teased Anna rolled her eyes.

"You are an asshole." Anna said.

"Hey watch your mouth." Elsa warned.

Anna laughed. "Ha! Or you'll do what? Give me a detention? You have no authority here."

Elsa smiled. They dropped Olaf off at his school and wished him luck for his try out then headed to Arendelle vineyard high.

Anna was a junior at age seventeen. Elsa was twenty four and fresh out of college. She always wanted to be a college professor but they rejected her for her age and inexperience. Her father's friend Kai luckily was the principal at Arendelle high and offered her a job as a English teacher.

Elsa parked in her teacher reserved space. "I'll sadly see you at third period." Anna groaned exiting the car. She spotted her boyfriend Kristoff and best friends Rapunzel and Eugene. She ran over and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Don't forget to study for the survey kids!" Elsa yelled at the group.

They all waved except for Anna who glared at her sister.

Elsa laughed and made her way to her classroom. Her fiancée Hans waved to her from across the hall.

She quickly went into his math met on the job and dated for three years. Then Hans proposed. He was twenty nine and reluctantly made the decision to settle down.

"Hey baby." He greeted. Elsa hated it when he called her that.

"Hello Hans." he looked at her from his desk and examined her outfit.

"You look nice today." He complimented.

"What I don't look nice every day?" Elsa teased. Hans smirked and got up. He stalked towards her and pulled the blonde in for a kiss.

Her eyes cracked open to see the clock it was almost eight. She pulled away, Hans frowned with disappointment.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Elsa rushed out.

"When are we going to have time just for ourselves?" He asked frustrated. "I mean you're either always too busy with work or taking care of the kid."

"His name is Olaf and I'm sorry that I have to work for a living." She said sternly then crossed the hall into her classroom.

She took a deep breath. The bell rung and her first hour piled in noisily into the classroom.

"Alright everyone settle down." She said calmly. She loved her students and tried to be a good teacher. She treated them like if they were her children.

"Merida how many times do I have to tell you? You cannot bring weapon to school let alone put it on your desk." Elsa said calmly.

"It's just my bow." Merida whined in her thick accent.

"Here I'll keep it behind my desk until the end of the day. If the other teachers see you with it they won't be so forgiving." Merida handed her teacher the weapon and Elsa began the lesson.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door and Principal Kai entered smiling.

"Yes principal Kai?" Elsa curiously asked.

"We have a new student joining us so I would like to introduce her." He turned to the doorway.

"Come on now. Don't be shy." He spoke to the empty space.

Elsa looked to the doorway expectantly. "shy." Kai mouthed to her.

The first thing Elsa saw was green ankle high-tops as the new comer stepped in to the classroom.

She had a dirty blonde pixie cut that had bangs flopping over her silver storm colored eyes. The girl had dimples on her cheeks. She was wearing a green sports jacket with a white T-shirt and green skinny jeans. Her emerald belt had a Yoshi egg as the buckle. She looked young and was a little bit shorter than Anna.

This kid really likes green. Elsa smiled and stood up.

"Hello I'm your English teacher Ms. Vineter." Elsa offered her hand, the new student grabbed her index finger and gave it a little shake.

Elsa chuckled. Kai rubbed the student's shoulder lightly. "I'm leaving you in good hands." he left to go back to his office.

"Okay, well I know how scary a first day can be so why don't you sit wherever you feel comfortable and introduce yourself." Elsa said sweetly.

The student looked around the room then looked at Elsa's desk and went over to sit down. The other students laughed. Elsa couldn't help herself either she giggled.

Elsa then dragged an extra desk besides the her own. "Okay since it is your first day I suppose you can sit there for now, but tomorrow I am going to need my desk back."

Everyone waited for the girl to introduce herself but she stayed silent.

"How about I ask you questions and you can just answer them. Would that make you more comfortable?" Elsa asked.

The girl nodded. "Good. So let's start with your name."

"Jean nobilenato Marietta Bambibinuex."Elsa was surprised not only by Jean's accent, but by her name. Most of the students gasped.

The Bambibinuex family were world famous for owning Binuex gaming company. They made millions, even billions in one year.

"You-You're from Italy?"

Jean nodded yes. "And how old are you?"

"Fifteen." Elsa was impressed.

"You must be very smart to be put in a class like this." Jean nodded.

"Well back to today's lesson." Class continued without another sound from Jean.

The bell rung and everyone filed out. Jean was still seated at Elsa's desk not knowing what to do. Elsa wasn't sure but something seemed off about the girl. She seemed... Didn't seem to be here yet she was.

"Jean... Umm.. Do you know what your next class are?" Elsa asked but Jean remained silent.

"Did the principal hand you any papers when you came here?"

Jean reached into her jacket pocket and fished out a crumbled piece of paper then handed it to Elsa.

Elsa straightened it and looked over Jean's schedule. She had physical education next the same class as Anna.

"Hey how about I escort you to your next class?" Elsa offered. Jean looked worried.

"I-I don't get to stay here?" Jean looked at Elsa.

Elsa chuckled. "No. You have other classes to attend. Come on I'll take you."

Elsa put a hand on her shoulder as she stood up from the desk.

While walking in the hallway Jean walked extremely close to Elsa. It was a little bit uncomfortable.

Principal Kai was standing outside of the gym door. He smiled at seeing them.

"Ah. Jean please go in there I alerted coach Shang of your arrival."

Jean instead walked to the other corner of the hallway and stood there waiting for Elsa.

Kai sighed then turned to the young teacher.

"I made arrangements for Jean to stay in your classroom fifteen minutes after the bell."

Elsa creased her eyebrows. "Why?"

Kai lowered his voice. "Jean isn't exactly... A usual girl."

Now Elsa was even more confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Jean is a... She's a.. Jean is a hermaphrodite I trust you know what that means.

Elsa was shocked as she nodded. They both looked at the girl still waiting in the corner just staring off.

"Jean? Elsa will introduce you to your class now." Kai left the blonde pair.

"My sister Anna is in this class in going to have you shadow her for the day since you two's schedule is about the same. The only difference is she has my class next period and you have math, but the math room is right across from me okay?" Elsa explained carefully.

Jean nodded. As they entered all the students sitting in a circle turned and stared at them.

Elsa waved her sister who was in a grey shirt and black shorts over.

"Anna this is Jean. Jean this is Anna." Elsa introduced the two students.

Anna smiled brightly and offered her hand. Jean repeated the same treatment for the hand that she gave to Elsa's.

Anna giggled at the shy greeting.

"Anna, Jean will be shadowing you for the day okay?" Elsa said. Anna was already all over the poor shy girl bombarding her with questions.

Anna grabbed Jean's hand and led her over to her group of friends.

Elsa grinned if anyone could break Jean out of her shell it was her energetic sister.

She exited out of the gym. She stopped in front of the double doors. Jean was a very unique student. But something still didn't feel right.

Elsa shook off the feeling and returned to work.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys, this is Jean say hi and try to be civilized this is her first day." Anna ordered her small bundle of friends.

"Civilized what does that mean?" Kristoff feigned scratching his head.

"It means we have to act like people." A girl with bright red hair answered.

"Civilized? Us? Eww." Kristoff responded.

Anna groaned. "Force yourselves." Jean stood quietly observing. A tall, handsome boy stood up from the floor and grabbed Jean's hand then kissed the back of it then gave her his most charming smolder.

"Hey I'm Flynn…Flynn Rider. You've probably heard of me or seen me around; I'm not easy to forg-"Someone shoved him out of the way interrupting his sentence.

"Whoa down boy. Put it away. Hi I'm Ariel." The redhead introduced herself.

Before Flynn could protest he was once again interrupted." Eugene put your ego away before you choke on it." It was girl with short brown hair.

"Hello sweetie my name is Rapunzel." She wrapped Jean in a warm, welcoming hug.

"And before you ask; yes that is her real name." Eugene insulted Kristoff smacked his head with a thud.

"Hey at least I'm better at hellos than Kris. He's the last one to meet and definitely least." Eugene faced Jean. "He won't hug you or display any type of affection."

The burly blonde stood up. "Actually Sven is last, she hasn't met Sven yet and as for affection Eugene I actually have a girlfriend."

"I have a girlfriend." Eugene glanced at Rapunzel. She lifted up both her hands. "Hey don't look at me."

"Meet and Greet is over soldiers time to stretch." Coach Shang liked to call his students that. It was a habit since he retired from China's military.

The students grabbed their own corners of the gym and began working their limbs.

Once again Jean was confused; she looked around for some indication of what to do. Anna grabbed her forearm and pulled her towards the bleachers where her friends were stretching.

"Just stay close to me okay you are shadowing me after all. I don't think coach will make you do anything today, especially since you don't even have a uniform."

"Oh I'm sorry." Jean apologized put her head down.

Anna frowned. "You don't have to say sorry. Gee you're really shy aren't you. Well don't worry Ariel and Kristoff used to be really shy until I got a hold of them and…well…look" Anna nodded towards her friends.

Ariel was distracting Eugene while he was stretching his leg while Kristoff grabbed it and pulled it up. Eugene tripped and Ariel and Rapunzel held him down.

"Eugene buddy let me help you with those stretches." Kristoff then pulled his leg forward causing Eugene to go into an involuntary split. Eugene yelled at a high pitch sounding like a chorus girl.

When they let him go he grabbed his crotch. "How…Rapunzel, could you do that to your boyfriend?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're not my boyfriend?" Rapunzel said putting her hands on her hips.

"Will you idiots behave? I don't want us to scare Jean off like Dash." Anna pointed to the boy reclining on the bleacher sleeping away class.

"Oh yeah. I like Dash" Eugene said nodding.

"Yeah Dash is cool." Rapunzel agreed.

"The one that got away." Ariel said regretfully.

A group of students approached them with smirks on their face. "Well look here hey you guys seems like the estranged family has a new member."

Anna looked like she wanted to tackle the teens but Kristoff grabbed her. Eugene stood in front of them crossing his arms. "Aurora isn't there a dick that needs cleaning" Eugene sassed.

"Well you would know a lot about what a dick needs Flynn considering you are one." A tanned girl called Jasmine called. "Besides aren't we allowed to say hello to the newbie."

Kristoff grabbed Jean's shoulders and pulled her back. "Stay back Jay you could catch a STD just by looking at the thots."

"Probably not as many as you would contract from the boy who fucks his dog because his girlfriend won't give him any." Another blonde girl mocked.

"Cinderella your mouth is good at a lot of things and talking isn't one of them." Said Anna, the whistle from Coach Shang rang and the group of sneering students left.

"Hey Ariel." A kid with black hair greeted.

Ariel blushed and waved shyly. "Hi Eric." Eric jogged to catch up with his friends that just left.

"What do you see in that guy?" Eugene asked. "He's different from them." Ariel defended

"Can't be that different if he hangs around them." Eugene said shaking his head.

Jean looked frightened by the exchange. "Those kids were mean. Why where they so mean? And why do they have come in multitudes?" Kristoff chuckled. "In high school it is a survival mechanism."

"Haven't you ever seen a bitch before?" Eugene bluntly asked.

"No. I've been in online school my whole life. This is my first time in a….outside school." Jean answered; her voice was laced with worry.

"Never seen a bitch eh? Whelp prepared yourself because almost everyone here suffers from an infection known as…Resting Bitch Face." Eugene said dramatically.

"Speaking of which that reminds me. Kris I like the nickname you gave Jean earlier." Rapunzel complimented.

"Yeah Jay does have a nice ring to it, it's simple but punchy." Ariel said smiling.

"And besides we already have a gene and that's me. And no can replace me...I'm priceless." Eugene held his head high.

"He's trying to say that he's completely free." Anna teased making him pout.

After gym class Jean followed Anna back to Elsa's class. She looked into the classroom and saw Elsa erasing the whiteboard.

Jean smiled, she really wanted in there. "Well this is where we part. Ugh, I have to take this stupid test. Honestly I'd rather be in math. Wanna switch places?" Anna laughed.

Jean's eyes widened. "We can do that? We can do that? Let's do that!" Before Anna could even get a word out Jean zoomed into the English class.

Elsa turned around from the board to see Jean standing by her desk waiting for class to start.

"Jean why are you not in math?" She asked siting at her desk.

Anna came in and set her bag by her desk. "Jay, I was only kidding students can't really switch classes if they could I would never be in math or English."

Elsa gave Anna a pointed look, Jean's face fell as she sighed heavily. Both sisters were surprised that someone could be that disappointed to not be able to take English class twice in a day.

" Hey Jean I'll tell you what; since you like English so much I could sign you up for honors but you would have to give up your free period you have after lunch. Do you want to do that?" Elsa asked bringing out the signup sheet.

Jean nodded quickly. Anna could not believe it this kid would actually give up the best period of all that she couldn't even have for an extra English class, yes some people actually enjoyed doing school work but to her that was just sorcery….the bad kind.

Elsa looked to the clock on the wall. It was almost time for class to start. "Come on Jean I'll take you next door." Elsa stood and walked to the door. Suddenly Jean ran to her and grabbed the teacher's hand making her jump. Elsa looked at their joined hands then looked at Jean. She seemed completely casual besides the slight anxiety about entering math.

Elsa looked back at Anna who just shrugged her shoulders. The pair walked into the math class, Elsa saw Hans stapling papers together. He looked up and saw Elsa's hand conjoined. He gave her a confused look and she copied her sister's shrug.

"Hans this is Jean, Jean Bambibinuex." Hans' eyebrows rose impressed.

"Wow seems like we have a celebrity on our hands huh?" He offered the girl his hand but she just held onto to Elsa's tighter.

Kristoff entered with his bag swung over his shoulder. "Hey Jay come sit by me." He said with a smile.

Elsa tried to ease her hand from Jean's grip. "You see you have a friend already. You'll be fine."

Jean sat next to his desk; she stared at the hand that got to hold Elsa's. Her stomach felt strange whenever the teacher looked at her. Jean smiled, Kristoff lend her piece of paper and his pencil, he wouldn't need it. The boy slouched in his chair and drifted off to sleep. The lesson began but Jean didn't write anything either. She learned all this already and it was easy. Class finally ended for what seemed like eternity and all the students were stampeding to get to lunch and their friends.

Jean lingered in the classroom waiting for the traffic to clear. Ariel spotted her and waved her over in the hallway.

"Hey Jay come over here we eat outside." She instructed. Jean followed her to an outside field. They found their bundle of friends eating beneath the bleachers that guest sat at during football games.

"Ok, ok. We can settle this here and now." Kristoff said, he and Eugene confronted Jean who sat down next to Anna.

"Jay who is your favorite super hero?" Kristoff asked.

"Aquaman." The blonde answered.

"WHAT!?" Both boys yelled in unison. "Why?" Rapunzel asked.

"I told you it would be random and someone you probably wouldn't suspect." Ariel said with pride.

"I like him because he could flood the entire planet if he wanted to." Jean confirmed.

"They tried to guess who your favorite super hero would be. Kristoff said Wolverine and Eugene said MS. Marvel." Anna took a bite of her wrap.

"Ok but for your favorite video game I said Between City Miles." Eugene sat down across from the girls.

"Psh, I made that game." Jean said smirking. Anna was staring at her it was the first sign of personality she showed since they met.

"Wait! What?" Rapunzel sputtered.

"What do you mean you made that game?" Kristoff still did not believe his ears.

"I made it. I make video games for my father's company." Jean licked her lips.

"Really? What company does your father own?" Ariel asked.

Jean began rocking back and forth, rubbing her hands against her thighs in excitement. "Bambibinuex. I make the games and get the money and three buildings and he is the face of the company. I don't like fame and all that stuff so I get to make the games."

"Your family sounds awesome." Rapunzel complimented.

Jean loss her excitement. "No their not." She said in a low voice.

"It's about time we got a rich friend in our family." Eugene said. "Shut up" Rapunzel threw a piece of meat at his face.

"Your pad has to be awesome, can we come over sometime?" Anna asked.

"Yeah sure I've never had…..people…..over before." Jean's eyes beamed, her heart rate increased she like her new friends.

For the rest of the day Anna showed Jean how to function in their last three classes, science, Musical theatre, and journalism.

When school was over and Jean's new friends waited for her ride to come. A blue Alfa Romeo 4C Spider pulled up being driven by a beautiful Asian woman in sunglasses.

Kristoff whistled at the car while Eugene whistled at the women. "Who's that?" he asked.

"That's Lindsay, she takes care of me." Anna wanted to ask Jean why her mother didn't take care of her but she would save that question for another day Jean had been interrogated enough today.

"Hi Lindsay." Jean greeted getting in the car. She waved bye to her friends, Lindsay waved too.

Anna kissed Kristoff goodbye and waited by her car for Elsa. When they picked Olaf up he fell right asleep in the backseat.

"So tomorrow after school I'm going to J's house." Anna confirmed.

"How was she today?" Elsa asked.

"She was shy but she really likes me." Anna said, and then Elsa frowned.

"I'll have to cancel my date with Hans tomorrow then."

"Oh I can take Olaf with me." Anna offered.

"No I'll just cancel. Yes he'll throw a temper tantrum but he'll live."

Anna crossed her arms. "He's annoying." She grumbled.

"I know but I have to deal with it not you….and put on your seat belt."

When they arrived home Elsa allowed Olaf to sleep while she made dinner, then afterwards she put Olaf to bed and made sure Anna did her homework, especially English.

Anna groaned banging her head against her desk. "Ow" she whined holding her forehead.

Elsa poked her head in through the door. "Don't give yourself a concussion before you finish that report."

"But my head hurts."

"I'm not going to give you any meds because then you won't learn anything."

Anna rolled her eyes then looked down at the long report she had to write. Yes she hated English but she loved her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how was your first day?" Lindsay asked stopping at a red light. Jean was rocking back and forth in her seat.

She didn't answer. Lindsay reached in her purse and grabbed a pill bottle. She made sure it was the right one. It read fluvoxamine. She handed it to Jean.

"Here don't let me catch you forgetting this again, I already filled out the medication sheet for the principal." Jean grabbed Lindsay's coffee mug and took two pills.

"Who were those kids that were waiting with you?" She asked.

"They-they're my friends. Friends that I made today." Jean said looking out the window, she stopped rocking and relaxed.

"Did the teachers help you today?"

"No!...no I made friends…all on my own…by myself." Jean said.

"Do you mind if I stop at the store real quick? Funny story I lost my shoe while biking today."

Jean chuckled then shook her head. "No we…didn't…We didn't stop at the store this morning and we should really just follow the same path home…that's best."

"Alright I'll pick it up when I drop you off." Jean nodded in agreement.

When they arrived to apartment building they parked in the indoor garage. Jean and Lindsay lived on the top floor in a penthouse.

They finally made it to the top before Lindsay opened the door she looked down at Jean. "I'd brace myself if I was you Zebra missed you today."

Jean nodded then as soon as the door was opened got tackled by tongue. Lots of tongue.

"Zebra sit." Jean ordered. The Dalmatian immediately obeyed his master, and then followed her inside.

Their apartment was brown and tan with a shiny, cream marble floor.

"Let me get you set up and then I'm gonna split." Lindsay went into Jean's game room they called her alone place and set up a video game for Jean.

Jean was an expert when it came to games but whenever Lindsay had to leave her the woman would have to set it for her so she wouldn't feel alone.

Lindsay grabbed the gigantic bean bag from the corner and set it down in front of the 150-inch TV. She placed Jean's headpiece on and waited for her to get sunk into the game before she headed out.

When she returned fifteen minutes later Jean was still playing the game. She prepared Jean's favorite dish salmon Alfredo with steamed asparagus. Lindsay made sure to use a plate with a food divider. Jean hated it when her food touched each other it made her sick and most of the time caused her to vomit.

Jean fed Zebra in the kitchen and sat down at the glass table next to Lindsay.

"Your father emailed me today." Lindsay quipped.

Jean seemed uninterested as she played with her divider. "What did he say?"

"Nothing, just wanted me to make sure I told him how your first day went."

"You can tell him it went great."

They finished dinner in comfortable silence and Jean went back to her games, while Lindsay emailed Jean's father.

Nine 'o' clock came and Jean followed her nightly routine; Shower, brush teeth, get dressed then go to bed.

Jean was in bed by nine thirty. Her bed was shaped like a giant Yoshi egg with a green comforter. Her bedroom was green and white with white and green striped carpet. Yoshi was her favorite video game character and her room was covered in him even her pajamas.

She only wore Boxer shorts and a T-shirt to bed every night.

"Goodnight Lindsay." Jean smiled.

Lindsay smiled back while turning off the lamp on the night stand. She kissed Jean's forehead and left the room.

She truly loved the girl that she was hired to take care of by her parents. They would give her large checks in payment but she stopped accepting them when her bond with Jean grew.

She came from the Philippines and Moved out of the country when she discovered she was barren, Lindsay loved children and used to be a receptionist at Jean's father Martin Bambibinuex's capital building. In desperation he hired Lindsay as a personal care tacker of Jean. Lindsay jumped at the offer but still in the back of her mind she couldn't understand how a parent could give up their child, even if she was like Jean.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jean was of course the first one to make it to English class and was bouncing with excitement to see her wonderful English teacher again. Lindsay got her a green messenger bag and some other school supplies last night.

She saw Elsa approaching the door with keys in her hand to open the door.

It was completely dark in the hallway when Elsa looked up and saw a dark silhouette standing in front of her classroom, she screamed dropping all of her papers to the floor. "JESUS!...Jean… Jean you startled me. I-I I wasn't expecting you to be to class this early what are you doing here?"

Jean was bouncing on her heels. "I wanted to be early today for you." She smiled as her dimple took over her cheeks, Elsa's heart wanted to melt at the adorable sight but she controlled herself.

"Wait. How did you even get in the building?" Elsa asked unlocking the door.  
"The Janitor is a fan of my games." There was a moment of silence. Neither participant knew what to do next.  
Then Elsa remembered her fallen papers on the ground. Jean bent down and picked them up neatly placing them in her teacher's arms.

"Thank you…Do you want to come in?" Elsa offered opening the door wide enough for Jean.  
Jean nodded vigorously and entered the room, Elsa turned the lights on and Jean began aimlessly walking around examining everything.

Elsa blew out a puff of air trying to think of something to say to break the silence, and then she spotted some survey papers on her desk.

"Jean could you staple these papers for me please?" Jean rushed over to her and set a chair next to Elsa. It was a horrible excuse for a job but Jean took it seriously and began stapling the papers carefully.

"Thank you for keeping me company. It can get rather lonely in the morning." Elsa said smiling at Jean who she noticed was staring at her grinning.

"It's my…pleasure to keep you company." Jean kept on staring to the point of making Elsa uncomfortable. She awkwardly coughed.

"Are you excited for your honor classes this afternoon?" Elsa asked trying to make conversation."Yes… very much so. Are you?" Jean didn't stop staring at her, she sighed heavily. Elsa chuckled. "Yes I am very excited to have you in my class, I have a lot of smart kids in honors. I can't wait to see how you function." Elsa picked up her thermos and took a sip.

"I excite you?" Jean leaned forward. The question surprised Elsa making her take an abrupt sip sending the blonde into a coughing fit. Jean waited for her to stop choking then when she was finished Jean put her hand on Elsa's forearm. "Are you dying?" The student softly asked. Elsa looked at her and saw that Jean's question wasn't a joke and she was genuinely concerned.

"No Jean…I am not dying." Then Elsa remembered her previous question. "Jean a teacher admitting that her student…excites her is very inappropriate." Elsa explained, Jean moved her chair closer giving Elsa a whiff of her scent, it was mangoes.

"But you excite me; I've never felt like this before." Elsa's breathing quickened and she stared at her student. Jean was in a short sleeved green, flannel with long black sleeves coming out of her shirt…and board shorts? Elsa's eyes roamed over the dirty blonde. She found Jean's mop bangs adorable along with her silver eyes that looked like they had tiny crystal specks in them. Jean had a petite build.

Elsa felt warmth in her body as she realized that she just shamelessly checked out her student and what was even worse was that she found Jean incredibly attractive. She shook her head trying to clear away the naughty thoughts, but instead they reseeded to the back of her mind.

"Jean what do you mean I excite you?" She said rubbing her temples. A lot of her students had crushes on her but she made it very clear that she was not interested in any of them. So why was Jean so different? "You make me feel weird things. Last night I had a dream of you and then this morning when I woke up my-"

"Oookay! I think we should change the topic to something…less..less." Elsa took a calming breathe trying to ease her nerves.

They sat in silence. Elsa after fifteen skin crawling minutes of being stared at had gotten used to the feeling and began working on grading. When school finally started Jean took the closest desk to Elsa and continued gazing.

Anna and her friends help her get through the first half of the day. They all were in their normal spots when Jean looked at her watch. "Umm… Guys I have to go now for honors." Jean gave Kristoff her lunch which he gladly took. Anna frowned. "Well wait Jean classes start after lunch; you don't have to go now."

"Yeah but I want to get to class early. Are you all still coming over after school?" Jean asked collecting her bag.  
"Yeah of course." Ariel assured. Jean nodded then rushed off. When she made it to the class it was dark inside. She pressed her forehead against the window to see if Elsa was in there. The room was completely devoid of any presence.  
She sighed then spotted the old Janitor, his name was Gus. He probably knew where the teachers went during lunch. She found Elsa sitting across from Hans in the teacher's lounge. "So I figure for tonight we could go to the beach instead of a restaurant." He suggested taking a sip of his soda.

Elsa lurched forward with her yogurt spoon in her mouth. She groaned as she remembered that she had to watch Olaf tonight. Hans looked at her with concern. "Baby what's the matter? Something wrong?"  
She pulled her spoon slowly out and faced her fiancé. "Hans I know that we have been planning this date for a while and that I have been busy with work and Anna and Olaf-"

"But you can't make it tonight." He finished slowly. She waited to get an earful of complaints of how she never spent time with him but heard nothing but a sigh. "You know what? Why doesn't Olaf come with us?" She felt a wave of relief at him taking it so well.

"I guess so he loves the beach and I really want you two to get to know each other since you know." Elsa smiled happily at the thought of Hans and Olaf playing together on the beach.

"But there is a price." Elsa grunted. Of course there was a price.

"My parents are hosting a dinner for my family up at their lake house this weekend and I would absolutely love it if you came with me." Hans grabbed her hands in his and jutted out his lip with begging eyes.

Elsa giggled at the sight then began to think. The last time she left Anna at home with Olaf for more than a day the roof in the kitchen collapsed and a toilet replaced her lounge chair in the living room.

She bit her lip in thought making her hesitation transparent to Hans. "Maybe you could hire a babysitter and we can call them every second if you want and if anything is wrong I could speed you home." He offered. Elsa nodded and he beamed a smile at her. They hugged and leaned in to share a kiss.

A voice called from the doorway. Elsa and Hans quickly pulled apart to see Jean staring at Elsa expectantly. Elsa cleared her throat. "Yes Jean can I help you?"

"I-I-I I… class, honors class." Jean stuttered licking her lips. She began rocking back and forth. Hans got up. "Well I gotta set up a bunch of tests anyways; we might as well get head start on things don't we?" He smirked at Elsa and she discreetly elbowed him in the smiled at Jean who raised an eyebrow as he brushed past her. Elsa and Jean exited the room when Jean grabbed her hand.

Mrs. Fa was leaning against the door frame when she saw them; she gave Elsa a weird look. Elsa stopped causing Jean to look at her she handed Jean the keys to her classroom. "Jean would you mind going and locking my classroom?" Jean nodded. "No one is allowed to go in there until I arrive."

She warned then approached the science teacher. "Soooooo.. is there a good reason why you and Jean were walking down the hallway looking like a sweetheart couple from Grease?"

"She has a crush on me but I made it quite clear this morning that it was completely inappropriate." Elsa said crossing her arms."Aww she confessed her endearing feelings to you? That is so sweet." Mulan put her hand over her chest.  
Elsa pushed her a lock of hair from her hair. "Well not exactly she said that I excited her and last night she dreamed of me."

Mulan gasped. "So you gave her a boner dream?" Elsa blushed crimson at the blunt question. "Mulan! Wait how did you know about heeerr-"Elsa trailed off.

"Oh it was on her medical sheet and I read it." Mulan clarified. "But Els lots of students all have crushes on you but you don't let them walk hand in hand with you down the hallway.

"I know but something seems… off about Jean. I don't know what but she's so… I don't know but she doesn't function like the other kids nor does she have a sense of boundaries. Anna told me that she kissed Rapunzel in gym class for defending Eugene." Elsa explained. She knew she had to figure what made Jean so unique.

Mulan nodded in thought. "Well I have no clue but I'll text later okay?" Mulan put a gentle hand on Elsa's shoulder then disappeared into her lab.

Elsa walked to her class and saw Jean writing on the whiteboard. It was their names written in a big heart. Elsa's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she rushed into the classroom. "Jean what are doing?!" she grabbed the eraser and began cleaning up the artwork that could possibly have gotten her fired.

"Did you like it huh?" Jean asked smiling. Elsa looked at her and saw her eyes dilate with affection. Jean's crush wasn't like the ones the other students had. Theirs were based off of lust and weird childish teacher hooks up with student fantasies, Jean really did care about her. "You're beautiful." She said continuing to stare. Elsa had no problem letting any of the kids down when they advanced on her but for some reason she got a frog in her throat when it came to Jean.

Elsa rubbed her temples and then the bell students piled in and took their seats including Jean. Elsa took a cleansing breath and began the lesson. "Alright everyone I want you all to write a short synopsis displaying common emotions versus more complex ones and you will all hand that in to me at the end of class." She ordered lightly.

All the students took out pens and paper and began writing. Elsa looked up making sure they all were on task. Jean was rocking back and forth looking around.

"Jean would you please come up here for a sec?" Elsa asked. Jean stood up and made her to up to the front of the class. "I noticed that you haven't been really participating in both English classes is there a problem?" Elsa spoke in a hushed voice.

Jean took a shaky breath and stayed silent. "Do you need help with the work?" Elsa probed receiving nothing. "Jean I can't help you when you won't tell me what you need."

Elsa tilted her head trying to make eye contact with the girl but Jean turned her head away. When silence stretched over them Jean just quietly sat back down and put her head down looking at her lap

The bell rang and it was time for the next class. Jean clung to Anna throughout the day. When school was over there was a white SUV Cadillac parked on the curb. Lindsay was leaning against it waiting when she spotted the group of kids and waved them over. "Whoa." Kristoff breathed, he had only seen cars that luxurious on his computer.

"Oh yeah I forgot Lindsay said she was willing to drive us straight to my place." Jean said walking to the car. The group of students looked at each other and shrugged. "How many cars do you have?" Rapunzel asked as they began to get in.

"I have a collection but it's mainly a hobby." Jean said casually. "Did-did she just Say she buys cars as a hobby, and she has a collection." Kristoff began pushing Eugene into the truck. "I-I can't even afford a bike." He deadpanned.

The back seat was full of snacks and a variety of drinks. "I am in heaven." Kristoff quipped opening a can of soda. Anna texted Elsa that she was riding with Jean to her apartment.

Elsa got it and smiled now all she had to do was grabbed Olaf and meet Hans at the beach. She continued to type on her laptop in the search box. She was googling Jean's odd behavior skills and frowned at the results. The teacher closed the laptop and headed to the parking lot.

She drove off and couldn't stop thinking about her very special student. She knew there was a lot of water in the well that Jean called life and it held many secrets.

All she had to do was dig.


	5. Chapter 5

Jean led her friends to the top of the building where she resided. When they got to the top floor Lindsay unlocked the door and of course Zebra busted out and greeted the new comers the way he greeted everyone; with his tongue. Lindsay said she would go and get dinner for the kids and left.

"Down Zebra! Be polite." Jean ordered. Kristoff was especially fond of the dog since he was a lover of canines.

"Wow! It's even bigger than I expected!" Anna exclaimed when they entered the penthouse. "Oh my gosh." Ariel trailed off looking around. Eugene made himself at home and plopped on the couch reclining. Jean smiled, she was glad that she could impress her new friends. "Well we could all go to my room and… I don't know... play some games or something." Jean suggested.

"OH! Can you show us the games you made?" Rapunzel asked. Jean nodded. "Yeah I can do that and you guys can just leave your stuff out here." Jean told them where her room was located then went into the kitchen to grab some drinks. There was a vibrating noise coming from the counter. Jean looked over and saw that it was a phone, Anna's phone and the caller ID read 'Big Sis'. A picture of Elsa was on the screen. Jean grabbed the phone picked it up.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" Elsa asked very affectionately over the line. "Mmhmm I'm fine, how are you?" Jean asked plainly.

Elsa was surprised that it wasn't her younger sibling who was on the phone, and she blushed because she just mistakenly encouraged Jean's affections She groaned. "Jean where is Anna? Is she okay?"

"Yup she's fine. She's in my room." Jean answered. "Okay good; tell her I'll pick her up at eight."

"I will. How are you?" Jean asked smiling. Elsa put a hand on her forehead. "I'm fine Jean.

"That's good." There was a long pause of silence. Elsa stared at her phone and made a face of disbelief with what she had to deal with.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Jean asked softly.

"Jean… I'm going to hang up no-"

"Wanna come over to my house to play?" Jean asked innocently. Elsa's blush intensified. Yes Jean meant no harm but she had no idea how dirty it sounded.

"We could play with each other." Jean suggested unknowingly making it worse.

"Jea-" Elsa began but was interrupted.

"I like you ." Jean said simply. "I like you a lot." Elsa bit her lip she felt her control slipping but quickly composed herself. "And I like you too Jean but you must understand that I can't go over to your house without a valid reason."

"Is stabbing myself a valid reason?" Elsa gasped. "Jean whatever sharp object you are holding right now… Put. It. Down"

"Kay" Jean put the fork she was holding on the counter.

"Jean I have to go now." Elsa said seriously.

"Wait! I have to tell you something important." Jean pleaded, she could her Elsa groan on the other end  
"What is it Jean?"

"Five, nine, four, six, eight, one, one, two, seven. Did ya write that down?"

"Yes I did. What is it supposed to be?"

"My phone number." Jean answered. Elsa sighed then hung up the phone.  
Jean smiled then set the phone down on the counter, there had to be some way to get Elsa to like her, but Jean had no idea how to get a girl. At least Elsa was coming over tonight. She then ran to join her friends in her bedroom. She found Ariel and Kristoff competing on a shooting game that was in split screen.

"You're a cheater and I don't need to take this from you." Kristoff said putting the controller down.  
"Ha. Well I've been playing this game since it came out so." Ariel stuck out her tongue at him.

Jean giggled then showed them all the games she made along with why and how she created them, and they asked her questions about story lines and theories.

"Well honestly I make games that basically take over peoples' lives with day a night cycles, market specials and market specials only available on certain days." Jean explained.

"That's a good sales pitch, sneaky but good." Anna complimented. Jean shrugged. "My next project is going to be focused on stimulators." Then Jean got an idea. "Hey! Why don't you guys be my temporary target audience?"

"Are you kidding?! That would be awesome!" Eugene said. The group spent the rest of the afternoon messing and dancing around the apartment. Jean had a record player with authentic records and an authentic colorful jukebox . Jean found one her favorites. The wanderer by Dion and The Belmonts. Jean sang along and shimmied with the lyrics and music. Anna got her own personal nickname for the blonde; Lil' Dion. Jean had a personal collection of all of his authentic recordings such as Runaround Sue, Dream Lover and Kansas City. She also had other artist like Chubby Checker and The Penguins. It was strange Anna realized that Elsa and Jean had the same taste. Jean said they could have gone swimming but Lindsay wasn't present and Jean never entered a pool if Lindsay wasn't with her. So they just continued to dance away.

"Look who I found downstairs." Lindsay said entering the apartment with Elsa and Olaf in tow. "ELSA!" Jean and Anna screamed in unison, they looked at each other then just shook it off.

"Hey Anna ready to go?" Elsa asked making everyone groan at the ending of their fun. "Why don't you stay for dinner I got more than enough?" Lindsay suggested holding up the Chinese takeout boxes.

"And Elsa you have to see Jean's collection she has all of your favs." Anna said bouncing up and down. Elsa thought about it then saw the jukebox in the corner.

"I guess one more hour wouldn't hurt." She quipped making the room cheer and Jean nearly burst with joy. They sat on the couch and ate the dinner thanking Lindsay.

"Do you love me by the Contours came on the box. Everyone grabbed a partner and began dancing.

"Elsa show them how you're really supposed go down to this song." Rapunzel urged.

Elsa blushed and Jean grabbed her arm yanking her off the couch to the middle of the living room. Zebra bounced around them barking. Jean began to do the twist encouraging Elsa until the woman got lost in the music and began to dance, laugh, and sang to the beat. Anna cheered and danced with Kristoff and Olaf while Eugene, Rapunzel, and Ariel danced together along with Lindsay.

Twenty songs later and everyone was laughing and enjoying the night. Anna passed out on the white couch leaning on Kristoff who was also knocked with Olaf lying on her chest. Ariel choose the plush carpet and big throw pillow as her teddy bear. Eugene was sleeping in Rapunzel's lap while the brunette snored quietly.  
Earth Angel was playing softly in the background. Lindsay left for her room to send off some emails, Elsa was leaning against the balcony railing outside on the roof garden Lindsay decorated. There was a fountain flowing into a small river that watered the flowers and greenery. It was serene and peaceful. Her date with Hans went alright he and Olaf got along but she came to the conclusion that she did not love him, and couldn't tell if he loved her. She could envision him as her boyfriend. But as her husband? Her thoughts were interrupted by a charming, and smooth voice approaching.

"Earth angel, earth angel  
Will you be mine?  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you

Earth angel, earth angel  
The one I adore  
Love you forever and ever more  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you

I fell for you and I knew  
The vision of your love-loveliness  
I hoped and I pray that someday  
I'll be the vision of your hap-happiness

Earth angel, earth angel  
Please be mine  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you-ou-ou" Jean concluded Facing Elsa while swaying to the beat.

Jean began leaning in standing on her the tips of her toes and kissed Elsa's cheek softly, her lips lingered making Elsa's heart skip a beat. Elsa snapped out of her daze. What was she doing? This was her student who just kissed her. She shook her head and left swiftly exiting the garden. Jean sighed. Zebra trotted up to her and rubbed his heads against her leg.

"Hey boy." She greeted softly petting his ears.

Elsa shook Anna awake and woke up the others. She offered them rides and carried Olaf to the car.. Anna wondered why her older sister was leaving in such a rush but did not argue.

Elsa was silent as she drove the kids home. When they made it home she tucked Olaf in and said goodnight to Anna. She went to her bedroom and closed the door. Elsa flopped down on her bed."Come on Elsa what is wrong with you? Jean is your student for Christ's sake. I will simply ignore her and continue on with my life." Elsa said to herself determined, but little did she know that her devoted and equally stubborn student would not be simply ignored.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay guys I am going to ask you all a question that will make you question yourselves morally and in a way physically." Mrs. Fa announced pacing slowly in front of her students' black lab tables.

"But first it is the end of the month so you all know what that means…..NEW LAB PARTNERS.!" Some of the students groaned while others looked ready to leap out of their seats.

The science teacher brought around a hat with pieces of paper in them. Anna had a strategy on how to pick it was risky but still better than just randomly picking out paper. When the hat came to her she picked the smallest one and shakily opened the paper. She couldn't believe it worked.m"Jean." She called loudly.

"Yes" Jean answered thinking someone was calling her. Anna smiled and waved her over. Jean collected her things and sat down next to Anna at the long black table. "How come I had to move?" Jean asked putting her bag down.

"Because me and you are partners Lil'Dion ." Anna quipped.

"Oooooooh." Jean dragged out nodding her head.

"Anna looked out of the corner eye and saw Jean grab her hand. Anna smirked; Jean was probably the most affectionate teen she had ever met. It was sometimes strange but extremely endearing all the same. Jean shared a lot of different traits that Anna wasn't exactly sure on how to name. When Jean was excited she had no chill when it came to chill-out and she sometimes acted and spoke impulsively but it was sorta cute to watch.

"Okay now to the question. Would you eat a live animal?" Mrs. Fa asked. "Eww." Anna looked like she wanted to gag.

"Here let me clarify on what I mean." The teacher grabbed the remote and played a video that featured different types of animals that were being eaten, from octopus to squid to frogs to other strange creatures.

"This is what our future generations have to face, science versus morality, how far can we take science? Better question how far will you take science? Okay Jean I want to hear from you since I really haven't that much, would you eat a live animal? Would you be okay with that morally?"

Y-y-y-yes." Jean stuttered out. Anna put a reassuring hand on her shoulder which calmed her down. Some of the students mostly the girls gave her disgusted looks.

"Why?" Mrs. Fa asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure an animal would eat me alive the second they got they got the chance. I love a-an-animals b-b-but I would also eat them if necessary."

"Can't you imagine the pain that they must be going through?" Eric asked from a different table.

"Pain is a part of life and the more we avoid it the more it will hurt when it eventually c-c-comes and it will." Jean said.

Mrs. Fa pointed to Anna who had her hand raised. "I could not eat a live animal." Anna said.

"Why? You can't give an answer in anything science related without the "Why"."

"Because personally I think it's kinda gross and I don't have the stomach for it." Anna looked a little pale in the face by the very idea of something moving that she is supposed to eat.

"I want all of you to write me an essay explaining why it is morally correct or why it is morally wrong. And it will be due in two weeks from now. Yes you can work with a partner just don't work with their work." Mrs. Fa made that saying so there would be no plagiarism in her class.

The bell rung. "Oh well don't be absent for the next class I have a surprise for all of you, have a good productive day. And get out of my class so I can eat." Mrs. Fa jested as the students left.

"Hey Anna." Eugene tapped her shoulder stopping Jean as well they were headed to the musical room.

"Mr. Hades said to meet him in the auditorium theatre." They followed Eugene to the large theatre room and saw everyone in their class on stage sitting down.

Their instructor Hades was standing waiting for the bell to ring. He had so much sass that Anna was pretty sure he was gay but she wasn't sure because Eugene had a lot of sass and he was completely bent on practically marrying Rapunzel.

"Okay you little mongrels we are going to be working extra hard in this class from now on till I say so okay. Reason being is we are going to be putting on a musical." Mr. Hades explained. Some of the students cheered.

"I will be hosting auditions at the end of the school day today and tomorrow. Those who are in this class will automatically be put in the performance because it will be determining your grades but we welcome all students to come and try out for a part."

"So how will we know who gets what part?" Dash asked leaning on the stage.

"Because you will all sing for me today and tomorrow and I will cast you accordingly."

"What musical are we doing?" Eugene said from behind Anna and Jean.

"We will be doing a wonderful number form a famous play write and author… a man whom I would marry if given the choice.." well he's gay. "Howard Ashman's Little Shop of Horrors."

"OH Yes! I love that musical!" Anna said excitedly. "Eh of course you do." Mr. Hades reached into a box and handed out to each student a folder.

* * *

When school ended, Elsa stood in her doorway, she was looking for Jean. She spotted Jean standing in the hallway just staring at the wall doing nothing. Sometimes the young girl gave Elsa chills with her behavior. "Jean could you come in please?" Elsa called grabbing the blonde's attention.

When they entered the room Jean grabbed a chair and sat down in front of Elsa's desk. Elsa closed the door for privacy then sat down across from the student. "Jean I wanted to talk to you about… honors." Jean stayed quite twiddling her thumbs.

"I plan on taking you out." Jean looked up. Elsa regretted her approach because the girl looked like she just got kicked in the calves of her legs.

"But why?" Jean's voice cracked and broke a little. Her head was down making Elsa feel like the worst person in the world. "Well I don't want to it's just there are certain requirements that a student must meet, you're struggling in both English and honors and I think it's too much stress for you. Right now you're failing English and I want to help you." Elsa said gently.

"Now it's not because you are not as smart as the other students but everyone has their strengths. For example, Anna is really good at English all though she hates it, but she does have some difficulties in math. Now I heard from Mr. Westergaard that you are fantastic in math and he's considering putting you in a more advanced class." Elsa tilted her head trying to get Jean to meet her eye. There was a silence that stretched over them until Elsa heard a little sniffle. She gave a shaky breath, the last thing she wanted was to make Jean cry.

Jean lifted her head eventually; Elsa saw that her eyes were red and puffy. "Jean I'm sorry but I have to do what's best for yo-"

"You make me miserable." Jean said in a monotone. Elsa was taken back. "I beg your pardon?"

"Ever since you came over to my house and ran away from me, YOU'VE MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!" Jean put her face in her hands. Elsa wasn't sure how to respond to this.

"I tried getting rid of you but you won't go away. It keeps me up at night." Elsa looked closely at Jean's eyes and noticed dark rings around them. "I'm so tired." She looked down at the floor.

Elsa licked her bottom lip. Jean's infatuation with her went far beyond a simple crush, this was becoming unhealthy. A wave of guilt washed over the woman as she couldn't help but feel responsible for causing Jean's misery. "Jean… I don't know what to do." She replied quietly.

"Neither do I... I had another dream about you." Elsa knew she was going to regret this but she had to know. "What happened in the dream?"

"You kissed me and I kissed you. You rubbed me and I rubbed you.." Elsa was inclined to cross her legs beneath the desk. "And?" She sighed out.

"And we.. we had sex…together…. You and me…together with each other." Jean looked up at the women, she looked worn out.

Elsa bit her lip feeling her rational side grow more and more quiet frightened her. "Jean you know we can't-"

"We were both so happy." Jean looked truly plagued.

"Jean it would not be okay." Elsa said her mind was now infested with images of them together in many ways. "Just let me kiss you..please." Jean begged rocking back and forth in her chair.

"Elsa breathed out heavily. She considered Jean's eyes and she couldn't refuse. She got up and locked the door then returned to her desk. Every ounce of her common sense was screaming for her to reconsider but it was silenced when she looked at Jean and nodded.

Jean got up and went around the desk. Her heart was pounding. Grey met blue once again as their breaths mixed together. Jean was completely lost on how to go on from this point. Elsa knew she would need a little help so she gently grabbed the nap of the girl's neck with both her hands and pulled her down, she could see the fear in Jean's silver orbs.

"Ms. Vineter" Jean whispered.

"Yes Jean." Elsa matched her tone.

"I don't want to force you to do this, if you really don't want to you don't have to." Elsa's heart raced at the sweet gesture and more at ease given a choice. She could simply let go of Jean and be done with this. She shook her head. No, this isn't something that would just disappear if even if she wanted it to, and the funny thing was that she didn't. She tilted her head and brought Jean's lips to hers. Both blonde's hearts exploded at that. Elsa sighed through her nose. The girl tasted so delicious. Instinct took over and she moved her lips against Jean's teasing her into opening her mouth so Elsa could have access. Jean wasn't exactly getting the hint so Elsa used her tongue to ply open the girl's lips and forced it in. Jean and Elsa both moaned as the teacher explored Jean's mouth. Elsa moved her hand down from Jean's neck and pulled the student into her lap she moved her lips to the corner of Jean's mouth down to her neck where she suckled and nipped the soft skin.

Jean sat still and let the teacher continue to do whatever she wanted. Elsa pulled back panting as she looked at Jean. "Ya still got my number?" Jean asked casually. Elsa nodded unable to speak from the amazing experience that she went through.

Jean smiled a lopsided grin worsening the teacher's current condition. Jean looked down and smiled. "Ms. Vineter see this is the same thing that happens when I dream of you. Elsa knew that if she looked down it would be the worse decision of her life… so she looked down. Jean's khaki pants had indeed grown. Elsa groaned, now she got a little taste of what her poor little estranged student was going through.

"Jean I think you should go into the bathroom and take care that." Elsa instructed. Jean looked extremely confused. "What do you mean?"

Elsa faced palmed herself. Of course she was now responsible for probably the only teen in the world who didn't not know how to masturbate.

She ushered Jean off her lap and took of her blue sweater jacket and tied it around Jean's waist making her happy little member less noticeable. "If anyone asked you spilled something on yourself."

There was a knock at the door. Elsa opened it, Anna looked between her and Jean with a raised eyebrow. "Personal meeting I had to pull Jean out of honors." It wasn't lie which eased Elsa a little bit it just wasn't the whole truth.

"Oh okay well I am ready to go home and Jean Lindsay is here and what are you wearing…that's Elsa's." Anna pointed to the jacket. Jean opened her to mouth to speak but Elsa quickly beat her to it. "She spilt something on herself so she's borrowing it."

Anna shrugged her shoulders. They exited the now deserted building. Jean saw Lindsay and the two headed home.

Elsa was shaking as she got into the car, what she had truly done had finally sank the events that had transpired had crashed like a wave over the teacher.

"So there's this musical that we're doing and it's for my grade so I was wondering if you could help me prepare for the placement audition." Anna looked at her sister's shaky hands gasping the steering wheel.

Elsa's phone vibrated causing the jittery teacher to flinch, it was Hans calling. She looked at the phone and tossed it in the backseat, she couldn't talk to him right now.

"I could help you Anna but we can't stay up to late…you have school tomorrow." Elsa said absent minded.

Anna scrunched her face at the stupid sentence wondering if her sister was quacking up on her. "Umm Elsa you do know that you are my teacher and tomorrow is the weekend, right?" What had gotten into her sister.

"It is?...oh okay then do you want to go out to eat then?" She suggested.

"OH cool! WE CAN HAVE SUSHI TONIGHT!" Anna yelled with enthusiasm.

Okay." Elsa chuckled she welcomed the distraction anything that would keep her mind off


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa was sitting next to Olaf and across from Anna at their favorite sushi restaurant. Anna loved it for the food and Elsa appreciated the diverse atmosphere, it was elegant with culture but still appropriate for families with children. Olaf surprisingly for his age at seven enjoyed sushi and fish. Elsa was patiently teaching him how to master the use of chop sticks. Anna laughed when he pretended to be stabbed in the neck by Elsa.

Anna looked around the restaurant to the sushi bar that was decorated to look like it was a small waterfall into a little pond with large koi fish. They had yet to order because Elsa promised Olaf they would not order until the boy knew how to use chopsticks.

Anna turned her head to the door and frowned at the sight of Hans walking in and heading to the bar for a drink. so she ducked under the table capturing Olaf and Elsa's attention.

"Anna did you drop something or are you playing a solo game of hide and seek?" Olaf asked curiously peeping under where his sister was hiding.

"Actually Mr. Sassy I just spotted Sir Follow the rules of golfing." Anna called from her hiding spot.

She had many nicknames for the man like polo skin or Westside. His family owned a golf course, the Westergaard family was responsible for most of the golf courses throughout Arendelle and Hans always seemed to bring it up since it was his passion.

"What is he following me now?" Elsa asked under her breath rolling her eyes.

"You seriously couldn't have picked a guy with a better sport….like hockey, or football, basketball… hey even water polo." Olaf looked at Elsa with a passive face.

"Golf isn't so bad." Elsa offered.

"No, it isn't but when you talk about it non-stop it could cause murder. And he's a math teacher." Olaf gagged at very idea.

""I heard golf and murder so I know something is going on over here." Hans said coming out of nowhere, Olaf banged his head against the table.  
"Hey kiddos." He greeted and ruffled Olaf's hair and move in to do the same to Anna but she moved away.

"So how's everyone doing?" He asked looking around the table.

"I Was doing fine." Anna mumbled a bit too loudly earning a sharp kick from Elsa beneath the table. Hans however didn't pick up on her deliberate tone.

"So baby did you tell them yet?" Hans asked looking at Elsa, Anna and Olaf copied his action with perplexed looks. Elsa opened and closed her mouth four times. She scrunched her eyes and smiled. "Why don't you tell them Hans?" she suggested….having no clue of what he was talking about.

"Oh okay well Elsa and I this weekend will be heading to an event that my parents are hosting. Like a family get together." Elsa inhaled sharply. She completely forgot about that.

Hans knew the look on her face all too well. "You forgot didn't you?"

Elsa's face went suspiciously blank. "No… I didn't forget." Hans raised an eyebrow at her. Anna was enjoying her sister's torment as a single bead of sweat ran down Elsa's forehead. She looked like an amateur criminal in court ready to spill everything. Elsa shook her head in denial. "No, no, no, nooo. No. I did not forget… I just simply…. Misplaced the memory of that…particalaar….conversation?"

The explanation was practically dripping with Bullshit and Hans could smell it, he then turned to younger kids. "Well Elsa will be hiring a babysitter for you and Olaf this weekend so you're going to have to stay home until we get back."

Anna scoffed. "There are so many flaws in that sentence so let's go over them shall we. First of all Hans I am Not your child nor will I ever be so you will never ever have the right to dictate to tell me what to do, ever. Second Elsa you promised to help me with my audition this weekend. I mean I told you how much this meant to me." Anna said looking at her sister with disbelief.

Elsa's mouth was agape until she felt Olaf squirm next to her. The boy cut his hand playing with a knife that was on the table while trying to butter his roll. She started tending to him since his safety was more important than the current discussion. Hans took the liberty and broke the silence.

"Well Elsa did agree to come to my Family's event before she agreed to help you Anna plus she had forgotten so I don't think you should put her on the spot like this."

Anna clenched her teeth. "I'm your sister Els you can't choose him over me!"

""See that's the wrong way to look at this, Elsa isn't choosing anyone; very soon my family will become her family as well."  
Anna began breathing heavily trying to control her temper. She looked at Elsa who wasn't even paying attention because she was trying to stop Olaf's hand from bleeding.

Anna pulled out her chair and stood up that got Elsa to turn away from the boy. "Anna where are you going?"

"Anywhere away from this asshole!" Hans looked taken back by the girl's behavior.

Elsa stood up and grabbed her sister's hand. "Anna please I don't want my family separated…again."

"Don't you see what he's doing? He's the one trying to separate us. Him and his family could never replace them." Painful memories washed over Elsa clouding her judgement. "Anna that is ridiculous, they are dead and nothing or no one is going to change that. It is time for us to move on."

Anna looked to be in agony. She couldn't believe that her sister had already replaced their true family. Yes they were gone but…they were still family. Suddenly she was filled with rage and anger. If Elsa could be manipulated into letting, go of their parents then how easily will it be for her to forget Anna herself? Or even Olaf?

"THE DAY YOU MARRY THAT MAN IS THE DAY YOU GET EVERYTHING YOU'VE WANTED. A HUSBAND, A NEW FAMILY, and the day you lose sister." She whispered the last part sending a bullet straight into Elsa who was permanently wounded. She could only watch her sister walk away turning her back.

Anna had tears in her eyes blurring her vision as she left the restaurant walking down the sidewalk into the night crying. When she could no longer walk because of the cold weather of September she took out her phone and called the first number in her call history.

It was Kristoff. The phone rang for about a minuet then went to voicemail. He was probably working his weekend job at the animal shelter. Everyone else she knew were at the auditions or out at a weekend party. So she called the one person she was sure wasn't doing either or.

"Yuppers." The voice answered cheerfully

"Ummhm, J-J-Jean could you come pick me up please?" Anna asked sniffling with a shaky voice.

"Where are you?" Jean asked.

Anna looked around and gave Jean the cross streets. She waited for about ten minutes when arrived Jean in a green robe and a Yoshi night shirt with white boxers that had his eggs all over them when she pulled up on a green 1959 DKW hobby manurhin with a polka dotted helmet on that had a rubber duck on the top. Anna giggled at her attire and headgear. Jean grinned at her and took off her helmet hopping off the scooter. She was wearing slippers that had her feet tucked in the dragon's open mouth.

"So you drive this all the time?" Anna asked looking at the vehicle.

Jean shrugged. "Eh sometimes. I didn't want to disturb Lindsay… she's watching Law and Order and gets really into it." Jean placed the helmet on Anna's head and robe on her shoulders to stay warm.

"Aren't you cold?" Anna asked.

"Yup I had a robe but I like to think of being cold as a natural high." She led the redhead onto the scooter. Anna wrapped her arms around Jean's torso. The ride soothed her, along with the soft hum of the engine.

When they arrived at the penthouse Lindsay saw them creeping into Jean's bedroom. She turned back to the TV shaking her head. "Make sure you wear a condom." She called shoving extra buttered popcorn into her mouth.

"Lindsay!" Jean yelled from her room.

Jean growled under her breath feeling embarrassed closed the door. She turned on the Christmas lights that hung decoratively around her room along with some strangely shaped lava lamps.

"Let's go to my pretend hundred acre woods." Jean said opening a door to her closet she quickly grabbed her stuffy from off the bed. There was a string that she pulled on bringing down some stairs that led up into a dimly lit room.

She allowed Anna to climb up first then she followed and folded up the stairs when they made it to the top. Anna's eyes glowed with amazement at the room. Short soft grass covered every inch of the floor, there was a stream that led outside to the garden that flowed from a little fountain. The ceiling was made from glass so a view of the night sky could be seen and magnified. There was a young tree that had lights hung around its branches. A nest of pillows and blankets were set up beneath it.

"How is all this possible?" Anna asked looking around.

"It took a while to construct but I had it connected with the roof garden so it wasn't that difficult."

"You have your own forest above your bedroom." Jean shrugged and handed Anna a t-shirt she had grabbed from the closet. It fit the girl like a dress so it would probably do the same for Anna.

Anna began changing not caring if Jean saw. The blonde coughed and covered her eyes with her hands turning pink.

"Anna I have a penis just so you know." Jean said plainly sitting down on the pillows and blankets. Anna joined her and laid down in Jean's lap.

"I always had a haunch you did; kinda…it bulges a little bit." She said looking up at Jean. It was quite until Anna captured Jean's attention with a confession she had never dared to say out loud until this very moment.

"Dion…my parents are dead." Jean stayed quiet and allowed her friend to continue. Anna had been in denial since her parents' deaths. She decided that this would be the night she finally accepted it, and she understood that accepting it didn't mean she would stop loving them but it would be a healthy step in moving forward in her life.

"We were so happy. All of us together as a family. We didn't need anything or anyone. Then on their anniversary they-they went on a cruise…..there was storm and they were above deck and a wave took them from the ship dragging them into the sea." A tear ran down Anna's cheek but Jean used her index finger to wipe it away.

"I kinda shut down and Elsa acted as if nothing happened as she shut herself away from everyone, while Olaf was too young to understand that mommy and daddy were never coming home. Kai and Gerda who were friends of my parents took us in. Elsa was so distant that I had to bury our parents alone. One day the captain of the ship finally found us and visited to say he was sorry for our loss…I got so angry that I lashed out at him blaming him for their deaths. I got sent to my room but before I went upstairs I grabbed a kitchen knife. I was so alone that I was willing to meet my parents wherever they were in death. By whatever crazy coincidence Elsa walked in on me while I was trying to take my life.

"She stopped me and ever since that night we became closer, she didn't tell anyone and soon became old enough to become me and Olaf's guardian. She made me go to a doctor for help on how to cope with our loss. I hated it but went through with it for her."

Anna's voice became woven with anger. "Our family is still healing and all that son of bitch Hans is doing is trying to slither his way in and separate us just so he can screw my sister."

Jean got up and turned off the lights so the only light source came from the sky above them. She and Anna got under the blankets and snuggled into the gigantic silky green pillows.

Jean hugged her stuffed Yoshi to her chest. "I had to go to the doctor too, I didn't like it because I had to live with them." Jean whispered. Anna turned and looked at the girl through the darkness.

"Why did you have to go to the doctor?" She asked turning her body fully facing Jean who looked at the sky breathing evenly. "Promise not to tell?"

"I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Anna snuggled deeper into her soft breathing pillow. She buried her face into... wait a second, pillows don't breathe. Anna cracked open a single eye and looked up at her newly claimed comfort slowly sat up and looked down at Jean who was covering her eyes with the crook of her arm. "Mmmm...Ms. Vineter." it came out as a mere breathy whisper and Anna almost didn't catch it.

She creased her eyebrows and stood completely still tuning her ears to see if she could detect any other words. Jean had a very apparent tent in her shorts. Anna wasn't really surprised, lots of students had a crush on her older sister, but none of those students we're half as sweet as Jean.

Then it hit the redhead. She had no clue if Elsa liked Jean at all in a romantic way but that meant nothing. If Elsa would fall in love with someone then she wouldn't marry Hans. Just thinking about him made her shudder. She grabbed her phone from the floor and turned it on. Her home screen was clustered with ninety-nine messages and a hundred and sixty-two calls. Majority of them were from Elsa, but the rest were from her friends.

She clicked on Elsa's contact and read the last message. 'I'm calling the cops unless you answer my calls right now' It wasn't an empty threat. Anna got up and went down the stairs into Jean's room then called her probably hysterical sister. The phone didn't even ring before it was answered.

"Anna where are you? I was so worried, are you okay!?" Elsa sobbed into the phone. "Elsa I'm fine-"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT I HAVE THE COPS AND EVERYONE WE KNOW LOOKING FOR YOU... WHERE ARE YOU?" Elsa's voice was laced with so many emotions that the blonde probably couldn't even pick them out. Anna took a breath before she spoke. She didn't know that she had caused this much trouble with her disappearance.

"Elsa I'm fine, I'm not hurt or lost or anything. I crashed at Jean's place for the night." She explained.  
Anna heard her sister sniffle over the line.

"Why would you do this to me? After our argument, I didn't know what to think...or what you might have done to yourself." Elsa's voice was weak and in anguish. Her comment made Anna wince. It hurt that her older sister would revert to the paranoid thinking that she still had a hint of her suicidal tendencies.

But Anna knew she couldn't blame her. Almost losing the one you love is traumatic and would never fade no matter how long ago it happened.

""I'm sorry Elsa... I would never hurt you like that again." Anna apologized now feeling guilty.  
It grew quite over the line. "Elsa?" Anna called softly.

"Yes Anna?" she answered in the same tone.

"I accepted it...you know the fact that their gone and I'm okay with it, I still love them and that's all that matters."

"I... I know you think that I forgot them but I didn't... I could Never. I love them and I love you and Olaf and I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you last night."

"I love you too Els." Anna replied softly.

"I'll come pick you up after I call off my little search party." Elsa said lightheartedly.

"Okay I'll see you then." Anna hung up the phone. She suddenly felt like someone was watching her.

"What's it like?" A hushed voice asked. She turned around to see Jean leaning on her closet door.

"What'd you mean?" Jean licked her lips. "To have a...normal relationship with your sister." Jean confessed personal things to Anna last night but not everything...some of the things she did...she couldn't even tell herself.

"Well it's like having a best friend that is annoying and you can't get rid of but even though you think you do, you realize that you're nothing without their support." Anna explained mostly to herself.  
Jean swallowed thickly. Then her phone on the night stand began to vibrate.

Lindsay texted her that breakfast was ready. Jean and Anna saw the woman sitting at the counter on a bar-stool. There were two plates beside her with Bacon, eggs and French toast covered in powdered sugar.

Lindsay turned in the rotating stool and faced them. She narrowed her eyes at Anna.

"Are you preggers now?" She asked bluntly.

Anna raised an eyebrow at the blonde standing beside her who resembled a rabbit caught in front of a car. "Am I?" Anna asked sarcastically. Jean opened and closed her mouth like a caught fish from being put on the spot. Anna giggled at her flustered friend and put a comforting hand on Jean's shoulders.

When they finished eating, Jean and Anna sat on the couch waiting for Elsa. Jean couldn't stop shaking, Elsa was coming over for the second time.  
When the doorbell rang Lindsay answered it while trying to push away the barking Dalmatian.

It was Elsa. Lindsay greeted her with a smile and hug. Then she was ushered to the couch as where Jean and Anna were sitting.

Jean stood up and hugged the blonde. Elsa stood frozen unsure what to do. Anna laughed at her sister who was obviously uncomfortable. Elsa gave Jean's head a awkward pat then was released.

"Come on Anna let's go home, I promised Olaf that we would play soccer with him." Elsa said. Anna hugged Jean affectionately unknowingly igniting a small flame of jealously within Elsa.

When they left, Jean ran into her room and grabbed her phone. She waited with anxiety as the phone rang. "Hello?" The voice answered. It was still as sweet as Jean remembered.

"Hey, can you come over tonight... I a... I want to talk to you about something."

"Of course Giovanni... it's good to hear from you, it's been too long."

Jean hung up and smiled as she laid back on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

Elsa drummed her thumb against the steering wheel.

"Elsa?" She turned her head at the call of her name. "Yea sissy?" Elsa said stopping her drumming.

"Are you a lesbian or can you see yourself as one?" The question threw her off track. "Umm why the sudden interest in my sexuality?" Anna shrugged. "Just wondering. So could you?"

"I don't know, I don't really label my sexuality." Or at least she tried not to, it always confused her so.

"But what if you find the one? You know?" Elsa shook her head not knowing how to answer.

"Would you have a problem if I was a lesbian?"

"Anna you're the only one who can decide that, but aren't you seriously dating Kristoff?"

"I am but...never mind."

Now Elsa was curious about what happened last night. She really hoped that her suspicions were wrong that plagued the back off her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Monday again but for Jean and her group of friends they didn't care them and all the theatre students we're excited for casting calls which was tomorrow. Jean and Anna auditioned in the morning and had no idea how they did since Mr. Hades decided to remain completely placid during their performances.

Jean fixed her green Nintendo cap that was on her head. She was wearing a white shirt with green sleeves, and green skinny jeans that matched her ankle converse sneakers. She sighed as she peeped above the crowd of moving students all rushing to get to lunch. She volunteered to look for Ariel who was missing from their usual area outside out on the field.

She entered the lunchroom and saw basketball player named Kuzco who was showing off to a group of teens how he won last weekend game. The basketball and football players avoided each other because of a feud that split the whole school in two sides. The B-ball kids and the jocks.

Jean was made aware by Kristoff who played basketball himself that they were for B-ball. Anna and Eugene didn't really follow sports but supported Kristoff in his sporting major. The basketball kids were less, as Eugene put it, bitchy than the jocks. So Jean decided to ask Kristoff's teammate.

"Excuse me?" Jean called interrupting the group. Kuzco looked at her, slicked back his black hair and waltzed up to her in confidence. "I know you. You're Kristoff's new homie, well any friend of my man's is a friend of us. Right guys...Guys!" He turned back to his senior friends who quickly agreed with him. A dark-skinned girl with long white hair who was his girlfriend stood up from the table and shook Jean's hand.

"Hi there cutie my name is Kidagakash." She introduced politely.

Jean nodded. "Kidagakash nice to meet you." Both Kuzco and Kidagakash were surprised. "Huh you know you're the first one in this entire school to pronounce my name correctly even the teachers just call me Kida." The girl said impressed. Jean smiled back happy to have made a good impression

"So anyway, what's an adorable little morsel such as yourself doing in this dangerous jungle also known as the cafeteria." Kida cooed making the younger girl blush. "Awww she's adorable. Look at her little cheeks." A beautiful senior named Meg said gripping Jean's shoulders from behind. "I could just eat you up." The seductive senior bite Jean's earlobe.

"Careful Meg the big oof Herc might see ya and get jelly." Dash warned through his sandwich. Meg straightened up. "Yeah he may be a big oof.. but he's my big oof."

"So sweet thang what can we do for ya?" Kuzco asked. Jean placed her hands in her pockets. "I was wondering if any of you had seen Ariel."

"Oh she's over there." Meg pointed to a rowdy table. Ariel was talking to Eric who was successfully making her blush. "Thanks." Jean ran over to table but instead collided face first into what felt like a wall.

"Where do you think you're going pip squeak?" A guy in a letter jacket said raising an eyebrow.

"I was just coming to retrieve my friend." Jean answered standing up. The brown-haired boy chuckled. "Well only people who actually matter sit over here so I doubt you know anyone from these tables. But just to teach you a lesson I'll show you that you were clearly mistaken." Jean followed him to the circle tables. "Hey Phillip who's the reject?" A boy named James Aka charming asked. "I don't know she said she knew someone over here so."

James laughed looking like he didn't believe a word of it. "Well I doubt it only people who matter sit over here so."

"Other people matter too you know." Jean boldly pointed out offensively. James scoffed smirking. "Oh yeah well why aren't they sitting with us hmm?"

Jean opened her mouth making a huge mistake of repeating what she heard from her friends. "Well maybe because you're all a bunch of Bitches." Phillip opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by a voice. "Something wrong Philly?" Aurora asked coming up behind him rubbing his shoulders. She gave Jean a disgusted look. Cinderella decided to join in cooing at her boyfriend then turned cold eyes to the younger girl. "Jean I'm so surprised that you're still coming to school or the fact that they allowed you back in the building." She said with a mocking gasp.

Jean frowned in confusion. "Why wouldn't I come to school?" Cinderella twirled a blonde lock in her hair and began to speak more loudly than what was necessary. "Well by account that you're not really a girl." That gained the attention of a large mass of other students.

Jean's nose twitched in fear. "Wait what do you mean?" Jasmine came up and asked if the rumor was true or not trying figure out what was going on.

"Well I overheard from Mr. Westergaard that they gave Jean a fifteen-minutes pass before gym class because she has... because she has a dick." An eerie silence moved over everyone as most of the students stared at Jean.  
Ariel was trying to look over the other students to see what was going on but was blocked by a wall of bodies.  
Jean looked over at a nearby table and swallowed thickly. She wasn't ashamed of her unusual appendage. No what was really making her uncomfortable was the jar of watery, soggy peanut butter resting on the table next to James. The boy looked at the jar then noticed how uncomfortable it made the girl, he grabbed it and held it out to Jean. His suspicions were confirmed when the girl flinched away backing up. "What? it's just peanut butter." He said chuckling.

"Hey guys check it out freako is afraid of peanut butter." The group of jocks and kids laughed not knowing what the big deal was. "Hey you-you want some." Phillip offered now Holding the jar up.

Jean whined backing away then tripped falling to the floor. She froze in horror as he took off her cap and threw it to the floor then took a fork and began pouring the soggy peanut butter on top of her head.

Jean began hyperventilating as tears sprung to her eyes. All the jocks and their corresponding friends began to laugh uproariously. Kuzco and his friends tried to intervene but were barricaded to their side of the cafeteria by more football players. "Aww looks like freako doesn't like the snack I just gave it." Phillip mocked.

"Why don't you just use it as lube to stroke that abomination between your legs." James sneered making his large group of friends laugh. "Jean's heavy breaths continued until she spotted a flash red. Anna knelt down and grabbed Jean's arm while Rapunzel tried her best to clean off her hair.

Ariel finally made it through the crowd and grabbed napkins from off the table to clean off Jean.

Kristoff angrily trampled up to Phillip. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" He bellowed aggressively shoving the boy.

"Oh I am so so sorry I never meant any harm I was just concerned about you and Anna's relationship is all." Phillip leered at them.

"Phillip what the fuck are you going on about?" Anna asked standing up Eugene grabbed Anna's arm trying to hold her back but she shrugged him off. "Well everyone was talking about how you and... well that Thing have been hanging out more often so you know you're a boy who fucks his dog so I can understand how she could see That as the better choice." That triggered a fiery furnace within Anna as she square punched Phillip in the jaw making a awful crunching noise through the air.

Phillip fell back from the blow. James attacked Kristoff and Eugene along with other players of their team. Phillip got up in anger and grabbed Anna by her hair causing her to cry out. Jean's nostrils flared at the sight. She got up and grabbed a silver fork from off the table. Jean jumped on Phillip and began stabbing the fork into his stomach repeatedly. All of the chatter and fighting stopped as Jean continued to mutilate the boy with the silver utensil. Everyone stood in shock as the disgusting cries of Phillip filled the room. Jean was soon covered in blood but ignored it. Anna and Ariel snapped out of their stupor and pulled Jean off the teen. Kristoff carefully removed the red covered fork from Jean's hand as it clutched it in a vice grip. Jean was shaking clenching her teeth

Anna pushed Jean's head to her chest. Jean looked up at her face. She could see Anna's lips move but heard no sound. She looked over to James and Phillip and some other unrecognizable students they appeared to be yelling but Jean heard nothing.

The blonde was soon thrown over Eugene's shoulder as she was carried out into the hallway to the principal's office.

Jean fainted.

She fell into a world of black not knowing her future but she had no fear.


	10. Chapter 10

When Jean opened her eyes she saw a white ceiling. She turned her head and saw Lindsay sitting in a chair with her head resting in her hands.

She looked over at the wooden counter and saw medical supplies. Jean realized she was in the school nursing Office.

Lindsay looked up and saw that she was awake. "Oh my God. Baby? Honey can you hear me?" She smoothed Jean's messy bangs down and kissed her cheeks.

"I'm fine..." Jean responded quietly.

Lindsay escorted Jean to the principal's office where they saw a very small petite elderly woman sitting in a chair next to Phillip who was bandaged and sniffling from crying.

Jean sat down in the chair facing Kai next to Lindsay. A silence filled the room until the elderly woman decided to speak.

"I just want you to know that you pulled me from a very important meeting with a client willing to buy a piece of estate." Her voice was feeble, yet was gravel and held authority.

Kai nodded in understanding. "Well Mrs. Stephen your grandson's injuries are nothing too serious, however the events that transpired between him and Ms. Bambibinuex are."

"Well they both should be punished." Mrs. Stephen pointed out.

Phillip snapped out of milking his injury and looked in disbelief at his grandmother.

"But mamma she was the one who stabbed me!"

The woman shook her head slowly. "Phil, Principal Kai already explainded to me why you got yourself stabbed...you were being an ass." Kai was taken back by the language but did not interrupt.

"If mother was here-"

"Well she's not!" Mrs. Stephen barked sharply. "Your idiot father sent me and I will handle the situation as I deem appropriate." She turned to Jean who was sitting quietly with her head down.

"Young lady." She called Jean's head rose and she looked at the senior.

"Do you know what you did was wrong?" Jean nodded her head yes.

"And you are sorry correct?" Jean shook her head no.

"Well, at least the girl is honest. Will you ever do this again?" Jean shrugged, she didn't want to make any empty promises not knowing what the future held.

"Problem solved." Mrs. Stephen said resoluty standing up. "Principal Kai you can punish Ms. Bambibinuex as you see fit. Know that I will handle Phillip, he will be absent for the week his weak minded mother will no doubt keep him home." She grabbed Phillip by the ear tightly making him whine and dragged him out the office.

Kai sighed and rubbed his tired face.

Lindsay grabbed Jean's hand and rubbed her knuckles with her thumb.

"Principal Kai I'm sure you can understand the situation from Jean's point of view. She was only protecting Anna Vineter." Lindsay defended.

"Are you condoning her actions Ms. Ocampo? Are you justifying Jean's violent behavior?" Kai asked frowning.

"I believe that there are certain actions that can be taken and that list varies for all of us, the situation could have been handled differently." Lindsay explained.

"Very well, Jean although your behavior was inappropriate it is commendable that you defended your friends so I will be assinging you a surveillance coach and I know exactly who should do the job." Kai explained.

"Wh-what's a surveillance coach?" Lindsay asked.

"A surveillance coach is a designated teacher who will keep both eyes on you for a month. This will ensure that you behave by example." Kai explained.

When Jean exited the office she saw Anna and Kristoff standing by the lockers. When they saw her Anna practically tripped over her own feet scrambling.

"How long did you get? What did you get? How painful will it be?" Anna asked frantically like Jean just came from a court case.

"Whoa Anna let her breath." Kristoff warned grabbing his girlfriend's shoulders.

"I'm fine I'm getting a surveillance coach but that's it." Jean said. Lindsay came up and rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"Hey I'll pick you up after school okay, try to finish the day without commiting a felony hmmm?" Lindsay joked. When she left the bell rang and the students came from their classes heading to the next. They stared at Jean like she was an anomaly whispering about her newly discovered penis and the incident.

"Elsa wasn't to pleased to learn that I punched a kid she even tried to take me out of the play but it's for a grade so I just got detention." Anna said smirking.

"Well I gotta go to science see you two." Kristoff said walking to science.

Anna grabbed Jean's hand and dragged her to the bathroom ignoring the dirty looks that she was given from the other students.

"Anna what's going on?" Jean asked. Anna turned to her, her face was beaming brightly as she took Jean's hands in her own tenderly and kissed her cheek making the blonde blush.

"Thanks for defending me so bravely I really appreciate it." Anna said sweetly. "Come on let's get to class their announcing casting calls."

When they got to class there was a buzz of activity. "Well everyone you all have been waiting for this moment and it has finally arrived... thanks to me." Mr. Hades called out from the stage quieting down the chatty students.

"I'll start with the leads then work my way down. The roll of the beautiful Audrey will be played by Anna Vineter. Eugen Fitzherbert will play Orin the dentist. Audrey ll will be played yours truly." Mr. Hades said boastfully.

"And the proud roll of Seymour will be played by Jean Bambibinuex."

"What?! But she's a girl." A boy yelled from the crowd. Mr. Hades frowned. He despised being contradicted.

"Jean, if my sources are correct has a penis." He pointed out bluntly. "Seymour has a penis. The roll was made for her. She's the only one who displays the right charecteristics and voice for the roll."

All the students looked at her making Jean scrunch up her shoulders around her ears.

The scripts were passed out to everyone and their teacher allowed them some silent studying.

Anna invited Jean to their group of friends hangout spot which was Tiana's place.

Anna and Elsa were very close to the owners Tiana and her husband Naveen. Something about the strong woman inspired Anna along with her cooking.

Tiana only acted as a waitress when the friends came. "So I'm guessing all of your usuals?" Tiana asked writing on a note pad.

Anna quickly pointed to Jean who was sitting next to her in the booth. "We have to figure out Jean's usual." Ariel said sipping at her water.

"Jean this is Tiana, Tiana, Jean." Anna introduced. Tiana smiled warmly at the girl.

"Well look at how sweet you are honey, I just might have to use you to make my special beignets." Tiana quipped extracting a dimpled grin from Jean.

"Well to figure out your usual you have to come to back in the kitchen where the magic happens." Jean and her friends followed Tiana to the back. Jean when she entered the kitchen was hit with so many smells and flavors she was nearly overwhelmed.

"Where's Naveen?" Eugene asked dipping his finger into a sauce pan.

"He's visiting his parents for the weekend so I have the whole kitchen to myself." Tiana said proudly.

They spent two hours trying to figure out what flavor and dish appealed to Jean. Turned out the spicy seafood gumbo was her dish.

They all returned to their reserved Booth and ate dinner. Jean met Louis who played the best trumpet she heard since Armstrong. She knew how to fiddle a banjo so the two musicians played a southern diddy together for the dinners who applauded loudly.

"Bye Anna!" Jean waved to redhead who waved back from Kristoff's truck then drove off.

Jean went inside and saw Lindsay at the computer typing away. She turned around.

"You look happy. Did ya have fun?"

Jean nodded. "Yeah... I did. I didn't feel like I needed to take my medicine." Lindsay frowned.

"Don't worry I still took it." Lindsay relaxed.

"Your father wants a report for how you're doing."

Jean sighed and squared her shoulders. "I am doing...fantastic."

Lindsay grinned and turned back to be screen.

Jean smiled at Zebra who followed her into her room. She threw herself onto the bed. Zebra tackled her and she tickled him roughly behind his ears.

"Hey Zebra You wouldn't believe the time I've had." Jean got up. "I made the best friends in the world.. I'm in love.. I'm in a musical." Jean looked out her window at the stars.

"But don't worry I...I won't loose them like I lost my family.. I won't do bad things that hurt them. I'll keep them and I won't be a bad girl anymore." Jean promised quietly.

She followed her routine and got into the bed. Lindsay kissed her goodnight. Jean closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep when she was sure Lindsay fell asleep in front of the tv she put on khakis, a green stripped sweater, her favorite green cap and boots. Jean grabbed the large cooking scissors from the kitchen.

She tip toed her way to the front door and left on her moped scooter.

Her first destination was the park. There was a bushel of roses that she wanted.

"Ow! Damn it." She cursed for the thousandth time she cut herself on the thorns. When they were cut and trimmed Jean tied them to the back of her scooter. It took her about two hours there was a lot of roses.

Jean rode all the way to the Vineters residence. She hopped over the white wooden fence into their grassy yard. She played 'Elsa loves her, Elsa loves her not' plucking the petals and luckily ended where she wanted. Jean set to work. When the sun rose she rushed to her moped, when she drove off the wind blew off her cap. She went back home quickly not knowing of its loss.

"ELSA WAKE UP CUPID CAME! CUPID CAME! CUPID CAME!" Olaf screamed bouncing on his sister.

"Olaf what are you talking about?" Elsa mumbled rubbing her eyes.

Olaf tugged on her pulling her into the hallway down stairs.

"Elsa did you see what was on our yard?" Anna asked standing near the front door.

"No." Elsa answered more awake now.

Elsa opened the door and was shocked at the sight before her.

A gigantic ring a roses forming a heart with arrow through it took up her entire yard.

There was a single rose was in the middle attached to it was a red note. Elsa stepped into the ring while Anna took out her phone and took pictures. Elsa picked up the rose and note. It said 'To My Doll' on the front. She opened it and read.

'You think you're life is perfect up there in the air, maybe it is but I intend to show you that there is so much more here on the ground. Let me do this and at the end you can choose to stay or fly up again. I am gravity and You will fall for me, but don't worry... I'll catch you... I'll always catch you.'

The blonde looked up from the note and searched her souroundings for the culprit. She saw a green cap laying on the grass. She picked it up.

It had a strong scent that she instantly recognized. Mangoes.

Else a gazed at the road that led into the city. "Jean..."


	11. Chapter 11

"So I know that Romeo and Juliet was created to be one of the most cliché love stories in history with many adaptions, making people look over the scene of The Departure." Elsa explained to her class creating a neatly written web on the white board.

A student raised his hand.

"Yes Aladdin?" Elsa answered pointing to him.

"Well I didn't really...read last night so I don't really know what happened at that part." He said reluctantly.

Elsa sighed and gave him a playfully stern look. "Can anyone elaborate what transpired in the scene on page three forty six please?"

The whole room remained silent.

"Did anyone do the reading I assigned last night?" No one raised their hands.

Elsa spotted a small hand raised. It belonged to non other than Jean.

"Jean could you tell us what was your favorite aspect of The Departure?" Elsa asked.

"No." Jean replied bluntly making some students chuckle.

"Why not?" Elsa continued confused.

"Because I hate this story."

Elsa's eyebrows rose to her hairline. "Well I've honestly never heard of anyone who hates this classic tale I would really like to know why you feel this way."

Jean hesitated for a minute but then spoke up. "Well there's too many coincidences and Romeo and Juliet stupidly keep their feelings away from their families who didn't even remember why they we're fighting. With their marriage they could have united their houses. It shows that love is a horrible thing that humans will always choose even in death to receive nothing in the end."

Some of the students eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

"But that's the thing Jean love is completely idealistic giving humans hope. For instance the scene that Everyone Was Supposed to read displays after Romeo and Juliet made love the next morning she asked him to stay but that would mean his own discovery and death. Romeo was still willing to stay with her knowing the rising sun would seal his fate of death so in return Juliet told him to go displaying that love can bring out the best attributes of humanity like compassion, trust, selflessness-" Elsa said with a challenging tone but was inturupted.

"Jealousy, lust, and obsession. But how do You interpret this scene Ms. Vineter?" The look in Jean's eyes made Elsa's skin crawl. She gave her students the freedom of asking her questions so she answered truthfully.

"Well I believe that it displays the true extent of their love. Romeo was willing to sacrifice his love for only one more hour with Juliet if she asked. Juliet in return was willing to sacrifice possibly never seeing her lover again to allow him his life." Jean leaned forward in her desk folding her hands proffesionally in front of her.

"But what does it mean to you?" Jean's voice went low and intimate. Elsa got nervous for some reason, she felt like she was in a job interview.

"Well...Romeo was willing to risk everything even death to be with the one he loved...twice. Love makes us blind to the dangers around...no not blind...when I love I... simply... ignore...the risks... because it's worth it." She looked down and whispered the last part of her answer then it hit her. She gasped and looked up to see Jean smirking triumphantly at her; she had gotten what she wanted Elsa to say.

She narrowed her eyes at the dirty blonde. "Jean.." she started carefully. "Do you really hate Romeo and Juliet?"

Jean grinned sickingly sweet at her teacher. "Nope." She answered popping the p.

Elsa sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. She turned her attention back at her confused students and continued on with the lesson. When the bell rang all students rushed out of the classroom.

Elsa sat at her desk she looked up to see Jean leaning against it.

"Jean you have P.E class." She deadpanned.

"Well I got fifteen minutes so.." Jean dug into her pocket fishing out a large plastic apple and placed it on Elsa's desk.

"Oh no I've seen this trick before I am not bitting into that." She said narrowing her eyes at her student.

Jean chuckled shaking her head. "No no no. Open it." She said quietly.

Elsa looked at her for a minute then opened it. She gasped at it's contents. A golden necklace with leaves adorning the chain and a golden jewel in the middle shined as soon as it touched the light of room.

Elsa couldn't take her eyes off of the jewelry.

"It's a L'Incomparable diamond necklace, I ordered it yesterday." Jean clarified.

Elsa choked on the air she with took. Her mouth hung open for four minutes unable to form any words or even noises.

"J-j-Jean that type of jewelry...cost...it cost fifty five million dollars I-" she looked at the necklace afraid to touch it. She had never even seen a million dollars before in the real life.

"Jean I hope you're not expecting me to wear it." Jean rolled her eyes clearly irritated.

"No I bought for Zebra I just wanted your opinion on it." Jean said sarcastically. She got so angry she slammed her fist on the desk creating a loud bang. Elsa flinched as the girl's knuckles turned beet red.

Jean grabbed the necklace from the apple and stomped behind Else and placed the necklace around her porcelain neck.

Elsa's breath hitched as Jean closed the clasps. She was wearing fifty five million dollars. She slowly touched the jewel carefully fearing it would shatter.

Jean leaned in and inhaled Elsa's sweet peppermint scented hair. Blood rushed to a particular appendage located in her navy blue khakis. Her fingers crawled from the collar of Elsa's silk blue blouse to the blonde's hair and began to experimently message her scalp.

Elsa couldn't help it as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She leaned back into the touch a moan built up in the back of her throat.

Her eyes snapped open and she bolted up from her chair. "OH JESUS NO! I no uh no Jean...bad no." That was all she could come up with as her mind was a jumble. A full fledged war between feelings lust and common sense and fear broke out into a bloody conflict within her head.

Jean stepped from behind the chair. Elsa saw the large bulge in her pants.

Elsa put up her hands defensively backing away in fear. Her control was being chipped away. She couldn't do this there was to much at stake. Her job, her fiancé... prison.

The front of Jean's pants twitched as her tent became more prominent and her chest was well defined in her dark blue, thick knitted v-neck jumper with a white button up shirt beneath it. Elsa let out a little moan at the sight then quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Jean came closer.

"It's like you said if the feelings we feel don't come with risks then they aren't worth it..." Jean whispered edging closer. Soon her body had Elsa's pressed against a wall next to the door. Elsa's hand reluctantly reached over and locked it.

She felt Jean's member twitch against her thigh which was contained in her white pencil skirt.

Elsa then slowly tangled her fingers in Jean's bangs and pulled her closer. She burried her face in Jean's dirty blonde hair and smelt her consistent scent of mangoes.

The pressure in her pants was finally too much to bare so Jean slowly began to grind against Elsa's thigh moaning at the tiny feeling of relief.

Elsa couldn't stand it! She shook her head and grabbed Jean's hand and pulled her towards her desk. She sat down in her large leather chair and tugged Jean into her lap. Jean sat sideways and bit the inside of her cheek.

Elsa's delicate fingers unbuttoned the trousers then she rubbed Jean's stomach comfortingly in circles. Her hand trailed down and slowly unzipped. Jean sighed at the relief she felt. Elsa dug into her pants and grabbed her shaft through her boxers.

She squeezed it drawing out a strangled moan from Jean. Elsa ran her thumb over the clothed tip and felt the boxers moisten. Elsa loved how ready her young student was for her. With a shakey breath she took out Jean's penis from her boxers and khakis.

Elsa licked her lips and gave it tentive small strokes causing Jean to buck her hips up into Elsa's hand.

Elsa used her other free hand to wrap around Jean and hold her hips to keep her steady.

Elsa became more confident and fully stroked at Jean's phallus. Jean was panting and moaning in Elsa's ear. Elsa crossed her legs and squeezed them together with each stroke of her hand. A bead of sweat went down her forehead. She squeezed her thighs tighter with each pump.

"Ms-Ms. Vineter." Jean whined hopelessy. Elsa's stomach burned at the sensations rushing through her as Jean groaned and thrashed about in her lap in a pleasureable haze.

"Ms. Vineter!"

"Yes Jean?" Elsa panted in reply.

"I-i love you!" Jean declared throwing her head sideways into Elsa's shoulder.

"I... I know... OH CUPCAKE!" Elsa couldn't believe what she was feeling.

"Cupcake?" Jean chuckled breathless.

"Hush up I like cupcakes." Elsa repremanded in authoritive voice.

"I like you too Ms. Vineter." Jean joked.

Elsa ignored her focusing on her task at hand...literally.

With one last tug for Jean and one final squeeze of her thighs. She came breethlessy as her arms and legs tingled while the rest of her body felt like it had just received the best message in the world.

Jean moaned high pitch as her cream filled up Elsa's palm while it moved up and down her length guaging more substance from its tip. This continued for a minute. Elsa was long finished already regretting the deep shit she put herself in but Jean was still coming in her grasp.

She started to think that this was a little unnatural but then the girl finished and went limp against her. She had to ask.

"Umm Jean why do you last so long...when you climax?" Elsa felt a little embarrassed for asking but it was already bugging her and she knew she could not spend the whole day contemplating why her student came in her hand for a minute.

"Because the medicine I take... fluvoxamine it...makes my ejaculation irregular." Jean answered she was terrified of what Elsa's next question would be.

"Why do you take it?" Elsa said quitely.

Jean sat up and looked at Elsa taking a breath.

"Because... I'm the... I have the A word."

Elsa's eyes widened and she looked at her hand in panic. "AIDS!?" SHE yelled terrified.

Jean raised a single eyebrow. "What? No.."

"Oh okay well what do you mean by the A wor-" then she figured it out by knowing what that particular medication was used for.

"You're...Autistic." she whispered, understanding everything which was clearer. This explained Jean's compulsive behavior and actions. Her lack in social skills with other students. And her reason for being home schooled most of her life.

Elsa looked at Jean who was covering her ears with both hands. "Jean why didn't you tell me you are Austic?" Elsa asked gently pulling Jean's hands away from her head. Jean tensed at the word like it was curse.

"Stop saying it! It's a bad word." Jean pleaded.

Elsa felt a lump in her throat like she wanted to cry but controlled herself not wanting to alarm Jean. She gave the girl a hug pulling her to her chest comfortingly.

"Jean it's not a bad word Sweetie, don't be ashamed. It's just the way you are that is perfectly wonderful." Jean's head dropped. Elsa grabbed her chin tenderly forcing Jean to look at her.

"Hey it's alright. I understand not everyone is alike but that's what makes you perfect, there will never ever be another you ever in existence and that is beautiful." Elsa kissed her chapped lips pulling Jean closer. She moved her lips against Jean's and this time the student opened her mouth inviting Elsa's tongue to join hers in a dance that douced their desires.

Elsa's hands moved under Jean's head pulling her tightly. Elsa then hooked her leg around Jean's and rubbed the back of her calf with her heel.

The bell rang loudly breaking them from each other's embrace.

"Alright get away from me you little etchit." Elsa pushed Jean off of her lap.

Elsa got up and put tons of hand Sanitizer in her palm. Jean smiled softly knowing that the cold front she was putting on was a mask.

Jean walked across to math and Elsa leaned against the doorway staring after her sighing. She looked up and saw Hans raising an eyebrow at her. She blew him an awkward kiss erasing suspicions. He grinned and winked at her.

When Anna entered the class and it begun she noticed a certain exuberant bounce to her sisters step and voice. She had suspicion of who was the cause of it since that certain cause was absent from gym.

Anna grinned like an idiot through the entire lecture, she didn't care if she received weird stares from her classmates, her sister was finally discovering true happiness the kind that made you glow and effect your actions and to Anna that was all that mattered.


	12. Chapter 12

Elsa was currently wringing her fingers into knots in the teachers' lounge. It felt as if a rock had settled into itself at the bottom of her stomach. She was a nervous wreck since her little meeting with Jean in first period and had been skillfully avoiding anyone since then.

She couldn't believe how stupid she was. Yes it felt amazing and was more than what Hans had ever given her but he was a grown man around his thirties, Jean was a child who didn't even know if she was going to college…well a rich child anyway. Elsa looked at her purse which contained fifty five million dollars' worth of jewelry.

Sweat collected around her forehead, it wasn't as if it was stolen but for it to be worth that much made Elsa dizzy.

"Okay Elsa it was a mistake…yeah… a- a mistake that will never ever happen again." she said to herself taking a calming breath. She picked up her thermos filled with tea and turned around.

"AAHH JESUS!" She screamed throwing her thermos of tea to the floor making the top pluck off. She panted as her hand reached up to feel her racing heart rate.

"Jean! What are you doing here?!" she asked leaning down to clean up the mess of tea she made.

"Waiting." Jean simply answered from the doorway.

"Jean I am not making this a regular thing with you, now get away from me." Elsa gestured to the door.

Jean chuckled at Elsa's frantic behavior. "I'm meeting my coach here Ms. Vineter."

Elsa stood up and groaned as the feeling in her stomach tightened. She dragged her hand over her face. "God….why do you hate me."

"Ms. Vineter can I have your number?" Jean asked sweetly.

Elsa's face turned from agitation to pure horror as the morbid idea of Jean ever getting a hold of her phone number would end her life as she knew it. "Absolutely!...no"

Jean smirked shrugging. At least she tried.

"Look Jean you are very sweet kid and all-" Elsa started closing the door to the lounge for privacy. She could see the excitement rush into Jean's eyes.

"But I am an adult. You are a child. I am your teacher you are my student. We can't let things like what happened first hour happen ag-"

Jean's selective hearing tuned out the words that were coming out of Elsa's mouth. She sighed dreaming thinking about kissing those supple lips again as they moved rapidly but all the words were muted to simple gibberish. Jean occasionally picked up her own name in the jumble of noises but heard nothing.

"Do you understand what I am telling you?" Jean snapped out of her haze and realized that she was drooling. She nodded her head dopily not sure what she was agreeing to but agreed nonetheless.

Elsa sighed in relief at getting her point across to her thick headed student. Elsa blushed at the thought of Jean's thick headedness. Jean's shaft wasn't really that big but it wasn't small either. Elsa wasn't paying enough attention to it to know its exact size.

"You're thinking about my penis aren't you?" Jean asked bluntly.

Elsa gasped at the question. "Wanna see it again?" Jean's hand reached for her belt buckle.

"NO!" Elsa exclaimed. Her hands worked quickly at Jean's pants. Jean hummed and her eyelids hooded.

Elsa looked up. She knew that look. "Oh no you don't."

"What?" Jean asked feigning innocence.

"I know how sensitive you are. All I have to do is wink at you and your little soldier will be ready for duty." Elsa accused.

"Just thinking about you winking me…wow." Jean put her hands in her pocket.

"Hello Jean, Hello Elsa." A voice greeted from the doorway. Elsa turned to see it was Belle the school counselor. She must have been here to be Jean's surveillance coach.

"Hello Mrs. Beaumont." Jean greeted politely.

Elsa smiled, her body relaxed slightly, Belle was the sweetest woman anyone could have the pleasure of meeting. She and Elsa went to college together and were good acquaintances. She was only a year older than Elsa herself, the main difference between the two was that Belle was married to Adam Beaumont who was a very famous lawyer in Arendelle.

"I'll let you two get acquainted. I'll call you later Belle okay?" Elsa said over her shoulder exciting the room.

"Sure thing Elsa." Belle quipped then turned to Jean who was starring after the blonde.

"So Jean where do you want to go for our session?" Belle asked sweetly.

Jean shrugged. "Doesn't really matter to me."

"Why don't we go to my office hmm? A little bit more private." Belle led Jean to her office and closed the door to sit next to Jean on her grey couch.

"So Jean my job as your surveillance coach is to find the root of your 'bad behavior' and help you find other more positive alternative options in a stressful situation." Belle explained.

"Okay." Jean responded nodding. She ran her hands over her khakis.

"So Jean do you think that there was any better ways to handle Phillip's teasing?"

Jean frowned and shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Well because of what I did he won't bother me or Anna now so."

"So you believe there was no other way to defuse the situation?"

"No, he wouldn't listen to words and I had to protect Anna, he was going to hurt her."

Belle crossed her legs. "You seem very fond of Anna. Is there any hidden feelings for her?"

"Not that I know of. I mean I love her but mostly just as person."

"Okay Jean we can talk more tomorrow lunch is almost over." Belle dismissed taking notes.

Jean got up and grabbed her messenger bag. "See ya tomorrow I guess."

"Bye dear have a nice day."

The bell rang and Jean didn't really know what to do with herself since she had been removed from honors and she got her free period back.

She walked to nowhere in particular and looked up to see that she was on front of Elsa's classroom.

She stood up on her tippy toes and peeped into the room.

Elsa suddenly felt uncomfortable, like tiny needles were crawling around in her skin. She shook her head and returned to grading worksheets. The feeling however did not relent.

Elsa glanced up and had to take a double glance as she saw tufts of blonde hair and grey eyes looking through the window of the door creepily, staring intensely at her without blinking.

A disturbing shiver crept up her spine. She starred back but the peeper didn't seem to care. Now who did she know who didn't care if they were caught being a stalker?

The teacher let out a gust of air as she got up from her desk. She ordered her students to keep working quietly.

Elsa opened the door and closed it slipping through quietly. "Jean…You. Have. To. Stop. Watching me."

"But I like watching you…you arouse me."

"Please..stop being soooo…disturbing."

"Kay."

They were draped in quiet and the air was thick and awkward.

"Will you be my girlfriend?' Jean asked randomly.

"What?!" Elsa sputtered.

"Oh my apologies. Will you be my girlfriend please?" Jean batted her eyelashes adoringly at Elsa.

"No." Elsa deadpanned.

"Well then.. Will you marry me then?" Jean's eyes shone with hope.

"Ah no. Jean we spoke about this."

"Well yeah but I wasn't paying attention so it was irrelevant to me." Jean said bluntly.

"Ms. Vineter please just marry me and if you don't like it we can break up."

"Jean-"

"I'll pay for every single students' college tuition." Jean begged.

The frightening thing wasn't that Elsa knew the girl could afford it, it was that she was completely serious and would do it.

"Jean please you know we can't I am your teacher."

"But I don't care about that, it's not that you're my teacher I fell in love with even if you were a barista handing me my coffee… it will always be you."

Elsa sighed she was at the end of her ropes. The bell rang and Anna was the first to scramble out of the classroom she despised so much.

She smirked knowingly at seeing Jean and Anna together.

"Heeey Jean can I ask you something?"

"You just did but I'm guessing that is not what you really want to ask me."

"Nope what are you doing this thanksgiving?" Elsa's eyes bulged out of her head she stared pleadingly at her devious little sister.

"Well Lindsay is spending it with her brother and father so nothing I guess."

"You're not spending it with your family?" Elsa asked trying to find some lifeline of salvation.

"They don't want me." Jean replied under her breath but both sisters still heard.

Anna put a comforting hand on Jean's shoulders. "Wanna spend it with us?"

Jean's head bounced up with an adorable gleam of hope. "Yes please."

"Great! This will be awesome. Right Elsa?"

Elsa put on a fake smile. "Sure Anna." Anna saw it in her sister's eyes she was definitely getting extra homework tonight but it was worth it.

At the end of the day Anna got in the car with her sister who stayed completely silent.

"Look Elsa I know that this will be a little awkward but Jean doesn't have any one to spend the holidays with. Can you imagine how sad that is to be home all by yourself watching Charlie Brown specials." Anna explained.

Elsa sighed a part of her did feel horrible for Jean, but the other side wanted to know what happened between Jean and her family. The Bambibnuexs were the faces of the gaming world especially Martin Bambibnuex who was the owner of the company. Elsa hadn't even known that he had more than two children. If she included Jean he had three. He probably kept her out of the face of the public for her not only being a hermophadite but also having a middle case of autism which was sad but a reality.

Maybe having Jean over for thanksgiving wouldn't be so bad. Elsa definitely had a connection with the girl and didn't want her to be alone.

"Hey Anna?"

"Yeah Els?"

"Why don't you invite Jean over for Christmas and New Years?"

Anna smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. "Why don't you invite her?"

"Do you want that six paragraph assignment turn into ten?" Elsa sassed.

"Fine I'll invite her. This is gonna be awesome."

Elsa smiled. "Yeah…yeah it will."


	13. Chapter 13

DING DING DIIIING DING DING DIIIIIIIIIING

Elsa groaned as she did her best to wipe her hands off on her apron and made her way to the door.

She didn't even bother to look through the peephole as she opened it up to reveal a very dashingly dressed Jean still holding the doorbell creating a long and very annoying ring.

Elsa couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed at comparing their attire she was simply wearing a white sweater and black leggings; luckily her attire was protected by her blue apron which was littered with dough and other cooking stains. Jean was adorned in a silk blue button up shirt covered in a red vest with a grey dress jacket. Jean completed it with a blue bow tie with red polka dots and a silver chain attached to her lapel stretching into her pocket. Jean's hair was curly but her bangs were moved to the side creating the illusion of illuminance to her silver eyes.

Elsa's face turned completely blank as she realized Jean's finger was still on the doorbell. This continued on for about a minute.

"Hello Jean." She greeted calmly.

Jean released the doorbell and beamed brightly at Elsa. "Hi Elsa! You look….doughy." Jean tried to compliment noticing the apron.

"Thank you? And you look…charming." Elsa complimented back trying to find an appropriate word.

Jean's breath hitched she looked at her clothes then back at Elsa grinning. "Wow. Really?"

Elsa chuckled at her excitement. "Really."

Jean paused. "Really?"

"Really Jean." Elsa replied less amused.

"So you really think it's nice?" Jean inquired raising one eyebrow.

"Yes Jean it's nice." Elsa said breathily.

"And appealing?"

"And appealing." Elsa confirmed losing interest.

"And alluring?"

"And alluring."

"And attractive?"

"And attract-." Elsa stopped midsentence then narrowed her eyes at the clever blonde who was feigning innocence. She always found some way to get what she wanted out of Elsa. "Jean get in the house please." Elsa ordered calmly fed up with this conversation.

"Yes ma'am." Jean saluted stepping into the foyer. She followed Elsa into the kitchen.

"Sooo..where's Anna?" Jena asked.

"She and Olaf ran away to Kristoff's house in avoidance of work." Elsa said frowning while trying to read directions to the pie crust. Jean took off her jacket and set it on the coat hanger shaped like a comical figure with a mustache.

"I can help you." Jean sweetly offered.

"Huh? Oh no Jean you're my guest." Elsa mumbled still reading the directions.

"Nonsense I know how to cook." Jean put on an extra apron she found on the counter. Jean walked over to Elsa and started mixing different flours and skillfully whipping them into a creamy substance. "There's the pie crusts. Did ya start the turkey yet?"

Elsa's eyes widened at the mentioning of the main course. "THE TURKEY!" She practically screeched reaching for an oven mitten and ran over to the oven yanking out the pan quickly putting it on the counter top.

Jean came over and examined the dark poultry. It wasn't burnt, but didn't really look desirable. "It's not…..bad?" Jean offered trying to console Elsa who looked mildly disappointed.

"Here let's put some gravy on it." Elsa said grabbing a large spoon.

Jean chuckled making Elsa look at her. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about how bad turkeys have it this time of year. Not only are they killed but the get butt rapped with bread crumbs." Jean said chuckling.

Elsa giggled. "Yeah I guess that's one way to look at it." When the turkey was finally attended to they returned to the other side dishes.

Elsa feeling playful threw a small handful of flour at Jean's face.

"Ah my face!" Jean said surprisingly calmly shaking her head trying rid her hair of the white dust. Elsa laughed then reached over to the radio and turned to her favorite station that played Christmas songs. Jingle bell rock by Bobby Helms came on she couldn't help but sway to the merry music and sing along.

Jean smiled and danced along with her while decorating the apple pie. "I think a thanksgiving song should be made." She quipped.

"Yeah? I'm not sure how that would work there isn't much to thanksgiving besides eating and….eating."

"Well it could talk about food or family." Jean said. Elsa frowned she hated to ruin the happy mood but had to know.

"Jean how come you really aren't spending thanksgiving with your family?"

Jean sighed. "I kinda knew you were gonna ask." She paused her decorating and Elsa turned the music down.

"It's not that I don't want to spend it with them..it's that my stepmother doesn't want me around." Jean said. Elsa was even more confused. "Why doesn't she want you around?"

"Because I was bad. I did bad things that she didn't like and so my father sent me with Lindsay. We still do business together but that's about it." Elsa couldn't even relate. Yes her parents were dead but they loved her and Anna unconditionally, to have parents that are alive but didn't even want you must be just as painful as not having any.

"What happened to your real mother?" Elsa inquired. Jean shrugged nonchalantly.

"I killed her." Jean replied shortly.

Elsa was taken back by the response. "I-I begged your pardon?"

"I used to have fits they aren't as bad now because I take medicine. She and my father would argue a lot over my condition. He wanted me to be sent to a special doctor that would keep me and try to make me better. My mother couldn't bare being separated from me and refused so they got divorced. Me and my older sister Chloe, lived with my mom, we would visit our father regularly. One night when my sister was…playing with me. I think I was eight, my father got upset with her and… yelled which is bad, I don't like yelling and I had a fit, Chloe called mom. My mom was rushing to come get us and got into a car accident… and died." Jean's face was deceivingly placid. Elsa's heart beat sped up as a frog developed in her throat. She swallowed thickly then turned to Jean and wrapped her in a comforting embrace.

"I killed her Ms. Vineter." Jean whispered into Elsa's shoulder. Elsa kissed her head. "No..No..No you didn't cupcake it was an accident you didn't mean it. You were only eight and had no control over the situation." Elsa comforted. Jean pulled back her face was red but showed no signs of crying. They made eye contact and Jean felt her insides flip at how concerned Elsa's azure eyes looked. Their eyes hooded and they leaned into each other. Elsa could feel Jean's breath on her lips as they slightly parted.

Suddenly Jean's eyelids rose at the realization of something. "Ms. Vineter?"

"Yes Jean?" Elsa whispered slowing snapping out of her haze.

"I have to pee." Jean said simply. Elsa let out breath laughing at how quickly their situation changed.

Jean laughed weakly along. "But seriously do you have a bathroom?"

Elsa couldn't help but use the opportunity to finally faux her tricky student. "No Jean we use the couch." She said sarcastically.

Jean's eyebrows rose and she shrugged. "Kay." She walked off into the living room making Elsa's laughing cease. Her face turned straight as she rushed after Jean. The girl was actually going to urinate on her couch!

She saw Jean unzipping her pants zipper in front of her black leather couch and her face displayed pure horror. "JEAN NO!" She yelled running over to the blonde and re-zipped her pants. "Jean I was joking we don't actually use the couch." She explained quickly.

Jean tried to keep a straight face but couldn't. She broke down into hysterical laughter while bending over holding her stomach. She had tears in her eyes. "Your face was…was…was hilarious!" she said through her giggling. Elsa sighed and put her hands on her hips with a huff not liking how much her joke back fired.

"Oh man you thought I was actually going to pee on your couch." Jean said calming down. "Come on Ms. Vineter I may be stupid but I'm not dumb."

"Jean you're not stupid."

"I'm smart?" Jean asked turning serious.

"You are smart." Elsa confirmed.

"And attractive?"

"Oh no I am not falling for that again the bathroom is upstairs across from my room." Elsa directed.

"Your room?" Jean asked her eyes had a certain twinkle in them that alerted Elsa.

"Jean….you are not allowed in my room." Elsa deadpanned. Jean's face fell at this. Elsa playfully kicked her butt up the stairs.

Elsa set the table and Jean when she was finished helped her. They playfully bumped each's hips while setting down the plates.

Elsa was actually having fun and felt accomplished. She dug a little in Jean's well and found some water. But that still wasn't enough Elsa found herself at a dangerous crossroads, one apart of her was satisfied with what it found while the conflicting side wanted not only to find more water but also drink.


	14. Chapter 14

"Woman I'm home!" A tiny voice called from the foyer. Jean looked up from the table and saw Anna and a small boy holding her hand. Both were in jackets frosted with snow.

"Hey you two how convenient that you guys show up right when dinner's ready." Elsa sassed smirking. Anna blushed and sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

Jean giggled catching the redhead's attention. "J you made it!." She said excitedly taking off her jacket then she remembered that Jean had never met her kid brother.

Elsa beat her to the punch. "Jean this is Olaf the man of the house." Olaf grinned a toothy grin and ran over to Jean jumping up and down.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I loooove warm hugs." He said wrapping his little arms around Jean's waist. Jean wasn't sure how to react so she put gentle hands on his back and patted lightly.

"Olaf he is a hugger." Anna said smiling.

Jean giggled. "Hey buddy it's pretty jazzy to meet the man of the house."

"Jazzy?" Anna mouthed then laughed.

Olaf grabbed Jean's hand then turned to his eldest sister. "Is Jean you're new boyfriend?" He asked.

Elsa saw a smirk form on Jean's lips as she opened her mouth to answer.

"Well Olaf you see-"

"Jean is a friend of Anna's who happens to be in my class." Elsa rushed out not knowing what her admirer would say but did not want to take any chances.

"Come on guys let's eat before the Turkey decides he doesn't want to attend dinner." Elsa joked sitting at the round, black wood table in their small dinning room. Jean practically ran over to sit next to her. Anna laughed and sat on the other side of her sister with Olaf.

"Let's say a prayer or whatever." Olaf suggested. Elsa cleared her throat stopping Anna who was about to dive in and pile food on her plate.

Anna gave Elsa an annoyed stare. "Well why can't we say it After we eat I'll be more grateful with food in my stomach." She complained.

Elsa rolled her eyes at Anna's dramatics. "Fine we'll say it after we eat." She grabbed the carving knife and cut the Turkey with some difficulty. Anna held back a chuckle at her sister's struggles.

"So did Grandpabbie make anything unusual this year Anna?" Elsa asked while taking a bite of her potatoes.

"Who's Grandpabbie?" Jean whispered to Olaf.

"He's Kristoff's grandfather. Every year he always makes something out of the ordinary, last year it was a whole catfish whiskers and everything." Olaf explained.

"This year it was bison burgers." Anna confirmed.

They continued on with silly conversation through most of the dinner and Jean demonstrated that she could lick both her elbows grossing Elsa out by how unnaturally her shoulders flexed.

The doorbell rang surprising Elsa and Anna. "Anna did you invite Kristoff?"

"No I didn't." Anna said shaking her head.

"Then who could that possibly be?" The blonde asked getting up to answer.

She opened the door.

"Hey baby!"

"Hans?" Elsa replied confused. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I'd spend Thanksgiving with my smoking hot fiance." He said raking his eyes over her body.

"Umm I..you.." she stuttered not knowing what to say.

"You didn't burn the Turkey like last year did ya?" He joked stepping through the door past Elsa letting himself in.

He walked into the dinning room and was surprised to see Jean stuffing her face with Turkey and green beans.

"Uuuhhh what's Jean doing here?" Hans asked making Anna turn around then frown in disgust.

"Jean is my- Anna's guest." Elsa confirmed.

"Well I'm done and full and it's time to go lay down." Anna wipped her face and stood up.

"Don't you want dessert?" Elsa asked sweetly.

"I'll eat when the Polo shirt king leaves he'll ruin my appetite." Anna sneered.

"Aren't you going to clean up your mess? I mean it's only fair and the responsible thing to do. If Elsa gave you to me for a day I'd-"

"Hans?" Anna called from making her way up the stairs. "Piss off." She gave him the finger then quickly ran up stairs she knew there would be a word between herself and Elsa but didn't care.

"Well Hans do you want me to make you a plate?" Elsa offered.

Hans looked at her in disbelief. "Are you just going to let her talk to me like that. That girl has no respect." He said indignate.

"Hans I planned on talking with her later. And don't you ever refer to her as 'that girl'." Elsa said sharply then turned to Olaf and Jean.

"Olaf why don't you show Jean your room." Olaf nodded then grabbed Jean's hand and led her upstairs.

Olaf's room was orange and covered in soccer themed furniture.

Jean looked to the floor at the massive train set complete with tracks.

"Whoa buddy groovy train set." Jean knelt down and picked up one of the trains.

Olaf giggled. "You talk like a greaser from the fifties Jean." Olaf joined her on the floor and they played for a little while until the little boy fell asleep. Jean did her best to pick him up and set him on his bed.

She snuck out of his room to sit on the steps. She lowered herself down then tried to listen in on Elsa and Hans.

"Hans I already told you that it's not happening." Elsa said sounding tired.

"Why not? they're not your damn kids Elsa if you won't give them to other families then at least let Kai take them." Hans nearly yelled.

"They are my family and I'm theirs I will not separate us...not again." Elsa said quietly.

"Elsa think about this. What's going to happen when we start our lives together hmm? When we have our own kids what then?"

"Hans I said no and I am never changing my mind." Elsa sat on couch with a heavy breath.

Hans sat next to her and began to slowly rub her thigh. He smirked at her then kissed at her neck to her cheek.

He tried to wrap his arms around her but Elsa squirmed out of his embrace. The strong cologne he was wearing made her dizzy.

He frowned. "Come on Elsa we haven't done anything in months."

"I know I'm sorry I'm just not in the mood and what if Olaf comes down or something."

His smirk grew wider. "Then let's head to your room baby." He suggested.

Elsa whimpered, she really didn't want to but Elsa knew if she didn't she would never hear the end of it.

Jean ran into the bathroom as she heard them come upstairs and go into Elsa's room.

Thirty minutes passed when Jean heard a door open. She cracked the bathroom door and looked through. She saw Hans tucking in his yellow Polo shirt looking quite pleased with himself, he went downstairs and left through the front door.

Jean crept into Elsa's room. It was modern. Her walls and carpet we're white but the furniture that adorned the room was navy blue. She had a black night stand next to her bed with a white lamp on it and a picture frame that was turned down and a large decorative chest at the end of her bed.

Jean spotted the blonde laying in her bed under the thick, blue cotton blanket with the crook of her arm covering her eyes. It was dark, Jean edge closer then carefully sat on the large bed.

Elsa moved her arm then gasped and sat upright clutching the blanket to her chest.

Jean soon realized that the woman was naked beneath the blanket. Both blondes felt heat creep up into their bodies creating a blush.

"Jean I told you that you are not allowed in here." Elsa hissed sharply.

"I don't like Hans." Jean declared ignoring Elsa. "Plus... he's a math teacher."

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle. "Olaf always says the same thing." She laid back down. "What I wouldn't give for some eggnog." She said quietly. Jean heard her barely then got up and rushed out the room.

She returned in ten minutes with a white mug in hand. The cup hand a whip topping and a straw coming out.

Jean sat closer and handed it to Elsa. Elsa took it slowly then gave it a little sip. Her throat let out a tiny moan at the sweet taste. It was eggnog with cinnamon and whipped cream.

"Are you chilly? It's a little cold." Jean said rubbing her arms.

"No I don't really get bothered by the cold. Guess I have good blood."

Elsa knew she shouldn't have but after what she went through with Hans she really didn't care about anything right now.

"Hey Jean there's a quilt in my closet you can grab it and lay down for a bit." Elsa said quietly. Jean did as she said and laid down next to the blonde.

Elsa put her drink on the nightstand to lay back down as well as they faced each other. "Why are you with him?" Jean asked.

Elsa sighed. She raked her brain for any possible answer but found none. "I guess I went with him because well he seemed like the most normal thing anyone could have and that's exactly what I was craving for in my hectic life... Normalcy."

Jean frowned. "It's not really normal for a man to hate his fiancé's family."

"Yeah I know."

"You should be with me I can't offer you much but the little I will offer you will be so much more."

"Jean you're too young."

"But you're only nine years older than me, that's not much and I'll be turning sixteen this spring. So technically eight years." Jean protested.

Both Jean and Elsa let out breaths that mixed together creating a comforting scent.

Jean's eyelids began to droop as sleep was beginning to take over.

Elsa leaned over and gave a gentle kiss to Jean's cheek making her smile. Elsa's lips lingered enjoying her soft, warm skin. She rubbed her cheek against Jean's as the girl snuggled closer.

Suddenly a violent gust of wind beat against the blue shudders. Elsa got up and looked outside she wasn't sure what time it was because there was a strong blizzard plaguing the outside.

She frowned. Jean couldn't ride her scooter in this. Elsa went back to bed and grabbed her phone. She texted Lindsay notifying her that Jean would be staying until the storm relinquished.

She then got comfortable and drifted to sleep.

When she woke up, she touched the side of her bed and felt an empty space. She sat up quickly and pulled back the blanket. She dressed hurriedly in her blue snowflake pajamas pants and sweater. She rushed to window, she had to make sure Jean didn't leave in the storm.

She panted in relief at seeing the green scooter parked outside.

She traveled downstairs to the kitchen to see Jean wiping down the counter top. The kitchen was spotless. The left over food was neatly put away in the fridge and all the dishes were washed, dried and in their rightfully places.

Elsa backed behind a dark corner and silently watched. Jean then made the same type of eggnog she made Elsa except with colorful sprinkles in four mugs and put them on a tray with apple pie and chocolate cookies shaped like turkies.

Elsa was confused she never made chocolate chip cookies. Jean must have made them when she was sleeping.

Jean took the tray of sweets into the living room and turned on the fireplace that was in front of the couch.

Elsa stepped out from behind the corner. Jean looked up and smiled warmly.

Elsa smiled back then went upstairs to wake up her siblings.

"YUM YUMS!" Anna and Olaf yelled in unison running down the stairs.

They sat on the floor and dug into the sweets.

Jean handed Anna the red mug, and Olaf the orange. She gave Elsa the dark blue one while taking the green one for herself. She sat back against the couch and laid her arm across the top.

"Anna Jean is going to be spending the night could you please go find her something to wear to sleep in?" Anna got up and ran upstairs.

Elsa sat back in the couch and felt a a small hand relax on her shoulder. She stiffened then leaned into the touch making Jean smile.

Anna returned and gave Jean a large purple sweater and sweatpants. Jean thanked her then went into the bathroom to change when she returned Elsa got the radio from the kitchen and turned on her Christmas songs.

"I'm telling ya guys one day I'm going to write a Thanksgiving song and publish it and people will listen to it on Turkey day instead of Christmas tunes." Jean declared to the small laughing family.

"Sure J but Elsa is still going to stubbornly listen to her Christmas tunes." Anna confirmed taking a bite of her cookie.

"Well I guess I'll just have to teach Elsa a lesson on the holiday spirit." Jean threatened earning a disbelieving snort from the woman.

"Huw yuu gun du dat?" Olaf asked with his mouth full of apple pie.

"Olaf how many times do I have to tell you to not talk with your mouth full?" Elsa reprimanded.

"It's alright Elsa I speak bad table manners. Well Olly boy to answer your question I am going to tie Elsa up force feed her pumpkin spice and blast my will be famous song."

Anna laughed. "Careful Jean she might like it." Anna teased.

Elsa grabbed a small pillow and threw it at the redhead. "You stinker." Anna mocked using the pillow for support.

Two hours later had Anna laying in the recliner with Olaf sleeping on her chest. It was a habit for the boy since he was born.

Jean cleaned up the remains of dessert while Elsa got blankets from the linen closet and covered her siblings with one.

There was only two so she and Jean were forced to share, not that they minded.

"Sooooo this is what it's like to...have a family?" Jean whispered.

"Yeah... it's good isn't it?"

"Yeah." Jean said. Elsa wrapped her arms around Jean as they leaned against each other and drifted to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

This morning was not one of Elsa's favorites. She hated to be late and was seriously delayed by her car constantly stalling in engine. Anna and Elsa finally made it to school. Elsa got out of her car and looked under the hood. Jean watched her from the window. Then she and Anna rushed frantically to their classes.

"J can you speak Italian?" Anna asked writing down science notes.

"Anna... I was born and raised in Italy." Jean replied slowly looking up from her paper.

"Yeah but do you speak the language?" She persisted.

"Anna Jean is Italian." Mrs. Fa said, overhearing the conversation from walking by.

"Look all I am asking is if you can speak Italian." Anna said getting agitated.

Jean and Mulan smirked at each other and decided to mess with the redhead further.

"Anna... I am Florentine." Jean said in a condescending voice.

"DO YOU SPEAK THE FUCKING LANGUAGE?" Anna yelled Loosing her cool.

Jean and Mulan laughed. "Yes Anna... of course I speak Italian it was my first language." Jean replied giggling.

"What was your second?" Mrs. Fa asked.

"Japanese, then English."

"Wait, wait, wait.. when did you leave Italy and come to Arendelle?" Anna continued.

"I came here this year." Jean said.

"Wow so you... you're fresh off the boat." Anna said amazed.

"Train actually." Said Jean as the bell rung.

"Sooo where do you want to rehearse? Mr. Hades said we can do it anywhere we feel comfortable." Jean asked taking out her script.

Anna hissed biting her nails. "Actually J." She started slowly. "I was actually going to go and find Kristoff in journalism class."

"Oh.. okay but when did you want to practice?" Jean opened the script and flipped through the pages. "We have alot of scenes together."

"I know I'm sorry. Just take this as another free period." Anna explained backing away down the hall. "We'll practice later at my place okay?" She called over her shoulder running down the hallway.

"Sure." Jean said quietly. Well... now what? Then an idea hit the student. She ran to her locker and got out her cell phone.

Jean dialed her favorite tow company. She smiled and made her way to her favorite class with her favorite person.

She made herself comfortable in front of the window of the door.

Needles... tingling.

Elsa knew this feeling all to well. She was being watched by a certain someone. A smile crept its way onto her lips. Jean always made her feel so attractive. What was she thinking? This was her student. But...then again Jean was..well Jean.

She glanced to the window. Azure and storm grey orbs met and danced together.

Elsa returned to her work, she found herself starting to enjoy the feeling, Jean's silver pools gave her. Sensations crawled over her body and decided to reside in her now heated core.

Elsa bit her lip then crossed her legs making the slit in her black dress rise up her leg.

Jean craned her head to get a better view of the now exposed pale pillars. She could barely breathe in her plaid green knitted v-neck vest. Her breaths came in batted pants. she fisted her hands using every ounce of willpower to not go in there and show Elsa how much she cared.

Elsa looked back over and saw the desire transparent in Jean's hooded eyes.

Anna found Jean staring into the window.

"Hey you." She greeted turning Jean around. She looked down and Jeans beige khakis caught her attention with a sizable lump in the crotch.

"Goddamnit Jean!" She cursed. Jean still seemed to be in a daze. Anna looked through the window to see what had her friend so roused up.

She saw Elsa who turned and looked at her offering a forced lame smile.

Anna rolled her eyes then took off her red letter jacket and tied it around Jean's waist.

"Come on Romeo." She said pulling Jean by the arm. "I thought my nickname was Dion." Jean raised an eyebrow.

"It was but now you're starting to show more traits in one romance figure than the other." Anna explained.

"Okay I am finally done." Elsa said to herself as she collected her Thermos and bag. She awoke Anna who was sleeping at her desk. The girl had to wait for her older sister to be done catching up in work after school hours.

When they entered the parking lot all the cars were gone including Else's. Well there was one blue car but it wasn't hers.

"That's weird were's the car?" Said Anna looking around.

Elsa started to panic. "I really hope no one stole it."

"Ugh Els you wouldn't even be able to threaten someone's life to make them steal your car." Anna was only partially joking as she helped her sister search. She stopped in front of the blue sports car and saw a note addressed to Elsa.

"Hey Elsa!" She called her sister over and gave her the note then went and inspected the vehicle.

"Wow this is a McLaren 650S with white leather seating." She awed.

Elsa looked to see records, the car was assigned in her name, she opened the note. 'Keys are on the top right tire. Meet me at your house.' She angrily crumbled the paper, found the keys and opened the car.

Anna excitedly got in. "Sooooo... are we stealing it or is it yours?" She jested but Elsa looked anything but pleased.

"She had no fucking right." Elsa cursed pulling out of the parking lot. She had to admit to herself it felt good to be driving a car of luxury such as this one. But her old car held memories. Precious memories.

Her father gave her that car, he was her first passenger.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she held in a shakey breath. Her car was probably scrap by now.

Anna finally understood why her sister was upset. Sometimes the best things weren't always right. When they picked up Olaf Anna gave him a warning look to not ask any questions about the new car so he remained silent.

They finally made it home and saw Jean leaning against the garage door.

Jean smiled and waved. "Olly boy!" She yelled to Olaf making him grin. As soon as the car stopped he rushed out of his seatbelt and ran to Jean wrapping her in a warm hug which she returned kneeling down.

"I missed you Jean." He mumbled into her shoulder.

"I missed you too bud." She replied softly.

"Come on Olaf. Jean I'll come right out after I fix him lunch and get his homework done okay?" Jean nodded. "Righty-O Anna."

When they entered the house Jean found herself pinned against the garage door and turned to see a very angry Elsa holding her by her vest off the ground.

"Where is my car being scrapped you little gigolo!?" Elsa yelled in a accusing tone.

"What are you talking about?" Jean was confused.

"Don't play with me Jean I know you got me that car and scrapped my old one."

Jean squirmed out of her hold and dug into her pocket taking out Elsa's old keys. She hit the garage door button and the door opened revealing Elsa's old car safe and parked in its usual spot.

Elsa gasped, more tears made their way down her cheeks."You didn't scrap it." She entered the garage, Jean followed her and closed the door.

"Why would I? That would be just rude. I had it fixed while we were at school, I just wanted to make sure you, Anna, and Olaf got home safe. You can keep both I don't really care, but safety was more important." Jean pointed out. Elsa stared at her, not believing how anyone could be so selfless. She knew this wasn't some trick for Jean to just get in her skirt.

Jean stood in front of the car checking to make sure that the job was well done.

Suddenly she felt two hands on her shoulders turning her around. Her mouth was slammed against the softest pair of lips she immediately recognized as Elsa's.

She put her hands on the woman's hips as Elsa wrapped her arms around Jean's neck pulling her in deeper.

Jean moved from Elsa's lips to her neck, sucking and nipping at her pulsepoint. "Jean." Elsa gasped out as the girl moved her hands down to her rear giving a tentative squeeze.

They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. "If-if love doesn't come with risk then it's not worth feeling." Elsa quoted from Jean.

"Jean I..." Jean waited for her to say how wrong this was, how they shouldn't be doing this. "I want to be with you..but I'm so scared. I'd be risking everything."

Jean understood Elsa's fear. But she knew she had the power to protect her love. Jean lifted Elsa's head by her chin gently. "Hey I won't let anything happen to you or Anna..or Olaf no matter what I will always protect you guys..and try to give you everything you deserve.. and more." Elsa had never seen anyone look at her like this, with the perfect mixture of love, desire, and protection.

For the first time since she knew Jean she felt safe swimming in her sea grey eyes. Jean got into her car then sat Elsa down in her lap.

Their lips met again. "Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs;

Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;

Being vexed a sea nourish'd with loving tears:

What is it else? a madness most discreet,

A choking gall, and a preserving sweet." Jean quoted from Shakespeare.

Elsa pulled back smiling. "Romeo." She said softly going in for another kiss moaning at how sweet it was, Jean's accent made the quote even sexier. The throb from earlier returned to her core, she wanted to cross her legs but couldn't from the position they were in. Jean sensed her discomfort and let a wandering hand inch up her thigh.

"Jean wait-" Elsa tried to move Jean's hand but the girl insisted. "Please my Juliet I wanna caress your orchid." Jean Cooed into Elsa's ear nuzzling her.

Elsa giggled enjoying the closure. Hans never cuddled with her like this. "Ironically enough Juliette is my middle name."

Jean grinned leaning back into the seat. "No kidding Eh. That's groovy." Jean kissed the shell of her ear and bit the lobe. Her hand with Elsa's permission finally made it beneath her black skirt. It was warm. Jean gapsed at how wet her panties were. Elsa blushed lightly at Jean's knowing, dimpled smirk.

A moan escaped her lips as Jean started to rub gently through the under garments but soon moved them aside.

She lubbed her index finger with Elsa's juices resisting the urge to lick them clean. "Ti amo, cazzo." Jean said taking off Elsa's panties.

Elsa bucked her hips into Jean's touch wanting more. Jean squeezed her clit making Elsa cry out in pleasure. She circled her finger around Elsa's entrance then slipped her finger inside causing both to groan.

To Jean it felt as if Elsa was trying to squeeze the life out of her finger. "So tight." Jean panted as she began to pull her finger in and out drawing out the most delicious noises from Elsa. Jean quieted her with her own mouth kissing Elsa softly yet with urgency.

"Jean!" Elsa yelled grabbing hold of her shoulders as she came. It felt as if she hadn't been able to feel this way in months.

She fell limp against Jean panting. Jean pulled out her finger and hurriedly licked her the digit, her eyelids slid shut at the taste.

"We-oh god- we better go inside or Anna will come find us." Elsa said composing herself. She got out of the car and went into the house.

Jean smirked and got out following her inside.

Olaf came running up to her. "Hey J wanna come see my project?"

"Sure Olly boy." Jean quipped rustling his hair. Elsa smiled at the exchange then something dawned on her. The smile quickly faded.

"Oh no we have stalled long enough J we have to practice." Anna protested.

"Actually you stalled." Jean grumbled following Anna and Olaf upstairs. She returned coming halfway down the steps and flashed Elsa's blue lace panties at her with a large, dimpled, goofy smile then ran back up.

Elsa shook her head, well seems she would be walking to her room in commando. Although she would have to find a way to get her delicates back from her mischievous student.

She hoped this wasn't a mistake, as she made her way upstairs. She heard uproarious laughter coming from Anna's room.

She peeped in to see Olaf and Jean torturing Anna be doing the opposite of what she was ordering them to do.

"Jean no those are not your lines! Olaf sit down the audience doesn't interact with the actors." She whined pouting.

Jean grabbed Olaf and threw him onto the bed to lift up his shirt and blow a noisy raspberry making the boy laugh harder than Elsa heard in long time. Even Anna laughed jumping on the two of them.

Elsa's heart burst at the site. Jean brought happiness, kindness, and joy to her small broken family, no not broken just bent a little aimlessly flying through the air and maybe Jean was this force, this gravity, that would mend them into a shape of love.


	16. Chapter 16

"No. No I am not doing it. No." Jean protested holding up her hands from the couch.

"Oh come Jean please." Anna begged.

"I'll help you." Olaf offered.

"Come on guys. Okay fine just tell me the rules." Jean stood up.

"Okay So I have the remote and will be playing random songs at random times and you will have to dance according to the song and we the audience will rate you." Anna explained.

Elsa came into the living with a pot of popcorn and sat down tucking her legs underneath her. "We haven't played this since we were kids you guys."

"Cazzo." Jean said under her breath.

"Jean what does that mean?" Elsa asked noticing the word again.

"Uuuuhhh I can't say." Jean replied making Elsa lift a suspicious eyebrow.

"Well will you play?" Olaf asked.

"No." Jean said in a high pitch voice pointing two fingers at him.

"Please Jean." Anna begged.

"Seriously Anna I can't dance." Jean said defeatedly.

"Oh Jean I'm sure it's not that bad. Please." Elsa asked batting her eyelashes giving Jean a look that made the girl's legs tremble.

"F-fine. Okay I'll do it, but you gals and guy are going to laugh at me." Jean said. Jean stood in front of them and shook out her hands getting ready to dance.

Anna put the music on her phone in shuffle and hooked then up on the speakers.

The lions sleep tonight by the Tokens came on. Jean took a deep breath then began to dance. Elsa's breath was taken away. Jean's dancing was not like anything she had ever seen. It was comical but also adorable.

She shimmied and swayed her hips as best she could. Anna was holding her sides as tears made their way into her eyes from laughter.

The song changed to Wanderer by Dion. Jean changed her pace to snapping her fingers and bobbing her head along with sensually swaying hips like a fifties suave man.

Wanna be starting something By Michael Jackson made Jean mimick his dance moves instantly, changing them to something more hip for the song Right back where we started from by Maxine Nightingale.

She grabbed Elsa's hand surprising her from being pulled off the couch to the makeshift dance floor.

Jean began singing as her dancing became more natural encouraging Elsa. She turned to Olaf and made a come hither motion with her finger.

He and Anna joined into the dance. Elsa sang along with Jean creating a fun duet.

When it was time for her to leave Lindsay came in to say hi with Zebra much to Olaf's delight. The Dalmatian slobbered over his chubby cheeks making him laugh.

Jean and Lindsay had to work together to get the large dog into the back of the white SUV.

They waved goodbye and pulled off.

"Did you have fun?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah!" Jean answered excitedly. She glanced out the window watching the blur of the scenery pass by.

Lindsay noticed something different about the girl. "You seem happy. How ya been?"

Jean felt so at ease. Happy. Complete. Everything in her life was finally going... not great because that was to gaudy... not good either because it didn't express the emotion. "I am...Well." yes well was a fantastic word soft and gentle yet having enough passion. She sighed looking at the passing sidewalks. Then it struck her. She was in love. Not actually loving but in love.

"Jean..." Lindsay started the strain in her voice made Jean look at her with a dreamy smile still plastered on her face.

Lindsay took a breath. She really hated to ruin this happy mood Jean was in. "Your father asked me to drop you off at his office."

Jean's smile faltered slightly. "Well he probably just wants to know why I haven't presented any game production models yet." Jean assumed.

"I don't know he seemed pretty bent on seeing you. Maybe he wants to just see you?" She offered.

Jean shook her head frowning. "No. He doesn't want to see me." the rest of the car ride was in silence. They pulled up into the large polished parking lot of a glass skyscraper building with a large B'N'G on the very top.

Jean got out and entered the building. The interior was extravagant with white marble floors that would be worthy of heaven. The furniture was modern, square, and black...cold.

Jean walked past the security and entered the main hall. Workers we're zooming by scrambling to get from one place to the next.

Jean walked into the elevator and enetered the passkey to get to the top floor where her father worked.

When the elevator finally stopped Jean was greeted by two more large security guards who ignored her.

She passed her father's secretary and went into his office with the interior of rich mahogany and black leather furniture.

She saw him standing in front of a large window talking into a Bluetooth.

All considered him an attractive man. He had silver hair with a well kept stubble. His eyes were powerful light blue, his face chiseled finely, his stance and presence demanded respect. He wore well tailored grey suit and red tie making him look like nothing less then a CEO compared to Jean's knitted plaid v-neck vest and white dress shirt with khakis and green Vans.

Jean walked over to the brown glass case that held pictures of the family... except her.

There was her older sister Alessandra, the eldest whom Jean loved dearly, her older sister always favored her, spoiling her silly. She was beautiful and just like Jean had their mother's blonde hair and grey eyes. Then there was Luciano her father's pride and joy, during the divorce he had chosen to stay with his father. He would often tease Jean for her condition and looked exactly like his father with brown hair. The public loved him with his great handsome appearance, although he was nothing more than a figure head that stayed behind in Florence to care for the family's estates and name.

There was her step mother Chiara, she had a child with Jean's father but lost it to events that the family never spoke of. Now five years later here she was pregnant.

Her father ended his call and sat at his desk. "Giovanni...come sit down." he said, his accent thick and gruff.

Jean obeyed and sat in a chair in front of his large wooden, desk.

"I know you're probably wondering why I called you here." He said leaning back.

"Not really signore, I know I haven't presented a system proposal lately, but I'll start working on one right away." Jean said not looking up at him. Ever since her mother's death she never looked at him in the eye it upset him... Jean held a frightening resemblance to her mother and it haunted her father.

"Come now Giovanni I find that insulting, I wished to inform you that Luciano will be visiting Arendelle soon, I want to show him the ways of the company." Jean's head snapped up still not making eye contact.

"But he knows nothing of the company, signore he is an idiota." Jean's father took offence in her insolence.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK OF HIM THAT WAY! REMEMBER YOU WILL NEVER BE HALF THE PERSON HE IS." The man bellowed, standing up while pounding his fist on the table, making Jean flinch and her heart race. She licked her lips and began rocking, tears in her eyes threatend to escape.

"Huh." Her father quipped. "Still have those psycho fits eh? Nonetheless I'll have a doctors appointment set up for you and have them double your dosage." He sat back down.

"T-t-they're n-not...I'm not a psycho. Please don't send me back to the doctors... I'll...I'll make you two systems this month I promise." Jean begged with a shaky voice from crying.

"For Cazzo's sake! Get a hold of yourself. They're just pills."

"Ye-s bu-but they m...make me sick... and sad...and I feel funny.. but I'll behave I promise." She whispered the last part making her father sigh.

"Fine..fine fine, as long as you keep this-whatever you have under control." He waved his hand dismissively. Jean rose and headed towards the office door.

"Hey!" Jean called turning around, her father looked up. "I- I have a lover." She declared with her head held high.

"HA!" Her father barked. "With that abomination between your legs. Oooh Giovanni the day I believe that is the day I am burried in the ground."

"But you won't be able to believe anything when you're dead." Jean confirmed confused.

"Exactly! Now leave before my client comes in." He said hotly.

Jean left and practically ran down the building steps. She texted Lindsay that she was ready and to pick her up.

Jean stood outside and leaned against a cement wall.

No matter. Even if her father and brother strived to make her life a living hell she still had Elsa, the single snowflake to cool her heated life.

Lindsay picked her up with Zebra in the backseat panting and stayed silent. "Can you drop me off at the park please?" Jean asked, Zebra barked at the mentioning of the P word.

"Sure. But here remember to take these when this watch goes off." Lindsay commanded handing Jean a plastic bag with two white pills and a electronic black watch.

Lindsay dropped her off and told her she would pick her up in an hour. Jean took Zebra's leash and he tugged her into the park down the flower path.

She grabbed a good stick off the ground. "ZEBRA! GO fetch the stick boy!" She gave it a good throw and he zoomed after it, returning a few minutes later. She took it and repeated.

After about ten throws Jean's arm started to get tired. "Okay buddy last time. GO GET THE STICK!"she threw it far and he chased it.

She saw him trotting up with the stick but noticed a large shaggy brown, grey, and black dog also attached two it.

"Ummm Zebra I told you to catch a...stick...not a... dog." Jean scratched her head and knelt down.

"Hey boy." She greeted putting out her hand which the large dog sniffed letting go of the stick.

He licked it making Jean giggle. She ruffled his fur and pointed ears. He licked her face gently.

"Hey you.." Jean petted him. "Hmm no collar. Guess you're a stray." Jean stood up and circled around the park for fifteen minutes to find the dog's possible owners.

Lindsay drove up to the park's sidewalk and honked. Jean appeared with not one but two dogs.

She loaded them into the backseat then got into the front.

Lindsay had a frozen look of confusion on her face with her mouth agape.

"Oookay maybe my eyesight is failing me but are there two dogs in the back seat of my car?"

Jean smirked and nodded.

"Well alrighty then." She said resolutely driving off.

When they got home Jean went into her green and white bathroom and turned on the Lena cast iron clawfoot tub that had monarch imperial footing. She filled it with bubbles and put on a white T-shirt with green cotton shorts.

"Okay buddy let's get you into the tub." She had to wrestle with both Zebra who wanted to get in the tub because he loved baths and buddy who wanted nothing to do with it.

Lindsay set to making dinner when she heard. "WAIT PLEASE. STOP!" followed by a loud crash.

When Jean finally came out the bathroom she was drenched. Buddy and Zebra trotted out happily tails wagging.

Zebra attempted to mount Buddy to hump him catching Jean's attention. "Hey cut it out! Last time I checked you were not gay and it's rude to rape a guest." She scolded.

Zebra went into the living room and got into his favorite champagne cushioned chair and rested his head on the armrest.

Buddy pawed at Lindsay's leg. "Hey Buddy did Jean behave for her bath?"

"Ha Ha Ha very funny you should make it a profession and starve to death." Jean deadpanned going to change.

Lindsay set down two bowls and both dogs set to devouring the dinner.

"Our family just keeps getting bigger and bigger it seems." Lindsay said stirring a pot of clam chowder.

Jean set a bunch of sketches and papers down on the table starting to work on the new games her father wanted.

"Whatever you say Lindsay, whatever ya say." she said smiling then set to work hard for a project that would pay her in billions yet was worth nothing to her.


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh my gosh I know who Jay reminds me of." Rapunzel exclaimed jumping up and down trying to keep warm in cold morning air. She made sure to wear her thick white cotton jacket and thicker jeans but they did her no justice.

"Who?" Jean asked biting into her cantaloupe slices while her head laying in Ariel's lap that was soft because of the floral dress she had on allowed Jean to enjoy the snow of football field. Her green jacket with a gold hoodie and baige khakis kept her warm enough.

They had about thirty minutes before the first bell sentenced them to school.

"You remind me of... because yesterday I was watching it and I was all 'hmm he reminds me of Jean'." Rapunzel ranted.

"Punz just get it out" Anna begged, putting her hands inside of her purple sweater that overlapped her black leggings.

"Okay, okay, Jean reminds me of...Hey Arnold."

Kristoff's mouth opened at the revaluation as he looked at Jean seeing the resemblance in both looks and behavior. The large teen was forced by his grandmother Bulda to wear an embarrassing reindeer sweater and jeans. "Yeah she does." He nodded solemnly. Anna noticed he had less energy this morning.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked sweetly sliding into his lap.

"No not really. I lost Sven yesterday, I was giving him a bath and since he hates baths he ran out the door outside to who knows where." He explained looking miserable.

"What kind of dog is Sven again man?" Eugene asked. He thought if he wore a T-shirt and cargo shorts he could show off his manliness but in reality he was freezing.

"He's a Burmese Mountain Dog." Kristoff confirmed.

"Yes yes how sad... so anyways back to Jean-"

"Rapunzel!" Ariel interrupted gasping at the blonde's insensitivity.

"What? it's not like we can do anything now school starts in like ten minutes and I'm trying to establish something."

"fine go ahead." Anna signaled her to continue.

"Thank. So anyways I think we should call Jean hey Arnold." She said quickly.

Jean choked coughing up a piece of fruit then sat up. "Oh noooo no no no no. Absolutely not!" Jean demanded putting her foot down.

"Yes we are. From this moment on Jean will be called hey Arnold." Repunzel declare.

"But I thought her name was Jay." Kristoff interjected.

"I thought it was Dion." Anna whined.

"Ahh fuck Dion." Eugene said.

"Done and done." Anna said suggestively wiggling her eyebrows.

"Seriously?" Kristoff deadpanned.

" I was young and drunk don't judge me." The bell rung.

When they entered the building most of the female students were winking and smiling at Jean as she walked down the hall.

"Uuuh." Jean was completely confused but not wanting to be rude she waved sheepishly at the girls who flirtatiously waved back giggling.

"Since when did you became the school sex icon hey Arnold." Eugene asked as they all made their way to the lockers.

"I have no clue." Jean leaned against the lockers. A girl with black hair and an awesome figure sauntered up to Jean. She was a senior called Samantha and was considered too cool to get caught up into the silly school politics of the sophomores and juniors. Every boy wanted her and every girl wanted to be her.

"Hey hot rod the way you stood up to the jocky bitches earned you my phone number..." Samantha took out a piece of paper then kissed it creating a lipstick kiss on the paper. ".. and earned me a date." She pressed the kiss stained paper to Jean's lips making it stick then waltzed off.

Jean's friends and the students around them stared in shock as Samantha joined her elite group of friends but not without turning to Jean and giving her sexy wink the other girls standing with Samantha gave out catcalls jokingly on how they wanted the magic in Jean's khakis.

"Did that seriously just happen?" Ariel asked to no one in particular not believing what took place.

Jean shrugged lamely then took the paper off her lips and looked at it.

Eugene was edging closer licking his lips. "C-can I just touch... it please just let me touch it." He dove for Jean but she was saved by Kristoff who easily picked the petite girl up and put her on his burly shoulders.

"If you let that perv touch it you'll never get it back." He warned. Jean looked at the paper still perplexed.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Her friends gasped.

"Dion you literally have the golden ticket there in your hands." Anna exclaimed.

"Everyone has tried to get Sam's number but only few..actually three have succeeded. She literally is the coolest person in the whole school." Rapunzel explained. "Even some of the teachers have a crush on her."

"Huh. Well if she really wants to be friends I guess I'll text her." Jean slid off Kristoff.

Eugene shook his head slowly disappointed at the squandered gift that was Samantha's number. "You are so dense."

They parted ways and went to their designated classes.

Through all of English all Jean could do was gaze at Elsa who was using all of her will power to not blush.

At the end of class Jean snuck into Elsa's very comfy chair at her desk.

"I see you." She called from bending over in her supply drawer.

Jean giggled and spun around enjoying the nausea feeling. Suddenly it was stopped by Elsa who was making the cutest facial expression Jean had ever been graced to see which was a mixture with amusement and confussion.

Jean quickly leaned forward and pecked her puckered lips.

Elsa giggled. "Having fun?"

"Yupp." Jean replied popping the p.

"Yes but as amazing and fun my teaching throne is I kinda need it back deary." Elsa tried to pull the student out but Jean resisted and the chair simply moved forward rolling the wheeles beneath it.

"Never!" Jean protested. Elsa stopped pulling laughing at Jean's silliness. Then she got an idea.

Elsa grabbed the back of Jean's neck and brought her in for a kiss. She moved her lips against Jean's drawing out a a quiet moan from the girl then she pulled back making Jean whine following her lips for contact.

Elsa kept on teasing her with short deep kisses until Jean followed her out of the chair. Elsa took action slipping by and landed in her seat, impact causing it to roll backward.

"HA!" She laughed in triumph at outsmarting the tricky teen, but when she looked up her heart died on the inside. Jean was staring at her with the saddest look Elsa had ever seen. Her pupils somehow expanded to impossible widths and her lower lip jutted out. Her chipmunk cheeks were puffy.

Elsa felt hypnotized by the sight. She held out her hand and Jean took it sliding into her lap. Jean rubbed her face into Elsa's neck.

"Ha!" She teased quietly.

"Oh hush you." Elsa pouted at being out tricked again.

Soon the nuzzling turned into short kisses and short kisses turned into a full heated kiss.

Elsa raked her fingers through Jean's hair ruffling it. Their tongues tangoed together.

Elsa moved to the rest of Jean's face and littered it with kisses. "You have me craving mangoes." She mumbled into Jean's face. "Everytime I smell them it reminds me of you."

Jean pulled back. "Mangoes?"

"Yeah you smell like them. Your hair your clothes. Your skin." Elsa explained.

"But I'm not really around magoes...ever. that's a pretty random fruit." Jean puzzled. Where did Elsa get mangoes from?

It was passed the fifteen minutes Jean had to stay behind for gym.

"Ugh you have to go to class... but I don't want to let you go." Elsa whined.

She reluctantly pushed Jean out of her lap and walked her to the door.

"One more." Elsa leaned down and kissed Jean. "...after this one." She said kissing Jean again. "Along with this one." Jean giggled into her lips.

"You and Anna can practice tonight." Elsa offered leaning against the door.

Jean raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Will I really be practicing?" She asked suggestively. Elsa blushed and shoved her out the door.

"Oh hush up." Jean laughed and started walking.

"I'll tell her later...hey Arnold." Elsa called. Jean screatched to a halt and slowly turned around. "How?" She mouthed. Elsa laughed then twirled her finger around her head.

When she changed out for gym. The girls still wouldn't stop giving her sultry looks.

"Okay soldiers today we will be doing a fitness test!" Coach Shang announced earning a few groans from the students mostly the girls and cheers from the boys. This was the chance for the jocks and B-ball kids to compete.

"Alright first test is the rope climb." The students lined up and were timed. Jean climbed it with ease and inhuman speed.

Then the sprint, Kristoff and Phillip lined up determined to beat each other. When the whistle blew they flew in front of the students besides Dash. Everyone ignored Dash because out of the school records no one could beat him at running, he was the captain of the track team for a reason.

Dash ran easily but was thrown off his game when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see if it was his imagination and saw that it was Jean, pumping her legs not fast enough to past him but fast enough to keep up.

When they crossed the finish line the bell rung. The students tried to catch their breaths.

"Hey lady dick we need to talk to you." Charming announced walking up to Jean with some of his team mates. Phillip hung in the back still traumatized by what Jean did to him.

Jean glared. "What do you want brutto figlio di puttana bastardo?" Some of the girls nearby swooned at hearing Jean speak Italian making her accent thicker.

James looked confused unaware of the name he was called. "Yeah well I saw you during the sprint and no one was ever able to keep up with Dash so how would you like a spot on the team?" He offered confident that she couldn't refuse such a privilege.

"Vaffanculo en Vai al inferno!" Jean turned away but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you stop speaking Mexican and just listen!" Charming pleaded.

"I believe that was Italian and I believe she said fuck off and go to hell." Jean looked behind her to see a insanely large boy with orange hair. He was even bigger than Kristoff.

"Hey the offer still stands lady cock." Phillip and his team members left.

"Thanks I don't know your name and how did you know what I said?" Jean wasn't sure who this was.

"Hercules. And Greek isn't to far from Italian." He confirmed. Jean smiled.

"Oooohh so you're Meg's big oof." Jean said bluntly.

Hercules laughed. "Yeah of course she told you that. Man that woman."

Dash came trotting up leaning against Hercules. "Hey Herc did you tell her our offer to join the track team?" He asked the kid that was all muscle.

"More offers?" Jean asked folding her arms.

"Heeeey Arnold." Kuzco strolled up Jean felt claustrophobic so she pushed past the surrounding teens.

"Let me guess Kuzco you want to offer me a spot on the basketball team?" Jean assumed.

"Yes I do! Do you realize how many games we'd win with you on our team." He sang.

Jean shook her head no. Kuzco blanked. "W-well neither do I but you can guess it would be a lot."

"Look guys I'm flattered really but this is too sudden just give me time okay. I have a big performance soon." Jean explained walking away.

After school Anna hunted down Jean. "Hey Jean Elsa said we can drive you to our house so we could rehearse."

Jean texted Lindsay and followed Anna to the car. Elsa still felt uncomfortable with the new sports car so she put it in the garage and drove her old one.

They picked up Olaf and together they tortured Anna in the backseat with poking and yelling in her ear.

When they made it home Anna of course had to help Olaf with his homework and after school lunch. Elsa took the opportunity and dragged Jean upstairs into her room.

"Romeo I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Ask away my Juliette." Jean quipped sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Where's my underwear?" Elsa accused.

"Why.. why are you always accusing me of taking stuff?" Jean pleaded smiling.

"Because you are always taking stuff." Elsa rebutted.

"They're at home."

"Why?" Elsa asked snorting indignantly.

"Because I use them."

Elsa smiled mischievously. "Well Jean I didn't know you were about that life." She teased sitting down on the bed.

"Not like that... I... they help me get rid off...boners." Jean confessed.

"How?"

"Well I...no." Jean tried but couldn't she laid down covering her face.

"Nooo tell me...pweeeezz." Elsa begged straddling her Romeo then attacked her sides with tickling making Jean buck, kick, and laugh.

"ALRIGHT. ALRIGHT. I'll tell." Jean surrendered.

"I put them on my head and I smell them and that makes me...cum." Jean's face turned beet red.

"Well I guess since their purpose to you is so crucial you can keep them." Elsa tickled Jean again making her snort like a pigglet. Jean quickly switched positions and kissed her while pining her wrist.

Elsa responded by slipping her hands out of Jean's grasp and grabbed her hoodie and pulled it off to reveal a green T-shirt then returned to kiss.

She started grinding her hips against Elsa's loving the friction. Blood rushed into her member and got worse when Elsa's hips met her thrust lightly.

Jean kissed her way to Elsa's neck suckling on the supple skin. Elsa squeezed Jean's rear.

Jean squeaked in horror as she came in her pants. It was wet and squishy so she decided to not say anything fearing embarrassment.

When Anna was finished with Olaf they rehearsed but much to Anna's dismay Elsa and Olaf tagged teamed against them constantly interrupting and Jean having a short attention span fell for it everytime.

After dinner Jean helped Anna with the dishes. Elsa walked her to the door when it was time for her to leave.

Elsa noticed as Jean walked down the driveway to her scooter a suspicious bulg in the back pocket of her pants.

"Oh no you don't!" Elsa yelled chasing after Jean. She reached in her back pocket and took out her blue lace panties then kicked Jean's butt making her stumble towards her scooter.

When Elsa was about to walk back inside she heard a light honk. She turned around to see Jean driving slowly and pulling out her blue lace bra for the front of her hoodie.

"JEAN!" Elsa yelled making Jean speed up trying to get away.

Jean knew she'd hear an earful tomorrow but it was worth it.

So worth it.


	18. Chapter 18

"Alright everybody I just want you all to know…that none of this wouldn't be possible… without me and my support but." Mr. Hades announced proudly. Outside beyond the stage room ushers worked hurriedly trying to guide the audience members to their appointed seats.

Elsa found her seat with an amazing view of the stage that is until Olaf decided he wanted to sit in her lap.

"Where's Anna?" He asked loudly. "Olaf shh. Anna is backstage getting ready." Elsa informed putting him in his own seat.

"Can we go see her please?" Olaf begged bouncing. "Hey Olly boy!" he turned around to see Jean standing behind him smiling. Elsa turned too confused.

"Jean aren't you supposed to be backstage getting ready?" she asked perplexed.

"Hello Ms. Vineter." Jean greeted completely ignoring her question.

"Jean you're supposed to be backstage." Elsa persisted.

"Hello Ms. Vineter." Jean repeated with a deliberate tone.

Elsa sighed giving in knowing that the student wouldn't stop saying hello until Elsa greeted her back. "Hello Jean." Jean smiled.

"JEAN GET YOUR LITTLE ASS BACK HERE AND STOP FLIRTING WITH THE AUDIENCE!" Dash bellowed from behind a curtain.

"Bye guys." Jena said sweetly then departed to where she heard Dash's voice resonate from.

"Hey baby." Elsa turned to see Hans coming to take a seat next to her smiling. She put on a fake smile; she had been using them around Hans a lot lately, since a certain mischievous blonde girl had been plaguing her mind. Luckily Lindsay showed up and told Hans he had the wrong seat. He begrudgingly moved over and Lindsay sat next to Elsa instead who was so relieved at the intervention that she grabbed Lindsay's hand and gave it a grateful which was retuned by Lindsay.

It was about ten minutes before the lights darkened and Elsa fixed her view to the large stage as the loud intro music filled the theatre.

The introductory voice made Olaf flinch. Elsa was reluctant at bringing him to the production because of its content but he assured her he could it since he wanted to support Anna and Jean.

The musing Voices surprised Both Elsa and Hans. They knew that many students in the high school had amazing talent but weren't expecting this.

The first song that included characters was Skid Row, the upbeat had Olaf Kicking his feet obviously annoying the parent in front of him.

Anna was introduced on the stage in a pink dress throwing away garbage. Elsa knew her sister had a beautiful but hearing her in a room that was made to carry her voice made it sound more powerful and professional.

During rehearsals that they held at the house Jena hadn't really sang seriously in front of Elsa and Olaf. Her singing was unique if she wasn't trying someone could tell that it was female but on stage she hid it well along with her accent but Jean used it to her advantage creating the illusion of a New Yorker dialect which suited the role of Seymour Krelborn. The English teacher didn't even know that her student could sing that well.

The audience clapped at the end of the opening number. Elsa could easily figure out that Mr. Hades had chosen Jean because of her quirky, dorky yet charming presence and personality.

During the number Grow for Me Elsa wished there was such thing as a rewind button to her Jean's solo again. The blonde had hit all the notes perfectly and mesmerized the audience with her wacky humor, antics, shenanigans, and tomfoolery.

Jean's flexibility and small body proved beneficial for the Closed for Renovation scene, she was allowed to ad-lib most of the scene and kept the viewers entertained by renovating the set along with Anna. The two friends played lovers had a natural chemistry that improved the musical and made the instructor of the play, Mr. Hades, look like a genius.

Eugene was also well suited for his role as Scrivello D.D.S the secondary antagonist. His voice fit his role in the number Dentist.

Finally the most anticipated scene Git It arrived. Only Mr. Hades had a deep enough Bravado to fill in as The Audrey II. For Elsa this particular scene brought out the peeks that Jean's voice could really reach displaying how strong her vocal folds really were.

Olaf announced that this was his favorite scene mostly because of the talking plant and he got to see Anna get smacked. The last part earned him a glare from his older sister but he still chuckled.

The audience gasped as they saw real anger flash in Jean's eyes and heard it in her singing. Elsa believed that it was real anger for Jean at seeing her friend struck but she kept it under reigns and used it as fuel to improve her performance.

Olaf giggled hysterically during It's Just the Gas when Orin died from laughing making Elsa pray that she wasn't raising a concealed sadist. What worried her even more was that Hans found the scene humorous as well….. Dear Lord that wasn't a good sign.

Out of all the songs Elsa's favorite was Suddenly Seymour. She couldn't help but secretly imagine that it was her Jean was holding. She felt an old tinge of jealousy that she once had when she noticed how close Jean and Anna had gotten reignite; like before she tried to choke it down but it fumed at the sight of the kiss at the end of the number.

The musical concluded with standing Ovation. Hans left early after his older brother texted him. After everything was sorted out backstage Anna found her small family along with Jean. Elsa told her how proud of her she was and gave her a bouquet of sunflowers.

"Oh Jean here are those flowers you asked me to bring." Lindsay said handing Jean the bundle of blue daisies.

"Thanks Lin." Jean literally hopped over to Anna who was talking with Elsa and Olaf.

"Here ya go Anna." Jean offered the flowers surprising the redhead.

"Aww Jean you didn't have to get me anything." Anna cooed hugging the shorted girl.

"It was nothing. Just think of it going to all the rehearsals we procrastinated instead of actually practicing." Jean joked laughing. Elsa did her best to control her jealousy but was failing miserably so she stayed silent.

"What is to be expected when I pair you two together?" A serious voice sounded from behind them making Jean and Anna cringed.

They turned to see Mr. Hades playfully glaring at them. "But it's not like you needed any rehearsal!" He broke the glare wrapping Jean in a tight embrace lifting her from the ground. "Oh if I didn't I could marry this girl!"

Anna's mouth opened widely. She backed up. " Oh!" she yelled earning a few odd looks. She snapped her fingers not knowing what to do with herself. She always knew that this man was gay. She knew it.

Inside she was doing a happy dance at being right. "Mr. Hades I didn't know you…were married." Elsa said as delicately as she could.

"Neither did I honey." He joked elbowing Lindsay who chuckled.

A very muscular man with curly orange hair and a matching beard walked up smiling. Jean squinted. He looked familiar; she recognized those curly orange locks and chiseled features.

"Everyone this is Zeus my husband." Hades introduced proudly.

"I was looking for Hercules but couldn't find the boy anywhere." Zeus said looking disappointed.

"Why do you need Hercules?" Anna asked.

"Oh well we have to leave soon." Zeus confirmed. Then it clicked in everyone's' heads.

"But why…." Elsa mused who still didn't get it. She pouted hating being confused.

Hades rolled his eyes. "For an English teacher you are very dense. Hercules is my son."

"But his last name isn't Hades it's Olympus." Elsa pointed out.

"Yes my name is Zeus Olympus. Hades just keeps his last name for work."

"Ooohh." Everyone sighed, finally she got it.

"Well I was thinking we could all celebrate on me and by me I mean Jean." Lindsay offered.

"YEAH LET'S CELERBRATE!" Jean and Olaf screamed in unison jumping up and down.

"Oh Lindsay are you sure?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Listen girly I am not taking Jean home when she's about as hyped up as a crackheaded bull on a sugar rush, cuz let me tell ya…it's a hazard." Lindsay said completely serious. Elsa looked at Jean who was sprinting through the aisles chasing Olaf. They created blurs and even Elsa was amazed at how much energy two little people could possibly have.

"LET'S GO YOU HYPERACTIVE CRACKHEADS!" Anna called.

"Crackhead!" Olaf said halting his run laughing.

Jean stopped as well. "Crackhead!" she repeated giggling. " Anna you're a crackhead!" Jean said pointing.

"Great Anna you taught them a new word." Elsa deadpanned. Olaf ran out the building and Jean followed.

"I'm riding with Jean!" he said loudly stopping in front of Elsa's car. "I'm riding with Olaf!" Jean matched his excited tone.

"I am not riding in Elsa's car." Anna sassed. She could take an excited Olaf in the car. She could take a car ride with Jean. But she had her limits and knew she could not take the both of them at the same time.

"You can ride with me Anna. Elsa we'll meet you at Night Egg's" Lindsay chuckled.

Elsa gawked as they got into the SUV. They were leaving her with…them. She turned to see Jean holding Olaf upside down laughing.

"Of course." Elsa said to herself. "Alright Gremlins get in." She instructed. She strapped in Olaf, and got in the front seat while Jean slid in next to her smiling. They pulled off.

"Hey Elsa where are we going?" Jean asked.

Before Elsa could even open her mouth to answer Jean pressed her forehead against the window. "Hey Elsa look cows." She chuckled.

"What was your favorite part Olaf?" Elsa asked.

"Like the part when Jean was singing with the plant and Anna got smacked." Olaf declared.

"Me too." Jean agreed giggling.

Elsa shook her head at the pair now understanding why Anna rode with Lindsay. But it still touched her heart that Olaf and Jean were the best of friends despite the obvious age differences.

Olaf didn't really have a real true best friend and Jean had fit the bill perfectly. Olaf wasn't the only one affected by the short blonde. Anna had been doing better in math and was more confident with Jean at her side always ready to defend her form her bullies. Jean was truly a blessing to the small Vineter family and Elsa intended to not let this rare occurrence pass her by like so many others.

She took her eyes off the road to glance and see Jean gazing lovingly.

Oh no she wasn't letting this opportunity slip, honestly how often can someone say they encountered genuine love? Jean could be her once in a lifetime chance.

So she made her decision. It frightened her but she knew that it was good thing. Because if it wasn't a risk then it wasn't worth it.

They finally pulled up to the Night Egg; a restaurant that served breakfast for dinner and dinner for breakfast.

"Alright you two are you ready?!" Elsa asked excitedly grinning.

"Yup!" Olaf unstrapped himself.

"Cazzo Sì!" Jean responded.

Elsa laughed exiting the car and escorting them into the restaurant. Tonight she decided to just let it go and let loose.


	19. Chapter 19

"That's odd." Jean said looking at her phone while lying in Rapunzel's lap as the short haired brunette stroked her hair gently.

"What is?" Eugene said lazily when he looked up he scoffed at seeing Jean getting Rapunzel's sweet attention.

"What do you think you are doing with my girl?" He accused.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes at his accusation. "What's odd Hey Arnold?" she asked ignoring him.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that not even a week ago Jay was laying in Ariel's lap? Who knows tomorrow it'll be Anna." Eugene turned to Kristoff who just shrugged.

"What's odd Dion?" Anna asked grabbing Jean's phone. "Why is Meg texting? How did she even get your number?" Anna questioned. Kristoff snatched the phone away and tossed it back to Jean but instead Ariel jumped in front of her and caught it instead Rapunzel stood up from the snowy ground and looked over Ariel's shoulder at the device.

"Nosey much?" Kristoff quipped earning a glare from the females in their small group.

"It's not being nosey it's being concerned." Ariel defended looking at the text. It read 'come inside we need 2 talk'.

"That's a good excuse for an eavesdropper." Eugene leaned against a support beam for the bleachers.

Sensing a presence they all looked up to see Meg clad in a small purple jacket and jeans, with hands on her hips.

"I need to barrow one of you." She informed. Eugene smirked and strolled up to her.

"Well I would oblige to such a lovely lady but I'm in a committed relationship." He said smoothly.

"With who your right hand?" Rapunzel called making everyone laugh.

"No he broke up with the right one he's dating the left one now." Ariel and Rapunzel high fived and laughed at Eugene's embarrassment.

"Yeah gross no. I'm talking about the cute blonde." Meg clued in.

"Well that defiantly can't be Kristoff so we have narrowed your search down to Jay." Kristoff smacked Eugene in the back off the head.

Jean stood up from the ground and dusted the snow off her green stripped turtle neck, black slacks and green Vans. Meg walked over to her and gripped her forearm and dragged her up a small hill next to the field.

"Make sure you use a condom!" Kristoff yelled after them making a few students look at the pair.

Meg rolled her eyes and roughly grabbed Jean's shoulders. "I need a boyfriend." She said forcefully. Jean raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ummm… I….. Why… huh?" Jean sputtered completely confused then shook her head. "Look Meg I guess I could help but I am not so good at picking up guys so."

"I mean you." Meg clarified.

"I mean you're real pretty but I am not looking for a….relationship…with a classmate right now." Jean said politely. Meg chuckled looking up then back at Jean.

"Okay Smallfry by boyfriend I mean 'boyfriend'." Meg made quotations with her fingers signaling Jean.

Jean scratched her head. "But what about Hercules?"

Meg frowned. "Me and him didn't part on good terms on our last date and I told him to not be surprised if he found me in someone else's arms and he said yeah right so now I wanna teach him a lesson. So I need you to be my 'boyfriend'." Meg explained. Jean frowned a little and nodded lightly.

"Well Meg I would love to help but sadly I have been graced with the privilege of seeing Hercules lift weight I even spotted for him… not that he needed it." Jean crossed her arms and swayed to one side of her leg.

"Meaning?" Meg prodded.

"Meaning I don't want to be ripped limb from limb by the spawn of Godzilla and King Kong!"

"Listen Smallfry he won't touch you I'll make sure of it." Meg defended.

"Why me? You are replacing the strongest kid in school with someone you nicknamed Smallfy." Jean said exasperated.

"He will not touch you okay. And I choose you because you are the only person I could actually date besides Hercules; at least you won't attempt to get in my pants. Besides he's not that type of guy you're his friend."

"Acquaintance." Jean corrected.

"Same difference."

"Okay okay. But you can't honestly expect me to risk my life for free and how long will I have to fill this role?"

"You'll fill it as long as it takes….what do you want?"

Jean crossed her arms and turned her back to the taller girl. "I don't think you'll be able to provide it." She replied coyly.

"What size are you and what flavor?" Meg asked.

Jean turned back around excitedly. "Extra small and Vanilla."

"Done." Meg put out her hand but when Jean went in to shake it she recoiled back.

"One more thing. When I get it you have to wear it once a week for the whole school year." Meg warned.

"Pshhh don't have to tell me that I'm gonna wear it for the whole school year." Jean grabbed her hand and gave it a good shake. "When do I start?"

"As soon as you go through those double doors to school."

"Dolce!" Jean exclaimed.

"I may now kick the groom." Meg spun Jean around and kicked her down the hill towards the bleachers. She fell with a tumble and landed on her back with a quiet whimper.

Her friends surrounded her looking down. Jean squinted her eyes open.

"So..." Eugene began. "Did she touch your throng."

"No...but I'm married." Jean deadpanned. Kristoff picked her up by the shirt with ease and helped her up and gave her the green messenger bag.

"So you guys are coming to my game today right?" Kristoff asked as they walked into the school.

"Yeah. Hey they're having a prep rally at lunch right?" Ariel asked Kristoff.

"Mhmm." Kristoff quipped.

The students had thirty minutes to eat lunches. Jean sat on the bleachers with a little pink box and chopsticks.

"I am so sick of PB&J." Eugene complained siting down on the benches looking at his sandwich

"You do realize that you pack your own lunch right?" Anna sassed sitting closely next to Jean for warmth.

"Yeah but it's all I know how to make." Eugene frowned.

"Where's Kristoff?" Jean asked noticing his absence.

"Getting ready for the prep Rally." Ariel answered as Rapunzel French braided her hair.

"Great I'm stuck with the girls." Eugene rolled his eyes.

Anna scoffed. "Then why don't you go inside and hangout with Kuzco?"

"You know what? That is exactly what I'm gonna do." Eugene jumped off the bleachers and ran across the football field.

"Hey Arnold what's in the box?" Rapunzel asked. Jean opened it.

"Just soba noodles."

"What's that?" Anna peaked into the small box and saw noodles with a perfectly fried egg and green herbs.

"Noodles…and egg. Lindsay made it for me." Jean confirmed.

The bell ran signaling it was time for the prep rally. Jean got startled and dropped her meal to the snowy ground.

The girls got up and quickly gathered their belongings. Jean stood up from the bleachers and looked at her ruined lunch. Now what was she going to eat? She couldn't just skip lunch that would be breaking routine and Jean never broke routine, she hated breaking routine and she ate lunch every day.

"Come on Jean!" Anna called from crossing the field.

"But my lunch!" Jean cried.

"Just forget it and let's go!" Ariel encouraged.

Jean looked between her lunch and her friends then decided to run after them screaming silently on the inside at the idea of skipping lunch.

The lunch cafeteria was crowded as the students clambered together to get a view of the basketball team members trying to beat, Mulan's younger brother Chien Po, at eating a gigantic bucket of gravy.

Jean panicked silently at being so crowded and was about to scream until she was yanked to stand up on a table by Anna. Jean kissed Anna's cheek gratefully.

No one not even Kristoff could beat Chien Po. Jean licked her lips her stomach growled.

"Is there anyone who can beat the might Chien Po!?" A short student named Yao proclaimed.

"I can!" Jean raised her hand. Everyone turned to her and laughed at her size. Hey she was hungry and loved gravy why not? It was free gravy plus it could substitute as lunch.

Kristoff and some of his team mates carried Jean to the lunch table that Po was seated at and brought a huge tug of gravy that was bigger than Jean herself with a straw.

Chien Po smiled and respectively gave her a bow, Jean copied then the challenge began.

Jean grabbed the straw and began to drink like her life depended on it.

Everyone gasped as she made it half way through. Elsa walked into the lunch room fearing she was running late but looked over to see… Jean…..chugging gravy….through a straw.

She shook her head folding her arms. Out of all the idiotic-

Jean was about to give up as her stomach felt like it was going to explode.

"Gravy-Face. Gravy -FACE!" Kuzco started chanting the other students joined in cheering Jean on. Jean looked over to see Elsa leering at her with a single raised eyebrow then to Po who had long given up all she had to do to win was finish before the prep rally ended.

She narrowed her eyes in determination and started to suck at the straw.

The students cheered louder not believing what they were seeing.

"Where does she keep it all?" Hans asked breathlessly. Elsa shrugged not knowing herself.

The jug was practically empty and light enough for Jean to lift it up. She stood on top of the table and picked it up and chugged it down.

The students went crazy and screamed hyped up. Jean threw the jug and lifted her hands. Her cheeks were covered with gravy. Hercules lifted her up and placed her on his shoulders and sat her down in a chair that was in the middle of a circle made by the teen's bodies.

Basketball cheerleaders kissed both her cheeks. That got Elsa's attention. She tried to swallow it down. Man she really wanted to get better control of her jealously.

Then some selected students got to paint the team's colors of purple and gold on Jean's face and body. She took off her turtleneck keeping on her white undershirt. Team captain Kristoff presented her with a purple and gold jersey with a number twelve on it. Jean put it on not knowing that she just accepted being on the team. Coach Shang surprisingly smiled at seeing the future win of his team.

"Coach Can we play her tonight?" Kuzco begged putting his hands together.

"Hell yeah she's playing." Shang confirmed. Her grabbed his wife Mulan's hand and walked out of the lunch room.

"YES JEAN YOU ARE SO IN TONIGHT!" Kristoff cheered shoving her shoulders. Jean weakly smiled.

"Wait what!? Wait a sec fellas." No one listened to Jean as they pushed her out the doors of the cafeteria.

Later that night Kristoff prepped her for the game making sure she knew her part and the rules of the game.

He walked her back to the locker room where she witnessed more of the basketball team then she would have wanted to.

Elsa took the liberty of texting Lindsay the sudden news. She waited outside to meet the woman and to show her were the audience sat inside to watch the game. Lindsay texted back that she could pick up Olaf while she was on her way and Elsa agreed.

Anna sat with Rapunzel and Ariel hyped up for the game.

"Okay team tonight we are not playing a game we are fighting a war. Kristoff as our point Guard you know your responsibility. Kuzco since you are shooting guard I want you to shadow Justin on the opposing team. Jean.." Jean looked at him expectantly.

"Kristoff did you tell her what to do?" Kristoff nodded.

"Jean as the small forward you are Kristoff's wing and I want you to…do what you should already know to do."

Jean nodded.

"GOLDEN CROCUSES… LET'S GO KILL EM!" Shang bellowed his team shouted back and ran out to the court. It was the Arendelle Golden Crocuses playing against the Weselton Badgers.

Jean laughed at the Badger's coach's toupee.

The buzzer began for the game and Jean followed Kristoff's instructions. The badger's team players were tall and big but that proved to gain favor for the Golden Crocuses when Jean found herself with the ball and was corned she thought quickly and slid under Justin's long legs she ran down the court and aimed the ball for the basket and scored. The crowd cheered and yelled as that brought Arendelle up points.

Elsa laughed as she couldn't take her eyes off of Jean. The blonde just like in real life was a little trickster and perplexed the other team with nothing but trick plays and even used reverse psychology. When they thought they outsmarted her by moving according to a trick play she played normally and outfoxed them. The combination of speed and small size proved to be the best addition to the Gold Crocus team.

The clock time was running out and Arendelle would have to score if they didn't want a tie. Jean passed the ball to Kuzco who passed it to Kristoff; he passed to back to Jean who was next to the basket Jean made pretend that she was going to pass it to Kristoff making Justin think he found a pattern of passes. Jean moved to pass but instead switched out and shot for the basket hoop right when the buzzer sounded.

Everyone looked to the score board to see if it counted and screamed when it did.

The cheerleaders and Basketball team lifted Jean up cheering. Some called her Gravey-Face while others called her the Fox of the B-ball court.

The students went outside to their cars and their friends' cars.

"PARTY AT ERIC'S HOUSE!" A random teen informed.

A mass text was sent out.

"Oh Elsa I'll see you later okay?" Anna called to her older sister who waved. Anna, Rapunzel, Ariel, and Eugene piled into the back of Kristoff's black pickup truck.

"Jean let's go!" Eugene called waving her over.

Jean whimpered and backed away. She had never been to a party like this before.

Kristoff began to pull off. Jean looked back at Lindsay who ran and shoved Jean forward.

Jean was having an inner war with herself. One side finally won and Jean took off down the street chasing after Kristoff's truck.

Ariel stuck out her hand for Jean to take. Jean reached for it but couldn't quite reach. She jumped and nearly fell backwards but Eugene and Rapunzel grabbed her by the jersey and tried to pull her in. Kristoff looked behind him to see what all the noise was and hit the brakes lunging Jean forward with momentum into the truck.

When they arrived to the large house there was a fountain with a sculpture of a mermaid in in the middle….along with a bike.

The party looked to be heavy under wane. Jean looked on amazed and followed her friends inside. There was food, red cups, dancing, video games, a movie on a large screen and beer pong. A big old English sheepdog greeted Jean with messy slurp then ran back to Eric's side.

"Hey Fox over here!" Kuzco called Jean over to a group of girls and basketball players.

Jean walked over and waved shyly at the girls making them giggle. Kidda handed her a red cup with brown liquid in it. Not wanting to be square Jean took a sip then coughed and hit her burning chest with a fist.

"Thanks Kidagakash." She replied weakly.

Suddenly she was surrounded by girls rubbing her shoulders. "Jean how do you move like that?"

"Do you work out?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Jean was overwhelmed by the questions and took sip of her drink then smiled sweetly at them.

"Uh….Hi." She said lamely making the little group of fangirls squeal.

Anna had lost sight of the shorter girl and started looking for her trying to move through the bundle of bodies without spilling her drink. She spotted Eugene trying to hit on Rapunzel.

"Eugene have you seen Dion? I lost her and can't find her anywhere." Anna asked frantically.

"Ugh she's over there and is doing quite fine for herself if you ask me." Eugene turned back to Rapunzel but saw that she had taken the opportunity Anna's distraction provided and slipped away.

Anna found Jean trying to play beer pong but was terrible at it. She hugged Jean from behind making the girl smile.

They moved on to a game of spin the bottle. Jean spun it and it landed on Rapunzel. Rapunzel shrugged and pecked Jean on the lips making her giggle.

Jean was on her second cup of beer and felt a lot more relaxed and comfortable. She jumped on the table. "FORTY PIZZAS AND SIXTY SODAS ON ME!" She declared making the whole party cheer.

"Jean sing for us!" Meg yelled purposely. The other party goers agreed hooting her on.

Jean shook her head but Anna grabbed her hand and led her near the speaker system encouraging her.

A music genius named Maximilian Goof played a mix of Please Don't Stop the Music making thos in room to begin to dance.

"It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew, that you'd be up in here lookin' like you do  
You're making staying over here impossible  
Baby I must say, your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go." Jean grabbed Anna's hand while singing and started dancing with her. She laughed as they moved to the beat.

"Do you know what you've started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest and now we're face to face." Anna sang moving closer to Jean as everyone danced around them enjoying their singing.

"I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music." They joined in together following the rhythm.

Their dancing became more and more relaxed and familiar with one another.

"Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show.

Do you know what you've started?  
I just came here to party

But now we're rockin on the dance floor, acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest and now we're face to face."

Jean grabbed Anna's hips and moved hers along with them as they started to grind against each other.

"I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music." They stopped singing as Max ended the mix. Anna smiled at Jean. She didn't know Jean could dance so well but then again she was a little dizzy and loosened up.

Jean and Anna went outside to cool down and sat by the large blue pool drinks in hand.

"This is a lot more fun then what I thought, and a lot less scary." Jean slurred slightly she was feeling fuzzy but loved it.

Anna giggled. "Yeah? Well i-I am soooooo glad you came." She downed her drink and threw the cup into the pool. The alcohol finally took over.

"Wait-Wait I- I had cum?" Jean asked confused.

Anna thought about it for a minute then nodded. "Yeah yeah you did…wasss it any goods for you?" Her head bobbled.

"Yupp." Jean popped the p.

"Hey?" Anna turned to Jean almost falling backwards.

"Wat?' Jean replied trying to figure out if Anna had a twin or if there was always two of her and Jean just didn't notice.

"What do you say we…dectch I mean ditch this ol' party and go to our own?" Anna suggested.

"Cazzo Sì che suona divertente." Jean said. Anna scrunched her eyes.

"Stop talking Greek mythology and let's go." She tried to stand but failed so she and Jean leaned onto each other and climb over Eric's backyard fence in the street.

Jean tripped on the curve. "Cazzo!" she cursed.

"SHH!" Anna shushed. "We don't-do not want everybody…. student to know where we're going then they'll wanna come." Anna sputtered.

"We're are we going?" Jean asked.

"To your place let's go." Anna led the way by what was left of her memory to Jean's apartment. It took them thirty minutes but they didn't even notice.

When they made it Jean opened her apartment door and two large dogs tackled them.

Anna looked at buddy. " S-Sven? You're living with Jean now?" She questioned.

Jean pulled Sven and Zebra off and let Anna inside.

Anna ran into the kitchen and went in the freezer. She pulled out a carton of vanilla ice cream, dipped her finger in it and licked it off.

"Aww I want some." Jean whined. Anna dabbed another finger full and allowed Jean to suck it off of her finger.

After about ten minutes of using Anna's finger as a spoon they put it back and went to Jean's room.

Anna laid down next to Jean in her egg bed.

"That ice creeamm was better than…SEX!" Jean exclaimed.

Anna turned on her side. "You've had sex before?"

Jean looked at her. "Ye-yeah. Mmhm. Sure have."

"What's it like?" Anna asked wide eyed.

"It's aaa like ummm then you do the huh." Jean slurred.

"Oh okay." Anna nodded completely understanding what Jean muttered. "If you were my boyfriends like a boy who's a girl…we would have probably already had sex."

"MMM yup. Lots and lots of sex." Jean giggled. Anna laughed then sat up on her elbow.

"Jean?" she whispered quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Let's have sex. Right now."

"Wha-no that's not how it works." Jean slurred shaking her head.

"How does it work?" Anna asked frowning.

"It's like…um huh..well…." Jean waved a hand in front of her face dismissively. "Here let me show you."

Jean leaned in and kissed Anna deeply. Anna kissed back and wrapped her arms around Jean's neck and laid back against the bed pulling Jean down with her.

Jean lifted up her Jersey over her head and Anna copied the action and removed her bra along with Jean's.

Jean sat up in her lap as Anna's fingers stumbled trying to help the blonde kick off her shorts. Jean moved to kissing her neck and Anna unbuttoned her jeans.

Jean's erection rubbed against her clothed sex extracting a moan from the redhead.

Jean clumsily removed the garment and aligned herself with Anna's entrance. She entered slowly. Anna bit her lip at the foreign feeling and Jean gave her time to adjust feeling a barrier.

"Elsa." Jean moaned out.

"Aww you are in love with Els." Anna drunkenly cooed rubbing her face in Jean's shoulder.

Jean pulled out and gently buried herself back in. Anna cried out in pain but was surprised it didn't hurt as badly as she thought it would maybe because of how tender and gentle Jean was being.

Jean kissed her sweetly and began to pump in and out and soon the pain for Anna turned into pleasure.

"Jean. Jean." She chanted encouragingly.

Jean brought her to her peek and she bit her lip trying to hold in the sound of ecstasy she felt arise in her throat.

Jean came right after her with a shaky breath and collapsed on top of Anna. Anna rubbed her hair and Jean rolled over and snuggled into Anna's side. Anna fell asleep holding her.


	20. Chapter 20

Anna took a deep breath enjoying the early morning scent of mangoes and the scent of freshly fallen snow.

A breeze blew in from the window making her shiver, she cracked her eyes to a… her ceiling wasn't green. The redhead sat up quickly to realize that she was in Jean's room. She relaxed them felt a chill wrap around her upper torso. Anna's heartbeat quickened when she looked down to see her clothes were not where they were supposed to be.

She heard a low groan from besides her as Jean inched closer, wrapping her arms around Anna's body getting comfortable with her human teddy bear.

Her small breast rubbed against Anna's side making her gasp. Suddenly the events of what transpired the night before flooded into Anna's mind.

"I am fucked." Anna declared calmly. She turned to the sleeping blonde and roughly shook her shoulder. "Jean! Wake up!" Jean snorted awake rubbing her eyes.

When she saw Anna she gave the girl a lazy smile. "Buongiorno" She said in a horse morning voice. Her blonde tufts stuck out in random directions.

Millions of emotion plagued Anna as she tried to sort through them. She pulled off the blanket and stood up. Jean stared at her blinking.

"Anna…..you're naked." She said simply.

"Yeah Jean I know. Look do you remember anything from last night?" She sat back down on the bed.

Jean jutted out her bottom lip in thought as she tried to remember. "I had sex…with…ice cream?" Jean guessed.

"Not exactly. Jean we had…we slept together last night." Anna winced thinking about how this would hurt the two people they loved the most.

"Yeah I know you were in my bed." Anna shook her head. Tears crawled into her eyes.

"No Jean. We had sex." She said sharply. Jean's face remained placid.

"Oh God I'm such an idiot." Anna laid across the bed in defeat. Jean looked at her upside down and titled her head.

"How about we just don't tell anyone?" Jean offered.

"No Jay we can't do that." Anna looked miserable.

"Okay how about we lie?"

"No lying is wrong."

"Okay how about we tell them something that didn't really happen?"

"…..That's still lying Jean."

Jean sighed then stood up picking up some random clothes from the ground and putting them on.

"Well I don't hear you coming up with anything miss moral."

"There's nothing to come up with we just have to be hon-"Anna froze mid-sentence as a horrific idea crept into her mind. Jean not noticing threw a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants onto her face.

"Jean are you- are you able to make…babies?" Anna asked her insides screaming to whatever God existed that Jean replied no.

"Yeah I can." Jean responded sending a dagger of fear into Anna's chest.

"Jean what if I get pregnant?" Anna was on the edge of hysteria.

"Why would you get pregnant?" Jean asked not fully catching on to the situation, She stood in front of Anna who was seated on the edge of the bed.

Anna closed her eyes knowing that Jean's mind didn't work as fast as what was normal. "Because Jean when two people have unprotected sex sometimes babies come from it." She explained slowly. All she saw was Jean lean back against one leg lifting the other.

Like lightning Anna was on the floor clutching her stomach from the massive abdominal pain overwhelming her. Now she was really crying. It took a few seconds for her to realize that Jean just did some type of crazy karate kick into her stomach.

"Jean...why would you do that, I just said I could possibly be having a baby." Anna clenched her teeth.

"Not with that kick you're not." Jean smiled proudly.

Out of anger Anna punched her in the testicles. Jean hissed then fell to her knees with her hands clutching her crotch.

"WHY WOULD YOU PUNCH MY PENIS?!" Jean pleaded.

"BECAUSE YOU KARATE KICKED MY STOMACH!" Anna matched her tone.

When they calmed down they sat against a wall in silence. "Sooo..why don't we just explain to Ms. Vineter and Kristoff that we were drunk and made a drunken mistake? I'm sure they'll understand." Jean concluded.

"Yeah well I'm going to go talk with him now I suggest you do the same with Elsa." Anna stood up and left Jean's room. "I AM TAKING SVEN WITH ME." Anna informed maybe the large dog could serve as peace offering.

The blonde took a shower and dressed in a green plaid flannel and jeans, with black vans. She combed her hair back and thick front bangs to the side. "Well that's as good as it gets." She said to the mirror. When she went out to the living room Zebra pounced on her leg. Jean pushed him down and put on his silver chain leash. She put on her leather jacket and Nintendo cap.

He dragged her all the way to the park. Jean slipped over ice in the pathway and Zebra took his chance and zoomed off into the park. Jean didn't worry he was probably just going to his favorite pond to only learn that it was frozen over.

Jean got up and walked over the snowy hill. She scanned over the park and saw Zebra...humping Elsa's leg who was trying to gently push him off.

Jean tumbled down the hill and pulled on the dog's silver collar to pull him down.

"Down Zebra!" Jean commanded. The dog relented and sat beside his owner's leg panting.

Elsa smiled slyly. "Like dog like owner." she sassed making Jean blush.

"Umm Ms. Vineter?" Jean scratched the back of her neck.

"Yes Jean?" Elsa crossed her arms trying to keep warm although she was wearing thick leggings and a blue cotton jacket.

"I... I did something really bad last night." Jean confessed her head sagged down a bit.

"Let me guess you got piss drunk at the party." Elsa assumed with a teasing tone.

"Me and Anna got drunk together-"

"Yeah I am going kick her ass." Elsa mumbled under her breath.

"I-i Elsa i...me and Anna...had sex...together." Jean admitted.

Elsa's eyebrows shot up and she nodded her head. "Well.."

Jean dared a glance at her. "Umm how-...are you upset?" Jean asked desperately wanting to know her emotions on the matter.

"No I'm not upset. Just relieved that the fact that you are a child who will make idiotic immature mistakes has been made transparent." Elsa said in a cold tone that made Jean wince.

"Yeah but-"

"There is no but Jean. I've should have known better than to get involved with someone so..."she paused looking at Jean who was silently hoping that this wasn't going in the direction she thought it was.

"Please Ms. Vineter..I'm sorry I can change." Jean pleaded.

"No Jean that's it. You shouldn't have to change for me. Enjoy being this young. Don't you see? This.." She pointed between the two of them. "Isn't healthy and needs to stop and I am ending it now." Elsa said sternly hidding the hurt tormenting her on the inside.

Jean's breath shallowed. She stared down at the snow. Elsa watched the girl standing statue like in front of her.

Jean turned and walked off. Why did it hurt so much... She hadn't even know the woman that long yet the thought of a life without her was one that Jean did not want to live.

Zebra barked and followed his master loyally. Jean kept walking not knowing where but kept going.

Even without a leash not once did Zebra stray from her side. He didn't mind being in the cold and was enjoying the roam time they were having. He growled at strangers that got a little too close for comfort. Jean just kept on walking. The street was dead.

She heard a sharp bark. She snapped out of her daze to see She was on the curb of a sidewalk.

Jean turned around to see Zebra crossing the street following her only for his body to be illuminated by a bright light. Jean followed the light source too see it was a car driving carelessly down the street swerving. Her world slowed as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

She used all of her might to shove him out of the way to only except the impact of the speeding vehicle herself.

Elsa stayed in the park a few extra minutes. The phone in her pocket buzzed repeatedly. She looked at the screen to see it was Lindsay.

"Hey Lindsay." she greeted picking up.

"Elsa-ple-please tell me that Jean is with you and Anna?" the woman sounded hysterical.

Elsa frowned. "She was just here with zebra...but left.." Elsa half truthed.

"Oh God I tried calling her but her phone isn't even ringing I've been looking everywhere and can't find her." Lindsay cried.

A loud strong bark rang in Elsa's ears. She turned to see Zebra pelting towards her kicking up snow. He was barking crazily walking back and forth and twisting in circles jumping. Her phone hung up and she put it in her pocket.

Elsa walked towards him and he ran foward looking back at her. Where was Jean?

Elsa took another step and he moved forward again.

"You want me to follow?" she asked knowing he couldn't answer.

He whined then barked running out of the park then turned to see if Elsa was coming.

She ran after him as he ran through the city taking turns over sidewalks. Elsa followed until he led her to a very quiet street. A light snowfall began.

He ran into the road and began gently pawing at a lump covered in snow. He whined then laid half his body on the lump.

Elsa walked over slowly. Zebra whined loudly not moving.

Elsa knelt down, her heart screamed in panic as she dusted the snow away. She saw black leather. She moved quicker shoveling the snow off. She began to sob as the lump revealed to be Jean. Her face was bruised and had big bumps. She lost her Carmel tan and was now a sickly pale and her lips turned blue from being exposed to the elments for so long. Elsa looked around to see if anyone was around but the area was dark with only a dim lighting from the few streetlights.

"Oh God no." she sobbed weakly. She put her head against Jean's cold chest. Her heart was still beating slowly.

"Jean sweety... I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. This is all my fualt." Elsa cried.

Zebra whined licking at Jean's face.

The girl groaned then cracked open her eyes. "J-uliette" then she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Elsa clumsily took out her phone then dialed 911. The operator answered.

"Yes I found my English student laying in the road unconscious. She's badly bruised and her arms and legs appear misshapen." Elsa gave them the cross streets.

She gently lifted up Jean's head and laid it in her lap. Elsa leant down and kissed her forhead.

"It's okay my love...I got you."


	21. Chapter 21

Elsa sat in the waiting room with her head in her hands. She couldn't help but think about the events that happened in the past hour that went to fast for anyone's liking. Lindsay left to return after she was done putting Zebra back at the apartment.

The sound of high heels sounded through the room alerting the room's residents. Elsa looked up puffy eyed to see a stunning woman looking around. She had creamy blonde hair that descended down into perfect locks she used a blue flower clip to keep her volume bangs to the side…. Jean's bangs did the same thing yet the girl didn't really take care. Her face was a slight tan and she had perfect features. Her presence was intimidating and demanded respect. Her eyes were striking silver with lighter grey specs littering through her irises. Elsa knew those stormy silver orbs anywhere. This woman held a resemblance to Jean that she had to be a relative. Jean's eyes, Elsa compared, was friendlier and looked like the sea after a gentle rain storm. But this woman's eyes looked like the sea during a dangerous hurricane of raining silver. This must be Chloe. She was dressed in a black skirt and dark blue ruffled blouse that hugged tightly to the curves of her body.

Elsa straightened out her clothing hoping to look presentable. She stood up and approached slowly with a gentle smile.

"You must be Chloe?" Elsa assumed politely.

The woman looked at her cautiously. "And you are?" She inquired her thick, smooth accent and piercing gaze made Elsa want to squirm.

"Umm I'm Elsa Vineter Jean's English teacher. I am the one who found her." Elsa explained. The woman relaxed slightly.

"Well then it's you who I owe my thanks to." She shook Elsa's hand. "And just so you know my name Alessandra not Chloe." Alessandra said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Elsa nodded confused. If Jean only had one sister then why did she say her name was Chloe?

Alessandra knew that look. "Giovanni tells people, mostly strangers that my name is Chloe for confidentially."

Well that made sense. "Speaking of which how is il mio piccolo bambino?" Elsa froze she had no clue what Alessandra said but she could guess that she was talking about Jean.

"Ah well the doctor said that her leg had to receive surgery for the break. Her lung was lightly punctured by her broken rib, her arm and collarbone got boke as well, and her spine had severe trauma. Asa for her head she has concussion." Alessandra gasped and walked past Elsa to the nursing station.

"Oh wait! The doctor said we can't go back there yet." Elsa jogged after the determined woman.

"Non me ne frega un fico secco!" Alessandra yelled. The tone of voice made Elsa halt. Alessandra looked over her shoulder and frowned when she noticed Elsa wasn't following her.

"EH!" Alessandra called. Elsa looked like a deer caught in the road. "Who me?" She pointed to herself pathetically.

"Yes you! Les go!." Elsa stiffly followed.

They asked at the nursing station what room Jean Bambibinuex was in. when they entered they saw a brunette woman writing down Jean's vitals.

She turned around and gasped. "Umm I don't think anyone is allowed back." The nurse said in an English accent.

"And who are you exactly?" Alessandra asked in a condescending tone putting her hands on her hips. Elsa just hid behind her trying to look inconspicuous.

"I am Jean's nurse Jane." She went to shake hands but Alessandra held her cold stance.

"Alright then I would like to speak to the doctor if you don't mind."

The nurse nodded. "I can alert Doctor Tarzan of your…..questions." Then left the room

Alessandra rushed to Jean's side mumbling in Italian kissing her forehead. Elsa looked at her bandaged body and a single tear ran down her cheek at the damaged sight of Jean.

"Hello." A man greeted from the sliding door. He had long brown hair and doctor's garbs on.

He shook Elsa and Alessandra's hands then explained Jean's condition.

"So you see if Ms. Vineter didn't find Jean then she probably would have drowned."

"Drowned?" Elsa questioned confused.

"Yes when she came here because her lung was punctured it was filing up with blood easily drowning in her own blood or from hypothermia." Elsa's heart dropped she didn't know that.

"Oh Mia cara." Alessandra cooed grabbing Elsa's shoulders and kissing both her cheeks. Elsa blushed.

"You saved my baby sister. Do you have any idea how much that means to me?" Elsa shook her head. Alessandra turned back to Jean. "She is my world."

The very idea of someone dying in such a painful horrible manner made her want to faint. Then she remembered how she actually discovered Jean.

"Actually Zebra is the one who really saved Jean, he's the one who found me and led me to where Jean was located." Elsa said smiling.

"Well then Jean is quite lucky to have an extremely devoted companion, She should wak up in about two hours." Doctor Tarzan stood up. "Get him a steak." He joked leaving the room.

When Lindsay returned Elsa convinced the two worried women to go to the cafeteria and get coffee to help their nerves.

Left alone Elsa sat on the edge of the bed and examined her features. Her eyelids shifted and Elsa spotted dull grey peeking out from under them.

"J-jean can you hear me?" She leaned in closer.

"M-Ms Vineter?" Jean replied weakly.

"Yes Oh God Jean you scared me." Elsa began crying.

"I'm sorry." Jean whispered.

"Oh Jean you don't have to be sorry it was an accident." Elsa explained grabbing her hand.

Jean moved her hand out of Elsa's grip. "No.. I am sorry." Elsa realized what Jean was apologizing for.

"No Jean just focus on recovering." Elsa said nodding. She wasn't really ready to forgive the girl for her reckless actions but for now she would stay by her side.

Jean did her best to shake her head no but winced in pain.

"No Elsa you were right. I-i- I don't want to hurt you. You deserve better and I'm not good enough for you. I- I'm going to leave you alone. You know to make room for that perfect person who won't hurt you with stupid mistakes… I promised myself that I wouldn't hurt anyone I care about with being bad, but I was very bad still am." Jean's voice resonated with hurt and guilt too much guilt for it to be from just this one mistake.

"Jean what did you do that was so bad?" Elsa asked quietly.

"I- I used to try to forget it to pretend it never happened but it did and maybe admitting to myself what a bad person I am I won't hurt wonderful people like you." Jean turned to Elsa.

"I killed my little sister…and I am not talking about how I told you I killed my mom. I physically killed her when I was eleven." Jean sobbed.

"What? How? " Elsa couldn't fathom how an eleven year old could be capable of murder.

"I didn't mean to but I did. She was only a baby and was my princess I loved her so much. I would hold her all the time. One day we were playing on a blanket outside and….she got mud on her face so I took her inside and ran a bath. I put her in it and left her alone to get bath toys. I was so stupid and retarded like what my brother called me that I didn't know you couldn't leave a baby by themselves in water. When I came back about thirteen minutes later she wasn't moving, just floating in the water. So poked at her for a little while thinking she went to sleep but she didn't wake up. I ran to get my father and he and Chiara my step-mom came in. she screamed and went hysterical. She kept calling me a murderer and said I killed my baby sister. I did. So she told my father that she would never have another baby "with that retard in the house." Me and my father grew closer after my mother's death he would always play games that I didn't really understand but I was glad to have my father back… I don't really remember the games we played but Chiara wanted me gone nonetheless, so my father sent me away to a hospital psych ward. I didn't talk to anyone ever and stayed in my room all the time. I eventually started making these escapes and eventually started making video games. When he would visit me he took my game and sold it for his company. The visits stopped after that and all I had was Alessandra but she was forced by Chiara to come here for college. I was all alone. Eventually the game got old and father needed more so he took me out of the hospital but he couldn't bring me home. So he gave me to Lindsay." Jean frowned.

"Elsa I am a horrible person who does horrible things and you need to stay away from me…you…Anna….even Olaf." Jean never used her first name but felt the need to get her point across. Elsa soaked in all the information and it hurt her for Jean's sake.

"Please go Elsa, please." Jean cried sniffling.

Elsa got up and shocked. She didn't want to leave Jean. She wanted to stay, to comfort Jean, to tell her she wasn't a bad person because she…..

At that moment Elsa realized she loved Jean. She actually loved her.

Jean had already turned away. Elsa backed out of room and covered her mouth rushing to her car.

She climbed in and rested her head against the steering wheel confused. Jean had hurt her with her own sister yet why did she at that moment love her?

Maybe because Jean had once again shown selflessness, sometimes doing the right thing for the one you love is the most difficult especially when the best thing for them was to let them go even though it hurt.

But Elsa didn't want to be let go, she wanted to fall in Jean's gravity, she wanted to fall so hard she couldn't get back up.

If love was the poison founded on her Romeo's lips then she would kiss her until she accepted every last drop.


	22. Chapter 22

"Sven! Come here boy!" Kristoff called kneeling down. The large dog trampled from Anna's side to his best friend tackling him to the ground licking his face with pure love. Kristoff laughed rubbing at his fur.

Anna smiled at the sight but it quickly disappeared as she approached. Kristoff stood up from his front steps. He ran to Anna and lifted her up then brought her down for kiss.

He felt wetness and pulled back realizing she was crying. "Anna…what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Kristoff can we talk please?" She asked.

He nodded and led her into his small cottage-like house. When they entered they were bombarded by his thirteen younger cousins who all wanted to be picked up.

Eventually Anna and Kristoff made it to his room. It was messy, not as bad as Anna's but still messy. The main color scheme was brown and black.

Anna sat on his bed and he sat beside her. She took a cleansing breath.

"Kristoff…I did something I am very much ashamed of." She began explain to him what transpired. He stayed quiet and kept nodding. When Anna finished he pulled her in to rest on his shoulder.

"Anna it means so much to me that you are being so honest, but you still hurt me… I think we should-." Anna stiffened preparing for the worse. "Take a break for a little while." She looked at him surprised.

"Don't look so shocked. I love you and I know you love me." Anna nodded agreeing. "But you still hurt me deeply, so I think we should just take a break and be friends for a little while you know to give me a chance to heal from this." Kristoff said calmly.

Well it could have been worse Anna felt so lucky to have such an understanding person in her life. He kissed her cheek gently then asked her to stay for dinner but she refused. She still had the most important person in her life to face and she wanted to do it as soon as possible.

She headed home to find Elsa reading to a now sleeping Olaf. The blonde looked….lost, like she was longing for something and that desire was draining her.

Anna waited out in the hallway her stomach churned. Elsa eventually came out and froze when she saw her younger sister.

"I really want to tell you something."

"I think we need to talk." They started out in unison.

"You first." They said in unison again making each other giggle.

"Come on I think we need to talk." Elsa offered, Anna followed her into her room.

She sat on the bed with her sister.

"Elsa I-I know sorry can't fix what I've done but…I just want you to know that I'm sorry I'm such a screw up and that I hurt you….again." Anna's voice broke.

"Anna you didn't hurt me when you almost took your life, you made me realize what a neglectful sister I had been." Elsa inched closer to her.

"Yeah but I am so sorry I know I hurt you and I just want to make it up you." Anna peeped up at Elsa.

"Anna I am naturally going to forgive you because you're my sister and I love you but I want you to know your mistake and learn from it…..and you do have to make it up to me." Elsa finished good naturedly.

Anna smiled at knowing she was forgiven still the guilt did not reside and although Elsa was joking she would find a way to make it up her somehow. She straightened up. "Well I hereby swear to never drink alcohol until I am twenty one, if it influences me to hurt the people I love the most then I don't want any."

"Lord help us when you turn twenty one." Elsa said rolling her eyes. Anna giggled and embraced her tightly. "I love you Elsa you're such a good sister…all you ever do is support me and clean up my messes…thank you."

"Weeel we do have to talk about your punishment for drinking in the first place." Elsa warned sternly. Anna winced.

"You can start by cleaning up that hurricane hit room of yours." Elsa instructed Anna sighed.

"Did you talk to Jean?" Elsa bit her lip blushing.

"Yeah."

"Annd?" Anna probed.

Then Elsa remembered to tell Anna she was in the hospital and what happened.

"Wow..but she's okay now right?" Anna aksed worried.

Elsa nodded.

"So how did you…well how are you two?" Anna asked linking arms with Elsa.

"I l-love her." Elsa whispered quietly. Anna whipped her head to Elsa.

"You do!? Really?!" Anna bounced up and down.

"Shh Olaf is asleep." Elsa reprimanded.

"You really are in love with her. Does she know?"

Elsa shook her head no. "She's so…guilty from what happened that she feels like I deserve better."

"Well…maybe you do deserve better than both me and Jean but it's not always about what you deserve sometimes it's about what you want." Anna advised.

Elsa thought about it. She definitely deserved better than Hans but…Anna was right she didn't careof Jean was good enough. They loved each other and sometimes love had risk such as hurt but if it was real love then it was always worth it.

"You know Anna it's when you say things like that I actually remember you have a brain." Elsa said sarcastically sweet.

"Okay ouch, but I guess I deserved that. Elsa love is too special a thing for you to give it up. Yes Jean hurt you by making a terrible mistake and you probably think that it was very immature and it was but adults make the same mistake everyday… and I am not condoning what we did but Els I just think that this isn't something for you to give up on."

"You really want us together hmm?" Elsa asked smiling.

"More than anything." Anna responded.

"Why?"

Anna shrugged. "It's always been a dream of mine that you would find someone to love you unconditionally…..and I don't want you to marry a polo shirt worshipping math prince."

Elsa laughed. "Well I'm glad your intentions are so noble."

"Hey if you married that anus that would be too many teachers in the house." Anna joked with some seriousness.

"Yeah I think it's time I break it off with Hans." Elsa said absent mindedly. She wasn't ready to forgive Jean yet but she wasn't ready to give her up either.

Elsa realized that she would have to take her time; both she and Jean needed time to heal. She would have to move slowly, this situation was as delicate as fragile angel glass and she would have to handle it gently else it would break the both them.

The next day at school things almost went back to normal except Jean absence made things more solemn. It was two months and a half that she could finally return to school in a temporary wheel chair. Lindsay made sure to keep her updated with her school work regularly. Elsa missed her terribly but kept her distance dodging questions Olaf gave her about the blonde's lack of visits.

Through the time of her healing the guilt of her two mistakes started to overwhelm into a depression. Lindsay and Alessandra did their best to console her but between her doubled doses of her medication and her inner demons convincing her that she was what her step mother and brother had been for years…worthless. A blemish on all who she meets's lives.

She wheeled into English class early as usual and took a back table and took out her notebook. Elsa glanced up at student she looked different and not in a good way her hair was about up to her ears and was in rugged in tight curls.

What worried Elsa was her grade at a low D Elsa took initiative and put together a tutoring schedule for them to follow.

Elsa developed a plan, during those sessions she would not only fix the grades but she would fix her little Romeo as well.


	23. Chapter 23

She heard barking then scratching at the door. When the door opened Zebra came charging out ecstatic to see the blonde woman again. Lindsay grabbed his collar coughing and pulled him back in with some difficulty.

Elsa entered the apartment smiling; she waited politely for Lindsay's coughing to subside. Elsa put out a helping hand but Lindsay shook her head.

"It's just a cold. Ummm Jean is in the living room, food in the fridge, and now Lindsay in her bedroom." She jested grinning then began coughing again.

Zebra attempted to hump Elsa's leg but was scolded by Lindsay making him retreat behind his master's wheelchair.

Elsa sat on the couch across from Jean's chair in silence. They hadn't actually spoken since Jean was in the hospital.

Elsa cleared her throat and took out the English notes she brought along with a little romantic colored book of Romeo and Juliet that was her own personal volume.

"So I figured that the easiest way to help you in this subject is to find what exactly you need help with." She moved closer to Jean while Zebra jumped on the couch and laid his head on Elsa's lap.

Elsa had Jean write a complex personal narrative and read it over. Jean had problems with word choice and her hand writing since Elsa could barely understand it. She had excellent ideas Elsa noted, she just didn't know how to convey them.

"Jean do you know how to write in cursive?" Elsa asked making Jean nod.

"Mhm my mother taught me." Jean demonstrated once again her handwriting by writing her name then turned the paper on the glass table over to Elsa but she found it hard to read. She recognized that type of writing. She grabbed Romeo and Juliet and started flipping through the pages. When she got to the back of the book where an excerpt from Shakespeare was printed out in its original script she compared the writing then laughed shaking her head. "No wonder I can't read your handwriting, Jean sweetie you have been writing in Italian 16th century cursive font." Elsa showed Jean the book who peeped over curiously.

"So although it is a very romantic and impressive, difficult font to write in it's not really… it's kinda out of date." Elsa chuckled, her little Romeo looked so confused that she found it adorable, the Jean's nose moved to the side and her eyebrows creased crookedly and how her dimples deepened when she pouted.

She spent two hours addressing Jean's needs but barely scratched the surface.

"Well-" Elsa started putting the pen on the table. "How have you been?"

Jean shrugged. "Okay I guess." They both knew where this was going and could no longer ignore the elephant in the room.

"Jean I-I wanted to talk to you about your behavior lately."

Jean's head shot up, her eyes were inside, and her eyes were wide with surprise. "But I have been behaving." She pleaded.

"No Jean it's not that, it's just that you haven't been yourself and… I miss you." Elsa said tenderly.

"But why? I thought you wanted me to leave you alone."

Elsa shook her head. "Jean I know I said that before but I truly do miss you a lot, and so does Anna and Olaf. He asks for you every day."

Jean sighed. She missed them too but it was fear keeping her away. What if she made another mistake that hurt them again? Yet she felt so alone and longed for Elsa's presence so much that it hurt, it was like a heaven she knew she could never have.

"No Elsa like you said this." Jean mimicked her Elsa's gesture and pointed two the both of them. "Isn't fair for you and it stopped. It's better this way. You'll find someone who you deserve and they will make you happy." Jean's voice sounded so defeated.

Elsa moved to her knees and knelt closer to Jean's chair. "Jean I don't want what I deserve all I want is you in my family's life….and mine. You have affected me and my bent little family so much. You inspired Olaf to start making friends in school and he loves you. You helped Anna do better in math." Elsa rested her hand on Jean's arm.

"But what about you? Ever since I was little I was always told that I was a mistake that blemished people's lives." Elsa grinned softly. Then you're the most beautiful blemish I have ever seen."

Elsa leaned in to kiss her cheek but Jean turned her head away. "Elsa... I hurt you so badly i-i-i-I don't want it to happen again."

Elsa nodded. "Jean it did hurt me deeply but I can't stop lo-caring for you." Elsa wrapped her arms around Jean gently and hugged her.

"We can move slowly but first I have to get you out of this….thingy you're in." She didn't want to use the word depression.

Jean nodded then pulled away. Elsa made her lunch and happily watched the girl eat. They curled up on the couch and Elsa read Jean her Romeo and Juliet volume. The student fell asleep and began to snore lightly. Elsa smiled then carried her bridal style to her room.

Elsa laid Jean on the bed then kissed her forehead. Zebra jumped on the bed and put a paw on Jean's stomach. Elsa smirked at the loyal dog. "You look after her you hear?" She ordered. Zebra responded with a quiet bark then laid his head on Jean's belly watching Elsa close the door and walk quietly to the front door.

Elsa got her car feeling better then when she arrived. When she got home she found Olaf sitting on the floor in the living room watching cartoons.

"Hey Olaf Where's Anna?" Elsa asked leaving her bags on the table.

"She's upstairs peeing on sticks." He quipped not turning away from the TV.

"Ugh." Elsa rolled her eyes and headed to the upstairs bathroom.

She opened the door to Anna sitting on the counter with four pregnancy tests sitting beside her.

"Anna you do realize that you have been taking tests for almost a month and all but one have come back negative?" Elsa deadpanned.

"Yeah just taking precautions. Like what if it's a late bloomer or something." Anna whined.

"Anna that's not even possible."

"Yeah well yesterday I started my period and if I have a baby I want to make sure that it's not bleeding too." Anna sounded determined with stupidity.

Elsa stared at her with a blank face. "Anna….how many tests have you taken?"

"Today or in general?"

"Oh God in general."

"Ninety two."

"What?! How much did that costs?"

"I forget." Anna put her head down.

"Well I hope you learned your lesson."

"Mhm. Never leave the house without a condom."

"ANNA! I am being serious teens are not meant to get pregnant if you get pregnant you'll die." Their father had warned that message to Elsa when she turned thirteen and she still believed it.

Anna looked at Elsa with concern thinking that she was joking but realized…..she wasn't.

"Yeah Els you…just stick with English kay?"

"How long will you be?" Elsa asked glancing at the tests.

"I don't know I still got fifteen minutes on this one so don't wait up for me babe."

Elsa blushed making Anna laugh. "Oh man Els you're such a prude."

Elsa closed the door. "I'm not a prude." She grumbled heading into her room.

She turned on her laptop scrolling through her calendar.

Shit! She forgot to go Christmas shopping…she typed out a schedule for it and sent out email invites to all who would be attending little Christmas get together.

Anna opened the door and poked her head in. "Oh yeah I forgot to remind you that you have to go Christmas shopping and send out the invites."

Elsa huffed at the now useless information. "Anna you are sooooo…helpful." Anna smiled then ran downstairs to harass Olaf.

Elsa looked at Lindsay's email and hesitated to hit the send button. Of course she wanted the woman to come but she also wanted Jean there as well but just because Lindsay attended didn't mean Jean would follow.

Elsa attached a private message to bring Jean. She closed her laptop then lay back against her bed. She hoped to use this holiday season to bring Jean out of her depression. She dozed off dreaming of the horrific scene of the death of Jean's baby sister. Guilt was a deadly thing and Jean suffered in an overwhelming amount, more than what could ever be healthy.

Elsa knew she had to save Jean form this dangerous mindset and protect her from those who made her believe it since she was child.

Jean woke up to a buzzing noise she sat up and looked to the source and saw it was her phone. She looked at the ID and it sadly read Martiño Bambibinuex Aka don't answer, Jean huffed then slid the green button.

"Ciao padre." She greeted.

"Giovanni I need you to come down to my office now." He ordered then hung up leaving no room for discussion.

She sighed, dressed in a green stripped turtleneck and beige khakis, she put on her leather jacket and reluctantly asked Lindsay to drive her. When she arrived she begged Lindsay to go home and rest because of how bad her cough sounded.

When she made it to upper level she wheeled herself into her father's office she froze when she noticed a built young man sitting in a chair, the man turned around and it was Luciano. His eyes that was identical to their father's smirked at the girl.

"Well, what do we have here? Hmm Giovanni looks like you've been having a difficult time." He chuckled. Her father looked anything but pleased to see the state his daughter was in.

"Giovanni what the hell happened to you?" He asked sternly. Jean felt like she was being reprimanded for being injured.

"I'm fine thank you for asking and how are you?" She sassed sarcastically making him frown.

"You watch yourself girl." He warned in a gravel voice.

"Or you'll do what! Break my leg? Well you're too late it's already broken." She crossed her arms.

"Did the kids in school decide to make you their new punching bag? Tough." Luciano pouted in mocking baby voice.

"Actually I got hit by a car in an accident." Luciano scoffed.

"Sure it was an accident." He replied earning a glare from Jean. She turned herself around in the chair and pumped the wheels to exit the office.

"I am not done with you yet." He father sounded.

"Well then can we get on with it please?" Jean turned around agitated.

"Why are you in a hurry it's not like you have any friends?" Luciano smirked and leaned against the wall.

"As you know Luciano is staying in Arendelle and needs a place to stay.." Her father hinted.

"Fuck it." Jean headed once again for the door.

"Giovanni! I have arranged for him to stay with you." Her father stood up.

"I should have known this would happen, every time you call me you always want something from me!" Jean tried very hard to not rock for comfort and her spine made sure she stayed resilient.

"Well if you are going to have that attitude about it then I'll-"

"WHAT?! Fire me!? Cut me off from the money MY games get you?! Because you and I both know that if you do that then I'll just stop making games and the company's blood runs dry!" Jean practically growled, her body began to shake.

"Giovanni I already arranged for it. He's your brother." Her father hadn't spoken that gently to her since they were close.

She found herself falling for the tone but shook it off with venom in her eyes. "I don't give a damn! Find another kennel for your bitch!" she spat then left the office. When she left the building it was becoming dark. Tears started flowing and she wheeled herself for the park.

Her chair wheels slipped occasionally against the ice but she ignored it. She sat in front of the frozen pond and watched the light that was created by the park lights reflect off of the ice.

A deep bark broke her out of her daze and she craned her head to see Buddy running towards her happily. "Hey boy, escape again huh?" she whispered putting his head.

"SVEN!" Kristoff came running with a leash in hand and paused when he saw Jean looking solemn staring at the pond absent mindedly petting Sven's head.

She hadn't notice him yet and looked to be in need of a friend. Kristoff approached earning her attention.

"Hey." He said gently.

"Hi." She replied sadly. Kristoff was pretty straightforward and didn't like to beat around the bush.

"You slept with my girlfriend." He said simply.

"Yeah and I am sorry Kristoff… I really am." She said earnestly.

"Yeah I forgave you. You've been horribly depressed since then huh?" He sat down in the snow.

"I guess." Jean sniffled.

"You know what we need?" He asked looking up at her. She shook her head no.

"We need tacos and eggnog. It's a little combination I like to call Tacnogg." He got up and grabbed the handles of her wheelchair and handed her Sven's leas. He steered her a couple blocks to Tiana's Place.

"Hey Kristoff!" A handsome tan man called who Jean guessed was Naveen.

"Hey Naveen." Yup she was right.

"Who's the hot rod? A date?" He asked coming over.

"Nope just a close friend in need of some Tacnogg." Sven barked and panted as Naveen petted his head.

Naveen shook hands with Jean and took them to their usual booth. Kristoff parked Jean on the outside of the table and Sven lay at his feet.

Naveen brought them two tall cups of eggnog with whipped cream on top. Kristoff attacked the confection while Jean smiled.

"Kristoff?" She called softly. He looked from his straw. "Thanks for being my friend. I love you." Kristoff sputtered coughing at the admittance he found it hilarious how open Jean was with her feelings.

"I enjoy your presence as well Jay." Their food was brought out and they ate in compatible silence. Then had a contest of who could burp the loudest disturbing the other dinners without a care.

And it surprised Jean that her first genuine smile she had in a while came from the person she least expected it to.


	24. Chapter 24

Jean grunted trying to make her way up the concrete stairs, her foot boot made it extra difficult. She lost her balance and almost fell back but was caught in the slender arms of someone who smelt of the scent of ocean mist.

"Thanks Ariel." Jean sighed gratefully.

"No problem Hey Arnold." Ariel smiled and helped Jean up the rest of the stairs.

"So why are you late?" Ariel asked looking down at Jean.

"I slept in. Lindsay gave me the wrong prescription that makes me sleepy." Jean explained. "Why are you late?"

"Was up late practicing for the city's spring swim meet." When they made it into the building the halls were empty and quiet. Since they were already an hour late they head straight for gym class.

Jean hobbled over to Eugene and the others ready to start stretching. "Hey! What do you think you're doing soldier?" Coach Shang called to Jean.

"Uh getting ready for gym?" She said hesitantly.

"I don't think so lumpy an injured soldier never trains. To the bench with ya." He pointed to the bleachers were Dash took his usual naps.

Class was about to commence when the loud bang of the gym door sounded. Mrs. Beaumont walked in with a warm smile on her face.

"Mr. Shang do mind if I steal your classes attention?" She asked sweetly. Shang nodded for her to continue.

"Well everyone I am very excited to inform you all that Vineyard High will be hosting a Christmas dance." The students cheered and Jean actually started to pay attention.

Aurora raised her hand and Belle pointed to her. "When is it?" She asked.

"Oh here you all go. It will be Friday and Saturday just in case someone can't make it a particular date they can just come the next day." Belle informed passing out the information sheet.

At the end of class all anyone was able to talk about was the Christmas dance. Jean leaned against her locker deep in thought.

"So who by a show of hands wants to go suit shopping with me tomorrow after school?" Eugene asked to Kristoff and Jean while rummaging through his locker.

"Suit shopping is just as lame as dress shopping….and just as feminine."

Jean raised an eyebrow at Eugene's indignant scoff. " Hey there is nothing wrong or girly with lookin good."

"Do you even have a date?" Kristoff antagonized knowing what his answer would be.

"Yes!...she just doesn't know it yet." He glanced up behind him and saw Rapunzel talking animatedly to Anna laughing.

They made eye contact and Eugene smiled gently. She blushed and pushed an imaginary stray brown lock behind her ear.

His smile grew into a smirk and he winked making the brunette grimace and roll her eyes then turned back to her conversation.

"Wooooow… I had never seen a girl so disgusted with a person before." Jean admitted innocently blunt.

"She wasn't disgusted….. just doing that girl thing you know the whole hard to get operation." Eugene defended.

"More like mission impossible." Jean still sounded amazed. Kristoff was holding his stomach at the furious look on Eugene's face.

"You guys are fucking hopeless." Eugene stalked off brewing a plan that would get his dream girl under his arm for the dance.

"So Jay do you have anyone to take? I would reckon by the way all those girls are drooling over you." Kristoff pointed to a large group of girl giggling and loudly chatting about how Jean was a brave hero for risking her life for a dog.

Jean didn't even know how they found out what happened….probably Anna.

"Nah I don't want to go with…any of our classmates." Jean strained her voice. It wasn't a lie Elsa was indeed not a classmate.

"Are you taking Anna?" Jean steered the conversation away from herself.

"More like she's taking me." Kristoff shrugged passively.

"Uhuh." Jean nodded then the bell sounded. Her friends took shifts for guarding her from the stampeding students.

Jean dragged her foot through the door when she made it home exhausted and in pain.

She fell onto her bed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

CLANG!

"AH!" Jean sat up quickly her eyes darted around the now dark room searching for the source of the disturbance.

CLANG!

She looked to her window that led into her roof garden; she hoisted herself up and slowly made her way to the window.

When she moved her green drapes she screeched when she saw a dark figure peeping in using the garden stone bench as leverage.

She squinted her eyes and saw that it was….Elsa?

Jean quickly unlocked her window and Elsa clumsily climbed in and fell to the ground with a huff.

"Okay…I am a bit…confused. Why were you outside my window..more importantly how?" Jean looked down tilting her head at the panting Elsa who was lying on her back.

"I-Whoa. I used the window washer thingy…to get up here." She answered.

Jean nodded her head. "Right and why?"

Elsa jumped up to her feet. "I snuck out of the house." Her eyes shined with excitement at the mischievous deed.

"Wha-Why…. You do know that you're talking about your own house..that you own?" Jean pointed out.

"Yeah well I escaped." Elsa said proudly.

"F-From who?" Jean was so confused.

"Nevermind that I came to rescue you Romeo." Elsa took Jean's hands into her own.

"F-f-from who?" Jean was so desperate for answers. If she and Elsa were being chased by some kind imaginary monsters then didn't she have a right to know about it?

"Let's go!" Elsa while holding her arm pulled her out of her room and towards the front door.

Jean looked down at her attire. Stripped dark green dress pants, white button up shirt, black vans, and a maroon dress jacket. Yeah she was good. And a little sweaty.

She looked at what Elsa was adorned in and she was in black skinny jeans, a black jacket and black ankle boots. Ninja Elsa. Jean smiled at the thought.

They finally made it to the car and Elsa got in and stared ahead for no particular reason trying to sort her thoughts.

"OOOOkay sooo I just kidnapped you." Elsa pointed a gently finger at Jean. "And now I have to get my map." Jean figured out that was talking to herself trying to sort her thoughts.

Elsa reached into the back and grabbed a small map it was marked up at different locations.

"You don't use GPS?" Jean asked curiously.

Elsa frowned still looking at the map. "I don't trust that woman." She pulled off now knowing where they were going. She hated to drive and not know where she was going.

"To me it doesn't matter where you're going just as long as you know when you get there….and don't stay too long that ruins it." Jean quipped looking out her window then at the clock it read eight thirty.

Elsa pulled into a plaza that was bright with different lights and neon signs.

Jean bounced with excitement. Elsa smiled and got out they were head towards the historical club building. Jean halted her steps and cringed. Was this her and Elsa spending time together or was the English teacher just trying to get a school field trip in?

Jean shook her head and Elsa eventually stopped noticing Jean wasn't following. She turned back confused and saw Jean head for a restaurant called Peroxide Swing 'N' Eat.

It was a twenties themed restaurant that featured live entertainment, dancing, and delicious food. "Jean what are doing?! Get back here!" Elsa ran after her chasing the easily distracted girl into the building.

When she got in she saw Jean talking to a server in a suit and pointing at her smiling. He grinned nodding then walked off to return with two menus. Elsa sighed as Jean waved her over to follow the server to their table.

When they sat down soothing music was playing by a suave looking man playing the piano.

"Jean this wasn't a part of the plan." Elsa grumbled sitting down at the circular table that was draped in red silk flowing to the ground. There was a single lit candle on their table.

"Does it matter it's fun." Jean giggled.

"I didn't bring enough money for the food here." Elsa informed looking over the menu frowning.

"Psh I'll by the whole restaurant." Jean announced.

Elsa looked up. "Please don't." She quietly pleaded.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen how are you all doing tonight? A lot of couples here tonight." The man playing the piano was now standing up on the little stage waving to the crowd. A bright spotlight was beamed onto him. "We have something special planned we are going to allow a special someone perform a song any song, but here's the twist their significant other will volunteer them."

Elsa's stomach dropped at the smirk on Jean's face. Jean got ready to bounce up but she kicked her roughly in the leg stifling her. Jean recovered quickly. "MY SIGNIFICANT OTHER WANTS TO PERFORM!" she screamed at the top of her lungs waving her arms.

Elsa's face reddened with flowing blood as the spotlight was shine upon the two of them.

"Well with all that energy I am sure we won't be disappointed." The announcer chuckled.

Elsa sunk down into her seat wishing she could camouflage or disappear sink into the ground, anything that would make her invisible.

"Come on now let's not be shy." The announcer taunted. Elsa sat there for a moment hoping they would notice the dry well but the light never moved.

Elsa groaned then stood up everyone cheered but no one cheered as loud as Jean. She sat at the piano and thought of a song to sing.

She pressed her finger to a single key and started to play a soft melody.

"Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.

You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign." She looked at Jean who was smiling. Somehow her grey eyes got brighter as she deeply sighed. Elsa could see the love in them and suddenly her body felt warm all over.

"Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone." She caught the attention of the servers and the chiefs along with the other employees. The all gathered into the dining area to listen to her melodic voice.

"Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go." Her fingers moved faster to the beat. "The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me…DOOWN! You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You're on to me, on to me, and all over...  
Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long." Through the last verses her and Jean's eyes met and danced together celebrating the strong embrace of their love. Elsa hadn't admitted it yet but Jean knew. Jean knew the pain, the hurt, the warmth, the tenderness, was all there and they could no longer ignore it.

The whole restaurant up roared in applause. Elsa smiled and quickly made it back to her seat. The waiter came with their food and drinks but Jean told him to quickly wrap it up.

Jean stood up when she made it to the table with the bags draped over her shoulder. "Let's go." She said seriously. Now it was Elsa's turn to be confessed. "Why we just got here." Jean ran for the door.

"Jean!" Elsa called chasing after her once again. She ran outside in the cold to spot Jean running down the street. "Jean the car! Your injuries" Elsa called.

"FORGET THE CAR, COME ON!" Jean called back. Elsa shrugged but ran after her nonetheless. They ran through alleys over fences and finally out of the city of Arendelle. Jean kept running while Elsa fell behind into a jog keeping the girl in her sights as she turned onto a dirt road towards the old fjord and farm. Her pain was very intense from moving her body in such a way but she knew she had to do this.

Jean stopped at the dock panting Elsa came as well bent over from exertion. They looked up at the winter moon that took up a lot of the sky; it looked like it was touching the icy water.

Jean got up and ran up the snowy hill and plopped under a snow covered evergreen it was surprisingly warm, Elsa joined her huffing as they looked out over the water.

"I use to come here when I was little with Anna." Elsa smiled at the memory when she was younger her life was nothing but adventures to her, always doing something new with Anna and eventually Olaf, playing, running somewhere, no plans or known destinations. As she grew older it seemed she didn't have time to do those things anymore, no more living each day just to live it and have experiences. Now each day was planned out and regulated, even her old future with Hans was planned out.

She looked over to see Jean moving her foot boot. The bandages on her back were bleeding and Elsa gasped as she hissed in pain. She took out pills from her pocket and took them drowning them down with a drink she found in the bag. Then she started digging around the both of them making a large patch of dirt deprived from the snow.

"Why are you digging up dirt?" Elsa asked helping her.

"The snow is wet and I really wanted to see some nice, good, pure soil." Jean smiled then lay down in pain. Elsa lay next to her.

"Jean…if it hurt to run why didn't you stop?" She whispered.

"Because it was something I knew I had to experience and so did you." Jean turned off her bleeding back and faced Elsa.

Elsa looked into the silver orbs of an uncertain future completely blind to what awaited ahead but she wanted that uncertainty.

Elsa sat up a little and leaned down connecting her mouth to the now chapped lips she dreams of quite often.

Jean responded by putting a gentle hand on Elsa's arm. Elsa's tongue begged for permission to enter and Jean granted it.

Elsa moaned as she moved closer messaging Jean's lips with her own as Jean reciprocated the action. Jean broke off the kiss panting then struggled standing. Elsa helped her and she limped to the barn house where it was much warmer and some of the animals greeted her with a few moos and bellows. She did her best to help Elsa close the barn door. She smiled and found a big pile of clean hay and a few blankets. Elsa put blankets down over the hay and put some over their bodies. Jean grabbed her arms and kissed her wanting to continue what they had begun.

Elsa pulled her body closer and ran her fingers through Jean's thick hair. The sweet calm sounds of the night and barn filled up the air. Elsa hooked her leg around Jean's gently careful to not agitate her injuries. Desiring more contact she slowly unbuckled Jeans trousers and rubbed her upper pelvis noticing Jean's member had sprung to life.

Jean caressed the inside of her shirt while moving her lips to the column of her neck. Elsa bucked her hips when Jean latched onto the pulse in her neck.

"Mmm Romeo." Elsa moaned rubbing her face into Jean's shoulder. Things began to get more and more heated and Elsa found herself on the cusp of the strongest feeling of sexual frustration she had ever felt but knew she couldn't. Jean moved her hips against Elsa's wanting nothing more than to show her how much she loved the woman.

Elsa looked down at her with lazy grin on her face and transferred to lying on her back. Jean nuzzled closer. At this moment she was happiest than what she had ever been in her whole life.

"I wish it could always be like this." Jean whispered. Elsa nodded petting her hair.

"Jean?"

"Yes Juliette?" Jean cooed nibbling on her earlobe.

"Why does your sister call you Giovanni?"

"Well Giovanni is Jean in Italian or John but my name is Jean so it's Giovanni." Jean explained.

"So at birth were you called Giovanni or Jean?"

"Giovanni, but my name translates to Jean."

"So your name is Giovanni?" Elsa looked at Jean who had a content smile on her face.

"Yupp." Jean yawned and dosed off but not without wrapping a firm arm Around Elsa's waist nuzzling into her chest. Elsa looked down at her with love and affection. She rubbed her face into Jean's hair enjoying the scent of Mangoes.

Falling asleep breathing in the scent of her lover.

 **A/N Don't own the song Gravity by Sara Bareilles, but I likey so you should listen to it..maybe.**


	25. Chapter 25

Elsa and Olaf's heads moved back and forth watching a very nervous and talkative Anna pace around destroying the room she worked hard to clean recently with an avalanche of clothes.

"You know instead of just sitting there watching me like a pair of chameleons you two could actually help me find my shoes." Anna complained checking her closet once again.

"Chameleons?" Elsa questioned in a perplexed time.

"Help?" Olaf mimicked her tone with a hint of disgust.

"Well I've had enough of this I have much better things to do on my day off than watch you hunt down heels." said a stretching Elsa. School was cancelled because a team of decorators were preparing for the dance tonight.

Elsa spent the rest of her day, eating sandwiches, playing soccer with Olaf watching bridal shows while eating cookies 'n' cream ice cream, and taking naps.

She lay askew across the couch with her arm draped across her face.

The blonde was shaken awake by a very concerned looking Olaf.

"What's the matter kid?" she asked yawning.

"I am going to Hiro's house to play soccer." he pointed to the soccer ball under his arm. "Anna is trying to put make-up in me and I have had it." he stomped his little foot.

Elsa looked past him and noticed a little orange plastic suitcase. "Soooo you're moving out?" Elsa looked back at him.

"Nooo it's Friday so I'm going to be back tomorrow or whenever." he grabbed his belongings and was about to leave.

"Hey you remember the guidelines right?" Elsa asked sitting up mentioning the rules she gave him whenever he left the house.

"How could I forget em?" he looked back at her.

"Kay bye love you." Elsa called.

"Bye, don't wait up for me." when he left Elsa did a quiet happy dance that she would have the whole house to herself for the weekend since Anna would be staying with Rapunzel and Ariel.

Speaking of which she called for older sister to help her upstairs. Elsa practically skipped upstairs as a plethora of plans flooded through her brain most were that of lazy variety.

Kristoff, Eugene, Ariel and Rapunzel arrived and of course Elsa gushed over their clothes embarrassing Anna.

She smiled when she waved them off then ran into the house and locked the door. She jogged into the living and attempted to throw herself onto the couch.

"Ow." she said calmly when she hit the floor with a thud. She crawled back on the couch and snuggled into the pillow.

DING! The door bell sounded making her frown. Maybe Anna forgot something.

DIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGG DIIIIINNNGG DIIIIIII-

Okay she knew who that was. She got up and opened the door with a smile.

Sure enough it was Jean clad in dark forest green dress pants, a dark orange button up shirt, a dress jacket that matched her pants completed with a black bow tie with white polka dots. She cut her hair to a large bang that waved to a curl to the side while the rest of her hair was combed to shiny perfection.

Elsa sighed appreciating how nice she look but snapped out of her daze. Her smile disappeared as Jean's finger stayed put on the doorbell continuing the annoying ring.

Elsa sighed. "Hello Jean."

Jean beamed at her. "Hello Ms. Vineter." Jean rocked back on her heels and toes, her hands were behind her back.

"What are you doing here the dance starts soon Anna and Kristoff and the others already left?"

Jean scuffed her orange converse into the welcome mat. "Well that's actually why I'm here hehehe."

"Jean you know that we can't go to the dance together." Elsa pointed out.

"B-but I got you chocolate and that.." Jean's voice cracked as she handed Elsa a ribbon wrapped white and red box then pointed behind her.

"Thank you Jean but what are you pointing at?" Elsa put on her blue slippers and went outside.

She followed Jean's finger and her jaw nearly dropped to the ground when she looked up.

"YOU GOT ME A HOT AIR BALLOON?!"Elsa screamed out in shock. Jean grinned at her.

"Yup... You wouldn't believe how many people are staring at us." Jean looked at the other house residents who were all peeping out of their houses; some were in their front lawns.

"Is... Is this even legal?" Elsa asked still gazing at the balloon that had a duck on a blue and green background.

"I dunno." Jean shrugged. "I thought we could head to the dance in style."

"Jean you can't ask a girl to a dance the night of the dance." Elsa chuckled.

"But I just did." Jean scrunched her eyebrows.

"Well...no." Elsa plainly responded.

Jean grunted then reached into her pocket and took out a walkie-talkie. "Shoot it down." she spoke into the speaker.

Elsa gasped looking at her in shock and disbelief. What the hell was her student's mind?

"Jean no don't shoot it down that's dangerous!" she warned.

"Ugh make up your mind!" Jean turned the speaker back on. "Abort don't shoot it down."

"MAKE UP YOUR FUCKING MIND!" a gruff voice yelled over the speaker.

"So even though we aren't going to the dance wanna ride...toooo... The gas station...we could get hot-dogs." Jean offered lamely.

Elsa laughed. "Jean I don't think this is safe for a residential area and just because I'm not going to the dance doesn't mean you can't."

"Elsa I brought a giant balloon for us to ride in screw the dance." Jean deadpanned taking out a remote from her pocket pressing a button.

A ladder lowered down. Elsa fixed her saggy blue sweater and white jeans then climbed up after Jean.

She was surprised to see that the large basket was empty.

"Uh Jean who's controlling this thing?" she asked terrified.

"Me." her fears were confirmed.

"Jean I want off now." Elsa said sternly.

"Nope the ladder is already up. Jump and you die." Jean said in a crazed tone.

Elsa's heart jumped. And she looked frightened.

Jean smiled. "Nah I'm just kidding. But seriously don't Jump it'll hurt." Jean pulled some lever raising the balloon higher.

"Jean we're going to die... Fall and die...we are going fall and be dead." Elsa panicked.

"Calm down Juliette I read a whole book on driving."

"Really?" Elsa's eyes shined with hope.

"Okay I skimmed it." Jean shrugged.

"Jean." Elsa warned.

"I read the glossary?"

"Jean."

"Pamphlet?"

Elsa shook her head.

"Okay fine I saw the movie Around the World in eighty Days but I watched it like twelve time so I'm basically an expert." Jean joked and started steering them up higher and Elsa looked at the ground like an orphan watching their parents adopt another child.

She let out a whimper making Jean look her. Jean smirked and picked up her radio out of a box that was sitting in the basket.

Elsa gasped. "Jean h-ho-how did you get my radio?!"

"I took it." Jean replied simply.

"Why- when?"

Jean examined the device. "Hmmm. I don't remember."

Elsa groaned looking down. "Calm down Juliette if we fall I will catch you." Jean batted her eyes at Elsa.

"Jean if we fall you will be falling as well." The older blonde pointed out.

"Oh well…at least we'll be falling together." Jean wrapped her arms around her body and swayed back and forth.

"Hehehe…I hate you I really hate you." Elsa said breathily.

Jean began fumbling with some tanks and triggers making them change direction.

She walked to the edge of the basket and looked down joining Elsa.

"How about some music to relax ya?" Jean offered picking up Elsa's radio. She was glad it ran on batteries and didn't always require a plug.

She turned on the smooth song when a Man loves a Woman by Percy Sledge. Elsa's head lifted when she heard the song selection, she narrowed her eyes at the student as she stood beside her. She slowly inched closer to Elsa trying to look inconspicuous but failed horribly. Elsa's suspicions were confirmed when Jean awkwardly put her arm around Elsa's shoulders.

"Jean?" Elsa called looking out the balloon at the dusky view.

"Yeah Elsa?"

"…Are you trying to have sex with me in this balloon?" Elsa asked calmly.

Jean gulped and stayed silent for a few minutes knowing she was caught red-handed.

"Maybe." She replied quickly.

"Yeah no." Elsa sassed smirking.

"So, m-m-maybe since we aren't going to the d-dance maybe we could...y-you know?" Jean nervously worked at trying to find the right words.

Elsa smiled softly and turned to the nervous girl. "Jean would you like to dance with me?' She asked gently.

"YES! I mean sure why not." Elsa laughed at her sputtering and grabbed her hands.

"Elsa?" Jean called still looking jittery.

"Hmm." Elsa hummed.

"I-I… I still don't know how to dance." Elsa held back a laugh as she remembered Jean's very unique dancing in her living room.

"That's alright Romeo, just copy off of me." She instructed positioning Jean's hands in the proper places.

Elsa looked out at the winter sunset and sighed pulling the student closer and resting her head atop of Jean's.

"Jean?"

"Yes Elsa?"

"I've never been in a hot air balloon before." Elsa informed.

"Really?"

"Mmhm, there's a lot that I haven't experienced it can get kinda overwhelming."

Jean looked up at her. "Me too…" then Jean searched her eyes for anything and she found love. "Maybe we could experience things together. You know like the adventures you used to have."

Elsa smiled down at her. "Yeah like those."

"Let's make a promise to experience as much as possible whenever the opportunity presents itself kay?" The innocent request made Elsa realize that there could be so much more to her life and all she had to do was act, but not alone, she wanted to experience everything as long as it was with her Romeo.

When the song ended they flew for two hours until Jean started yawning which concerned Elsa even though the girl had shown she was quiet capable of flying.

"Hey Jean can we land please or something like that?" Elsa looked down noticing that they were flying over a field next to a lake.

"Yeah sure?" The hesitation in Jean's voice made Elsa frown.

"You do know how to land don't you?" Elsa joked snickering.

"Eh." Jean shrugged. Then examined the fuel they had left which wasn't much not much. She tried to steer but the knobs and hook began to malfunction due to the lack of fuel.

"Umm okay so I don't really know how to land." Jean admitted.

"WHAT!?" Elsa yelled angrily.

"It was on chapter ten but I couldn't finish because it was so boring and I got so hungry!" Jean wailed then she noticed they were headed for the lake. She desperately tried to steer but it was no use.

"Um Elsa we have problem." Jean announced looking down.

"You mean besides the fact that we're stuck in the air." Elsa huffed crossing her arms.

"I have a feeling that we won't be in the air much longer."

"Why?" Elsa came over to the fuel tank.

"Well for starters we are running out of fuel. We are about to land in a lake, I can't steer, the balloon will entangle us drowning you and I in our icy deaths." Jean listed plainly with a monotone.

Elsa's face blanked. "Hmm well I really don't want to die." Elsa sighed watching as the balloon hovered over the lake.

"Hey I got an idea!" Jean exclaimed.

"No I am not having sex with you before we die." Elsa snapped.

"No not that. The only way for us to get entangled in the balloon is for us to be in the basket right? So let's not be in the basket." Jean reasoned.

"Well that's a grand idea but sadly I don't possess the supernatural ability to teleport. Do you?" she asked her voice leaking with sarcasm.

"Haha that's not what I meant let's jump."

"Oh no you said that I should refrain from jumping because it'll hurt."

"Yeah but we have the water to break our fall."

Elsa took a deep breath. She really didn't want to die, so if jumping in a lake of freezing cold water saved her life then she'd do it.

"Okay let's do it before it's too late." Elsa said grabbing Jean's hand.

Jean nodded and gripped tightly. They hallowed their breaths and looked down and timed the jump.

"One." Jean started climbing over the basket rim and holding on.

"Two." Elsa counted following.

"Three." they yelled together then let go and jumped out of the basket.

Elsa was hit with freezing cold water. She tried her best to not gasp then climbed to the surface. When she breached she panted looking around while treading the water.

"JEAN!" she called looking around the balloon hit the water and slowly sank from the weight of the basket.

"Jean!" a panic began to rise in stomach.

She heard a gasp and turned around to see Jean smiling.

"Jesus what is wrong with you? I was worried sick!" Elsa sputtered.

"I uh... I had to dive and get your radio. You said it was your favorite and I didn't want you to lose it." Jean held up the black radio with one hand.

Elsa's heart warned up at Jean's blind selflessness that once again seemed to have no limits.

"Hmm come on Romeo let's get out of this freezing water." Elsa said over Jean's chattering.

They swam for the bank and looked around.

"Here let me make a call." Jean offered reaching into her jacket pocket and pulled out a rubber duck that was supposedly her phone.

Elsa gave her a weird look.

"What I like ducks." Jean defended.

"Jean your phone wouldn't work it's all we-" Elsa started but stopped when it turned on and began to ring.

"But how?" Elsa asked confused.

"It's water proof." Jean responded.

"You have a water proof phone?!"

"Doesn't everyone?" Jean asked out of innocence.

"Hey Nermal I need you to come pick us up...hmm...about twenty minutes from that gas station that sells the fantastic hot-dogs...great...it fell in the water." Jean glanced at the lake.

"Should we start walking to the highway?" Elsa asked curiously.

Jean smirked. "That won't be necessary my sweet." Jean said coyly.

They waited about ten when Elsa heard a loud engine and looked up to see a helicopter flying towards them.

She frowned. "Jean I feel like you're over compensating for something." Elsa looked up as another ladder lowered itself down."

"Pretty ladies first." Jean replied smoothly bowing.

"I kinda had my share of flying today…. I'll walk." She started for the field. Jean waved the helicopter away making Nermal roll his eyes at their indecision then ran after Elsa who led the way out of the field and back to civilization.

It was dark, Jean heard what she thought was a wolf howl so she quickly grabbed Elsa's hand tightly, Elsa smiled at the adorable girl's fear. She wasn't worried because she knew it was just farmer Oaken's dog.

She squeezed Jean's hand relaxing her slightly, Jean gave her a grateful grin, and she wasn't ashamed to admit she was terrified of the dark.

It took them a half an hour but they finally made it back to Elsa's house, yes they were soaked and Jean was freezing but they had made it.

Elsa led Jean upstairs while turning off the lights much to the younger girl's dismay.

"Okay so you should be able to fit something of…hmm...I'm torn between Anna and Olaf." Elsa chuckled looking back and forth between their rooms.

"Can I wear something of yours?" Jean asked with a worried look on her face.

"Jean what's wrong?" Elsa rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Nothing…just it's dark and I uh I'm…" Jean couldn't find her words. Elsa looked at her tenderly.

"You're a little spooked?" Elsa finished for her; Jean nodded her cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"Hmm wait here." Elsa instructed but Jean was having none of it and ran after her. Elsa reached in Olaf's closet and held out a medium orb. Jean took it and examined it closely.

Elsa bobbed the top with her finger and the orb lit up with a gentle blue hue. Jean stared at it like she found treasure in a lost temple. Elsa giggled then took Jean's chin gently between her fingers and lifted her head. Jean gasped as she saw snowflakes dancing across the ceiling.

Elsa grabbed her hand and led her to her room then closed the door. She sat Jean on the bed then went into her closet and changed into a short white cotton night dress. She looked around for something Jean could wear and spotted blue shorts and a large blue shirt. It would be baggy on her but at least she'd be out of those baggy clothes.

"Jean here put this on okay?' Elsa instructed softly. Jean put her new orb on the bed and started to remove her clothes Elsa turned around. She sighed then looked over her shoulder discreetly to see Jean half dressed, her breath hitched when she caught a view of Jean's round posterior.

"I'm all done!" Jean said happily grinning, her shorts fell down again but the shirt acted as a dress.

Elsa climbed into her bed exhausted from the day's adventures. She closed her eyes then opened them to see Jean standing at the bottom end of her bed with one hand holding her shorts and the other holding her orb. She made a come hither motion with her finger and Jean bounced up and clumsily climbed up the bed while Elsa pulled back the covers then draped them over her body.

She rolled around her orb between the blanket. They both gasped when the heard a crash from outside. Elsa got up and went to investigate from her window. She opened the shutters to see that a snow storm kicked up and was thrashing about garbage cans and other outside possessions. Closing and locking the shutters she returned to the bed to see Jean hugging her orb sleeping on her side. Elsa got in and leaned down to kiss Jean's forehead, enjoying the feeling of her skin she continued to kiss along her face. Jean cracked an eye open smiling. Elsa kissed her lips softly then again. She felt Jean's lips pucker in response and mold to hers.

The kiss grew more heated and soon Elsa was straddling Jean running her fingers through her hair. Jean moaned and rubbed her hands up and down Elsa's arms. Elsa kissed down her neck trying to not leave any marks but was struggling. She felt Jean's erect member twitch against her thigh. Her desire skyrocketed higher than what she had ever felt before and it frightened her. She pulled back panting looking down at Jean who was staring up at her with dilated pupils.

Jean moved up to kiss her again but she pulled back as thoughts of Hans filtered into her mind. Even if he did want her to get rid of her family, made her uncomfortable in many sexual situations, and wanted her world to revolve around him when his didn't do the same for her, she was still his fiancée and he deserved to know they were over before she and Jean did anything drastic.

Elsa groaned in frustration as she rolled onto her back. Never in her whole life had wished so much that she was single. Jean sat up with her signature look of confusion.

"What's wrong….did I do something wrong?" Jean asked sadly looking down in shame and tried to figure where she went wrong.

"No! You were wonderful and perfect…still are. It's just something I have to take care of." Elsa explained.

"Are you sure? Because you can tell me." Jean pressed. Elsa hit her head in frustration rubbing her hand down her face.

Elsa rolled over and pinned Jean down beneath her. Jean's face was calm and placid as she blinked slowly staring up at Elsa expectantly.

"Jean there is nothing I want more right now than to just jump you!" Elsa declared with a trembling lip. She rolled back over and buried her face in the pillow. "BUT I CAN'T YET!" She screamed into the pillow. She was so aroused and yet so angry. Jean sat up and just waited for… whatever this was, to pass.

Elsa face surfaced from the pillow slightly pink and hot.

"Wanna take a nappy?" Jean offered titling her head.

"What exactly is a nappy?" Elsa asked in a scratchy voice.

"It's a nap with a Y at the end of it." Jean fixed the blanket and covered them both up again then put a bunch of pillows around them.

Elsa looked at her curiously. "Jean what are you doing?"

"At home my egg bed has walls and I can't sleep without something around me." Jean explained getting comfortable.

"Like a cradle?" Elsa laughed out.

"Yes like a cradle."

Elsa wrapped her arms tightly around Jean and kissed her hair. "Jean you make me so happy." She cooed.

Jean snuggled into her chest. "You make me happier…I love you." Jean whispered dozing into sleep.

All of Elsa's very being wished she could say those words back but fear still had a slight reign over her. She knew she loved Jean and wanted to be with her every day for the rest of their lives, but Elsa somehow knew that the day she said those three words her life would change completely. But maybe that wasn't a bad thing


	26. Chapter 26

Elsa looked at the old text Hans sent her of his address. She put it back on the front seat and grabbed her thermos which was filled with coffee instead of the usual tea. Her hands were shaky against the steering wheel as she pulled into the complex of apartments. She saw his car in front of the three six eight building.

Elsa stared out the window thinking of a way of how to break up with him. She felt bad for doing it the night of her Christmas party but between Jean, school, and Olaf they took all priorities from her, but luckily Jean offered to take Olaf out in the park to build snowmen and as Jean put it snowwomen then to her apartment. This went far beyond her new found comfort and love for Jean, she knew that marrying him would not make her or her family happy in any way and she couldn't be unfair to him.

She got out and walked to his apartment. Before she could even knock Elsa noticed that it was already slightly cracked open, worried the blonde entered and looked around. There were clothes everywhere littered on the floor.

Elsa knew something wasn't right, Hans was very particular about his cube like apartment which is why he forbade her from ever bringing Olaf or Anna over. She continued to look around until something bright pink caught her eye. It was a women's under garment.

Elsa's heart rate began to pick up at the conclusions in her mind, as it raced a mile a minute. She walked quietly to the back where Hans' room was located and silently opened the door slightly then peeped through.

She saw Hans lying in his bed in the nude facing a woman who was in the same state as him; he was rubbing her shoulder and chuckling at something she said.

Elsa held back a sobbed and walked into the living to sit down. Time went by and so did her thoughts. She concluded to not be angry on account that she was in a semi relationship with Jean. Instead they would talk this out like adults.

She heard voices raise and approach closer as she looked up to see both Hans in shorts and his apparent lady friend wrapped in a sheet. Hans looked paled and out of breath at the sight of his fiancée while the woman just looked surprised and confused.

"Umm I'm sorry who are you?" The raven haired woman asked pointing to Elsa while looking at Hans.

Elsa cleared her throat and stood up straightening out her jean jacket and navy blue leggings. "Of course you don't know but I am Hans' fiancée." She explained never taking her eyes off of the man.

The woman's face blanked as many facial expressions crossed over her. She turned sharply to Hans; her mouth opened several times without uttering a word.

"Look why don't we talk this out like…normal…mature adults." Hans quivered voice said as he gulped. His hands were shaking.

"Mature?...MATURE?..Why don't you explain to me why there is a woman here claiming to be your fiancée?!" The raven haired girl yelled.

"Nicole...please calm down." Hans begged putting his hands on her shoulders only for them to be shaken off roughly.

"No I'm not gonna calm down…HANS EXPLAIN THIS NOW!" Nicole screamed making Elsa cringe at the high pitch.

Hans licked his lips and rubbed his hands over his face groaning he felt like he was going to vomit.

"I think I could figure this out." Elsa stepped forward and Nicole turned to her.

"Huh please do!" she begged just wanting answers.

"Umm how long…" Elsa gestured between Nicole and Hans.

"Since we were in high school." Nicole explained giving Hans a sharp look. A pang of pain resonated through Elsa's heart. When they started dating Elsa had truly thought she loved Hans and here she was hearing that he entered a serious relationship while still in another. She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin refusing to let neither Hans nor Nicole witness her shed a tear.

"Well Hans I Originally came here to notify you that…we're done." Elsa responded coldly yet composed.

"W-what?" Hans stuttered in shock.

"I realize that marrying you will harm me instead of making me happy. You-…you're poison to me Hans; you've poisoned my mind, my actions…and my life... I don't want you coming to my house, calling or texting my phone. So goodbye Hans." Elsa turned to the door but felt him grabbed her hand she looked up to see his pleading look.

"I don't really think you're in the position to chase after me." Elsa's eyes trailed back to a very infuriated Nicole. She looked down at their engagement ring and took it off of her finger.

"Here" She walked over a put it in Nicole's palm. "I hope you can put this to better use then I ever could." With that she slid past Hans and closed the door. Screaming was heard from the apartment and she couldn't help but smile. She was free finally free.

When Elsa got into her car she took a deep inhale that felt like the first breath she had ever taken in her whole life. A grin permeated itself on her face. A thousand doors opened themselves up of possibilities of what her life could be with the one she loved. Speaking of which she heard her phone buzz, she used her Bluetooth to keep both hands on the wheel.

"Hello?" She answered confused.

"Hey there." Jean's voice answered.

"Jean how did you get my number?" Elsa deadpanned.

"Well….Olaf." Jean's voice sounded defeated after being caught.

Elsa rolled her eyes as she heard Olaf scream traitor over the line.

There was an awkward pause.

"So Whatcha thinking bout?" Elsa smiled at the signature question.

"I am thinking that you better be at my Christmas party tonight." Elsa giggled.

"Okay I actually made a sweater for you to wear but you don't get it till Christmas." Elsa could hear the pride in Jean's voice as she mentioned her creation.

"I HELPED!" Olaf screamed in the background.

"Okay geesh…Olaf helped…. A little." Jean mumbled.

Elsa laughed at their interaction. It was exactly how she would imagined what it would be like if he had a big brother who had the energy to keep up with his antics and Jean was nothing but a ball of energy especially when she was excited.

"You well I am on my way to pick him up so we can prepare for tonight."

"Aww, can't I stay with Jean?" Olaf whined into the phone.

"Mmm I'm sorry hun but I have to get you dressed and you have to clean your room." Elsa explained remorsefully.

When she arrived Olaf acted out screaming he wanted to stay with Jean.

"Hey Olly-boy" Jean came from her bedroom with her hands behind her back. She knelt down and grabbed the crying boy's shoulders. "Can you take care of my little guy for me?" Jean handed him her Yoshi teddy. He smiled while hugging it.

"I'll see ya tonight Olly." Jean and Elsa ushered him to the door.

"Thanks for that. He's gonna love that thing." Elsa smiled turning around. Jean frowned.

"Oh no he can't keep it.." She explained

"Wait what?"

"Yeah I can't sleep without him. It's only until tonight when I come to the Christmas party." Jean leaned against her door-frame.

Of course. Elsa shook her head chuckling. "Alright Jean, I'll see you tonight." Elsa glanced at Olaf who was running back and forth in the hallway then she gave Jean's cheek a quick peck making the girl blush.

Jean closed the door when they left and set to the task of wrapping Elsa's sweater.

"Hello! I said I was ready for you guys to come find me!" Lindsay screamed from the closet, she coughed roughly.

Jean had completely forgotten that Elsa interrupted their game of hide and seek. She got up from the couch and opened the linen closet door.

"I must be an excellent hider." Lindsay jested.

"You sure are." Jean chuckled then went into her bedroom and started searching for something to wear for the party.

Lindsay came in with clothes folded in her arms. "What are you looking for?" She asked.

"Something to wear at the Christmas party."

"Search no further I have your outfit right here." She set the clothes on the bed.

Jean held up the outfit and cringed. It was an elf costume complete with pointed shoes, black belt, and hat. She loved the green coloring but it was still an elf costume…with tights.

"You can't expect me to actually wear this." Jean said indignantly.

"Yes I do because you'll look adorable in it and if you don't wear it you won't be attending the party." Lindsay warned in a scolding tone then started coughing. Jean ran over to her and rubbed her back in concern.

"I-I'm fine." She said calming down.

"Maybe you should go back to the doctor." Jean advised.

"I already went and he said it was just a cold. So it just has to pass." She croaked.

"Lindsay please go to the hospital." Jean begged.

"But you'll be alone and who will take you to the party?"

"We can leave at the same time and I can drive my scooter." Jean offered. Lindsay nodded and made her way to the couch to lie down while Jean went into her room.

She resentfully put on the elf outfit then looked at herself in the mirror.

"I look like a pedophile….or the victim of a pedophile." She sighed.

When it was time to leave Jean told Lindsay to go ahead while she fed Zebra, because she was rushing to leave since she was alone the food kept spilling on the floor and the rambunctious Zebra wasn't helping. The dog stopped messing with his owner then let out a threatening growl and bark turning to the front door

"What's gotten into you?" Jean asked frowning.

"Hello Giovanni."

Jean screamed chucking the bowl in the direction of the noise. She turned to see it was Chiara sitting on the bar-stool calmly.

Jean stood still not sure what to do. The woman stared at her with her dark brown eyes and equally brown hair. She folded her arms over the counter. She was in a red suited shirt and black skirt. Her stomach was extended from her pregnancy.

"You've gotten so big then when I last saw you." Chiara smiled. She looked over Jean's outfit and decided not question the girl's peculiar lifestyle

"Umm wha-what are you do-d-doing here?" Jean asked in a shaky voice.

Chiara looked hurt by the question she stood up and walked around the counter to Jean who clumsily started to back away.

"I came to see you dear. Can't a mother see her child?" Chiara lifted up her hand to rest it on Jean's cheek, but the girl flinched away.

"B-but y-you said you could never have a chil-child like me, you s-said I was a mistake." Jean accused.

"And you killed Evangeline." Chiara responded darkly. Jean gasped and quickly walked away from her into the living room. She covered a whimper with her hand.

"But I didn't come to fight. I came with an offer for you." Chiara followed her.

"I already told Martino that I wasn't taking in his lap Prada dog." Jean's voice came out sharp and she kept her back to Chiara.

"Not that. Martino and I talked and we agreed that it is time for you to come back and live with us but he said it must be your choice." Her voice remained neutral.

"No." Jean said quickly.

"No? Giovanni I don't think you know what you're not agreeing to you get to come back home."

"I can't." Jean couldn't hold back her cries. "I can't go back to there." Chiara walked behind Jean and rubbed her shoulders.

"Oh Giovanni we can look past the pain you caused me and your family. Martino wants his little girl back." There was something in Chiara's voice that made Jean's stomach churn.

"But- but I can't."

"I can't either. I told him that I would not have this baby with my daughter's murderer in the house but he's so hell bent on having you back and he offered me something as well so I guess I'll inform him you refused." She nodded curtly then jumped when Zebra growled louder sending her out of the apartment. He sat at the door guarding it from unwanted intruders.

Jean looked around the house panting. She felt alone and the room started spinning. She let out a cry. The same feeling she had when she was alone in her room at the old ward her father had sent her to began to overwhelm her.

"NO! NO! I didn't mean it. It was an accident!" She yelled to the inner demons that kept reminding her of what she had done. She could hear the voices of the doctors asking her questions trying to "Fix" her.

She crawled into a corner and rocked herself trying to steady her breathing.

"I didn't mean it." She whispered. Zebra whined sensing his owner's discomfort.

At Elsa's house she paced in her room not knowing what to wear. A strong part of her wanted to impress Jean but still not overdo it.

She decided to wear a thin dark blue sweater with red leggings with her hair down.

When some of the guests started to arrive Elsa found herself constantly looking to door every few minutes waiting for Jean's arrival.

"Waiting for someone?" Mulan asked walking up to her putting a mistletoe hat on the blonde's head.

"Yeah um I invited Lindsay tonight I hope she makes it." Elsa replied absent mindedly.

"I'm sure she just running late." Mulan assured, her attention was grabbed away by Anna and Kristoff.

Elsa went outside and dialed Lindsay's number.

"Hello?" The woman answered.

"Hey it's me Elsa I just wanted to know if you guys were still coming tonight." Elsa rubbed her arms nervous from the answer she might have been given.

"Oh I won't be able to make it tonight but Jean should be there." Lindsay responded.

"Oh well she's not here is she running late?" Elsa asked looking at the parked cars.

"We left at the same time so she wouldn't be alone, but she did stay behind to feed Zebra." Lindsay now sounded concerned.

"Lindsay I'm gonna head to the apartment and see if she's still there." Elsa informed then said goodbye.

She rushed into the house to find Anna still talking with Mulan and Kristoff. "Anna can I talk to you alone?"

"Yeah sure." She pulled aside her sister and looked at her expectantly.

"I just got off the phone with Lindsay and Jean should have been here by now so I'm going to go check on her. Can you handle things here?"

"Yes ma'am." Anna nodded smiling.

Elsa put on her jacket and got into her car praying that Jean was fine.

When she arrived she opened the door to only be greeted by an aggressive snarling dog.

"AH! ZEBRA IT'S ME. IT'S ELSA!" She screamed closing the door. Zebra's growls turned into excited yips.

When Elsa deemed it safe to open the door he jumped onto his hind legs and licked at her face. His tail was wagging while Elsa rubbed his black ears.

"Did Jean leave hmm? Did she leave?" Elsa knelt down and cooed at his muzzle. He barked loudly then trotted off into the living room. Elsa followed him and saw him sitting next to Jean curled up in the corner crying.

"Jean!" Elsa ran over and put her hand on her head gently.

"Jean what happened? Are you okay?" Elsa probed trying to get her to lift up her head.

"I-I- do" Jean couldn't get a word out from her crying.

"Shh shh it's alright I'm right here I got you." Elsa cooed picking her up it was then that Elsa noticed Jean was an elf but she'd get the answers to that story later.

She took Jean into her dimly lit room and put the girl on her bed then went into the bathroom and got a cool rag. She returned and gently wiped Jean's face.

Jean started to hiccup and it was the sweetest noise Elsa had ever heard. Her crying started to calm down to little whimpers. Elsa got into the bed and held her to her chest.

She sniffled and accidentally wiped her nose on Elsa's jacket but Elsa didn't mind.

"So can you tell me what happened?" Elsa asked gently.

Jean explained the unsuspected visit from Chiara.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, but why does your father want you to live with him?"

Jean shrugged. "I'm guessing it has something to do with money but I don't know." Jean sounded so weak and broken so Elsa continued to hold her.

"I-I-I have to take my medicine." Jean hiccuped.

Elsa nodded and got to retrieve the bottle from the bathroom. Jean thanked her and downed the two pills dry.

"You know I had a pretty rough day too." Elsa laid down with Jean in her arms.

"What happ-happened." Jean asked lying on her chest.

Elsa went over the day's events solemnly and Jean clung to every word.

"I told you he was no good for you." Jean said frowning.

Elsa chuckled. "Yeah...yeah you did. But I thought it would hurt more than what it did hurt but for some reason I just felt so relieved and free."

"Really? How free?" Jean asked looking down at Elsa.

"Free enough to do this." Elsa leaned up and captured Jean's lips with her own.

Jean moaned into the kiss and allowed Elsa to take control by reversing their positions straddling Jean's hips.

She let loose her restraint since nothing was holding her back. She slipped out of her jacket and sweater.

Jean gasped at the sight her eyes widening at Elsa's glorious mounds concealed in her blue lace bra. Elsa smiled at her. "Jean?" Elsa whispered.

"Yes Elsa?" Jean answered breathlessly.

"…why are you dressed up as an elf?" Elsa asked calmly. Jean's entire face became redder than Rudolph's nose.

"Oh uh I was gonna wear this to the party." Jean informed biting her lip from embarrassment.

Elsa chuckled then started removing the outfit. Jean's breathing quickened as Elsa gently raked her nails over Jean's chest.

Elsa moaned as she felt a bulge begin to form in Jean's tights. She helped Jean kick off them off then returned to her lips.

Jean eased Elsa onto her back and moved her attention down to her navel. Her teasing nips drove Elsa into a trashing fit. The blonde entangled her fingers into Jean's thick, soft hair giving her scalp minor tugs that caused Jean's nips to turn into full bites.

All of the sexual tension that was bundle up since the first day they met Elsa could no longer contain. She grabbed Jean by the shoulders and yanked her back up to meet her lips. Elsa took Jean's bottom lip between her teeth and began to suck at it gently.

"Jean?" She called softly.

"Yeah? Y-yeah?" Jean answered breathy.

"Are- are you okay? Am I hurting you?" Elsa said in a concerned voice. Jean answered her by a searing kiss urging her to continue. Jean hooked her fingers around Elsa's leggings and started to pull them down.

With their clothing removed Jean's heart felt like it would beat out of her chest while Elsa thoroughly enjoyed lathering Jean's neck with kisses and nips.

Suddenly the sounding of a vibration filled the room dragging Elsa out of her excited lustful high. She groaned and reluctantly got off of Jean and fished for her phone on the floor. She found it in her jacket pocket and answered.

"Hello?" She snapped in an aggravated voice.

"Elsa where are you?"

"Olaf what is it?" Elsa sat back down on the bed and Jean sat up resting her head against Elsa's shoulder making the woman smile.

"Okay so you know that eggnog we were making?"

"Yes?" Elsa's tone was slow and suspicious.

"Okay well it accidentally exploded in the kitchen and yeah." Olaf explained cringing. Elsa could hear Anna yelling in the background.

"Why does it always have to be my kitchen?" Elsa mumbled under her breath. "Alright don't touch anything I'll be there soon."

When Elsa hung up Jean's eyes expanded into a very adorable pout.

"You have to go?" She asked in a very disappointed voice.

Elsa grabbed her in an embrace. "Well yeah but you can come with me for the party." Elsa cooed.

"Okay I have to get dressed!" Jean perked up and started to rush to get dressed in her outfit. Elsa giggled at the total switch of demeanor.

During the car ride Jean kept bouncing in her seat excited for the party while Elsa tried to get a reign on her aching core with deep even breaths.

Anna came running outside and Elsa rolled down the window.

"Before you go in there remember these things. One it was all Olaf's fault and we could always sell him to a circus. Two…. I told him to not go in the kitchen he snuck in there anyways." Anna swore looking worried.

Elsa groaned if Anna thought the kitchen was a mess then it was definitely a mess.

When they entered the house Mulan, Eugen, Rapunzel, Ariel, Tiana and Naveen were all crowded around the entrance to the kitchen.

"Excuse me." Elsa and Jean squeezed by and when they saw what had become of her kitchen.

Elsa put her hands over mouth "What the-"

"Fuck" Jean finished for her.


	27. Chapter 27

Elsa closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She heard a immpressed whistle sound from beside her.

"So..how do you exactly make eggnog explode?" Jean asked slowly looking back over her shoulder at Anna who just shrugged.

Elsa licked her slips as she opened her eyes slowly part of her hoping that this was dream.

"Well" she started clapping her hands turning to the group behind her. "The quickest way for this to get cleaned up would be to work together."

"Hey Jean I like your outfit." Eugene snarkly sounded.

"Shut up Eugene!" replied Jean grabbing a broom.

So the group set to getting the kitchen cleaned completely of eggnog. When they finished Elsa made sure her party got back on track.

"Come on Jean smile." Ariel ordered holding up a camera.

Jean made a sour face and ran. Laughing her friends chased her. Finally she sought refuge behind Elsa who was talking and drinking with Tiana and Mulan.

"Hey Elsy let's sing Christmas carols!" Olaf cheered jumping up and down.

"Yeah we wouldn't want to come off of schedule would we?" Anna teased.

Elsa ordered the boys to help get her medium sized piano out of the garage and settled it in the living room.

Elsa grabbed a bench from the closet and sat down. Jean settled down next to her smilling.

"Okay so what should we start with?" Elsa asked cracking her knuckles.

"How about sheet music?" Kristoff suggested giving Elsa a book of Christmas songs.

Anna brought out Christmas cookies which slowly disappeared as they sang different songs.

Soon it was time for the guests to depart and they all said their goodbyes. Anna carried the sleeping Olaf to his room giving Jean the perfect opportunity to snatch back her Yoshi teddy.

Jean downed her fith glass of eggnog and tripped...over nothing as she made her way back to the piano.

Elsa frowned, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

Jean stumbled into the kitchen and returned with another glass of eggnog.

Elsa bit her lips then quickly snatched the glass from Jean's grasp smelling the contents.

"Hey! tha-that was mine!" Jean whined her voice cracked.

Elsa gasped as she smelt hints of rum in the drink. She ran into the kitchen. There were two colored glass pitchers one blue and red. She announced at the beginning of the party that adults were to drink out of the red one with rum and kids the blue however Jean was not present at the beginning of the party.

Elsa groaned and came back into the living to see Jean's once full glass was now empty.

Jean started playing a tune that Elsa recognized. She smiled and made her way next to younger blonde.

"I really can't stay (Baby, it's cold outside)." Elsa sang out as Jean chimed in and continued to play fumbling over some keys.

"I've got to go way (Baby, it's cold outside)

The evening has been (I've been hopin' that you'd drop in)

So very nice (I'll hold your hand, they're just like ice)" Anna came down and sat down looking at them.

"My mother will start to worry (Hey beautiful, what's your hurry)

And father will be pacing the floor (Listen to that fireplace roar)

So really, I'd better scurry (Beautiful, please don't hurry)

Well, maybe just a half a drink more (Put some music on while I pour)" Jean scooted closer pushing her leg against Elsa's earning a playful look of suspicion.

"

The neighbors might think (Baby, it's bad out there)

Say, what's in this drink (No cabs to be had out there)

I wish I knew how (Your eyes are like starlight now)

To break this spell (I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)" Elsa becoming giddy from singing the duet rubbed her nose against Jean's drawing out a giggle from the Eskimo kiss.

"

I oughtta say no, no, no sir (You mind if I move in closer)

At least I'm gonna say that I tried (And what's the sense in hurting my pride)

I really cant stay (Oh baby, don't hold out)

Oh, but it's cold outside!" Elsa scooted away from Jean playfully but the girl followed.

"

I simply must go (It's cold outside)

The answer is no (Baby, it's cold outside)

The welcome has been (So lucky that you dropped in)

So nice and warm (Look out the window at that storm)"

"My sister will be suspicious (Your lips look delicious)." Elsa poked a finger at Anna while Jean tried to kiss her but she leaned her body back causing Jean to stumble into her lap. Elsa rested her elbows on Jean's back pining her.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." Elsa sassed in singing voice looking down at Jean.

"CHEESE!" Anna yelled coming up behind snapping a picture of the three of them.

When it came out developed Anna managed to capture a toothy grin of herself, Elsa's usual cool smirk, and a surprising genuine smile from Jean.

"I am sooo making copies of this." Elsa said grabbing the picture.

"WHAT? Elsa no!" Jean pleaded and tried to grabbed the photo but Elsa's superior height gave her an advantage as she began to tease Jean.

Jean huffed stomping her foot. "One of these days I'm going to grow and I'll be taller than you." Jean declared.

Jean assisted then in wrapping the presents and displayed the proper on how to wrap a human.

"See ya just have to put tape here and roll." Jean demonastrated rolling attempting to look like a present but ended up resembling a blue burrito.

Elsa giggled, stood up and said. "And what's a gift without a proper bow?" she placed a green bow upon Jean's torso.

Jean chuckled and tried to stand but all she was capable of was wiggling. Anna helped her, unable to move her legs she hopped towards Elsa's lap and plopped down.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" She shouted happily.

Elsa smiled and unwrapped Jean's head slowly raking her fingers through the soft dirty blonde lockes. Jean's eyes gazed up, looking like the sky during a gentle rain.

Elsa hummed contently. "One of the best gifts ever." she responded quietly finding herself involuntarily leaning in towards Jean's lips.

Remembering her surroundings and her younger sister's presence she stopped herself clearing her throat as a heated coat of red painted her cheeks.

A deliberate cough sounded and Elsa looked around then turned her eyes upwards to see Anna coyly dangling mistletoe above her head.

Jean not needing anymore invitation grabbed Elsa's face and crashed their lips together.

Elsa let out a surprised squeak but soon her pepiety melted away with her resolve and she found herself responding eagerly to Jean's advances wrapping her arms around Jean's midsection.

Anna whooped clapping.

Jean's member slowly sprung to life. Elsa rested her hand on the troublesome area and moaned enjoying the feeling of her Romeo hardening from her attention.

Anna's cheeks became crimson and she quietly retreated upstairs escaping the heated scene.

The lips of Elsa tirelessly attacked Jean's as she squeezed Jean's shaft through her pants drawing out a groan from the younger blonde who bucked up into her hand.

Jean turned straddling Elsa's lap her erection poking the woman's belly.

Elsa pushed the girl off receiving a whined out whimper.

Elsa took Jean's hands in her own and began backing away pulling her upstairs while quietly singing out in a gentle tone. "It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without.

I just need you now." Jean smirked and allowed herself to be led.

When they reached Elsa's room they embraced tightly like lives were on the line. Jean lathered her neck with opened mouth kisses that ignited the flame they had lost from a phone call. Elsa advanced upon her forcing her backwards eventually falling to the bed.

Impressively Elsa mangeded to remove both her and Jean's clothing while almost not separating their lips.

Jean reached behind Elsa to remove her bra but couldn't. Elsa chuckled and slipped it off with ease.

She rubbed her sex against Jean's now swollen shaft.

"This feels uncomfortable." Elsa inquired wiggling her lower body indicating to Jean's penis.

"Yes it is." Jean whined.

Elsa gave a look of sweet sympathy. "Aww would you like for me to help you with this?" she cooed nuzzling Jean's neck.

"Ye-yes please." she all but pleaded raising her hips but Elsa mimcked the motion keeping Jean's rod, which Elsa noted was six inches, away from her flower.

Jean whimpered in frustration but was placated with a searing kiss. She slowly lowered herself to Jean's body which was quivering from tortured bottled up passion. Elsa intimately pressed their bodies together loving the cold and warm contrast.

Jean's hips eagerly tried to thrust into her but she firmly held her down. The lesson of making slow sensual love was in session. This was an excellent opportunity and Jean was more than willing to learn.

Elsa smiled softly at her Romeo a shiver ran up her spine as Jean's member slid up the length of her labia. She began moving her hips to prod herself with Jean who lay frozen beneath her not wanting to mess anything up but instead sponged up anything She could possibly learn.

Elsa allowed Jean to lift her hips for deeper penetration. Elsa's breath shallowed as she moved her hips in a liquid motion moaning out.

Soon she found the perfect rhythm. A smooth fire settled itself at the bottom of her stomach. Elsa looked down at Jean but suddenly stopped.

Jean had tears in her eyes and was sniffling. Their eyes met.

"Jean..Romeo honey what's wrong? Am I hurting you?" Elsa rushed out gently leaning down.

Jean unable to form words from the frog in her throat shook her head, her blonde curled bounced from the motion.

"Then what is it?" Elsa's core ached from interruption as she tried to think of what could have possibly caused Jean to cry.

Jean whimpered and cleared her throat then said. "I-it-it's Just.." she licked her lips. "I just love you so much. I can't believe this happening I'm afraid it's a dream." Jean sobbed.

Now Elsa understood. This was very emotional and was overwhelming her poor Romeo. To most, the average person, this would have been just sex, but Jean wasn't average and her mind was alot more delicate than most.

Elsa's heart overflowed with empathy and care. She leaned down and started kissing away the young blonde's tears and lifted Jean up so she was still between her legs but could burry her head in Elsa's shoulder.

"I-i I'm sorry." Jean finished with a hiccup.

"Shh it's alright. We're okay. I got you. I'm not letting go..not ever." Elsa cooed. Jean hiccuped then started to move her hips slowly doing her best to mimick Elsa's rhythm. Elsa smiled and held on to Jean's shoulders with one hand while the other rubbed circles onto her back.

The slow pace placated her core while Jean kissed the junction between her shoulder and neck with so much affection.

She had to take over when she noticed Jean's climax was on arrival. She dragged it out till she felt her peek nearing. Elsa laid Jean back down and picked up speed.

"I love you." Jean drawled in a thick accented voice it sent a electrifying spark up Elsa's spine.

"Oh Jean." Elsa groaned out wishing she could say it back but the fear of change still roamed her mind.

Jean nearly screamed when she came with a powerful burst. "ELSA!" she cried then fell limp.

Elsa still moved her hips hoping to find her release but Jean's member began to already soften. She sighed she was used to it when Hans would fall asleep leaving her unsatisfied. The noise caught Jean's attention making her open one eye.

Elsa smiled sweetly at her but Jean could see a hint of disappointment. She was very tired but her woman needed her and she'd be damned if she didn't deliver.

Her eyebrows creased with determination as she sat up and pushed Elsa down on her back. Elsa looked at her perplexed.

Jean grinned reassuringly and kissed her pale, smooth, stomach then traveled down to her navel. Elsa's heart beat picked up again as she anticipated what Jean would do next.

Jean ran her fingers through Elsa's thin neatly trimmed blonde curls. She rubbed her face in them sighing and loving how soft they were. Elsa giggled at the silly action and gently petted Jean's head.

Jean kissed her southern region affectionately loving the feeling of the forbiden soft skin. Elsa's back arched off the bed when Jean's tongue dived into her walls lapping away. She bit her lip trying to contain her moans, she tightened her thighs around Jean's torso tugging at her hair.

Soon her juices started to flow which inclined Jean to not waste a single drop. With one more curve of the blonde's tongue Elsa saw the night sky behind her eyelids.

Jean's eyelids rolled to the back of her head as she tasted the flavor she often dreamed of.

She staggered up back where Elsa lay and dropped down onto the pillows.

Elsa draped the blanket over their bodies and turned to Jean smiling.

"You must have been quiet thirsty." she joked making Jean chuckle.

"Only for you." Jean whispered.

Elsa ran a finger over Jean's bare shoulder saying. "No one has never done that for me before...how does it taste?"

Jean sighed then replied smiling. "Umm I'm not sure it was sweet but tangy."

Elsa nodded. "I was nervous it would taste weird."

"Hey I'd bottle it." Jean quipped the yawned.

Elsa smiled but her eyes reflected saddness. "Jean I wish I could say what I wanted to say."

"Well I don't really need you to. Words are words and you're here that's all that matters."

"Jean have you ever done this before?" Elsa asked.

Jean frowned then turned on her back. "Yes I have."

"With who... When?" Jean snuggled closer to her.

"I- I can't remember." Jean whispered. "All I know is that I was gratful to them and I didn't understand. It wasn't normal."

Elsa frowned that was odd. Maybe Jean was drunk or something so she didn't know what was happening but why would she be grateful? Well she decided not to dwell on it. She was here now and like Jean said that was all that mattered.


	28. Chapter 28

Anna and Ariel watched with disturbed amusement at Jean who was leaning against her window with binoculars.

"So Jean what do think good huh?" Rapunzel asked looking at Jean's back expactantly.

"Uh yeah great it's perfect." Jean agreed absent mindlessly.

The three girls shook their heads in disappointment.

"Hey Arnold you do realize we have been sitting in complete silence so you basically just agreed to nothing?" Anna deadpaned.

"That's a good idea Ariel." Jean droned in a monotone voice completely distracted.

Anna's face fell. "I'm Anna." she replied shortly.

Jean stayed silent continuing to gaze at the majestic Angel gliding around her yard shoveling snow. Jean sighed as her pupils dilated.

"Hey guys.. I mean girls." Kristoff greeted walking in with Eugene.

"Hey gals I mean dudes." Rapunzel jested.

Kristoff looked at Jean but she didn't even notice their presence. He turned to Ariel then asked. "What's up with Jay?"

"She's in love." the three girls answered simultaneously.

"Hey Jean me and kristoff were just talking about how we never gave you your New years dare." Eugene yelled grabbing the blonde's attention.

Jean groaned, she could stal- watch Elsa later. She turned from the window to her friends.

"What's a New years dare?" she asked no one in particular.

"It's a dare you have to complete before tonight the new year." Answered Rapunzel.

"Yeah so we dare you before next year to wear a dress at Ariel's new years party." Kristoff informed.

Jean's face blanked then her eyes displayed hurt.

"W-why would that be dare for me?" She asked in a weak voice which surprised her friends.

"Well because you know." kristoff trailed off.

"No. No I don't know." Her voice rose with hostility.

Ariel came up behind her and gripped her shoulders protectively.

"Go ahead boys address the elephant in the...around us." Anna challenged awkwardly.

"Well we thought wearing a dress would be embarrassing for you." Eugene said.

"Why would it be embarrassing? I wear dresses all the time!" Jean's breathing became ragged.

"You do?" Kristoff asked looking like a scolded puppy.

"Hey you two come here I have a secret for ya." Jean said deseavingly good natured.

Kristoff and Eugene edged closer while Jean leaned in quietly.

"I'M A GIRL!" she screamed at the top of her lungs making them cringed then she rushed away out of the room, downstairs out the front door.

Elsa looked at her with concern. "Jean what's wrong?" but before the girl could hear her she already ran away.

"Hey you two congrats you're idiots." Ariel scolded then left with Rapunzel and Anna to find Jean.

They found her sitting in front of the frozen lake sniffling.

They approached her slowly. "Hey Jay you alright?" Ariel asked tenderly.

"Sure.. I'm fine." they could tell by the tremble in her voice that she was cryng.

Anna sat in the snow next to her and pulled Jean's head to her chest while rubbing her shoulders.

Rapunzel and Ariel sat down a put comforting hands on her back.

"Hey it's okay you know what an idiot those two can be. You should wear a dress anyways." Rapunzel retorted.

"I was going to wear a dress. Why would they dare me to wear a dress I like dresses?" Jean whimpered.

"Because their idiots." Anna, Ariel and Rapunzel answered in unison making Jean smile lightly.

"Hey what do you say we go dress shopping?" Ariel suggested.

Jean shook her head the answered. "I only do online shopping for clothes that arrive the same day you order them which is cool but we could go to my place and go shopping online together."

"Yeah let's go!" Anna stood up dusting herself off from snow.

"Should we alert the boys?" asked Ariel.

"Nah let em suffer." Rapunzel offered.

They all walked linked arms to Jean's apartment.

Jean offered to pay for the girls' dresses which they of course agreed to.

Anna found a black and red cocktail dress which she loved. And Jean found Rapunzel a shining champagne colored skirt and a matching top. And Ariel found dark blue jeans and a pink seclusive flowing shirt. Anna, Rapunzel, and Ariel forced Jean out of the room while they combined their "geniusnes" and created the perfect outfit for her.

When she was allowed back in the room she tried to see what they ordered but once again it was kept secret until it arrived.

In the meantime they went into the kitchen and made random food creations that the other had to eat.

Anna set her plate down on the counter then clapped her hands excitedly then said. "Okay Punz out of all the dishes which tasted better?"

"Ariel's no contest." the brunette answered without hesitation.

Finally their clothes arrived and with dilegant arrangement from Ariel the girls got dressed and ready before Jean because they wanted to all style her hair and make-up.

Jean shoulders rose up to her ears as she was assessed by the three girls. They squinted their eyes and tilted their heads.

Then smiles took over their faces.

"Perfect." Rapunzel complimented pleased with their work.

Jean ordered a ride from Nermal to drive to Ariel's house.

"So who exactly did you invite Ariel?" Asked Anna who was looking out the window of the limosuine.

Ariel shrugged then answered. "Eh just a couple random people, the basketball team, some Fam mems...Eric." Rapunzel and Anna have her knowing looks making her cheeks turn crimson.

"Oh yeah he's the guy you hopelessly like!" Jean pointed out bluntly her mouth full of cookies.

"Jean you are sooooooo... Discrete." Rapunzel deadpaned.

The Sun was about set when they pulled up to Ariel's house some of the guest had already arrived.

When the girls entered the party heads couldn't help but turn and look.

Elsa was currently sitting between Eugene and Kristoff who kept on asking her for advise on their situation with Jean.

The blonde felt her whole heart stop as her vision zeroed in on the blonde Angel who's slightly longer hair was curled to perfection as some of her locks were tied back by a large forest green bow. Her matching silk green dress was strapped over one shoulder by a see through sparkling sleeve. Her complimentary green, blue and grey make-up made her eyes look like raining silver comets.

All the air in Elsa's body left with a quick breath. Anna noticed the reaction as she practically pranced over to her older sister.

"So what do ya think?" she asked confidently then pointed to Jean. "That's my work and skill at its fullest." she bragged. All Elsa could simply do is nod.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go dance with my dates." Anna ran over grabbed Jean and led her back to Ariel and Rapunzel.

Elsa couldn't fathom how the other party goers could function when in the presence of the forest fairy that was Jean.

She licked her lips, she knew she had to get a drink less die from overheating.

Jean noticed Elsa in kitchen and made her way to the woman then greeted her."Hey Julliett."

"JESUS...JEAN..oh Jean."Once she turned around and dropped her drink Elsa put her Hand over her heart trying to recover from the heart attack she was just given.

Jean's half smirk and attire did Elsa's recovery no justice.

Jean's eyes roamed over Elsa's clothes which was a flowing dark blue blouse and white jeans.

"You look beautifilled." Jean complimented.

Ela chuckled then asked. "What?"

"Filled with beauty." Jean explained. It reminded Elsa of when her sister called her beautifuller.

"You and Anna are a lot alike." Elsa pointed out. Silence squeezed in between them.

"Jean you.. You look amazing." Elsa wrung her fingers together.

Jean's eyes beamed. "And alluring?" Jean asked.

"Very alluring."

"And charming?"

"Yup charming too." replied Elsa.

"...and attractive?"

Elsa giggled grabbing Jean's hands pulling the girl up against her body then leaned in and whispered. "Especially attractive."

A shiver lingered on the length of Jean's spine. "Would you like to...to...to dance with me?" Jean breathed.

Elsa grinned flashing her teeth. "I'd love to." she led Jean to a guest room that had a CD player then took out of her bag a CD and put in When a Man loves a woman reminding Jean of their not so romantic balloon ride, then she locked the door. She brought it for the Dj to play but this was even better.

Elsa took the lead and began dancing slowly.

Jean giggled. "Elsa?"

"Yeah Jean?"

"Are you trying to have sex with me in this room?" Jean asked calmly.

"Maybe." Elsa matched her tone. They looked into each other's eyes and Elsa felt a pull tugging her backwards. Eventually she fell against the bed pulling Jean with her who connected their lips.

She rubbed Elsa's leg hooking it around her thigh. They kicked off their shoes as their limbs entangled.

Unbeknownst to the two lovers their friends were looking for them because the count down to the new year had begun.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO!..."

"JEEEAANN!" Elsa screamed as Jean groaned at their sweet release then fell limp against the bed when their lips met once more in a slow thorough kiss.

At the count down Kristoff grabbed Anna and kissed her sweetly. Eugene boldly did the same to Rapunzel but for the first time she accepted his adavances while Eric grabbed Ariel's face and gently pressed his lips to hers then couples slow danced together.

"I guess we better get back to the party we don't want to miss the count down." Elsa instructed helping Jean get dress.

They made their way downstairs. When their friends saw them they rushed over and bombarded the couple with where were you's.

"Just messing around so when does the count down begin?" Elsa asked making their friends laugh.

"You guys missed it. It happened like five minuets ago." Eric explained.

Blushes of crimson took over Jean and Elsa's faces.

Jean turned to Elsa giggling. "Well Juliett I guess you could say we really Came into the New Year."

This made them all laugh especially Elsa because although it was quiet comical she wouldn't have it any other way.


	29. Chapter 29

Elsa noticed it had gotten extremely difficult having Jean in her class. Be it the sultry glances, the "accidental" touches or the fact that Jean was just...well Jean.

Elsa looked up from her desk to make sure her students were all on task. All were; all except Jean who was making a sling shot out of the worksheet story handout.

Elsa huffed then called for the easily distracted student. "Jean please come up here ."

Jean stood and approached her desk.

"Yes Ms. Vineter?"

Elsa folded her hands patiently and took in her students appearance. Jean was in a black and green stripped t-shirt compared to her a white ruffled blouse, beige skinny khakis compared to a black pencil skirt, green converse to black heels.

"Jean why are you not reading the story I gave you?"

Jean chuffed her shoes shoving her hands into her pockets. "It's just really long and boring and I don't want to read it." she replied honestly.

"Well Jean you have to." Elsa replied in a low toned voice.

Jean frowned then askedheWhy?"

Elsa sighed. "Because I told you to."

Jean's face want from bored to completely unfazed. "Yeah but how will reading this story benefit me in any way?"

"Jean this story will be on a test that test will help your grades if you don't have good grades you can't graduate.."

"And if I don't graduate?" Jean continued on then interrupted the teacher before she could even retort with a sarcastic voice. "What? I won't get a major career in video game design and be finacially set for the rest of my life? I won't go to a college that I could just buy with a snap of my fingers?"

Elsa groaned at her stubborn student. As much as she hated to admit it Jean was just here for kicks.

Elsa got up from her desk and motioned for Jean to follow her outside the class.

"Jean what's gotten into you?" she asked folding her arms.

Jean sighed then looked at her in the eyes. "I- it's just I don't really see the purpose of staying in high school."

"Well Jean for one you need an education and certain values that school will provide for you." Elsa reasoned.

"But think Elsa if I left school I wouldn't be your student anymore. We could be together-" Jean reached for her hand but she quickly snatched it away out of precautions due to their environment.

"Without fear." Jean continued on. "I could tell Lindsay our situation; she'll give her legal permission and-"

"Wait wait wait. You told Lindsay!" exclaimed Elsa as her eyes expanded.

"No but I'm planning to. Elsa we can't hide for our entire lives. I love you and one day I'm gonna marry you and make you the happiest woman ever." Elsa's heart skipped a few beats at the admission. If Jean left school and got Lindsay's consent then they could be together.

The rational side of her fought fiercely. "Jean as your current teacher all I can do is reccomend you finish school." Elsa replied professionally then went back in to her classroom. She was afraid. Deep down she was terrified at the thought of the emotions Jean stirred within her so she hid. Hid behind that professional mask she wore and grew to depend on.

Jean violently kicked the wall next to her leaving a hole that she gave no fucks for. She shoved her hands into her khakis then stormed down the hall breathing heavily.

Tears sprung into her eyes but she ignored them clenching her teeth exiting the school building. She looked at the trees as they showed signs of the first bloom of spring.

Jean kept walking to nowhere in particular then found herself in front of another school building. She looked through the fence. A loud noise of children screaming caught her attention. Her eyes followed her ears. The first thing she noticed was a shade of blonde she'd recognize anywhere. Some kids were standing in a circle.

In curiosity she climbed up a bit to get a better view. She found Olaf..getting pushed down repeatedly to the ground.

That made her blood boil as she climbed the fence and dropped into the playground. Jean sprinted over to the group of kids.

"Hey stop that! Leave him alone would ya?" she turned her attention to the kid pushing him.

"Who are you his mommy?" the kid mocked in a nasally voice.

Jean frowned. "No I'm the person who will beat the shit outta ya if you pick him. He's one of my best friends and he doesn't deserve to be treated this way."

"You swore that's bad!" a kid in the surrounding group yelled while the others squeeled.

The bully kicked Jean in the knee angering her futher. She growled in pain and frustration then sucker punched the child in the face while yelling.

"PUNK ASS BITCH!" the noise caught the teacher's attention and she yelled at Jean running over.

Jean grabbed Olaf off the ground and ran for the fence. She helped him up then climbed over herself. They ran together to his house. Luckly Elsa gave him a key for emergencies. They ran in through the front door and slammed it shut together.

"You... Are...officially.. MY hero." Olaf panted while bending over. Jean flashed him a grin then entered further into the house.

"What'd ya say to lunch?" she quipped entering the kitchen looking for anything good.

"Elsa says I'm not allowed in the kitchen anymore since Christmas." Olaf replied sadly.

"I'm not you Olly-boy." she winked at him.

"I'm in the mood for something sweet but meaty." chimmed Jean looking through the fridge.

Olaf's eyes shined as the older blonde piqued his interest. "How about ice cream with beans and chilli all over it?"

Jean placed her fingers on her chin thoughtfully. "Hmmmm... GENIUS YOU ARE GENIUS!" she proclaimed reaching for the ice cream will Olaf got the can of beans.

Jean set to making the chilli from scratch then made a moutain of vanilla ice cream then poured the beans and chilli over it.

She and Olaf made a tent out of chairs and blankets in the living room then turned on spongebob to guzzle down their treats with.

Elsa giggled at Anna as they got into the car. She turned on her personal phone which immediately began buzz violently in hand. It was Olaf's teacher who was hysterically reporting that Olaf was kidnapped by a mysterious child abuser who assaulted a student and that she called the police for a search warrent.

Elsa's world ended as she hung up the phone and drove dangerously. Anna asked what was wrong and Elsa repeated the teacher's words making Anna's eyes turn wet in fear and worry.

They rushed home while calling everyone they knew to organize a search party. But when they hurried into the living room all fiery nerves were kissed on with comedic aggrivation.

There they saw Olaf and Jean cuddled up in blankets. He was nuzzled on top of her chest with a smile on his face.

She looked at her phone to check the time but instead saw a text from Jean that read.

'Elsa Some bitch kid was pushing Olaf so I "took care of him" and rescued my Olly. Don't call the police...please:)

She must have not seen it since she calling people.

Elsa chuckled quietly and showed the text to Anna who smirked and shook her head.

Anna maneuvered around the clutter of blankets and tried to move Olaf but immediately let go when Jean let out a menacing growl sounding like an angry puppy, tightening her hold on the boy.

"She...growled at me." Anna deadpaned. "Well I'm going to go defuse the hostage situation we created." Anna exited the room to make a few calls.

Elsa sat on the floor next to the sleeping pair as Jean held Olaf like a teddy bear.

She sighed the decided to take a nap herself. She kicked off her shoes and carefully joined the cuddly duo. Anna returned and just looking at her family made the redhead tired so She followed Elsa's example. Snuggling into Elsa's side who wrapped her arm around her little sister.


	30. Chapter 30

Spring was in full flegde, Jean although she wanted to refrained from opening the Windows enjoying the spring air due to Lindsay's persistent pneumonia.

Jean's tongue poked out as she focused on her drawing. Her head snapped up when she heard abrupt coughing coming from the kitchen to see Lindsay holding a tissue to her mouth trying to muffle noise. The older woman was trying to inconspicuously plan the teens birthday.

When she noticed Jean's concern she gave her a small smile and a wheezy breath. Zebra whined then began to pant.

Jean went back to drawing thinking the coughing would subside. But it didn't.

Lindsay tried to catch her breath as quietly as possible but it grew more and more difficult. She put her hand on her chest and went into the bathroom to take her medicine but when she reached the cabinet her vision blurred out.

Zebra barked when both he and Jean heard a loud crash. Jean got up to investigate the noise hurriedly.

"LINDSAY!" she screamed and got down on the ground to Lindsay's limp form that was sprawled on the bathroom floor.

Jean shook her and squeezed her shoulders but Lindsay didn't come to. The young blonde got up and bolted for the phone in the kitchen and dialed 911.

When the paramedics arrived and questioned the teen panic rushed through her body as they wheeled Lindsay's unconscious form into the ambulance. Jean got into the front middle seat in between two paramedics.

The man in the passenger seat helped Jean control her labored breathing while on their way to the hospital.

When they arrived Lindsay was steered straight into a room that Jean couldn't follow into.

She called her sister who was in the middle of meeting at work but dropped everything to rush to the hospital.

"Giovanni!" Alessandra yelped as she entered the waiting room. She ran and embraced Jean tightly in her arms.

Jean's cheeks were tear stained as she shakily sniffled. Alessandra gripped her chin gently and lifted her face.

"What happened? Are you alright?" she asked frantically switching to their native language.

"I-i I don't know but Lindsay.. I don't…. Lindsay is..She fell and-" Jean speaking in Italian frantically beginning to cry.

Alessandra protectivly grabbed her sister and lifted her up. She walked with Jean into her arms to the receptionist.

"Excuse me but do you have any Intel on a patient- a young woman brought in here by the name of Lindsay Ocampo?" The older blonde asked professionally.

The receptionist gave her a bright smile then went through her computer.

"Yes we but I'm afraid you can't go see her yet but I'll page the doctor to come and explain what's going on." The receptionist offered.

Jean and her sister waited shortly until the doctor came out.

"Well hello you two. I was hoping we could have met under better circumstances." Doctor Tarzan greeted giving the student a comforting pat.

"Hello Doctor Tarzan. Could you please tell us what's going on with Lindsay?" Alessandra asked frowning.

Tarzan sighed and gestured for them to follow him.

He led them through double doors, down a white hallway into the room where they saw Lindsay on the bed hooked up to IVs and oxygen tanks. She looked frail, pail, with a slight worried expression etched across her features.

"What's..what's wrong with her?" Jean whimpered walking over to bed taking Lindsay's hand.

"She's been suffering from Acute respiratory distress syndrome." Tarzan confirmed.

Alessandra turned to him then asked. "What is that?"

"It's a dangerous lung disease that tries to stop the flow of oxygen to the lungs and blood. She has a lot of fluid in her air sacs and this is stoping oxygen from getting into her blood and her lungs to swell up. Often this is caused by smoking, injury, transplants pneumonia.."

Jean looked at the doctor. "She's had pneumonia since Christmas..." she added solomnly.

Tarzan shook his head in understanding then wrote down that note on his clipboard.

"Is she going to recover?" asked Alessandra.

"Well all we can do for her right now is keep providing her with oxygen but the condition was far underway and I don't know the future but all we can do is hope she stays strong." he existed the room with a sympathetic look.

Jean's phone began to ring in her pocket. Not wanting to disturb Lindsay she left the room.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Romeo I went by the appartment earlier and no one was home, I'm dropping off a picture Olaf wanted to give you." Elsa replied happily.

"Oh I'm at Arendelle city hospital."

"The hospital? why? what happened?

The question brought tears back to Jean's eyes as the recollection of what happened came into her mind.

"I'm sorry Elsa I just- I really can't right now..bye" Jean hung up the phone and leaned up against the wall then slid to ground rocking frantically. If she lost Lindsay...then that was it. Her heart wouldn't be able to take another loss.

The young blonde stood up and headed back to Lindsay's room. She stopped in front of the glass door and looked in to see her sister's hand grasping Lindsay's.

Jean took a shuddering breath. "I can't lose her.." she whispered to herself then clenched her fist.

"No. Not like Evangeline."


	31. Chapter 31

Elsa rushed into the hospital as quickly as she could stumbling over her blue flats. When she regained composure the blonde approached the receptionist.

"Can I help you ma'am?" the woman asked politely.

"Umm yes yes do you have any patients under the name Bambibinuex?" The young teacher pulled back a string of loose hair behind her ear.

The receptionist searched her laptop. "Well right now we have no patients under that name."

Elsa was now at the end of her rope. Why was Jean at the hospital? Elsa smiled thanks to the woman then went off in search of Jean.

Three hours and twenty calls ignored by Jean later and Elsa spotted a curly mop of blonde hair sitting in the outside courtyard.

She ran through the double glass doors and saw her Romeo huanched over with her head in between her hands.

Her green flannel shirt, dark blue jeans, and Sperry shoes looked worn out as her entire body posture leaked with worry and sorrow. Her silver eyes were now a dull grey and she had lost that spirit she had once carried with her that brightened any room.

Elsa walked to her gently and placed a still hand on her shoulder blades.

Jean jolted up confused as to who was touching her and was in awe of the figure before her.

The white haired Angel was adorned with a short, light blue, floral summer dress sprinkled in red roses. A woven hat shielded her perfect cheeks from the gentle sun.

Jean broke out of her stupor shaking her head.

"El-els-Elsa what are yo-you doing here?" she stumbled standing to her feet.

"I came as soon as you said you were at the hospital." Jean nearly fainted at her heavenly voice. She missed it since spring break had begun.

"Oh" replied Jean shortly.

"Sooo why are you at the hospital?" the older probed folding her arms noticing the student's lower lip begining to tremble.

"It's…it's Lindsay she has some lung condition and the doctors they don't know what to do.." Jean's voice cracked as she started getting choked up by situation.

Elsa enveloped the weeping girl into her embrace. "Shh. Shhh. It'll be alright sweety." Jean smothered her face into Elsa's shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?" she cried out softly.

"I'm not but thinking otherwise will eat you up. Who's here with you?" she pushed Jean gently away to look her in the face.

"My sis-sister." Jean grabbed Elsa's hand and led her to Lindsay's room. Alessandra looked up and hugged Elsa. The woman had a plan and required Elsa's presence.

"Giovanni sweety can you wait in here with Lindsay so she isn't alone?" her younger sister nodded and sat at the edge of the bed.

Alessandra pulled Elsa out of the room urgently to a hall more private.

"Elsa you have to get Giovanni out of here." she pleaded.

Elsa frowned then replied. "What do you mean? I-why?"

Alessandra sighed. "Because it's literally destroying her seeing Lindsay like this. And…." Alessandra whimpered putting her face down into her palm.

Elsa put a comforting hand on her forearm. When Alessandra lifted her head her eyes were red and distraught evidence of tears she shed but also tried to hide.

"The doctors have been discussing with me…to prepare for Lindsay's departure."

"Wha- where is she goin-" Alessandra gave Elsa a look then the platinum blonde's eyes widened and her eyes widen.

"No. No not. Not Lindsay no." Elsa's breath quickened. Tears sprung to her eyes. "God no." she whispered. Pain resonated through her chest as she began to cry.

"Elsa please I need you to hold it together espeacially now." Alessandra replied strongly.

"But Jean needs Lindsay and- she won't be able to take another loss."

Alessandra looked surprised. "She told you of Evangeline?"

Elsa nodded losing the ability to speak.

"Elsa you have to get her away from here for as long as possible distract her as best you can which is why I've arranged some things." said Alessandra.

"What have you arranged exactly?" sniffled Elsa.

"For you to escort Jean back to Florence. We have friends and extended family there. Anna as you are aware is staying with friends and Olaf is at camp. Go home now and pack your bags enough to last for two weeks. A car should be outside your house at 7:34 sharp." Alessandra ordered in a tone that stunned Elsa so all she could do was nod and walk back to her car in silence.

When she arrived home she packed evrything she thought she would need. "Well I'm going to Italy…..Italy. Right well." she picked up her phone and dialed Anna.

"Hello Anna?" she called.

"Yeah Elsa you on your plane yet?"

"No I - wait how did you know?"

"Alessandra told me. I'm so jealous. OH MY GOSH WAIT. Bring back food, trinkets, clothes and shit…"

"Language." warned Elsa.

"Yeah whatever. Oh and clothes."

"You said that Anna.." Elsa looked up when she heard a beep outside.

"My ride is here. Make sure you behave check in on Olaf and check in every three days with me. I love you."

"Love you too."

Elsa hung up and took a deep breath then went downstairs and saw a sleek jet black car sitting in her driveway. A tailored man stepped out of the driver seat and opened her door she smiled at his cold stoic face and got in the car.

She looked to her side to see Jean seated next to her looking solmn. She offered a grin but Jean's mood remained the same, then looked to see Zebra panting happily in his seat.

They were driven to a small airport. When the blondes exited the vehicle with the spotted dog on their heels Jean led the way to a lovely plane. Some crew members moved their luggage into the plane.

"Pretty ladies first." Jean bowed at the steps that led into the plane.

Elsa was in awe at the flight vassal. "Your sister has her own plane?" Elsa asked slowly making her way up the stairs.

Jean chortled dryly. "No It's mine."

"Right of course you own your own privite airplane that would make sense." Elsa deadpaned.

When she entered a gaps escaped her lips. There was a living…an actual small living room in a plane next was a bar past that was a bedroom next to a bathroom all fitting in for a functioning plane.

"Wow." Elsa exclaimed calmly. Jean dropped down on the plush maroon couch with a heavy breath. Elsa folded her hands in front of her not sure what to say. She waltzed over and sat next to Jean.

"My dad is twenty years older than my real mother. My sister's boyfriend is thirteen years older than her.."

Elsa turned to Jean with a raised eyebrow. "And you are telling me this because…" she trailed off.

"Just in case you still feel weird about me loving you." Jean replied simply taking off her shoes.

Elsa sighed and avoided the talk of Lindsay. It was heart wrenching knowing what she knew. Jean would lose another person she loved dearly and it would probably wreck her mentality. It wasn't fair that life choose this individual to lose innocent loved ones. The only thing she could do was keep the already fragile girl grounded.

"Hey we uh..we never finished this." she fished out of her bag the velvety smooth small book. Jean's eyes lit up as she bounced up and snuggled up against Elsa who made herself comfortable by kicking off her shoes and putting her feet up. Zebra settled at the end of the couch listening in.

"We were at the part where Romeo Aka me was going to the window to meet with Juliet Aka you." Jean pointed out.

"Ah yes here we are." Elsa, once she found the page, read in a low calm voice lulling the girl into a soft sleep.

She picked her up bridal style and laid her in the bed then took her place next to her.

Zebra suddenly jumped onto the bed embedding his paw into Elsa's pelvis.

She let out a gust of air trying to hold her pain and her hands flew to her crotch as she rolled into a fetal position.

In spite the blonde forcefully kicked his haunch making the Dalmatian growl begrudgingly.

"Oh hush up. You did that on purpose." Elsa whispered sharply. In return Zebra grumbled under his breath.

Little to the pairs' knowing Jean was smirking at the exchange.


	32. Chapter 32

Elsa, Zebra and Jean landed in the Aeroporto di Firenze Peretola during the afternoon. Elsa wasn't too sure how long they had been on the plane for because she slept through most of the flight.

They were picked up in a black car waiting outside the airport. Elsa's face was glued to the window not wanting to miss a single detail of the new environment. Jean just reclined in the seat happy to finally be home while Zebra panted between them.

Elsa sat back as well when Jean turned to her and said. "Benvenuti a Firenze." with a smile.

"I have no clue what you just said." Elsa deapanned.

"Oh bene." Jean gave off a casual shrug but Elsa could tell by her tone that she either said Oh well or Fuck you, the teacher hoped it was the former.

"So what hotel are we staying in?" Elsa asked glancing out the window. Jean chuckled causing Elsa to look at her with a perplexed face.

"We won't be staying in a hotel we will staying with my great-uncle Damiano his wife and my eleven cousins oh and his wife's grandparents." Elsa head was already spining just thinking about the information she just recieved.

"It sounds like a hassel." she joked smirking.

"Oh believe me it will be." Jean confirmed nodding.

"So where do they live in the city?"

Jean wagged her finger playfully. "Wrong again. They live on uncle Dam's orchard on the country side."

"Oh. Hmm.." then a terrifying thought hit Elsa. What if Jean's extended family and friends didn't like her. Her leg began bouncing rapidly. Jean took notice.

"You okay?" she asked concerned.

"Fine." Elsa answered quickly in a squeaky voice. The rest of ride remained in a comfortable silence for Jean and a hell for Elsa as the woman thought of different scenarios of meeting Jean's family all ended with an axe in her head.

A few hours later Elsa noticed the beautiful view they had of the country. Nothing but opened fields and vineyards.

"We're on my uncle's land now." Jean informed.

Elsa gasped impressed. "He owns all of this?"

"It's his pride and joy." Jean sighed.

They car turned on a dirt road leading down a path until they approached black large gates. The Dalmatian began barking in excitement. Elsa's breath was taken away when she saw the estate and its courtyard that had foliage and a large fountain. The house in itself was in a beautiful floretine designed.

They stopped in the the round-about of the courtyard in front of the door. When the driver opened the door for them Zebra trampled over Elsa then leaped out of the vehicle earning a glare from the woman.

The chauffeur offered to take in their bags but Jean declined grabbing them from the back lugging them to the double glass doors which had black floral designs. They rang the door but no answer. Jean shrugged then motioned for Elsa to open the door.

When they entered Elsa's mouth began to instantly water at the delicous smells that wavered through her senses. She looked around at the interior. This was not a small house, with colors of homey yet elegant browns and nudes with the occasional splash of color of red and blue. Zebra made himself right at home trotting out of the foyer.

Walking deeper into the house Elsa following her lead. Her anxiety grew as she started hearing voices coming from around the corner entering a large room she assumed was the kitchen.

The kitchen had dark marble counter tops, multiple stoves, a old fashioned fire ran oven that looked like it was for pizza, and an oven that looked to be able to fit an entire cow. In the next room was a dinning area that looked like it belonged in either a palace or a museum maybe both. Then the open living was so delicate that Elsa made a pact to never enter the room in fear of breaking something.

A loud shrill broke Elsa out of her observant stupor.

"Il mio sguardo Giovanni a quanto grande avete ottenuto!" She saw a very petite woman gripping Jean in what looked like to be a lethal bear hug to point where Elsa could hear Jean gasping for air.

Elsa took in her appearance. She was beautifully aged with thick dark brown hair. This woman was gorgeous with her soft honey brown eyes.

The woman continued on rocking till she opened her eyes, saw Elsa then gasped frightening the blonde.

Her mouth remained agape when she pulled away until her mouth morphed into a large smile.

She slapped Jean's arm wiggling her eyebrows.

"Giovanni non mi ha detto che stavi portando a casa una ragazza!"

Jean rolled her eyes then shook her hands towards the woman.

"Mamma mamma English." Jean said exasperated gesturing to Elsa who waved with her fingers awkwardly.

"Oh I'm so sorry." she turned to Elsa with her thick accent then slowly walked up to her circling Elsa like a shark making the poor girl sweat heavily on her forehead.

"Mmhm Mm lovely very nice. Nice sized rear could be a bit bigger." Elsa yelped when she felt a sharp smack on her ass.

"Oh baby tsk tsk tsk. Poor girl. This a poor girl" eventually she came face to face with Elsa and began roughly rubbing her cheeks together. "We need to fatten you up, look at the poor girl she's starving!" she turned to Jean.

"Yes we will get you a good size so you can make all the babies my Giovanni deserves." Elsa sputtered at this.

"I'm sorry I'm confused…babies?" she asked looking to Jean who just shrugged smiling.

"MY ….NAME... IS...Mi-shai-la!" The woman said carfully and slowly to make sure Elsa understood.

"Umm mamma she can speak English." deadpaned Jean standing by Elsa's side wrapping an arm around her hips.

"Oh okay then that makes it easier for me. My name is Mishaila." She introduced.

Elsa offered out her hand politely. "Elsa." but instead Mishaila envoleped her in a tight hug.

"Ah well Giovanni do me a favor and go outside and get your uncle and the rest of the rat pack." Mishaila ordered.

"Kay Mamma." Jean gave a solute then head through the house to the back.

Elsa stood not knowing what to do with herself until Mishaila came over with an apron wrapping it around her waist motioning for her to come over to the counter top where she saw an assortment of raw vegetables, ingredients, some she recognize some she didn't.

Mishaila handed her a spoon and a mixing bowl then began singing loudly and beautifully in her native tongue while beating some dough.

Elsa turned at the loud sound of chatter and saw Jean sitting on the shoulder of a large and burly man with nice grey hair and deep blue eyes with a lovely stuble. Jean was laughing hysterically while two boys ran into the kitchen, a young girl carrying a baby followed suit as well.

They all stared at Elsa. She froze clutching the bowl for her life as she was scrutinized by their piercing eyes.

A boy with short brown hair and freckles stepped forward with a smile, he was tall lanky and had some acne.

"Hello my name is E." he offered his hand which Elsa took.

"E? Right well my name is Elsa." Jean chuckled from her perch of a shoulder.

"Actually his name is ELMO!" she teased obnoxiously making Elmo haunch his shoulders and blush.

"Yeah he's seventeen." Jean added.

"Elsa these are my children, not all of them however. Well this is my daughter Isabella she's fifteen." Isabella nodded smiling. She was an exact replica of her mother just sharing her father's eyes.

A boy came up and hugged her tightly looking up at her with dark brown eyes. Elsa put a gentle hand on his back.

"That's my beautiful boy Maximo or Maxi hehe he's tweleve." Damiano chimed in placing Jean on the counter.

"Hello there." Elsa greeted, but the boy looked at her perplexed.

"Ah Maxi he doesn't speak English very good." Jean grinned ruffling the boy's black hair.

A naked boy, with dirty blonde hair and sea blue eyes ran through the house with a spoon in hand, Zebra, big shaggy dogs, and puppies, from the colors of brown, cream and white, chased after him.

"KAJETAN STOP RUNNING!" Isabella called going after the two years old boy.

"And last but not least is my princess Lucianna." Mishaila grabbed the four months old rocking her.

Jean jumped off the counter. "There's only seven more you have to meet Els."

"Giovanni why don't you take her up stairs to your room and get her comfortable." Dam suggested.

Jean nodded then grabbed her hand then led her up the stairs.

Holding on the brown intricate railing, Elsa followed as Jean walked down a hallway to a brown door then opened it.

Elsa looked into room. It was blue and looked like an antique. There was a beautiful white desk with golden knobs, above it was a large luxury oval mirrior. On the other side of the room was a large cream vanity with another mirror and a plush bench. The flooring was wooden with white carpets. Their bed had a canopy with flowing white and blue drapes.

"Oh my god there's a balcony!" exclaimed Elsa walking through the white wooden glass doors. She looked out into the view of the orchards and backyard.

"Yup what a view huh?" Jean wrapped her arm around Elsa pulling her close. Elsa sighed as the Sun began to set.

"Giovanni why did you tell them I was your girlfriend? That to me seems dangerous." Elsa asked creasing her eyebrows.

Jean snorted. "I'm an adult I can do as I wish and love whom I please."

"GIOVANNI YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND GET DOWN HERE TIME FOR SUPPER!" They jumped and Jean smirked. When Elsa turned to leave Jean sneakily grinded against her then squeezed her ass. Elsa yelped then smacked her hands away.

"Non preoccupatevi bambino mi prendo quel culo dolce abbastanza presto!" Elsa had no idea what Jean said but she could tell it was dirty from the way Jean sexily bit her lip.

Elsa didn't know what this month held but she couldn't wait.


	33. Chapter 33

Elsa and Jean trailed down the steps to hear loud boisterous laughter leaking from the living room.

Elsa noticed six new people talking in italian. She turned to Jean who grinned.

"I thought you said there would be seven." Elsa whispered hoping to go unnoticed.

Jean shrugged. "I miss counted." she replied loudly earning the attention of the room's residents.

Two young woman squealed lightly and ran to Jean fawning over her speaking out a rush of words. They pushed back her hair and both smushed her cheeks in a kiss.

Elsa found herself warm with a little hint of jealously at the girls but then put a reign on herself when she remembered these were Jean's family members.

She turned away to notice two very handsome males leering at her flirtasously. She blushed and waved at them shyly while one with brown hair wiggled his eyebrows in return.

A third one who was the tallest smacked him in the back of his head and approached with confidence.

He had a gorgeous smile, black hair with a slight stuble and warm grey eyes made Elsa feel welcomed and reminded her of Jean. He appared to be the eldest in not only his deamenor but also his more mature style of clothing adorned in a tailored suit.

"Hello Signora pleasure is mine truly. My name is Giancarlo." His voice sounded timbre and his accent would have been found to be irristable if Elsa had not been already in love.

The two leering men rushed over to introduce themselves all smilling brightly. One with orangish hair and brown eyes shook Elsa's hand a little too hard for her liking he was obviously nervous.

"Nari Signora." he rushed out his voice a lot softer and quieter. Elsa smiled at him sweetly causing him to blush.

"My name is Vincenzo!" A brunette introduced proudly. Elsa nodded but her breath was taken away by a fourth brother who entered the room. He was absolutly identical to Jean between her rainfall grey eyes to her fluffy , rich, creamy blonde hair. He even had her dimples. The only difference was he was sporting a well kept stuble that suited him perfectly.

His grin disappeared when his eyes fell on Elsa she waved but he ignored her heading straight to Jean.

"That's Amadeo he doesn't like strangers." Vincenzo voiced. Elsa frowned as he scooped Jean up making spaceship noises. Jean laughed hugging him tightly. The two girls turned to Elsa and they were just as breathtaking as their brothers.

"Hello my name is Adalina." Another brunnete with enchanting eyes that were so dark they almost looked black offered her hand to Elsa. She had long features but was beautiful none the less.

Elsa took it gingerly. Not wasting any time the second young blonde woman took Elsa's other hand by surprise.

"And my name is Justyna." she was the total opposite of her sister with wheat colored hair and bright shining grey eyes.

Elsa put more vigor into her hand shaking making the girls laugh.

"Enough chit chat ladies I'm starving." Giancarlo bellowed heading into the dinning room and kitchen area.

"Amadeo! Stop per favore!" Elsa heard Jean exclaimed. She saw Jean being cradled in one arm of Amadeo and being tickled with his other. He chuckled throwing her over his shoulder following his older brother.

Vincenzo ran up and shoved Jean playfully. Amadeo back kicked his brother roughly not liking him being rough with Jean. The blow made Elsa wince.

There was an assortment of delicious foods and spices along with wines on the table making Elsa's mouth water from being overwhelmed by it all.

Amadeo placed Jean down in a chair gently and took a place next to her. Elsa rushed to sit down next to her but Justyna accidentally took her place. She clenched her teeth and cringed when she noticed Vincenzo waving her over to sit next him and Adalina. Not wanting to be rude Elsa took the seat. Uncle Dom came in with his baby girl in his arms and sat at the head while his wife rushed to Finish setting up.

When she sat down she turned to Elsa. "Elsa dear, My parents currently are in Spain but they will be joining us tomorrow." Elsa nodded.

Everyone bowed their heads and Elsa looked around then copied.

"Dear Lord thank you for this meal my hot wife cooked for these lazy ass bastards. Thank you for bringing us Elsa.."

Elsa smiled. "Please don't let Giovanni get this poor girl pregnant until they're married..." Elsa frowned.

"And please…please Lord allow my sons to control themselves and to not rape this young lady in her sleep…. Thank you for allowing Giovanni to find a girlfriend even if it is out pity….because we all thought she would end up dying alone but you proved us wrong much to our surprise. I mean I hope Grandma and pa don't have a heart attack from the news because we thought it would never happen especially to a dork like Giovanni-" Elsa gulped then opened her eyes.

"AMEN UNCLE DOM!" Jean interrupted.

Everyone began serving each other and she just stood still. Justyna luckly helped her out by pouring her wine and she nodded gratfully.

"So Elsa do you have a career?" Elmo asked looking up from his food.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Mm yes I'm a teacher."

Everyone nodded in approval and whispered in pleased tones except Amadeo. That put a jut in Elsa's ego as she pepped up a bit.

"Oh Giovanni we have to show her all the great florentine spots that foreigners like to see." Isabella pointed out.

Jean twitched her nose. "Actually Izzy I was planning on showing Elsa myself." Isabella looked disappointed but caught a wink Jean sent her letting her know that they would do something together another time.

"So are you two togather together or just you know because I could totall-"

"Vincenzo shut up." Jean ordered coldly.

"Yeah and stop being so fucking noisy." reprimanded Adalina. "So Elsa how old are you?" she questioned.

Elsa gulped and began sweating then looked to Jean who raised a confused eyebrow, perplexed why she was so nervous.

"Umm.." Elsa whimpered

"She's hesitating that means she's fifty and Jean's found herself…a sugar mamma." Vincenzo said seductively.

"Actually I'm twenty four." Elsa braced herself for the worst for the "call the cops!" or "ew she's a pedophile." but it never came.

Mishaila nodded smiling. "Well you seem like a nice girl Elsa. " then went back to her dinner. Elsa stared at Jean surprised who gave her a "what the hell is wrong with you" look.

Elsa relaxed and contiued on conversing.

When dinner was done everyone went into the living room to watch TV. All except Elsa who stayed behind to help Max and Mishaila clean up. He was a nice boy even though he couldn't really understand Elsa she liked him.

"Oh such a good girl." Mishaila cooed cupping Elsa's cheek.

Elsa helped washed the dishes while Max dried. Jean came in, retrieved a wine glass and poured herself some vodka. Elsa looked to Mishial who contiued putting the food away.

Elsa decided to speak up. "Jean aren't you a little young to be drinking that?" Elsa pointed to the glass.

Jean giggled along Mishaila. "Just three days young so it really doesn't matter."

"What?" Elsa asked looking at the both of them.

"Did I ever tell you my birthday?" Jean tilted her while Elsa shook hers no.

"Oh well I was born Febuary 14th." Jean smiled.

"You're a Valentine's day baby!" Elsa couldn't help but cooe.

"Yes that explains why she's so amorous." Mishaila jested elbowing Jean while making her blush.

"I know it all too well." Elsa sassed intensfying Jean's blush.

Everyone went to their individuals rooms. Of course Vincenzo offered Elsa to sleep in his room and earned a death glare from Jean but Elsa rufesed. She was about to follow Jean into their room but was stopped Adalina pulled her around the corner.

"Hey you…" Elsa replied lamely.

Adalina giggled. "Look I'm just gonna cut straight to it..here" Elsa gasped when she noticed to woman handing her…..condoms.

Elsa turned scarlet from her ears to her nose.

"Jean has always been a little Casanova and can be very….passionate." with that Adalina turned on her heels and went into her own room.

Elsa shoved the condoms into her jeans pockets and went into the room.

Suddenly she was against the door and Jean was upon her passionately kissing her.

Elsa struggled against her but it was no use. Jean was kissing and grinding on her in mad love.

Elsa finally managed to get her mouth away from the girl but Jean simply moved on to her neck igniting Elsa's own desires.

Elsa moaned tilting her head to the side. She rubbed her pelvis up against Jean's bulge that was in her khakis.

"Jean wait-ah! Wait I need to talk to hmmmm you." Elsa stumbled over her words. Jean brought her head up panting heavily in Elsa's ear.

"Mmmm later Elsa I want you so bad right now. Lookit what you do to me."

Elsa looked down at Jean's pants and groaned as she saw them consistently twitching at every throb.

"Wow your cousin was right about you." Elsa mused laughing at Jean's cousin's accuracy.

Jean ceased her attack and looked at the blonde confused. "What about me?"

"She said you're a passionate Casanova." Elsa informed while Jean's face turned crimson

"But Jean l really have to talk to you." begged Elsa. She grabbed Jean's hands and led her to sit on the edge of the bed.

"It's about dinner and you're family knowing my age. It kinda worries me." Elsa's eyebrows knitted together.

"I don't know why. I can date whomever I want." Jean replied casually.

"But..okay I'm confused why are you allowed to do these things?" Elsa questioned.

"Because I'm an adult."Jean answered plainly.

Elsa couldn't help the snicker that passed her lips but it soon diminshed as she realized Jean was serious.

"Wait wait wait. You're only fifteen." Elsa pointed out.

"Sixteen in thre-." Jean looked to the clock on the wall that read midnight. "Well two days. Technically I'm an adult. Plus I'm economically stable. Passed the age of consent. Passed the drinking age. I can get married. Buy a car. Sign legal documents. Hell I've even lived on my own for a year." Jean made sure to explain carefully. Well that made sense by Jean's independent nature and why she was never fazed by Elsa's age.

Elsa was thoroughly impressed but then a realization hit her. She smiled brightly.

"THEN THAT MEANS I'M NOT A PAEDOPHILE!" She cheered while Jean giggled.

"I don't think you ever were honestly. I mean my uncle Dom is hold on let me think….fifteen years older then aunt Mishaila." Jean added. From just looking at them Elsa would have never thought.

Jean let out yawn. "Anyways I'm tye tye and you're problaby gonna wanna go everywhere under the italian Sun tomorrow."Jean began changing her clothes into a green night gown then climbed into bed. Elsa followed her example and changed into her night shorts and a t-shirt then turned off the lights.

She laid next to Jean who was on her side facing away so Elsa wrapped her arm around Jean's waist.

"Elsa I have a massive boner right now that I want to go down and you're not helping it at all so take you're arm off me please."

Elsa snatched her arm away. "Sorry." she whispered then snuggled her face into Jean's back.


	34. Chapter 34

"Okay…..I cannot read this." Elsa puzzled as she looked over the guide map. After a night with barely any sleep from anticipation of the adventures that were to come the realization hit that Elsa was actually in Italy.

She looked up to see Jean adorned in a blue and white striped sweater, a matching scarf, white shorts, and a blue fedora hat wrapped in a white bow. Elsa herself decided to wear a teal sundress that had white lacing at the bottom. She had her hair in a messy braid due to time.

Jean was stumbling from a ice cream cart and was doing her best not to spill any.

"Here you go signora." Jean chimed handing Elsa the vanilla cone and taking the green one for herself.

Jean sat down next to her on the bench looking around the Piazza della signoria. This wasn't her favorite square but she appreciated nonetheless and was willing to show Elsa everything her home had to offer and more.

Elsa looked over to see Jean take a lick of her frozen dessert then cringe then take another lick and cringe some more.

"Jean what-what are you doing? The older blonde put down the map in her lap. "What's wrong?"

"I hate pistachio." Jean replied in a bitter voice. Elsa chuckled shaking her head at the girl's silliness. "Then why did you get it?"

"Because it was my favorite color." Jean shrugged looking at Elsa as if her explaintion was logical. Elsa giggled then began enjoying her own treat while still studying the map.

Jean allowed the quiet to continue for a couple minutes until she decided to look over and see what had taken Elsa's attention from her.

Jean laughed at Elsa who was trying to read and understand the map.

Elsa looked up and asked. "What's so funny?" narrowing her eyes.

"We don't need a map Juliette this is my home." Jean replied with a light voice gesturing to area around them.

"We can see whatever you want to see….but first I want you to meet a friend of mine." Jean stood up and threw out their melted ice creams in the nearest trash then offered her hand which Elsa slowly took hold of.

Elsa instantly stopped when she spotted a large statue with a man on a charging horse.

"Jean?" Elsa called staring at the art piece. Jean slowed her pace and turned to see what her girlfriend wanted. "What is it Elsa?"

"What is that a statue of?" Elsa pointed taking a picture of it with a camera on her phone.

Jean's eyes lit up in recongnition. "Oh that's statua equestre di cosimo. Now come I want you to meet my friend before before they close." the statement only puzzled Elsa further but she followed along wondering who they were going to meet as Jean led her down a busy street. The roads and building were alot different then Arendelles's victorian type of style.

"Ugh finally." Jean sighed dramatically in front of a scooter retail shop.

"Wait right here." Jean ordered running into the shop. Twelve minuets later she waved Elsa to the other side of the building. The blonde followed and saw Jean standing next a vintage looking mint pink scooter with a white basket in front of it.

Jean climbed on top of it and looked back at Elsa expectantly who side saddled the back. Elsa hesitated a moment before wraping her arms around Jean's torso.

The younger girl's breath hitched and she couldn't help but rub her cheek against Elsa's head enjoying the contact. Elsa sighed and daringly kissed the nape of Jean's neck. Blushing Jean started the scooter's soft engine and puttered off.

They drove for seventeen minuets until Jean parked the scooter and grabbed Elsa's hand enthusiastically showing her the way to a building.

"Welcome to Accademia di Belle Arti di Firenze." Jean said grandly.

Elsa gasped in awe. "Florentine arts academy."

Jean tilted her head as they passed the entrance, she had already a pass for the month. "You know about this place?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow playfully. "Jean I am a teacher. Now who is this friend you so desperately wanted me to meet?" Elsa pinched the girl's cheek making her laugh swatting away her fingers.

"Come on follow me." Jean instructed walking down a hallway. "I have been following you all day." Elsa linked arms with Jean and contiued down the hallway.

The woman halted her steps when she noticed what particular exhibit Jean was heading towards.

"Elsa meet my best friend…Dave!" Jean said with excitement and giddiness wiggling around, Elsa would have fawned over how adorable the girl was but was in too much amazement at the statue.

"Jean do you have any idea what this is?" Elsa asked still gazing at the art work.

Jean looked at the statue then back at Elsa. "My friend?"

"Besides your friend."

"Some statue made by….by Leonardo?" Jean guessed standing next to Elsa.

Elsa smiled lightly at her sweet ignorance. "Close…it was actually sculpted by Michelangelo an equally famous artist." she infrormed. "Why do you call David your friend?"

Jean glanced at her companion. "Well When I was younger and whenever my sister wasn't around…and my mamma and Martino fought which was a lot…especially about me. Or even after that and Martino would…give me his attentions.."Jean gulped a little while her eyes casted to the ground. ".. I would come here and talk to David. He always made me feel better."

Elsa hated hearing about Jean's broken and brittle past but wanted to know more. She knew Jean's little well was a lot deeper than what she was being exposed to. They contiued to stare at the masterpiece.

"He's got a little penis doesn't he?" Jean's breaking of the silence and horrible timing made Elsa burst into a obnoxious laughter earning a few annoyed stares of those in the gallery.

"Oh my god Jean." she sighed calming down. Jean chuckled. "But seriously Elsa in perspective cuz litterally right now it's the size of my arm but if he was our size he got a mini banana doesn't he?" Jean's logic had Elsa holding in hysterical laughter.

"Jean this isn't the actual model of the real David it's just how people thought he looked back then." Elsa wrapped her arm around Jean pulling her close. "Shouldn't David be circumcised since well you know he's an Israelite?" Elsa's eye's widened at Jean's point.

"Well Jean, in David's time circumcision was the cutting of only the tip of the foreskin and not the whole skin itself so I'm sure Michelangelo knew what he was doing."

Jean looked down at the crotch of her pants. "Sometimes I play with my foreskin." Elsa choked on air at the addmission.

Jean began wiggling her hips a little. "I like to squeeze it or pull it or bunch it all up at the tip." she looked up at Elsa who was scarlet in the face. "Wanna get lunch I know this great place that has the most amazing sausages?" Jean offered.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Jean I don't really want to eat sausages after the conversation we just had."

Jean hugged Elsa pulling her close. "Wanna have some of my sausage?" Jean asked seductively her accent thickening. Elsa's breath hitched. "Later Romeo." She whispered in Jean's ear. Jean's stomach tightened and Elsa felt the the slightest movements in her shorts. She looked down and confirmed her speculations.

"Oh no you don't." she reprimand pushing Jean away. "I forgot how sensitive you are I can't flirt with you anywhere." Elsa teased.

Jean pouted as Elsa leaned down and pecked her puffy lips. This seemed to soothe the girl and she let Elsa pull her away to their scooter outside.

"Hey Elsa?" Jean craned her neck back to look at the woman who was hugging her close while they cruised down the road.

Elsa laid her head on Jean's shoulder blade loving the soft fabric of her sweater. "Yes Jean?" she replied lazily. "Wanna go on a picnic instead of some restaurant?" That actually sounded wonderfull.

"Jean are you asking me on a date?" Elsa teased. "Will you Elsa?….please?" Jean asked keeping her eyes on the road. Elsa heard the nervousness in her voice and found it so cute that the girl actually thought she'd say no.

Elsa nodded eagerly which made Jean smile. Jean pulled into a small food market. Elsa's mouth began to water at the sights and sounds of different vendors. Jean grabbed a basket.

They started at produce which all were the healthiest vegetables Elsa had ever seen, she let Jean do most of the shopping through breads and other things since she couldn't read the labels.

When they got to the wine section Jean looked at Elsa licking her lips. Elsa smacked her arm playfully.

After carefully examining bottles Jean absent mindedly clicked her teeth looking for the perfect wine for the occasion, she had tasted many of them and kinda knew which one to choose. Elsa was impressed by Jean's knowledge and independence while they were shopping.

"Chianti."

Elsa turned her head at Jean's voice. "What?" she questioned. Jean turned to her with a grin and bottle in hand. "Chianti." she said again letting Elsa realize it was the name of the wine.

Their last shopping destination was the butcher. The young man looked up at them with a smile. "Saluti signore!" Elsa nodded in his acknowledgment. Jean looked at the different meats and cuts. "Buona sera signore. Posso avere uh.…quali sono i tagli scelta più freschi avete stasera?"

Elsa sighed silently fawning over Jean. She loved it when the girl spoke in her native language….even if she was ordering pieces of dead animals.

"Preferenze?" the man asked looking to Jean. "Agnello." Jean replied shortly. He nodded and went into the back and returned with a medium sized lump wrapped in brown paper. Jean handed him her card and he charged her handing her back her card along with the meat cuts.

"Grazie." she thanked then headed to the exit with Elsa. The sun was already it's lovely reddish orange when they drove back to Uncle Dom's estate.

When they arrived the house was silent. "Hello anyone home?" Jean's voice sounded through the house as they brought in their groceries.

"They went out to dinner with the grand. " Elsa jumped at the voice that sounded behind her.

"Yesss!" Jean cheered. "Thanks Amadeo." She saluted, he copied the gesture holding a book open heading towards the library.

"Hi Amadeo!" Elsa greeted waving. The man scoffed at her silently then slammed the library door.

Elsa frowned then walked to the kitchen where she saw Jean getting pots and pans.

"Your cousin does not like me." Elsa sounded. "Ah he's a grump to everyone." Jean chuckled.

"He's not a grump to you." Elsa challenged approaching.

"Well look at my cute face how could anyone possibly be mean to me. See." she gave Elsa a cheesy, toothy grin which made the woman laugh. "Weelll you are rather irristable."Elsa replied in a sultry tone grabbing Jean's hips, pulling her closer.

"And alluring?" Jean asked.

"Very alluring." Elsa inched closer.

"And charming?"

"Yup charming too." the older blonde whispered

"...and attractive?" Jean began to whisper as well.

"Especially… attract.."Before Elsa could finish the sentence Jean attacked her lips making her moan. She reached for the counter for support.

Jean's tongue begged for access to her mouth which she granted eagerly. With their tongues caressing Elsa twisted fingers in Jean's hair.

Jean's bulge returned jutting against Elsa's pelvis, her fingers slowly trailed down from Jean's stomach to the button and zipper of her shorts.

Jean thrusted into Elsa's body jerkily waking up the woman from her lustful haze. She pulled from Jean's mouth so the girl turned her attack on Elsa's neck.

"Jean? Jean we have stop." Elsa panted. "Can't." Jean mumbled wetly from Elsa's neck. Elsa giggled. "Well we don't want these delicious ingredients to go to waste do we?"

Jean groaned in frustration pulling away pouting. She zippered and buttoned her shorts then turned back to the counter.

She worked on the lamb cuts and pasta while Elsa made the vegetables. Then the couple packed everything they would need away along with a few sheets, candles, some pillows and a blanket and walked to the backyard.

Jean led her into the garden down a coblestone pathway to a thick wooden and brass gate door.

They entered her uncle's vineyard and wandered into his pasture up a large hill to Jean's favorite large apple tree giving them a view of some either really tall hills or mountains.

Jean laid down the blanket and got out the plates and fixed them while Elsa set up the candles and they settled into a comfortable.

Jean reached into their basket and pulled out a bottle of the wine they brought. "Want some?" she asked pouring herself a glass. Elsa finished chewing then answered. "Yes please." Jean handed her her cup and she took an experimental sip.

"Oh my god." she gasped looking at the glass. "This is the best wine I've ever tasted!" her excitement made Jean smile lazily. "I wouldn't say it's the best but it's good." Jean chimed.

"Well it's the best I've ever had." Elsa contiued enjoying their delicious dinner and concluded that Jean could cook her ass off.

When they finish the Sun was almost done setting so Jean cleaned up the empty plates and other remnants of their dinner putting it all away.

Jean leaned back against the tree and Elsa snuggled up against her.

"It's not fair." Jean whispered dejectedly. Elsa frowned then sat up. "What isn't Jean?"

"How my life works." Jean sighed.

"Jean I don't understand what you mean." Elsa searched the girl's eyes for some type of answer but all she found was pain.

"Ever since I was little whenever something really good happened…something really bad followed. My mother and father stopped fighting but then she died. My father after he was remarried finally loved me but then..I killed Evangeline. I meet you fall in love and mess up. You give me a second chance everything is going great…Lindsay gets in the hospital…" Jean trailed off.

Elsa didn't know what to say so she said nothing.

Jean looked her in the eye. "Elsa today has probably been the best day of my life and I'm so happy that I get to show you my home that I love so much..it's a pattern..so please tell me the truth….is Lindsay going to die?" The way Jean's voice broke made a frog form in Elsa's throat as she choked back tears.

"Jean…I don't know. Jean I don't know but for the sake of your sanity you have to keep hope." Elsa smiled sadly. She couldn't lie to Jean. "Hope?" Jean questioned.

"Yes hope." Elsa was at her ends with this so she just winged it. "Hope is the reason why you met me and Anna and Olaf and the others. Hope is there to keep you going."

"Hope." Jean whispered silently looking off then suddenly her silver eyes lit up like fire crackers. "Yes!Yes that's it! YES HOPE THAT'S PERFECT!" She faced Elsa with glee and hugged her. "ELSA YOU'RE PERFECT!" She cheered then pulled back.

Jean captured Elsa's lips once more. Elsa's eyelids fell shut as she slowly wrapped her arms around Jean.

They fell backwards onto the blankets and pillows. Elsa gripped at Jean's clothes above trying to keep herself grounded. Jean parted her legs with her knees then got between them.

Elsa thrusted her hips up to meet Jean's who was tugging Elsa's blonde curls free their bun. Elsa sick of the confinement of clothes sat up and tugged Jean's sweater off.

Piece by piece their clothes disappeared when Jean was left in her sports bra and girl boxers.

Elsa blushed realising that she was in orange cotton underwear and a plain white cotton bra. Jean pulled back noticing her hesitation

"What's wrong Juliett?" Jean cooed stroking Elsa's cheek. Elsa looked at her nervously noticing how enamoured Jean looked for her.

"Well..it's. It's just that well I'm not prepared for this and I'm not wearing lingerie." Hans always got peeved at her when she didn't wear sexy undergarments that where to his liking.

Jean looked very confused by this. "What you mean like lace and frilly, sexy, matching stuff?" Elsa nodded.

"Well it doesn't really matter to me since I want you naked more than anything right now and lace and all that stuff is very itchy and uncomfortable, and I don't care if you don't match plus, I prefer cotton." Jean dragged her finger feeling Elsa's bra and panties.

"I don't match either I mean my boxers have hotdogs on them." Elsa looked down and giggled. Jean's boxers had cartoon hotdogs on them dancing around. "And cows on the inside of my bra." Jean showed off her bra design making Elsa feel a lot more at ease.

Elsa sighed in relief and playfully gripped Jean's boner through her boxers making her grunt and thrust upward.

"Elsa I don't think I've ever been this hard before." Jean panted hotly in her ear shamelessly humping Elsa's hand.

Jean disposed of Elsa's undergarments and palmed her breast tweeking the rosy pink nipples making Elsa moan and writhe beneath her. She took one into her mouth and began to suckle while playing with it's partner. Elsa entangled her fingers in Jean's hair loving how soft it was. She moved down to Elsa's navel and nipped leaving little marks.

Ugh! She was driving Elsa crazy. Making it to Elsa's now dripping folds Jean didn't hesitate when she dove in and began devouring her heated core.

"GAH! JEAN!" Elsa screamed in pleasure arching her back.

Jean sucked on her clit enveloping it with her mouth. She apparently was charging in and taking no prisoners. Elsa's mind imploded as she saw stars flash before her eyelids so she clenched her teeth to refrain from biting her tongue.

Jean licked her lips and smiled. "Mmhm I'm definitely gonna bottle that." Jean chimed.

Elsa chuckled and yanked her up for a kiss. Elsa pulled down Jean's shorts and grinned against her shaft.

Jean alinged her penis with Elsa's entrance and plunged in unable to control herself. She thrusted erratically knowing that she waited for this moment, to feel the feeling of Elsa's sweet walls constricting around her phallus. Jean paused a moment trying to collect herself and calm down so she could last longer.

Elsa kissed her passionately trailing her fingers up and down her ribs.

Jean slowly began to pump in and out, grinding her teeth at how good it felt.

"così… fottutamente stretto!" She grunted out her voice straining. Elsa's fingers began wandering all the way to Jean's ass. Out of curiosity a single finger squeezed itself to Jean's anus and began drawing circles around her tight ring.

Jean jumped and squeeked lightly then looked down in surprise at Elsa who quickly retracted her hand. "Sorry." she quickly appologized. Jean chuckled. "That's okay but..what where you doing down there exactly?"

Elsa blushed. "Just trying something..anyway did I hurt you?" Jean shook her head. "No. It felt strange but I didn't hate it...howcome you wanted to-" before Jean could ask Elsa smashed their lips together and humped her hips on erection.

Jean knew Elsa was avoiding the question but at this point didn't really care. Soon she pick up her rhythm of vigerous thrusting and by the way Elsa's walls were squeezing her tip she knew her Juliett was close.

Jean came first with a staggered breath and hissing through clenched teeth. Elsa's eye's shot open at the feeling of the warm fluid filling her. Her orgasm was more explosive as she let out a long moan rocking her hips.

Jean pulled out still coming. The girl blushed at the mess she was making causing Elsa to giggle at her expense.

Elsa sat up and grabbed a sheet wipping herself off then a thicker quilt to cover them both. The candles had long gone out and their only lighting was the quarter moon covered by a few clouds.

They held each other as close as what was possible.

"Jean?"

"Yes Elsa?"

"Remember how you said earlier that whenever something good happens something negative follows?"

Jean looked at Elsa. "Yeah." Elsa craned her neck to Jean looking her in the eye. "Well maybe the bad thing that will be for this time is the fact that I forgot the condom your cousin gave me."Jean shot up looked at Elsa wide eyed then began to hyperventilate. Elsa laughed and grabbed her arm pulling her back down.

"I'm kidding Romeo I won't get pregnant." She cackled. "How do you know that?" Jean asked still worried. "Because…"Elsa drawled wrapping her arm around Jean's shoulder pulling their naked bodies close. "I know my body very well."

Jean yawned and shoved her face into Elsa's soft chest. "I love you Elsa."

Elsa smiled. "I-…I." What the hell? It was of she actually couldn't say it. WHY COULDN'T SHE SAY IT? She wanted to but…why?

Jean smiled softly and just held Elsa tighter, her mangoe scent attacking Elsa's senses.

"I know Elsa… I know."


	35. Chapter 35

Elsa took a deep breath in kicking off her blanket, letting the cool moring air hit her naked body. Last night was amazing for her. She stretched out lazily like a cat. Her body felt satisfied then what it had been for a long time. Beside her she heard a groan and looked to see Jean turning over wrapping the blanket around herself.

She turned over and gently ran her hand up Jean's covered hip. She loved the girl's curves and giggle as she heard Jean silently shivering. Deciding to use her body heat to warm up her Romeo, Elsa crawled under the blanket and wrapped Jean in her chilly embrace.

"Mmhm good morning Juliett…" Jean began rubbing her eyes. Her scratchy morning voice enticed Elsa to want to kiss her inviting plump lips. "It's chilly this morning, I'm cold. How are you not cold?" Jean whined rubbing her face deeper into Elsa's chest while the blonde laughed. "The cold never bothered me." she replied simply.

They laid in compatable silence for a while then the Sun began to appear over the mountain range. Jean scorned using Elsa's body as a shield from the offending light that awoke her from her slumber. "Mmhm five more minuets Sun." she complained causing a snicker to arise from her companion.

"Oh my god Jean look at the view it's beautiful." Elsa gasped at the beautiful sight before her that nature painted itself. The moutains were adorned in gold and orange, some even broke the sky peaking through the high clouds. Jean however found more interest in sleep.

Elsa stood up not bashful from her naked form and walked closer to the peaks. Jean sighed as her eyes lazily roamed over her girlfriend's alluring form. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to be such a loser and get a rare angel that was as mesmerizing as Elsa. She appreciated the woman's round perfect ass and her legs which flexed a little with each step she took.

Elsa feeling familiar tingles stretch up her spine she turned her chin playfully. Now who did she know that didn't care if they were caught being a creeper? She thought jesting. She turned around and caught Jean's silver gaze that shined with nothing but love.

Jean sat up. "We should probably start heading back. My father's workers will start coming out soon." this news made Elsa's eyes widened and her stomach clench. She rushed over searching for her clothes but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Jean where are our clothes?" she asked exasperated. Jean raised her arms above her head yawing moving sluggishly as if she didn't have a care in the world. She looked around then her eyebrows creased with confusion. She stood up and Elsa saw her phallus spring to life as she stood up then knelt down to investigate a paw print engraved in the dirt that the blonde recognized all too well. "Fucking Zebra." She cursed out the name of the culprit thief.

"Well Jean." she said in a mock indignant voice. Jean gave her a quizzical look. Elsa wiggled her finger in the direction of Jean's particular problem. Jean looked down then scoffed wrapping a sheet around herself. "I happen Ma'am to suffer from chronic morning wood." she declared.

Elsa's chuckles rung in Jean's ears sounding more like heavenly wind chimes. Jean smirked and reached for her hand.

As the couple walked back to house Jean peeped her head through the gate. She turned back to Elsa and shushed her. They walked quietly into the house.

"OUCH DAMNIT!" Jean yelped grabbing her toe hopping up and down.

"Jean shush you wanna wake up everyone in the house?" Elsa hissed bolting upstairs with Jean in tow.

"Jean? Elsa? Is that you?" a voice rang through the halls.

"Uncle Dom!" Jean cried running with Elsa into their room locking door. Not wanting Jean's uncle to find them in their compromising position."Phew.." she sighed turning to Elsa who was laughing. Jean smirked in return, ran and jumped on their bed.

Elsa came and straddled Jean's hips smiling. She leaned down slowly and lightly touched Jean's lips with her own then retreated. Jean frowned at this and chased after them. "Mmhm we need breakfast." Elsa stated. Jean pressed her nose against her neck and inhaled deeply.

"Yes umm I'll have one order of Elsa, saturated with her own juicies of arousal and tenderized with my penis." Elsa gasped and laughed at the same time smacking Jean's arm from her naughty words.

Jean flipped their positions engulfing Elsa's runaway lips. When Elsa escaped for air Jean looked at her and bluntly said. "You have morning breath.."

"So do you." Elsa observed truthfully. Jean chuckled. "Yours smells like…..saliva. What does mine smell like?" Jean questioned.

"Mmmm…dirty sex." They both giggled. "Should we brush our teeth Romeo?" Jean pondered it then shrugged. "What's the point if our mouths will just get dirty again anyways?" Jean's sensual reply sent a shiver up Elsa's spine.

Jean pulled the blankets over their heads mostly because she was freezing which made Elsa snort as she kissed almost every goosebump that appeared.

Jean lay sprawled out using Elsa's arm as a pillow completely exhausted from their endeavourous activities. Elsa however lay awake. Tomorrow was the fourteenth, Valentine's day and Jean's birthday. She knew she had to make it extra special.

"Jean?" she whispered out. Jean grunted in response. "Have you ever been to Venice?" Jean shifted sleepily. "Mmhm." she confirmed. Shit. Elsa thought harder. She sat up gently removing her arm from Jean's head and got her laptop she googled the perfect places. When her research was over she lay back down next to Jean smilling, satisfied with her research. She looked to the clock and it read 12:45 in the afternoon. Oh well. For what she had planed they would have to go to bed now.

She couldn't stop grining as thoughts of what tomorrow would bring flooded her mind.


	36. Chapter 36

"Jean…" Elsa shook the lump that was breathing evenly and deeply. The Sun had yet to set but after going to bed early yesterday she wasn't tired at all.

"Jean…Romeo wake up. We have to get dressed. " Elsa was greeted by a groan. Getting an idea she mischievously slid her hand under the blanket and began rigorously tickling Jean.

Jean squeeked with laughter and wiggled so much that she landed herself out of the bed to the hard floor. Elsa peeked over the edge of the mattress with a smug grin plastered on her face.

Jean's lips upturned to a scowl and a weak growl, not really appreciating the rude awakening.

"Happy birthday." Elsa cheered in a whisper waving her hands around. Jean still looked unamused. "Ah save it Juliett." the younger blonde scolded drawing a giggle from her girlfriend.

Elsa got up and went into the bathroom closing the door.

Jean stretched her back cracking it. She picked out her outfitt. A periwinkle colored knitted v neck vest with a light blue button up shirt seemed efficient.

Elsa emerged from the bathroom when Jean had finished putting on her beige khakis.

She wore blue jeans and a prep collared black and pink shirt.

Elsa frowned noticing Jean's lack of washing. "You're not going to shower?" she questioned. Jean shrugged. "I showered yesterday." Elsa rolled her eyes and headed for the door with Jean on her trail.

They managed to get to a rental car, that Elsa had gotten, without disturbing the family.

"Okay Jean I hope you went potty because where we're going is going to take two hours to get there."

"TWO WHOLE HOURS!" cried the birthday girl. Elsa smiled and nodded while Jean just humphed and pouted in her seat. "I'm bored already.." she deadpanned.

After about a half hour of driving in silence Jean found herself incredibly bored. She turned to the driver who looked completely content with just drumming her fingers to an imaginary beat while keeping her eyes on the road.

Jean took the distraction as a time to study Elsa's face. She sighed. Elsa looked so beautiful in the early morning rays with her perfect bun that hadn't a hair out of place just like Elsa.

Jean's eyes widened as a certain consequence to her shameless olgling made itself known.

Jean turned Elsa groaning. "Elsaaaa.." she whined. Elsa huffed out. "What is it Jean?" she asked exasperated that it was only a half hour in.

"I got a boner…" Jean complained. Elsa zoned out paying attention to the road.

In her mind Jean had used the same tone as a child who said they had to go to the bathroom and in her mind that is what Jean had claimed. "Hold it." she responds automatically.

"Kay." Jean began unbuttonong her pants. It was when Elsa heard a zipper that her attention was split in half. She looked over and nearly swerved off road at what she saw.

Jean had eagerly fished out her penis and began playing with her foreskin. A occansional whimper escaped her lips.

"J-jean put that away right this instant!" Elsa comanded sternly. Jean looked confused. "But Elsa you told me to hold it."

"I thought you had to use the bathroom I did NOT mean pull out your penis and start playing with it." at least Jean wasn't masturbating..Jean didn't even know how to masturbate.

"But I'm bored and this is fun and it feels really good." Jean turned her attentions back to her little friend and contiued to maneuver its folds with her fingers.

Elsa growled lightly but knew there was no use in complaining. After a little while of complete she cast a curious glance in Jean's direction. Jean had fallen asleep, dick-in-hand, against the window. Elsa giggles turned into soft laughter…only Jean.

"Okay we are here!" Elsa anouced loudly waking Jean up with snort. "Okay Jean let's go… OH and make sure you put away your penis." she instructed casually getting out of the car.

"Where is here?" Jean asked putting away her business. "Venice!" Elsa exclaimed excited. There was so much to do so much to eat.

She dragged Jean to a random restaurant she had no clue the name of it but who cared.

Jean spoke to the teller in italian and asked to be seated on their balcony so they could get a morning view of the water.

"So let's see….Jean can you order for me?" Elsa asked politely glancing over her menu. Jean smiled sweetly. "Awww Elsa of course." Elsa shook her head. "No I'm not trying to be sweet or anything… I uh…I can't read the menu."

Jean nodded and did one more once over of the menu. The waiter came and Jean ordered them sausage and egg passini with a side of pumpkin bread and a breakfast smoothie special.

The waiter asked them in English if they would like any butter or peanut butter with their bread but Jean vigorously refused the offer.

With sparked curiosity Elsa asked. "Jean…why do you not...erm it seems that you have some type of phobia of peanut butter." Elsa cringed at the pained look that spread across her face. She bit her lip and scratched her elbow.

"Chiara was..well she was allegic to peanut butter and I accidentally put it in the cookies I was baking and she had to go to the hospital and when she got home…" Jean trailed off staring at the water in the distance.

"Jean.." Elsa encouraged wanting to know the rest. She really didn't wany to cause Jean any pain from this but she had to know.

"I-i don't remember I just know things got bad…really bad." Their food arrived and they ate in silence. Elsa sighed she wished Jean could remember if the situation was as bad as she thought then maybe it was the trauma that caused Jean to forget. Jean's childhood was like a book that was missing pages at the most random places, pages that were too random for it to be coincidental that she couldn't remember. Something very dark was lurking in Jean's past and it almost made Elsa terrified to continue digging but she knew she wouldn't stop.

After brunch they had decided to go touring until dusk they had to return soon for Jean's surprise her family had prepared back at the house. Elsa was inwardly tormenting herself because tonight was the night she would reveal the feelings she had suppressed and even tried to deny so many times. This was her birthday present to Jean.

"Okay one last thing before we head back." Elsa chimed happily leading the way. "What is it?" Jean asked in wonder. "You'll see Casanova."

Elsa surprised Jean with a boat ride down the famous canal leading to a very special place.

They sat across from each other and enjoyed the sounds of the city.

"Elsa I just wanna thank you for making this the best birthday ever." Jean blushed licking her lips.

"It's not over yet Jean but just think of this as the start of the many adventures that are to come our way." Jean nodded in agreement. "And it all started here at home."

"Jean I would love to present to you Palazzo Ducale aka the Bridge of Sighs!" announced the blonde as she grandly gestured to the arch in front of them."

Jean gasped secretly she had already seen it but seeing the pleased look on Elsa's face made it a secret worth keeping.

"This is where the cells of the Prigioni are held in the Doge palacem from which Casanova made his famous escape." Elsa sounded like a regular tour guide.

"Yup and it wasn't easy." Jean chidded causing Elsa to laugh. Even though the bridge was impressive her birthday present made her nervous.

She reached over and grabbed Jean's hands and clasped them with her own scooting closer.

"Jean I've had an amazing time and this has changed my life for the better-"

"Yeah visiting Italy can have that effect on you.." Jean interrupted but Elsa shook her head. "No not visiting Italy but meeting you in general and..I just wanted to tell you… I guess what I'm trying to say is that…" the feeling of change hung in the air almost choking the words out of Elsa. Well Jean already knew how she felt, maybe she could…NO!

Elsa steeled her nerves and squared her shoulders. "Jean I lov-" a loud ring interrupted Elsa's confession and Jean's face fell.

Elsa ignored it but it didn't go away. She gave Jean an apologetic look but it could have been Anna.

"Hello this is Elsa speaking." she answered professionally.

Jean waited patiently for the call to hurry along. Elsa's facial expression went from inquiring to something else that resembled soft horror. She gulped audibly. Then casted a glance at Jean and her breath quivered.

She hung up the phone and took a shaky breath. "Jean we.." her voice cracked. "Jean we have to go now." Jean looked confused. What happened?

Elsa had the boat stop and they walked back to where she parked.

While driving Jean sighed. "Elsa what's going on?"

"Jean! Please don't just don't..I need time please." Elsa pleaded. "But I don't understand!" Jean yelled hitting the dashboard. "It's best if you don't understand.. Just enjoy it now." Elsa informed Jean's ignorance of the situation must have felt like bliss and she didn't even know it.

Jean silenced herself and sat back for the rest of the ride.

When they got home she expcected to see her family joyous from her birthday but instead she was greeted by solemnity.

Elsa dragged her upstairs and began packing.

"But Elsa my birthday isn't over and we don't have to leave yet." Jean informed. Elsa just shook her head trying to sooth her tightening chest and stomach.

"Jean please go get Zebra ready for me." Elsa requested. "But.." Elsa gave her a look that left no room for argument.

They said their goodbyes and headed towards the airport. "I guess I am a little excited to see Anna, Olaf, and my big sis and we can go visit Lindsay right?" she turned to Elsa while they climbed into the plane. Elsa remained silent. Jean shrugged and went to sleep in the cabin while Elsa quietly cried looking out into the night sky.

Zebra whined and put his head on her lap. She petted him. "Hey boy….she's going to need us more than ever. You ready?" the Dalmation sneezed shaking his head.

"Yeah..me neither."


	37. Chapter 37

Jean was on the brink of pulling her hair out. She was at the end of her rope.

She sighed and looked over at Elsa who was starring out the plane window in hard concentration.

Elsa however was to busy to notice, the only sound to be heard was that of Zebra's panting.

Why was the only question running through her mind as the realization hit her rapidly like torpedos into a sea mixing in the grief. The thought kept ringing in her mind.

She sighed and sat back monitoring her breathing trying to keep it in control.

She thought back to night she and Jean made love under the tree where she had given Jean false hope. Disgust dispersed throughout her mind.

She should've just said nothing now Jean was full of that revolting emotion of hope it repulsed her just to think about it. She had created this. She looked over at Jean who was playing with her green Nintendo cap while kicking her legs back and forth oblivious. Elsa imagined the pain that would strike Jean and it made her sick so she just turned her head.

"Hey Elsa when we get back I say we buy Lindsay sunflowers they're her favorites."

That was it her resolve was gone tears escaped her eyes when she swallowed hard.

Jean's face spread out with worry and concern. She stood up. "Elsa.." She started walking over to the woman putting a hand on her huanched shoulders. "Elsa what's wrong? If your worried about Lindsay don't be she's going to be okay I have hope!" Jean's voice rang out with pride but for Elsa she couldn't take it anymore.

She stood up and hurried for the bathroom. Jean tried to follow but was stopped by an abrupt hand on her chest.

"Stay away Jean! Please." Elsa warned shakily. She went into the bathroom and locked the door.

Jean shrugged and sat on the carpet floor playing with Zebra.

Elsa leaned against the wall and slid down. She finally with great relief let the tears fall.

The couple stayed like this through the entire flight. Sitting in the car was no different. Zebra was taken home by one of the pilots while Elsa and Jean got into a red car. Elsa's eyes looked red and puffy while her face looked drained. Jean wanted to question her appearance but saw no use. She wouldn't get an answer anyway.

"Where are we going?" she asked softly. Elsa caught every trace of innocence within her voice. "To the hospital." she answered quietly.

Jean sat up. "But we didn't get the flowers!" she whined. Elsa sighed. "We'll get them at the gift shop in the hospital." she informed. Satisfied Jean sat back and relaxed.

A black cloud seemed to dwell over the hospital that most passerbyers seemed unaware of even Jean who hopped out of the car and hurriedly ran to the gift shop.

"Hurry Elsa I wanna see Lindsay!" she called. Elsa whimpered it seemed as if her heart and legs were working together against her brain to keep her from going any faster. Jean paid for the biggest and brightest sunflowers the hospital florist could offer and walked with Elsa to elelevator.

"I bet she missed us.." she mused picking at the petals carefully trying to break them. "She'll love these... Do you think she'll be able to talk? Because when we left she couldn't." Jean looked up at Elsa who using every fiber in her body not cringe.

The horrid ding of the elevator was louder the a banshee screech to Elsa.

They walked out through the allumion hallway. When they turned the corner Elsa saw everyone who loved Lindsay in the room looking solemn. She made eye contact with Anna who was breathing irregularly and holding on to Olaf like she was stuck in the middle of the ocean and he was her raft.

Jean chuckled. "Hey look Elsa all our friends are here. Hey guys!" Jean waved then ran into the room.

She walked up to Alessandra shoving the sunflowers in her face. "Lookit what I got for Lindsay!" before her sister could even open her mouth Jean walked off towards the bed.

Elsa went to Alessandra who explained. "I ordered the hospital to hold off on moving her until Jean got to say goodbye." Elsa nodded.

Lindsay was pale and unmoving but Jean didn't notice. "Hey Lindsay I got you your favorites." Jean called smiling. She put her hand on Lindsay's stiff torso shaking her a bit. "Lindsay. I'm here now you can wake. You have to see the flowers." Jean's smile disappeared when she turned to her friends. "Did she just take medicine?" Ariel choked back a sob and ran out the room. Rapunzel ran after her and took Olaf not wanting him to see what was about to unfold, while Eugene and Kristoff stayed cornered not really sure how to react.

Alessandra knew that this couldn't go on any further so she grabbed Jean's arm. " Giovanni sweety…"she took a few shakey breaths while Jean tilted her head. "Lindsay is dead." A thousand emotions crossed her features till she began breathing oddly while groaning and shaking her head, the flowers lay forgotten on the floor.

"No! No no no! That's not possible they were- they said they would fix her and make her better! SHE'S BETTER!" Jean ripped her arm from her sister's hold and ran back to Lindsay.

"LINDSAY YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP AND SHOW THEM! SHOW THEM NOW! WAKE UP!" Jean screamed to the top of her lungs while shaking Lindsay violently. Kristoff took initiative and pulled her off. She thrashed and kicked.

"Jean stop it she's gone!" The burly teen warned as the realization came so did the screams.

At that moment Doctor Tarzan walked in to explain the process of moving Lindsay. Jean squirmed out of Kristoff's hold and ran to the doctor.

He looked down at her with sympathy. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAVE HER AND YOU DIDN'T. I hate you!" Jean accussed punching his mid section.

Elsa, Anna and Alessandra went to grab her but the doctor stopped them. His toned body absorb Jean's blows like the bite of kitten on a finger and he let her vent her anger and torment.

Jean suddenly stopped and vomited in her surrounding area.

Elsa caught her before she fell of her feet slipping in and out of consciousness. She was a mess of tears, snot, drool, and vomit.

"Take her to her appartment we'll talk there." Alessandra voiced once again taking charge. Elsa looked up at her. "Aren't you coming?"

Alessandra nodded in response. "I have to take care of things here first." She gave the blonde the appartment key. Elsa and Anna left the room with their friends and found Rapunzel, Olaf, and Ariel.

"Anna I need you to go home with Olaf." Elsa said in the front passenger side while craddling Jean. Kristoff was driving them in Grandpabie's truck he borrowed.

"Hell no! I'm going to be there when Jean wakes up." she protested.

"Olaf can stay with us while you guys take care of Jean I can bring him back whenever you're ready" Eugen offered. "We'll help too." Ariel agreed.

"No I wanna see Jean!" Olaf cried.

"Olaf you will see Jean when she is feeling better okay." Anna responded. Olaf's face fell. "Is she sick like Lindsay?"

Anna shook her head. "God no she's just very sad and needs time." Olaf nodded. When Kristoff dropped them off Olaf gave Jean's forehead a loving kiss.

Surprisingly Zebra stayed down while Elsa sat on the couch still holding Jean. Anna sat next to her crying silently.

"Hey." Elsa called softly. Anna looked her. "He-hey me?" She asked and Elsa nodded which brought a weak smile to their lips.

They sat in silence for about three hours until Alessandra arrived.

"Anna can you watch over Jean?" Elsa asked about to stand up. Anna nodded. "Of course that's why I'm here."

Elsa found Alessandra pouring herself a cup of whiskey. She tilted a glass to Elsa silently offering.

Elsa shrugged. What the hell if any time was good as any it was now.

They both leaned against the counter.

Alessandra downed her glass. "What's going to happen to Jean?" Elsa asked.

"Well knowing my father's resent relapse he's going to want custody."

Elsa frowned. "But I thought he hated her?" Alessandra let out bitter laugh. "He never hated her.. Ever since my mother died he's always…..loved her in the wrong way."

Elsa was even more confused and Alessandra could tell. "Elsa I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Wanna know why Martino treats Jean the way he does, why his whore of wife hates Jean? Why he avoids her so?"

"Becaue they believe Jean is responsible for the death of Evangeline?" Elsa guessed. That's what Jean told her.

"That's what they want her to believe." Alessandra started pouring another glass. "Jean is a very messed up kid and it's not her fault. Ever since our mother died Martino was never the same he couldn't get over her loss. He didn't want to believe it was true. So he transfered that love to the one person who was her closest replica."

Elsa's stomach began to churn slowly painfully.

"It started out with him shunning her because of the pain I tried to help but there was so much I could do from college. When I came to visit I didn't really know what to think to most it just seemed like a innocent father-daughter relationship. He gave her more love which she starved for so much but he didn't act like a father, the lingering touches and kisses. She didn't care she had her daddy back. I found out he was…." Alessandra's voice cracked.

Elsa stared at the cabinet in front of her bracing herself.

"He was raping Jean."


	38. Chapter 38

Alcohol.

That seemed to be Elsa's only comfort. Finally after hours of keeping it trapped inside her mind she voiced it. The one question that had been plaguing her.

"Why?" her azure eyes looked into Alessandra's that look like a stormy coast of gnashing rocks.

"Why what Elsa?" her sharp accented voice rang through the kitchen.

"Why didn't you report this to-to the police or someone!" Elsa's voice raised along with her anger. Her growing furry was met by Alessandra's cold bitter laughter.

"Do you honestly think that I would let my baby sister get raped by the man I had the nerve to call my father and not report it Elsa!" Rage and indignation reeked out of her mouth. "Well I have…I have." her eyes became wet with the puddles of saddness and helplessness she felt for so many years. "Everytime I went to anyone of authority Martino was all over it erasing my work and confessions as if they never happend…"She looked to Elsa with a softened gaze. "He's too powerful and has friends everywhere. I've tried but he was always one step ahead of me." She sounded tired and worn.

"I thought I could bury it and it would just disappear but Chiara found out and wanted Jean gone out of jealousy that the memory of my mother was still alive so her opportunity came when Evangeline died." Elsa nodded taking another sip.

"And what about Jean?" Elsa asked. Alessandra shook her head.

"Jean was young and the only thing going through her mind was that her father loved her again, she's forgotten. I guess her mind just blocked out the trauma in order to cope. To her he's nothing but a bastard and I want to keep it that way understood?" Elsa nodded.

"Guys! I think Jean is waking up." Anna sounded from the couch. Elsa followed Alessandra back to the couch with a new weight on her shoulders. She finally dug deep enough and just like she predicted she did not like what she found in Jean's well of a life.

Jean whimpered herself awake her eyes were groggy and miserable. Elsa and her sister sat on either side of her rubbing her shoulders.

"Anna sweety could you go get Jean's medicine it's in the bathroom cabinet." Anna nodded and went to retrieve the prescription drugs Alessandra instructed her to get.

Jean began rocking a shaking her head no. "I'm not taking them."

"Jean you need them." her sister reprimanded softly.

Jean began whispering more so to herself. "It's not fair almoat everyone has mother that they haven't lost. Why did two of mine have to both die?" it was a question that neither of women could answer.

"It hurts too much I-uh I don't want to feel this anymore." Jean began swinging her head and scratching at her pants.

Her breathing was haggard as she gritted her teeth. "I can't take it. I want it to stop. I don't understand." Jean pleaded for mercy then turned to Elsa desperate.

"Elsa what if you die…" Elsa sighed shaking her head. "If you die I'll have to kill myself." that statement is what caught their attention including Anna's who just walked in with the bottle.

Elsa looked at Jean carefully. "Jean I'm not going to die and you don't want or have to kill yourself."

"I have to go for a walk." Jean confessed standing up. Anna gasped. "Like hell we're letting you out of our sight Dion you're staying here." she ordered leaving no room for argument.

"Jean you have to stay here." Elsa voiced.

Alessandra pulled Jean back down to the couch. Anna sat an the floor as if she was using her body to block Jean from escaping.

Jean leaned into the three most important women in the world and they stayed like that till morning.

"Okay well I want to get a head start at the courthouse." Alessandra stated getting up while trying not to disturb Jean's slumber.

She straightend out her burgundy dress suit she had been wearing. "Come on Anna I'll give you a ride to Kristoff's so you can fill Everyone in." Anna yawned and stretched. "Don't you want to take a shower?" she asked. Alessandra frowned looking down at herself. "Do I smell? I showered yesterday." and out the door she went.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh there was no doubt that she and her Romeo weren't anything but sisters.

Jean woke up yawing and rubbing her eyes. She looked so broken.

"Do you want some breakfast Jean?" Elsa offered.

"Sure." The young blonde droned trudging into her room.

She picked her phone out of pocket and turned it on.

The buzzing alerting her of message went off.

Once seeing who it was from she panicked and read it carefully.

Martino* I'm coming far you Giovanni please do not make this difficult and have your bags pack and ready to go.

Jean threw her phone against the wall shattering it to pieces.

Elsa came running to see what the noises was.

"Jean honey what's wrong? What happened?" Elsa asked going to the shaken girl's side.

"We have to leave." Jean strained out.

"Wha-what?" Elsa was confused.

"We have to go now!" Jean ran and put on her green converse.

"Jean what are you talking about?" Elsa followed her out the room.

"My father's coming!" Jean warned Elsa stopped mid step as she remembered what that wicked man did to a child and not just any child his own daughter.

"Jean we'll call the cops. He doesn't have custody over you." Jean just shook her head. "No that won't work he'll just munipulate them. He gets what he wants and what he wants is me. He can't be able to find me Elsa we have to leave."

Elsa thought about what Alessandra said about Martino. Here in Arendelle he was king and everyone knew it.

Jean led Elsa and zebra to the garage where her scooter resided.

"Zebra follow the scooter….and stay out of traffic." Jean commanded recieveing a confirming bark.

She rode off with her woman and her dog to a place she knew, as long as it wasn't there where he could find her.

After a while of driving the couple found themselves in front of the old fjord and farm. Zebra yipped and wandered off smelling everything.

Elsa and Jean went to the barn. Elsa looked to the hill where they sat at making so many silly plans. It seemed like such a long time ago now here they were running away from problems they would soon have to face.

They wandered silently to the barn and sat in silence.

"Elsa?" Jean called.

"Yes Jean?" she answered.

"Before that phone call on the boat in Venice what were you going to tell me?" Elsa sat on a bale of hay next to jean.

Elsa thought about it for a moment. Memories of the past year went through her mind. She was afraid of those words because of the change they would bring and yet here change was turning their lives upside down. She also wanted the moment to be perfect like in the mushy romance movies. She chuckled at the thought, their relationship was anything but. It wasn't perfect, it wasn't some high school love. It was wrong and dysfunctional so to keep trying to make it something it wasn't was a waste of time and heartache.

If she were to confess her true feelings, the words Jean wanted to hear but was patient enough to wait forever, why not confess them here in this smelly old barn where time paused just for the two of them.

"Jean I love you."

There that wasn't so bad. No hesitation no unnecessary dramatic, romance flare.

Jean smirked lightly. "…kay."

That one word began a mending process within the both of them. Yes it was slow but it was still there.


	39. Chapter 39

Alessandra sighed running her fingers through her thick blonde curls. She had a tiring day from worrying about Jean, and their future. The door was unlocked which made her frown as she walked in.

The first thing she noticed was the lack of noise. She began to panic but then noticed another crucial abscence. Elsa. She knew Elsa would never let her baby sister out of her sight, this put her at ease. Zebra was gone too, they problaby took him out for a walk and left the door open.

She stopped in her tracks before heading to bathroom to relieve herself. Something wasn't right. She stopped breathing as dread set in her stomach.

She stopped breathing and listened.

There was someone else in the room with her. She tracked their breathing the only sound being heard along with the beat of her heart and blood rushing in her ears.

"What do you want?" She asked out into the living room beside her.

"You know what I want Alessandra. Where is she?" Her father's voice made her inwardly gag, creating bile that gurgled in her stomach.

"That's none of your buisness. You have no custody over her." Alessandra made certain to not raise her voice if only to not give him the satisfaction of knowing he frazzled her. What she did not do was keep the venom out of her words.

"I am still her father.." Martino stood from the chair in the living. His heavy shoes clunking on the floor until he came face to face with the person who hated him the most.

"You stopped being her father and mine the day you thought it would be a good idea to replace your dead wife with your own daughter!" Alessandra hissed in disgust.

Martino nodded. "I've changed. Now I just want my daughter back."

Alessandra crossed her arms. "I call bullshit Martino. Men like you don't change. You are sick." she spat.

His face twitched while something flashed in his eyes. The woman did not like what she saw in them. "Do you not know what I have been through? What it was like to lose her. She was my everything!" his body began to tense.

That was the final straw for Alessandra. She switched to their native language. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I WENT THROUGH?! SHE WAS MY MOTHER!"

"No. No you don't understand." He began shaking his head as if to reassure himself. "Giovanni was all I had left of her. Whenever I looked at her I saw Caterina! I could not help myself!" He whimpered the last part. Breathing haggard.

Alessandra stiffend feeling incredibly uncomfortable. It had been years since anyone had dared uttered her mother's beautiful name and it brought back a pain.

"Martino.…" she started with a sigh. "You need help, just let me have Giovanni and you can go get help from somewhere anywhere..you can still visit her." She explained softly.

He looked as if he was considering it but suddenly his face hardened. "How do you think you will win this little girl?" He whispered. His tone sent a shiver down her spine.

"If you don't step aside and give Giovanni what she deserves. I'll come forward and confess what you have done." She threatened hoping it would work, but her fears were confirmed when she heard him chuckle.

"Oh what? Alessandra I am no fool. What proof do you have besides your own word?" She gulped. She had none. "To the court it will just be you making up a far fetched story about a very prestigious man because you want favor. Besides she can't even remember which will only make it worse for you. However I do have proof of something." He purred

She squinted her eyes at him as he reached into his pocket.

"You may think I have been ignoring Giovanni but I may have been more involved in her affairs then you think." Martino slid pictures on kitchen counter next to them.

Alessandra didn't want to look because she knew what the pictures were of. She glanced down anyway.

They were of Jean and Elsa embracing in Italy.

"I could tell the court of this little scandle My Giovanni got herself tangled up in and that you turned a blind eye to. I get her and I will make sure you will never see her again. Unless…" He trailed off scratching his chin. Alessandra closed her eyes. A silent acceptance of defeat.

"Unless?" Alessandra questioned. She really didn't want know but what choice did she have?

"So here's what you are going to do, you are going to instruct Jean to drop her little whore off wherever and come straight here because you need to discuss the case privately. Then you will leave."

"You have no proof of my involvement and I have one thing you don't." She challenged squaring him up in the eye.

"And what is that?"

"Giovanni will never ever want to live with you and she'll tesify the abuse she went through while living with you." However Martino stayed calmed which wasn't a good sign.

"No matter how hard you try little girl I will always be a step ahead of why else do you think I am having you summon her… I'm going to make her an offer she can't refuse. You may be willing to sacrifce Ms. Vineter for your own blood but Jean isn't. Now do it or I will make this worse for all of you!" his voice boomed throughout the apartment. He smirked triumphantly as she reached slowly into her pocket and retrieved her phone doing as he asked.

Martino frowned when no reply came. "Contact her whore if you must." He scoffed.

Alessandra typed the message to Elsa who simply replied with a thumbs up. She must have been distracted by something...or someone.

Martino looked into his eldest child's eyes and saw so much hate he felt a slight sting but shrugged it off.

Alessandra could hate him all the way down to hell for all he could care.

It didn't matter.

He won.


	40. Chapter 40

"Alessandra!?" Jean entered her apartment with Zebra in tow.

The medium dog let a menacing growl not liking what he smelled or sensed coming from the appartment.

Jean looked down at him confused. "What's gotten into you?" before he could rush off and maul the offender that resided in his territory Jean grabbed him by the collar then took his leash off the hook that was by the door and put it on him.

"If you think I'm going to let you run straight into my room and eat half my Yoshi plushies you are insane." she mumbled to herself.

The dog used his muscles and tugged his owner towards her room. When she entered he snarled at the person causally sitting on her bed.

"Well look at you." Martino sounded not moving from his spot. "You look well for someone who has…..well..I heard of Lindsay and your predictment and I came to help." Jean looked surprised.

"You..want to help me?!" Jean asked in disbelief, she stumbled making sure to keep Zebra at her heel, the dog keep pulling to get Martino making his intentions known with the his vocalizations. She looked at him sternly signaling him to sit, Zebra obeyed his master's silent demand while keeping his eyes on the intruder.

"Don't sound so surprised Giovanni, I don't want to drag this on so let's get to it. I want to make you an offer." Jean scoffed. Of course he did.

"Let me guess you want me someway or another to make your companies wallet nice and fat." Martino shook his head chuckling.

"This goes far beyond money Giovanni. When you go before the court you will openly state how match you want to live me understood?"

Her face contorted in disgust. "Why should I? You abandoned and wanted nothing to do with me!"

"Here." he simply replied handing her a folder.

She took it cautiously looking at it's contents. It was pictures of her and Elsa together…intimately.

"Soooo blackmail?" she guessed.

"Flip through all of them to the very back." Martino instructed.

She did and saw an Arendelle age consensus signed by her father needing her signature and Elsa's. With this she would be able to be with Elsa despite the age difference if she had her legal guardian's permission.

"Here's the deal. You state how you wish me to have custody over you and you can be with Ms. Vineter to your heart's content..hell you can even fuck her on my own couch for all I care. But if you don't then I will be forced to expose her and your sister problaby sending Vineter to prison."

Jean sighed. Oddly she didn't feel cornered and the only thing running through her mind was Elsa's safety. They could be together.

Jean looked up from the paper to her father. He lifted his hands in a seemingly peaceful way. "You don't have to worry about me trying smother you. You have your own money you can live by your own rules."

Jean looked to her desk and walked over to it. Martino watched her every move.

She grabbed a pen and signed the document making Martino smile brightly. "Wonderful!" he clapped his hands.

"I'll have Elsa sign it tonight, but I'm warning you as soon as I turn eighteen I'm moving out on my own." She jabbed.

He smiled and nodded understanding while standing from his seat he made his way to the door. "Lovely doing business with you." When his hand brushed against her shoulder she shuddered.

When he left her apartment she decided to take a nap.

She used the house phone to contact Elsa who quickly rushed over upon knowing Jean was alone.

Elsa found Jean sitting on the couch with a folder and pen next to her. She looked up when Elsa sat down.

Without exchanging words Jean handed Elsa the folder. The older blonde took the folder and went through it. When she got to the last paper it was an age consensus with Jean and her father's signatures.

"Jean what is this? Why?" She tiredly rubbed her forehead.

"I'm going to let my father have custody over me." she confessed Elsa's face paled.

"No Jean that is not happening." Elsa replied sternly. Jean nodded towards the pictures.

"It's not as if we have a choice he'll send you to jail otherwise."

Elsa turned on the couch to face Jean. "Then I go to jail but…Jean you cannot live with that man." something in Elsa's voice didn't sound right.

"Elsa it won't be that bad." Jean conceded but Elsa just shook her head No.

"Jean you don't understand that man is dangerous and a psychopath." she warned remembering what Alessandra had told her, but only recieved an annoyed look from Jean.

"Elsa I know the man is a bastard but that's a little extreme don't you think?" it wasn't her fault she couldn't remember Elsa thought and there was no way of fazing her without telling her.

Elsa became desperate as she stood and faced Jean. "Jean if you hand your custody over to him I'll….I'll turn myself in."

Anger crossed Jean's features as she too stood up not reaching Elsa's height. "WHAT THE FUCK ELSA!" Her tone made Elsa flinch as it was uncontrolled. "You can't just abandon Olaf and Anna…me.. Do you realize how stupid that is!"

"I'll do it Jean kai and Gerda would take care of them." That brought the unsuspecting outcome out of Jean.

It happened to quick but it hurt nonetheless. Elsa's hand raised slowly to her red cheek and whipped around head. When she touched the red hot flesh she concluded what had happend. Jean struck her.

Jean was seething mad. Elsa could have sworn she saw heat resonating from her body. "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE! I'M THE ONE WITH AUTISM ELSA YET I'M THE ONLY ONE THINKING CLEARLY!" Jean bellowed. She raised her hands into a choking motion the began kicking and punching anything that was in her way destroying the room surrounding them while crying uncontrollably. Suddenly everything hit Jean at once, the thought of losing Elsa, and she couldn't control her body or mind as they melted into a puddle at her feet. At first Elsa was frightened then she remembered why Jean's emotions seemed unfiltered. She hadn't had her medication for almost two days now.

There was no way she was going to take them now and the only way to placate her was to tell her What she wanted hear.

Elsa waited until Jean was done with her demolition of the living room. Tiring herself out she sat next to the thrown Television screen with a huff.

Elsa approached Jean as one would approach a trapped predator.

"Jean?..Romeo?" She called softly noticing the soft shaking of the girl's shoulders. Elsa realized Jean had been through more turmoil in the last two days then she herself had been through her entire life.

"I'm so tired and my body hurts." Jean sniffled. Elsa grabbed her and shifted Jean to her lap. "I know Romeo I know." Elsa mumbled into Jean's locks looking around the room. Everything was destroyed, even the table was thrown off broken in brittle, wooded pieces.

"Jean I'm not going to turn myself in, but I do need time to come up with a plan. Okay?" Jean nodded yes.

"Elsa?" she called softly.

"Yes Jean?"

"…I have to pee." Elsa smiled and helped Jean up that's when she noticed there was something leaking between their conjoined hands. It was blood.

Confused she looked around the room and noticed the broken glass picture frames and broken wood.

Sighing Elsa escorted Jean to the bathroom. Not caring Elsa was present Jean unzippered her khakis and relieved herself.

Elsa cleaned both their hands while thinking and idea already forming.

"Jean do you know anything about who Martin works with and where he lives?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah the men and women who work for him are there as long as there pockets are fat. To Martino loyalty can disapear at any moment being an imaginary term where as money is solid and real." Jean explained. Elsa smiled at the favorable outcome of a sick man.

"And as for where he lives he has security and cameras. You know usual precautions." Jean shrugged.

"Jean I need you to make some calls and spend some money for me. Obviously Martin has copies of the photos in the hands of who knows soooo?" Elsa began looking to Jean who still didn't get it.

She would have to simplify this. "Jean have you ever watched 007?"

That caught the girl's attention. "Well in order for all this to work we need to become…..spies."

Jean's face lit up in excitement. "I can buy equipment real stuff just tell me what you need." She giddly informed.

"I'm going to need something that well let me blend in at night and climb high places and a camera a really good one."

"His house is one story." Jean replied quickly. "Now who do you need me to call?"

"Everyone who works for him and who may have copy of the pictures or know their whereabouts."

"Got it." Jean got up and unlocked a phone. Elsa soon noticed it was hers.

She looked into her pant's pocket and sure enough it was gone. She looked to Jean who just shrugged and began dialing rapidly.

Then another thought hit Elsa.

How did Jean know her password?


	41. Chapter 41

Once Jean had hold of Elsa's phone she began from the bottom. It took hours of weaving through a lot of red, blue, purple, all the colors of tape there could be. She pulled strings that she didn't even know existed. She called in banks, people who worked for her, and swiped her father dry. Once she was sure he had no one she swiped him again just to make sure then had her people take over. After that she had Nermal deliver everything her heart desired.

Meanwhile Elsa kept Alessandra busy not wanting her to know of the crazy stunt they were about attempt. Alessandra's main concern was Jean's recent meltdown that destroyed the living room. Elsa left out a few obvious parts of the explanation but the questioning woman didn't notice.

Jean emerged from her room looking very pleased with herself when she tossed Elsa her phone who was sitting on the kitchen barstool.

Elsa looked down at her phone and noticed it was dead; she glanced at Jean with a raised eyebrow who just shrugged.

"Well everything is set into place." Jean announced making Elsa cringe who quickly peeped at Alessandra.

"In place for what Giovanni?" The older blonde asked not turning away from what she was cooking on the stove. Before Jean could open her mouth Elsa intervened.

"Uh in place for her…..her studying! Spring break is almost over and she has to prepare for finals soon." Elsa began sweating then she got up and ushered Jean into her bedroom closing the door.

Elsa huffed out a breath of relief.

"Alrigthy then Elsa as I said before everything is perfect. I even had someone who wishes to remain anonymous hack into Martino's security system at his house." Elsa looked at Jean's computer it was a system of cameras on every corner of her screen.

"This is amazing Jean how- how did you manage?" Elsa asked in amazement. Jean's ego inflated a bit with her girlfriend's reaction.

"Weeellll if you must know it was easy I mean designing games is a whole lot harder believe me." Jean crossed her arms. "Now then first we are going to eat whatever Sandy made for us and then Nermal should be here by then." Jean explained.

"Wait who's Sandy?"

"Alessandra." Confirmed Jean.

"Jean how did you pay off some of Martin's employees?" Elsa was curious it couldn't have just been money.

"Money. Bonds. Protection. Drugs." The last one got Elsa's attention.

"How the heck did you get access to drugs?" Jean just shrugged answering. "I have a lot of contact's some of them are drug lords and stuff and famous gangsters. I have my fingers in a lot of pies." Well that was surprising. Jean didn't just have her fingers in pies but cakes and every desert Elsa could think of.

"But why?" she had to know.

"Well" Jean started leaning back. "Some are friends a distant second uncle? Is a mobster leader and some are just accidents."

"Jean isn't that illegal?" the question made Jean chuckle. "Elsa we are illegal." she gestured pointing to the both of them. "I have a different sense of right and wrong but this world and my life are too fucked up to care about morality."

For some reason it made perfect sense to Elsa.

The three of them ate dinner in a rather comfortable silence except for Jean whose leg kept audibly bouncing beneath the table. She looked at the clock then turned to Elsa. "Elsa could you come with me to the roof please?" Jean asked calmly.

Both her sister and girlfriend looked up from their plates. "For what reason?" Alessandra asked.

Jean had already gotten up and grabbed Elsa's arm dragging her to the patio where the ladder to the roof. "Romantic kiss." She answered before heading outside.

Alessandra grunted. "Have fun." She deadpanned, clearing the table.

When Elsa and Jean made it to the roof she saw a vast amount of boxes that ranged in various sizes.

Jean squeaked in excitement. "Okay so these over here contain everything you need." She ripped open the box and there was very high tech looking….spy gear.

Elsa sighed. She remembered asking for a camera and probably black clothing but Jean of course had to actually buy actual spy gear.

"As you can see I got everything we'll need. Hey look at this." Elsa looked to Jean saw her holding a tube of toothpaste… Why?

"Looks like a tube of toothpaste right?" When Elsa didn't answer Jean continually pushed it into her face "Right?..Right? Right? Right? Right? Right?" Elsa's eye began twitching with irritation. She took a deep breath and answered. "Right"

"Well it's actually a…" Jean squeezed the tube and out came….toothpaste splattering on the ground. Elsa looked down at the mess raising an eyebrow. That was pathetic.

"It glows in the dark for your convinces." Jean held it out while Elsa reached for it. The girl snatched it back frowning. "You can't have it it's mine!...$ 4.27." She mumbled.

"Lookit this!" Next she held up a comb. "Looks like a comb right?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. " Let me guess it's a curling iron." She replied sarcastically.

"Nope it's actually a KNIFE!" Jean flipped it. The blade was extremely sharp. "See I could cut a bitch with this." Jean began waving it around making Elsa very nervous.

"Jean were not going to cut or kill anyone." She explained carefully extracting the weapon from the girl's grasps.

"Aww then why did I get all these?!" Jean opened a few boxes and in them where a collection of guns, firearms, and ammo.

The sight frightened Elsa. "JEAN I NEVER SAID GET GUNS!" She cried out in frustration. "Jean Nobilenato Marietta Bambibinuex you are going to send all of these weapons be it gun or comb-knife back where they came from." Elsa ordered sternly.

Jean crossed her. "But I wanna keep em." Jean whined but only received an ear pinch from Elsa.

"OUCH! OKAY! I'm gonna do it doesn't matter when I do it." She mumbled. "Okay Part two of my plan should be going on right now." Jean timed.

Alessandra heard a knock on the door then answered. It was a young man with blonde hair and freckles cradling a naked mole rat. "Heyya I'm Ron the new neighbor and just drop by to say hi."

Zebra sat up and growled. The blonde shushed him but it was no use the dog lunged for the rat that quickly scrambled out of the young man's hold and ran for the stairs teasing the canine.

"Shit." Alessandra chased after them as they took the stairs downstairs to the lobby she hoped that the front door was closed entrapping the animals.

Looking at her watch a light brunette woman walked to the lobby door on cue and opened it for animals.

"Why did you do that?" Alessandra asked panting. "Sorry. My bad. I could help you catch them if you'd like." she offered.

"That would be great. My sister adores that dog." Alessandra chimed. The woman nodded with understanding.

"Same for my boyfriend he adores Rufus who just happened to run off with your dog." They walked in the direction the animals ran off in. "By the way the name's Kim." She introduced.

"Alessandra." Alessandra walked ahead. Kim lingered behind and looked to the roof of the building.

Jean and Elsa looked down at the scene watching it unfold.

"Yess!" she cheered then grabbed Elsa's hand leading her back down to the appartment with their belongings.

"Here go put this on." Jean handed Elsa a pile of neatly folded clothes then waited ten minutes for her to emerge.

"Jean?!" Elsa called from her room. When Jean entered her jaw dropped at the sight before her. "I think you got this in a few sizes to small." Elsa chimed examining herself in the mirror.

She was in a black ones suit made out of material she couldn't name, the only problem was the suit was terribly tight clinging to her body.

"No that's the right size." the quiver in Jean's voice made Elsa turn around when she noticed Jean's unfaltering leering.

"Don't hurt yourself Romeo." she teased.

"Kay." Jean replied.

Jean simply put on a white shirt, black hoodie jeans and pink and purple converse.

Elsa chuckled at her choice of footwear.

"Ready?" She asked as the exited the door, both she and Jean adjusted the duffle bags they had strapped to their shoulders.

"Mmmmm." Jean replied as they got into the elevator.

"Yeah me too." Elsa quipped.

When they made it to the garage Elsa noticed a pink motorcycle with a green tricaratops painted on it.

"Jean?" she pointed to the vehicle. "Why?"

"Oh because dinosaurs are sexy and my favorite colors are pink and green." Jean explained getting in the back of the motorcycle.

Noticing Elsa's questioning glance she repsonded. "You're driving."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to and I don't have a license." Jean replied making Elsa roll her eyes.

"So someone who deals with gangs, drugs and mobsters worries about driving without a license?"

She climbed on and Jean loaded their bags and started the engine. When they were on the road Elsa felt..lips…on her shoulder blades she adjusted the rear view mirror to see Jean kissing her back. That's why the little imp wanted to be in the back.

Then she felt the younger girl's mischievous hand inch around her hip getting closer and closer to her-

"Jean knock it off!" She warned.


	42. Chapter 42

Else took a deep breath as they pulled up to a surprisingly normal sized luxury house. Jean however paused and gazed at the place that held such an odd mixture of memories as they passed through her mind.

"Hmm." The older blonde sounded getting off the scooter. She gasped when she spotted two guards standing out in the yard with stoic expressions.

Ducking into a bush she grabbed Jean by the arm and dragged her down as well.

"HEY!" Jean exclaimed. Else quickly hushed her. "Shh!" Elsa peeped through the bush.

"What is wrong with you?" Jean asked while shaking her head free of twigs and leaves.

"There's guards." Jean simply shook her head. "I already handled the guards. Just follow my lead." she stood up and walked off. Else gritted her teeth with worry but had faith in Jean and followed after her.

They walked up the lit stone path right passed the guards who didn't even flinch at their presence.

Elsa looked behind her as Jean went off of the path to the right of house avoiding the windows. Her heart was pounding with excileration and the realization of what was at risk. "Jean?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" Jean answered in the same hushed tone.

"Why didn't those security guards stop us?" they stopped in front of wall in between two windows.

"I already told you I brought every last single hired hand of my father. Now there's the vent up there." Elsa looked up and nodded.

Jean knelt down while Elsa attempted to climb up on her back. "Ow." The young blonde whined as Elsa accidentally stepped on her head carful not to drop the small duffle bag. "Sorry." Elsa whispered. She took out the right tool to unscrew the bolts on the vent. When Elsa finished she lowered the vet top down then squeezed in.

Feeling the weight lift off of her back Jean stood up and called after Elsa. "Do you have the camera?!" she asked.

Elsa checked the bag then shot a thumbs up out of the vent.

Jean took a deep. It was time with Elsa getting in place she would have to make sure this was perfect. She still didn't know the full plan since Elsa wouldn't tell her but she trusted the older woman knew what she was doing...she was smart.

Going up the porch stairs to the doorbell she hesitated for a few moments. Remebering this porch. Jean wondered if she remebered what the house smelt like then she rung the doorbell. Luckily there was only one car in the driveway and it belonged to her father. Jean smirked, so she had timed it right.

Martino opened the door then looked down. He grunted regarding his daughter.

"So you are smarter than your sister and decided to take my offer."

"Yes..." He smiled warmly at this, Jean noticed his entire demeanour change then asked. "May I please come in?"

He quickly moved. "Yes of course this will be your home soon." He led Jean through the foyer to his office.

She looked around. Nothing changed in the dark brown dominated wooden house. When they passed the open living room she looked to the corner where Evangeline used to play. It looked to be scrubbed cleaned devoid of anything not even decor.

Noticing her hands began to clam up she shook her head and decided to remain focused.

"Can I uh.. can I get you anything juice, milk, water?" Martino asked as Jean followed him into his office little to the man's knowledge was that Elsa was crawling as quickly as possible to where the vent to the room was.

She angled her camera in the perfect position and waited.

"Umm milk?" Jean said awkwardly. He ingored her tone knowing she was probably nervous so he went to the mini fridge and got her a thick glass bottle of milk.

"So your offer, I will still get see Elsa as much as I want right? Becasue that is the only way you're getting me."

Martino's gripped tightend significantly around the glass placing it on his desk. Jean looked up to see Elsa's hand make a continue motion.

"In moderation yes." his voice grew tight.

"No that wasn't the deal I get her as much as I want...she's my girlfriend." Martino turned around to face her his face unreadable.

"Let's not forget Jean that after tomorrow you will belong to me." His voice darkened.

Enough acting Jean wanted answers. "I thought you hated me. Why go through all of this? All of this trouble?" she shrugged then began thinking. "I know why you hate me..." the man began shaking his head eyes closing as if denying what was coming out of her mouth.

"You hate me because I look just like.." Jean walked over to the tall shelves and opened the one she remembered her mother's picture was hidden."Her.." Jean walked in front of her father who's eyes were still closed. When he opened them and looked at the picture he couldn't stop the tears that ran down his eyes.

"Yes Father face her. I killed her. It's my fault I know that!" Jean hissed. "And you've hated me for it. Let's just address the elephant in the room before I move in tomorrow"

"No.." that was all her father could get out shaking his head while turning away from her. "No Giovanni."

"I also killed Evangeline!..." Jean's voice cracked. Desperation filled her lungs and stomach. Her hand that held the picture began to shake. "I know why you hate me but just know that however much you hate me...I hate myself a thousand times more!" She yelled. Her eyes burned longing for the moist sadness to fill them but it never did. Jean was out of tears she used them all on Lindsay and wouldn't dare waste a drop on herself.

Little did she know was that Martino's resolve was breaking with each word that left her lips. All those years of building control chiping away piece by piece until he was nothing more than a exposed red nerve that hurt with each blow from his daughter. His mind began opening up for the dark old demons to reason with his sick obsession.

"Is that what you wanted all along?!" She cried out to Martino. "For me to feel pain!? To live with her?! To hear her torment me and to have Luciano humiliate me everday because of what I did. Well I do feel the pain...I feel it everyday... I feel it and I hate myself.."

Elsa turned on her camera and began recording. A part of her hoping Martino did what she wanted and then another part of her hoping that he didn't.

"Answer me please!?" She begged. Despairing for closure she grabbed hold of his elbow and tried to turn him around to face her.

He knew that if he turned around there was no going back. No controlling himself or his actions after.

He faced her, his breathing rigid but what he saw wasn't Jean, he saw his beautiful love Siena.

It wasn't real his mind screamed but his heart and demons rationalized that it was good enough.

He pulled Jean into a hug holding her tightly kissing her forehead.

He pulled her back huffing lightly. He had to have his wife one last time.

Jean's mind exploded when she felt his chapped lips upon hers. Her skin prickled so sharply she wanted to scratch at herself until she bled. The girl squirmed to get out of his grip but he did not relent.

"No please Siena... I need you...just for a little while longer please." He rapsed against her neck, Martino nipped and licked it making Jean whimper.

Not liking where this was heading Elsa tried to squeeze her fingers through the bars to the little hatch to open the vent but it was hard to reach.

Martino and Jean tumbled to the ground where he held her down.

"No! Stop please!" She begged trying to wiggle away but he held her wrists in his hand while his other worked at removing the clothes that separated them.

"Oh Siena.." he sighed reaching into Jean's pants passed her member to her taunt anus ring. Her sobs were deaf to his ears as he locked himself up in his own fantasy inside his head. Jean served as only a vessel to simulate it.

Elsa banged on the vent hatch with all her weight and nearly fell through had she not caught the edge to drop down to her feet.

Memories that Jean didn't even recognize flooded her brain making her sobbed even more. The final time gap that she had most of her life had been filled and she wished it hadn't.

Suddenly she heard a clang and felt wetness and glass, Jean opened her eyes which at first were blurred by tears to see an angel standing above her with a broken bottle.

Panting Elsa pulled Jean up and wrapped he up in her arms. She picked up the camera and led Jean out of the house.

The shaking girl was mute and in a daze unsure of what to do so she let Elsa have control.

The older woman sat Jean onto the scooter driving off. She kept having to remind herself that the end justified the means.

Elsa drove as quickly as she could to get away from Jean's hell hoping it would help.

She drove to her home, pulling into the drive way "Come on Jean." she coached Jean softly. Elsa held her as they entered through the back door quietly careful not to wake Anna or Olaf.

She sat Jean down on the couch. The younger was eerily silent while sweat clogged the pores on her forehead.

All she could think about was images...images of her past that her mind for her sake long forgotten.

To Elsa Jean looked to be very uncomfortable in her very skin as if at any moment she wanted to peel it off, as if her soul wanted nothing more to do with the hallow abused shell that was her very being.

"Jean..." Elsa began but then stopped when she got an idea. "How about a shower Hmm?" at that moment it seemed like the most appropriate thing to offer.

Jean nodded while Elsa grabbed her arm and took her upstairs to her bathroom.

Elsa sighed as she fetched a towl and a large t-shirt.

Jean noticed when Elsa turned on the shower she naturally put it on hot but Jean already felt incredibly warm so she turned it to blue.

Not caring Elsa was sitting on the closed-lid toilet Jean began removing her clothes and got into the shower. Feeling dizzy the girl sat down.

Elsa looked on at her noticing how the last bit of resolve since Lindsay's death shattered to nothing. Her eyes no longer shined as they stared at the bathroom tile blankly, instead they were a dull pencil grey no longer silver.

Elsa faught the urge to stop Jean from rocking back and forth before she hit her head but knew it was her only comfort at the moment.

It was then Elsa wondered if it was worth it but a voice whispered to her the consequences if she didn't; Jean would have to live with that she just wished she didn't have to be the one to break her Romeo.

When Jean finished her shower Elsa walked her to Anna's room. They found the redhead snoring in her bed. Elsa gave Jean a large, clunky snowman teddy off of the floor Anna had named marshmellow.

The woman shook her younger sibling awake. Anna snorted then came to. "What is it?" she asked dazed.

"I have to go out and take care of some things with Alessandra so I need you to keep an eye on Jean okay?" Elsa instructed.

Anna simply moved over in her bed and pulled back the blanket. Elsa rubbed Jean's back as the girl climbed into the bed hugging the teddy.

"I'll be back soon okay?" Elsa whispered kissing Jean's forehead. Jean nodded then Elsa left the room and closed the door.

Elsa sighed then fished for her phone.

"Yes?" the voice answered.

"Alessandra you're probably going to hate me for this but it was the only way..." Elsa's voice cracked.

"What...what are you talking about?"

"Meet me at Jean's appartment."

"...Kay."


	43. Chapter 43

Martino groaned as he got up from his office floor. "AHH!?" he hissed as blood spilled from his palm from the thick glass shards in the carpet.

He raked through his mind to try and remember all of what happened last night. He touched the back of his head which was also bleeding. A headache resonated through him so he sat down.

Suddenly it all came back to him. Jean. The loss of control...Siena.

He leaned back into the arm chair. Jean by now had probably already gone to the police. Maybe it wasn't too late maybe he could still use the pictures of his daughter with that blonde bibit, if he was going down then she would come right along with him.

He got up quickly and went to his phone calling his personal assistant. "Arthur leak the photos everywhere I don't care just get them out there for the world to see."

The line stayed silent. "Mr. Bambibinuex..the...there are no photos.."

Martino began sweating as his heart constricted. "What?" he growled.

"There is no picture...it never...existed."Arthur's voice held a strange tightness.

"Arthur what do you mean the Goddamn picture never existed!?" Martino roared into the phone.

"There is no picture Martino...goodbye." the other end went dead. The man sunk to the floor thinking of options. He could run but if there was no picture then that meant one of his duaghters had cleared him out of everything including resources.

A loud knock woke him from his deep thinking.

"Arendelle Police! Open up!"

Martino's heart sunk into his stomach as he stood up and exited the office making his way across the large foyer to the front door.

When he opened the door he was greeted by two grim looking police officers.

"Mr. Bambibinuex you are under arrest on the charge of statutory rape and child abuse. You have your right to remain.." they continued as they cuffed him and roughly dragged him to the cop car. Looking out the barred window he thought of his daughters, his son, his wife, their future child, and his career.

Jean awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. She rubbed her eyes then got up out of the bed. The house was generally quiet except for the kitchen. She heard Olaf's chirper voice talking to Anna as she made her way downstairs.

Slugging into the kitchen Anna offered a bright smile one would not expect from a non-morning person.

Jean half grinned and took a place next to Olaf at the glass table in front of the sunned windows.

Olaf looked to Jean and seemed like he had alot to say but due to the talk he had with his big sister remained silent. Jean looked to Anna who was bringing their plates to the table of burnt eggs and crispy bacon.

They continued on in silence until Jean decided to ease the air and make it more pleasant for her friends.

"Hey Anna?" Her voice carried over to the redhead who looked up, Jean noted how extra pretty her eyes were in the mornings. Prestine, and turquoise like.

"Do you always snore?" It was a lame try at a joke but it made Olaf giggle and Anna blush so score one for Jean.

"Oh shut up you." She mumbled smiling.

"Hey Jean wanna play some games with me before Elsa gets back and makes us do something boring?" Olaf piped up beaming.

"Sure!" Jean replied dorkly.

Anna shaking her head began clearing the table grumbling to herself."Do you need help with the dishes Anna?... No thanks I got it... Ya sure? Yes of course."

Catching the hint Jean offered to help.

"Just wipe the table for me will ya?" Jean nodded and finished the task then ran off with Olaf to his room.

Meanwhile at Jean's apartment Elsa and Alessandra were finishing up their plan and discussion. After confessing what she did Elsa felt a weight lift off of her brain although her heart was fairing no better with knowing she awoke trauma in Jean's mind, she just had to keep reminding herself that the end justified the means.

"Well that just leaves the question on how I got this evidence in the first place." Elsa was wondering how they would explain it to the court.

"Leave that to me I have associates who can handle it. As far as you're concerned you are not involved." Elsa looked to Alessandra wide eyed, she didn't want the young teen to face this ugly monster alone.

"I want to keep the court session quick and private. In Arendelle law I have that right because of Jean's mentalilty. This has lagged on long enough and I'm going to make this as quick for her as possible." Elsa turned away from her. The other woman poured drinks from the table and handed one to Elsa.

"Here's to being a crazy ass bitch." she cheered. Elsa clinked their glasses together and downed the vodka.

Staying true to her word Alessandra kept the court affair very private, a week later, with only family members and court participants present for Jean's sake.

Elsa waited at her house where she was instructed to stay by Alessandra.

When they arrived Jean ran to Elsa and hugged her tightly. Then she was told to go lay down by her older sister.

"Come on Olaf if I have to take a nap then so do you." Jean grabbed the boy who booed but loyaly followed after his best friend.

"We can have a pretend camp out!" he offered excitedly. "Yeah!" Jean cheered running upstairs with him in tow.

The two older sisters listened to their heavy foot thumps until they heard a door slam.

"So how'd it go?" Elsa asked walking into the kitchen while Alessandra followed. The platinum blonde began making tea waiting for an answer.

"It went quiet and smooth. Jean was extremely uncomfortable with some of the procedures and questions that were asked but it was necessary." Elsa nodded giving her friend the hot tea cup.

After some silence it twisted with this. "I'm taking Jean back to Florence."

Elsa's grip on her cup intensified the contents of the cup burning her palm but she welcomed it as it kept her grounded.

Swallowing Alessandra continued. "I decided as her guardian that it's what's best for her you know. And I know it's not going to be easy for her...so that's why I need you to tell her." Elsa's neck could have twisted back again with the speed it snapped around to Alessandra.

"Why do I have to tell her?!" Her eyes were glazed with unshed saddness that wanted to overtake her.

"Because if I do it she won't listen, so I need you to back me up on this." Alessandra put a hand on Elsa's shoulder as she choked back a sob.

"Hey i..if I had to choose anyone to be with my sister it would be you..." collapsing Elsa leaned into her crying as Alessandra provided comfort . "What you two have is special and I see how much love has woven you together, but...this is for the best."

Elsa pulled away wiping her eyes nodding. She waited for Jean to finish her nap.

"Jean?" Elsa called softly. Jean had her tongue out from watching Olaf playing his game.

"Yeah?" She answered not turning from the T.V.

"C-can I speak with you?"

"Sure!" She bounced up and followed Elsa into her room who closed the door.

Sitting on the bed Elsa yelped as she was attacked.

Jean pounced on blonde knocking her back. Her lips magnetically attached themselves to Elsa's.

Her kisses were hard and desperate and Elsa knew they should have been talking about more important things but they both knew they needed this.

Straddling her but still keeping their lips connected Jean ran her fingers through Elsa's hair while the older blonde palmed her semi boner through her black skirt.

Pulling them up further on the bed Jean moved to Elsa's neck who's body became unbareabley heated.

Elsa rubbed her legs together to get some type of friction. She moaned when she felt Jean's hard-on press against her stomach.

Elsa peeled off Jean's blouse and skirt along with her boyshorts and bra.

"You're so wicked." Jean panted out as Elsa lowered her on her back. "Mm why is that?" she asked toying with Jean's nipple.

"Be-because..ah. Because I'm all naked and you sit-still have clothes on." Jean whined. Elsa began making a show of stripping down while Jean gawked with hooded eyes and a gaping mouth. A little dribble of drool leaked out of the corner of her mouth.

Elsa giggled and wiped it with her finger then sucked on the digit causing Jean to groan louder and buck up shaking her.

Elsa bent down and began licking and sucking at Jean's mouth. "Gah!...Elsa why can't I be on top?" She managed to get out from the older woman's needy kisses.

"Becasue Romeo you're a little fella...and little fellas stay on the bottom." Elsa explained reaching over in her nightstand for a condom.

Jean snatched it and tried to undue the wrapper but needed Elsa's assistance. She then embarrassingly tried to roll it on but it was facing the wrong side.

Elsa shaking her head grabbed Jean's dick making the younger girl moan out and rolled it on securely.

The bottom of Jean's stomach was burning and throbbing. Losing control she began thrusting before she was even inside of her lover.

Elsa giggled as she grabbed the love rod and aligned it with her entrance and began grinding.

Seeking closeness Jean pulled Elsa down kissing her while her hands wandered to the woman's ass and began moving it up down.

"Oh Romeo.. Fuck Jean!"Elsa cried moving faster. Her body felt like a spring ready to coil and leap.

Sweating Elsa in drunken pleasure rocked harder while rubbing her face in the crook of Jean's neck, kissing her ear.

"Oh Jean I love your chubby little cock." she sighed out wetly. Jean whimpered as her erection throbbed. She looked down and watched with prurient fascination as her penis disappeared and reappeared out of Elsa's sweet walls.

Jerking, Jean tried to hold out but couldn't with Elsa panting in her ear and toying with her breast so she spasmed while filling the condom with her spunk.

Elsa looked down as Jean let out a cry that made her voice crack in the most adorable way, this inspired Elsa's body to finally let out the spring it had been holding in and she squeezed her Romeo tightly while she rode out her high rise.

Both panting and exhausted Elsa collapsed trying to search for her senses that had long since abandoned her.

She leaned up and gently kissed Jean who eventually spoke while they got into a comfortable position to cuddle.

"Juliette?" Jean called out softly.

Elsa grinned to herself expecting a romantic reply she answered. "Yes Romeo?"

"...do You really think my dick is chubby?"

Elsa grunted at the unexpected yet expected question and turned over to face Jean drawing circles on her chest. "Mmm yes I do."

"And do you like it? Do you think I'm long?"

"Yes Jean I like it and not really. You don't really have length."

The last question came out as a cautious whisper. "Was Hans chubby?"

Elsa scoffed and flicked Jean's forehead but she knew the girl would not relent.

"No he was very skinny and long."

Raising an eyebrow at her Jean asked. "And you like chubby right?" Jean's confidence hoped that the answer was yes.

A low warmth spread through Elsa's folds so she straddled Jean again and grabbed her dick and began playing with it bringing it back to life.

She knew she should have been explaining to Jean what their future held but right now the future didn't matter what did matter was that she wanted to fuck Jean dry.

Jean being very young was always ready for round two.

Later in the night Elsa looked over to the snoring girl then droggily got up and took a shower. When she made it downstairs she found Alessandra sitting on the couch with Anna.

"So how did it go?" she asked Elsa who just bit her lip.

"It...didn't go..." Elsa winced at Alessandra's placid face. She blinked once then answered.

"Elsa we have to tell Jean tonight." Her voice left no room for argument.

Elsa nodded in understanding. When Jean came downstairs to sit in the living room with her sister she frowned at everyone's serious faces. She was well sexed up and in a good mood.

"What's wrong?" she asked while Elsa took a breath. "Jean your sister decided that it would be best if you went back to Florence."

Jean paused quirking her eyebrows. "What?" her voice cracked. She sat down on the armchair across from her family.

"Jean I understand-" Alessandra started but Jean raised a hand interrupting her sister.

"After...all I went through you're taking me away from the only happiness I have." Jean remained surprisingly calm. She was just tired from raving in her intense emotions and physiologically couldn't fight anymore. Her mind and body were so tired. She didn't have the strength to rant and rave.

"Jean it's what your new therapist said is best." Her sister explained. Elsa nodded.

Jean looked to Anna who looked down trodden. She felt so lost a part of her longed for her homeland which had the best of childhood memories but here in Arendelle was more than memories...here was her reality and present, her future...no her future was that beautiful woman. Her earth. Her world, maybe this was a chance to repair the shallow shell she had become for the love of her life... And give Elsa something more...something worth her love, worth looking forward to see again.

...but would Elsa wait?

 **A/n Next chapter is the epilogue I thank all of you who have stuck through to the end and the support. I have a special announcement at the end of the next chapter. Again thank you so much. I love this story and all of you for reading it. This story I see as a part of myself and it's great to be vulnerable and share it with people. I love to see The characters develop and come to life. So thank you all and a thousand times over again.**


	44. Chapter 44

Everytime she stepped away from her Juliette she felt like she was stepping out of a dream. They noticed the way Jean's lip trembled but not one tear fell out.

Rapunzel however cried softly while Eugene did his best to held back his sobs and remain stoic.

Jean put her suitcase down and hugged them tightly. Rapunzel clutched her green sports jacket above her white T-Shirt.

"You taught us how to act civilized...kinda...not really but I'll miss you." Rapunzel whimpered. Jean smiled sadly. "I'll miss you too." Jean whispered back.

Eugene ruffled her hair. "Hey first you steal my name and now you're trying to steal my girl?" Rapunzel giggled pulling away. "Huh in my dreams I'd love to go to Italy."

"I'm gonna pull a Kristoff and say I don't do hugs." despite his sassy protest Jean hugged him tightly.

Suddenly Kristoff, Anna, Olaf, and Elsa came running from the entrance. Elsa was busy trying to fix her jacket.

"Sorry we're late SOMEONE gave us the wrong gate number." Kristoff grumpily crossed his arms as they all glared at Anna.

"What the text was confusing how was I supposed to know she would add the date too." Anna whined putting her phone in her pocket. Olaf just shook his head. "The gate number looks nothing like the date, it's just two numbers and a letter."

"Oh just shaddup." she smushed his face with her hand.

Elsa looked around then frowned. "Where's Alessandra?"

Jean shrugged. "She hates goodbyes and I'm taking an actual flight to try something new."

Out of random Kristoff punched Jean's arm. The air got knocked out of her by the blow. She looked at him about to protest but stopped as soon as she realized by the wink he gave her that it was pent up from the time she slept with Anna.

Jean smirked rubbing her arm gingerly.

"Oh Olaf I have something for ya." Jean dug in her duffle bag and pulled out her worn Yoshi plush bear.

"Yoshi!" He cried out taking the teddy hugging it then Jean.

"Aw that's swee-" Before Anna could finish Jean's face looked disgusted.

"It's not for kee.."Elsa started but Jean finished. "It's not for freakin keeps!"

Olaf giggled and nodded.

Anna hugged Jean firmly rubbing her cheek on Jean's face. "Don't forget me?"

Jean smirked. "I plan to." Anna gasped and smacked her across the cheek. "Well there's something to remember me by." Anna countered.

"What's with all the physicalities?" Jean whined. While Rapunzel glared at Anna who just shrugged. "What? Goodbyes are always painful."

Elsa then noticed that Jean was wearing the same clothes then when they first met in her classroom. The day that changed her life for the good, bad, and indifferent. Her eyes raked over those green skinny jeans and the ridiculous emerald belt that had a Yoshi egg as the buckle.

Elsa grabbed Jean's arm abruptly and planted a deep emotional filled kiss on her lips. Elsa gripped her face between her hands. It felt like heaven on earth which is exactly what Jean gave her.

Pulling away she looked Jean in the eye. "I love you." She declared.

"Kay...Juliett?"

"Yes Romeo?" Elsa answered.

"I love you."

"Kay. Try not to find a hot Italian girlfriend while you're away." Elsa whispered then went in for another kiss.

Watching the star crossed lovers finally did it for Eugene who let loose his water works but tried to remain suave about it.

"You showed me that everything is not meant to be pefect. Even though in the past that is all I dreamed of...this is all I want." Jean's eyes dilated in love for the woman as a dopey smile spread across her face causing Elsa to giggle who stared at her in all types of love.

The airport announcement broke their moment. Jean picked up her bags and headed to her gate.

She looked back at her family and felt excitment twist in her stomach at the thought of returning to them and giving them something worth waiting for.

They looked back at her in saddness, friendship, joy, happiness... and love.

Jean left with a little piece of each of them, with nicknames, a bit of sass, a large bruise, glee, blood force trauma...and a boner.

Elsa lingered not to sure what to do with herself. Then she remembered what Jean told her sometime ago.

"To me it doesn't matter where you're going just as long as you know when you get there….and don't stay too long that ruins it."

She smiled at the now empty gate. Then ran and snagged Anna and Olaf from the frozen yogurt restaurant much to their protest and got in her old car and rushed home.

She ran inside hurriedly to her room.

Olaf and Anna looked at each other not entirely sure what had gotten into their sister.

Elsa fumbled through her room findning a big jar full of coins and money. She was about to leave her room then spotted her map on her vanity. She stared at it for minute then shook her head, She didn't need it, And left the room.

Coming right back a few seconds later she snagged it. "Just in case..." she mused to herself.

Making her way to the garage she spotted the unused McLaren 650S Jean gave her. She only drived it to get home when she thought Jean scrapped her old car. She smiled at the memory and got in.

She drove out of the garage to the front of the house and saw in the yard Anna helping Olaf practice for soccer.

Honking the horn Elsa hollard. "Hey let's go!"

Olaf wowed and ran to the car with Anna.

Elsa reached into her glove compartment and took out her C.D.

She put it in and Right Back to where We Started from began playing by Maxine Nightingale. She drummed her finger on the steering wheel driving off. She let the roof down allowing the air to run through her loose blonde locks.

Anna looked to her sister smiling. "Where we going?" she asked.

Elsa gave her signature sly smirk looking at the road. "I haven't the slightest clue."

Anna whooped throwing her hands in the air with Olaf.

"This is great and here I thought you would stay in bed eating chocolate ice cream and cry." Olaf yelled over the wind making Anna giggle.

Elsa chuckled. Her thoughts involuntarily drifting to Jean dancing dorkily to the song that was playing.

 **Eleven months later.**

Jean eagerly logged off her school account and went to her video caller. She rolled her chair around hoping Elsa picked up.

The tone beeped and she beamed when she saw Elsa's hair loose just the way she liked it and without any makeup on. She was gorgeous.

She saw her lips moving but no sound was coming out so she held up a finger and plugged out her speakers.

"Can you hear me now?" Elsa asked. Jean nodded then noticed Elsa was laying horizontally across the screen. She must have been laying down on her bed so Jean picked up her laptop and followed her example.

"That's better. So how's school?" Elsa asked.

"Okay. I'm going to try and skip a grade. How's school for you?"

"Boring without you. I got a new student today."

"Uhoh." Jean sounded. "Should I be worried?" Elsa chuckled and flicked the camera.

"Oh hush up. I should be the one whose worried did you find that hot Italian girlfriend yet?" Elsa joked sniffling a little bit.

"Yup I sure did." Jean answered. Instantly Elsa's smile disappeared as She sat up a bit.

"You did?" she asked worriedly. Jean held back a laugh at how adorable Elsa looked. Her cheeks flushed and she cleared her throat. "Whe-where did you meet her at?" Elsa voice cracked.

"Well you see that's the funny thing I went in to hug her and my sister got so angry at me."

Elsa's eyebrows creased. "Why did she get angry at you?"

"Because I broke her mirror." Jean finished. Elsa took a deep breath and looked like she wanted to choke Jean but couldn't help but laugh at the aweful joke.

They began laughing and talked about nothing for five hours until Jean fell asleep on camera. Elsa sighed looking at her Romeo.

The one who pulled her down from her fake paradise life she was living in the air and showed her heaven on earth.

Jean was and would always be Elsa's Gravity.

 **Well that is it. Gravity is over. And my announcement is I will be starting two new stories soon one completely different from this one with a different Au and a SEQUEL to this one. I had been planning a sequel to this since I first wrote chapter ten. I'm just not done with these characters and I have so much more for them and for you all, so keep an eye out for my two new stories. I want to thank Isaiah Flamez for being so interested and asking so many questions about the story I loved answering all of them. Thanks everyone for the support and sticking to the end. ❤**

 **Over and out.**


End file.
